SHADOW I: A ROCKET PIKACHU'S STORY
by ShadowTeam
Summary: In a future time approx. 12 years from the start of Ash's journey, Team Rocket is waging a dark war against Kanto. In its midst, a Pikachu named Shadow will soon have to learn to fight the darkness within and break the shackles of TR...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue:Awakening

Well, here we go. The first part of Shadow I: a Rocket Pikachu's story. Tell me how you feel about it so that I can improve on it in future chapters.

Prologue: Awakening

July 7, 2056, 7:54 p.m.

Loud explosions. The sounds of men and pokemon yelling commands to their allies below the scarlet sky of sunset. Several crying out in anguish as they were wounded, or worse.

Flying types took to the skies, marks identifying them as either being from Team Rocket or Kanto. Attacks soared through the air, eventually hitting a target or exploding as they were pulled to the ground by gravity. Battle cries sounded in the aerial conflicts, tackling and wounding each other as to force them out of the air and into the battles on the earth.

Meanwhile soldiers from each side attacked viciously on the ground, painting the ground red as theywere wounded or killed. "AAH!" a soldier cried out as he was burned alive by the incinerating heat of an arcanine's flamethrower. The charred corpse dropped to the ground as the arcanine sprinted away to attack another target. "Dammit! When is he going to arrive?" yelled a Kanto soldier to his captain via radio while unloading rounds from his heavy laser MG on a very unlucky Rocket grunt who had wandered into his vision. The grunt barely looked up before the lasers ripped into his skull, spraying scarlet as the corpse dropped dead to the ground. "I don't know, just keep firing! Don't give up! Not after what these bastards did to Pallet!" the captain's voice boomed back. The soldier grimaced as he aimed at more approaching Rocket grunts from behind his earthen barricade.

_Damn straight, sir._

An explosion nearby from an airborne dragonite's Dragon Rage rocked the ground, sending the soldier to his knees as small chunks of soil rained on him. He reached up to the handle of his MG and pulled himself back up as pair of lasers shot at him at high speed, which made him get down again to dodge. As they passed over him a mammoth sound, like the sound of a bass drum being beat relentlessly, reverberated through the battlefield.

Then another, this time obviously closer.

The soldier lifted his head slowly, to find a man in a black variation of the soldier's own armor with a helmet on that concealed his face standing there, wielding what appeared to be a rod of pure electricity, with wiry strands of its own energy zapping around it. A symbol that looked like a thunderbolt with a strike through it decorated the figure's left shoulder pad. "Finally, you've arrived, sir." Said the soldier, breathing a short sigh of relief.

"Get down." The figure replied calmly as he leaped high into the air, then landing before a score of Rocket grunts with his electricity sword raised. " It's him! Kill him!" One cried out as he reached for the electro-saber on his belt, but was kicked into the air by the man, then slammed to the earth from above by the same man who, with lightning fast agility, had appeared behind him in the air. The grunts, in panic, shot into the air at him, but he blocked each shot with his electricity sword, and then slammed the sword into the ground, creating a shockwave of electricity that blasted the grunts and a few pokemon several feet back, twitching from the electricity interfering with their nerves. The man then sprinted at an inhuman speed towards a group of houndoom and mightyenas. (Shadow ball!) a mightyena called as an inky sphere appeared in its gaping mouth. The sphere blasted forth, an aura of darkness trailing behind it. "Hmph." The soldier said as the attack exploded on contact, creating an explosion of black fire. The mightyena looked on with a triumphant look on its maw that turned to fear and surprise as the smoke cleared, revealing a transparent shield of electricity surrounding the man, who now had a small creature with yellow fur and red circles on its cheeks, with brown stripes on its back and a thunderbolt shaped tail, standing in front of him with its arms raised. "Good job and timing, as always." The soldier said to the creature. It gave a nod before lowering its paws, causing the shield to dissipate.

The small group of houndoom and mightyena seemed to simultaneously take a step back in fear before running for it as some Rocket soldiers nearby who saw the duo began firing on them. (Nuisance, huh?) The creature spoke to the figure before seeming to disappear. "Hey, where'd that pikachu go?" One said before being stricken on the back by a Thunderpunch. "GAH!" the soldier cried, blood trailing behind him as he was thrown to the ground. "What the-" another said before being stricken by a massive bolt of lightning out from above, which blasted him and others around him into the air from the sheer force. A golem used Rollout nearby, intending to crush the pikachu. (Let's see you survive this!) It said to the pikachu, laughing.

(You should be worrying about yourself!) The pikachu replied, standing its ground as the golem rolled near. The pikachu reared its right leg back as its tail began to glow. (Iron Tail!) It cried as it jumped up and slammed its tail into the golem. A cracking sound was heard as the golem abruptly stopped. It unrolled slowly, a look of shock on its face as its outside shell shattered. Blood trailed from its back as it fell to the ground, its Team Rocket collar getting crushed by its weight.

"Good work, Bolt. Return." Said the figure, prompting the pikachu to leap onto his shoulder. They looked at the wave of enemies before them still fighting, unaware of the existence of the figure or his partner on the battlefield. (Lets go.) Said the pikachu to the man in a determined voice. "Alright. Lets show them why destroying a town…has its consequences." As he said this the pikachu jumped off his shoulder, then ran with the man at a blinding speed towards the enemy force…

"Is he ready?" Asked the old one to the scientists gathered around him as they walked. "Yes, sir. All is as planned. The experiment is ready to be released from stasis. All we have to do first is check his vitals, to make sure he really is ready." The older man gave a slight, but sinister curved smile. He had been waiting for too long. It had been years since they had actually gotten a hold of that pokemon's DNA. However he could admit that the process would take long, as it had with several others they had created over the years. Only this time, the process was successful. And the scientist in charge of this project was new, to boot. Obviously a keeper for what the old man planned for this war.

"Let me see."

The scientist nodded as he stopped and pushed a code into a number pad, which in turn activated the door next to it, causing it to open. The old one shuffled silently into the room, the scientists walking in behind him. He turned to the scientist from before. "Release him, Xepher." The scientist, now known as Xepher, signaled to the other scientists. They ran to terminals around a large glass tube and began to type in different codes and commands into the computers that controlled the tank. Xepher looked to the other scientists, who each gave him conformation through gestures.

"He...He is ready, sir. He has all expected properties we have given him: intelligence, power, and loyalty…to you." He said the last part with emphasis through a smile, almost sarcastic in nature when looked at. The old man looked triumphantly at the pokemon suspended in the fluid inside the tank, wires sticking to it for readings. "Begin." The old one said with an anxious voice. "Yes sir. Beginning release protocols." All of them again began to type in codes as the old one looked on.

_What are these…sounds?_

The fluid began to drain from the cylinder through holes on its bottom while the wires connected to the pokemon disconnected from its damp yellow fur.

_These…new feelings…_

Finally, the glass cylinder lifted, revealing the short pokemon standing there, starting to wake up. It blinked its eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the light inside the room.

_Sight?_

As they adjusted, he could begin to make out the room. He looked around curiously, like a newborn child, seeing different instruments up against the walls. "Greetings, my friend." The old one said to him. The creature turned its head to the man, as its intelligence kicked in. He tilted his head, observing the man before speaking. "…Where am I?" the pokemon asked in complete English. The old man smiled as what he hoped was confirmed. "You are home, friend."

"Home?" the pokemon repeated. "Yes, home. This place is home, the place where you live, where you eat, where you sleep. Remember, you pikachu?" the pikachu stared at him blankly before its ears lowered, distraught. "But…I don't remember this…In fact…" The pikachu mumbled, "I don't remember who…I Am."

The old one blinked and made a frown. "You don't remember? You must have been…hurt a lot more than we thought, Shadow." "Shadow?" the pokemon repeated, staring intently at the old one. "Yes, Shadow. That is your name, the one you've always had. Why can't you…remember?" Shadow shifted his feet uneasily.

_Why can't…I remember?_

"What happened to me?" Shadow asked the old man in a sad voice. The old man grimaced. "You were brutally attacked by members of the Kanto Army, our enemies. Your mother and father died trying to defend you, sadly." He paused to let this information sink into Shadow's mind. "…Died?" Shadow asked, afraid and disbelieving. The old man made a slow nod. "They received injuries from the attack that even we could not heal. You were less wounded than them, but you had still suffered severe trauma and critical injuries. Thus, we kept you in that tank so that you could survive and heal, but we hoped you wouldn't lose your memories from the damage you received." Shadow lowered his head, trying to take all this information in. "But…why?" He asked. "Because they wanted to make sure that they stood unopposed in the future. Thus, they resorted to killing your parents and nearly killing you." The old man turned. "You will never…be able to see them again." Shadow's bottom lip quivered as his paw formed a fist.

"… For this…we can't forgive the Kanto Army. Do you at least remember… who I Am?" Shadow's mind raced, trying to remember something about this man. It felt like he had never seen him before, and yet…

. "You're… Giovanni, right?" The man gave a small, happy-sounding laugh upon hearing the answer. "Yes, Shadow. That is indeed my name. At least you remember that." Giovanni chuckled again.

_It appears Xepher successfully inserted the artificial residual memories into his mind._

"Do you remember Xepher here?" Giovanni asked, pointing to Xepher sitting at his terminal, giving a genuine-looking smile. "Yes, actually. My…Old friend, Xepher…" Shadow answered at once.

_At least…I remember these two…_

"We are at war with the Kanto Army now, and we cannot afford to lose, my old friend. Even though you've lost your memory…will you help us defeat them, to avenge your mother and father, and to help your old friends?" Giovanni asked. "Yes, of course I will…anything for my friends…and anything to get back at them…for making me lose…" Shadow looked down at his tightened fist. "…My parents, and my memories." Giovanni smiled, knowing he now had Shadow under his control. Sadly for Shadow, this meant he was about to go down a very long, and difficult road, and he simply believed he was helping this deceptive 'old friend'…

**Well, first portion. I'll see you next time. **


	2. Chpt I:Meeting Light

And now, I give you the first chapter of Shadow: A Rocket Pikachu's Story (First entry was a mere prologue. Got it memorized?) I hope you enjoy this one. Please do comment, if you dare…(threatening glare)

Chapter I: Meeting Light

September 22, 2059

Shadow ducked effortlessly below the oncoming slash attack thrown by the now-desperate sneasel. Its eyes were wide with panic as it launched more slash attacks Shadow's way, but to no avail before Shadow caught hold of its left arm, his grip on it like a massive vice. "SNEASEL!" It cried out as Shadow's grip tightened on its arm, cutting off circulation to it. The sneasel looked at Shadow with pure fear in its eyes, seeing large sparks begin to zap around Shadow's red cheeks. He suddenly jerked the sneasel's arm up fast before bringing up his other fist directly across its lifted arm.

CRACK!

The sneasel let out an unbelievably high-pitched scream as Shadow released its now useless, deformed arm. Blood dripped alarmingly from where bone protruded through the flesh, revealing the torn scarlet muscle underneath. The sneasel dropped to its knees as it went into shock at the unbearable pain. A silhouette shaded its face then, and as it looked up it saw Shadow standing there, his paw closed into a fist glowing a bright yellow. The sneasel had a pleading look on its face, with tears forming at the corners of its eyes. For the sneasel it was like looking into the face of death himself, as Shadow's fist began to glow a more brilliant yellow, energy zapping from it intensely. (Please, no…) the sneasel said weakly. The pikachu looked down at his feet and sighed before looking back up with a cold expression. "I'm sorry." Shadow said before his fist soared onto the sneasel's forehead, which relinquished another loud 'CRACK!' as it made contact, sending the sneasel flying towards the wall fifty feet away. The body made contact with a small electrical explosion, causing the lifeless sneasel's body to twitch oddly before stopping. Blood began to run from its ears like a small river, proving its death. More blood decorated the wall it collided with, forming a strange, flower-like spray of crimson around the sneasel's lifeless head. Shadow dropped his fist to the side and looked back, seeing several more unconscious or dead pokemon, many with dark red puddles under them, many so close together that it looked almost like it had rained blood on the bodies. "I'm…finished, Xepher." Shadow said, attempting to wipe blood off his face.

"Looks like it, Shadow." The 27 year-old scientist said over the loudspeaker above Shadow's head. He had watched the whole thing from an enclosure in the wall, about 75 feet up. He was told to oversee Shadow's final testing, with remorse inside but a straight face outside. "Well, it seems you've gotten through this with flying colors, Shadow." Xepher said in a rather calm tone of voice, for seeing the deaths of several pokemon one after another in some brutal ways. "Xepher…Why do I have to do this? Killing several of these other pokemon." Shadow asked as he looked over to the body of a Pidgeot, of whom had its eyes rolled up with a massive, burnt hole in its left wing and a pool of blood under its neck that had been slashed open by an iron tail attack. Disgusted, Shadow turned his head away, ears drooping and tail down. Xepher sighed. " Its so we can make sure you are powerful enough to take on several enemies at once, as you probably will need to-" He was interrupted by a ringing noise from his headset, indicating a call. He pressed a button on the side of it and said, "This is Xepher. Might I ask whom I'm speaking with?" although he had a feeling he already knew. "Xepher, is Shadow done yet?" asked an elderly voice. "Yes sir. Shadow has just finished with the multiple enemy testing, sir. He should be ready now, sir." "Excellent." The voice replied with a low chuckle. "Prepare him to leave, so that he may find a team to join at the operations center. That is all for now." The speaker went out, indicating the end of the message. "So, am I clear to leave?" Shadow asked Xepher by yelling into the loudspeaker. "Well, actually…" Xepher said, pushing up his glasses, "There is one more thing I would like you to do for me, Shadow. Stay there." As he said this he walked over to the elevator, which took him down to the room Shadow was in. Spotting Xepher, Shadow slowly walked through the carnage on the ground, seeing the many dead bodies and their gore as he passed them. When he got to Xepher , he asked, "What do you want me to do now?" Xepher looked back and around, as if to make sure no one was looking. "There is one more battle I want you to do, but in a digital battle space. I've noticed the one you're going to face in this has shown some interesting properties. Thus, I want you to battle her."

"Who?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms. "It is a pikachu, like yourself, named Light. I don't know what it is, but she seems to display a certain 'power' sometimes. By the way, don't you know her?" Shadow scratched at the small tuft of hair slightly obscuring the top of his right eye. "Yeah, I think I do. She's too damn quiet, though. It's a little weird seeing her always by herself, thinking about something other than what's going on. Are you sure you know who you're talking about?" Xepher ran his hand through his dark brown hair as he took a glance at the death in the room. "Of course I know who I'm talking about, Shadow. I wouldn't be talking about her if she didn't interest me, however she happens to do just that."

"What kind of power?" Shadow asked skeptically. "I myself do not know how to explain it," Xepher said, a hand on his chest, "But she seems to have a power that is not like any natural element I've seen before. It usually manifests itself in her rather oddly, with her eyes beginning to glow. At this point some grunts who've gone with her on a mission say that she becomes faster, stronger, and has more abilities than she usually has. Which is why I need you to battle her to see if you can draw out that hidden power within her. I need you to so I can maybe study this for our use. Understand?" Shadow nodded slightly, just as an automatic door opened behind them, revealing the form of a female pikachu, with a collar on its neck that had the insignia of Team Rocket on it. Her fur tone seemed a little brighter than a normal pikachu's, making it appear almost faded. The fur on her chest came up in tufts near her neck, and the heart shaped end on her tail looked much more angled than normal, making it appear more like a heart than normal. "Good to see you, Light. How's the new collar translator?"

"Well,. I...I think it's working pretty well." She replied through the translator. "What did you want me here for,.. Xepher?" She asked shyly, shifting her hind paws uneasily. "Well, Light, I wanted to test your battle skills against Shadow here using the virtual battle room. Think you can?" Light looked shocked at this, and made a glance at Shadow. She turned her head back to face Xepher, but Shadow could see her blushing through her fur-covered face. "Umm…well…I guess I could…we won't actually be wounded, right?" Xepher smiled and passed between her and Shadow to a door that read, 'Digital Testing N-50' on the top. " Of course you'll feel pain in the simulator, but I assure you it's absolutely harmless to your physical body outside the machine." Shadow and Light entered the room behind Xepher, where they saw several strange looking devices hooked up to a central computer on the side of the room, which currently displayed 'NULL' for each device. The devices themselves rested on beds, likely for the wearer to lie on during the tests. "Okay, both of you get on a bed and put the device on. The virtual realm is basically the standard poke ball memory space, except you fight there. Both of you give it all you've got." Shadow immediately leaped on top of one of the beds, where he grabbed the strange device and put it one. It seemed to close on his head for exact fitting purposes, then he saw Light put hers on, sitting on the bed parallel to his own. "Ready?" Xepher said as he began typing in coding into the computer. "Yes." They said simultaneously. "Good luck to both of you, then." As he said this Shadow suddenly felt very drowsy. He sat down lazily, the plopped flat onto the bed, Light next to him following suit.

Shadow looked around at a virtual version of the Indigo Plateau stadium, with Light on the other side of the field, with a cautious look as she raised her fists in a stance. "Begin." They heard a computerized voice say.

"Thunder!" Shadow said immediately, sending a massive blast of electricity at Light. She jumped to the side, barely missing the attack, but Shadow used agility to close on her fast. "Take this!" he yelled out as he delivered a swift blow to Light's abdomen. Light stumbled back, clutching her gut as she gave a small groan. "th..Thunder punch!" She said, gathering electricity into her paw and jabbing at Shadow, but he was to quick, and was able to dodge a barrage of punches she threw at him. However she spun around and dropped, causing her tail to trip Shadow up, "Nice try!" he yelled out, landing on his left front paw and jerking his wrist, resulting in Light experiencing a powerful spin kick, but she was able to seize hold of one of his feet, yanking him off balance. She then brought her left hind paw back, beginning a spin with Shadow's foot still in her paws. He braced himself before being slammed to the ground, rolling to get back up. "Hmph. Not bad, But I need to do some things. Quick attack!" He seemed to disappear for a second before appearing behind Light and slashing her with his iron tail attack, causing her to cry out and arch her back. He flipped over her and seized the back of her head, then slammed it to the digitized ground with the sound of a shot going off. Her hind flopped into the air from the inertia, then as Light attempted to recover Shadow jumped into the air over her, with static building. "Too bad, Light. Thunderbolt!" The jagged spike of yellow shot from him, and went straight at Light like a sidewinder missile. "AAH!" He heard her cry before her body shot out from the top of the cloud of smoke. As he landed, he saw something very strange about her: her eyes began to glow like miniature stars, then she recovered in mid-air and dove at Shadow, her fists covered with the glow her eyes had. "Stop while you can, Light. You can't beat me!" Shadow said before lunging into the air to meet her head-on, but she put her palms together by her side to form a sphere of the mysterious energy. "Aura Sphere!" she cried as she threw her palms forward in front of her, launching the energy at Shadow like a rocket launcher. "What the?" Shadow said to himself as he punched the ball of light. As his fist collided with it a burning sensation ran through his arm like several fire ant bites. "Gh!" He squinted an eye from the pain, but immediately searched for Light, who seemed to have disappeared. Upon landing back on the ground he heard her voice say, "Over here!" from behind. He twisted around to see Light running at him with electricity around her entire body like a veil.

"Since when does she know aura sphere AND volt tackle?" He asked himself as Light closed in quickly, with a trail of static behind her. He got on all fours and dashed to meet her head on, his own electricity engulfing him. "VOLT TACKLE!" They yelled in unison before their fists impacted on each other, sending a shockwave flying from point of impact. They were both sent sliding back from the force of the blows, were they stood, glaring. "Not a very bad power that is, Light. So, how'd you get it?" He asked, going back to all fours. She closed her eyes and sighed. As her eyes opened to again glare at him he could feel something poke at his mind…

"_I'm afraid that is of no importance to you, Shadow."_

"What?" he asked of her. Getting no response, he charged at Light with agility to end the battle, his tail glinting like steel as he prepared for iron tail…

"_Sometime in the future you may learn."_

She turned his way and raised her open palm, which erected a shield composed completely of light energy. His tail bounced off the shield, which in turn disappeared as Light lowered her paw, her glowing eyes still entrancing Shadow. She sped up to him at unimaginable speed, and before he was able to put up his arms he was punched in the face. Recovering, he jumped back to avoid another blow, while rubbing his cheek. He gave her a serious look, fists raised. "What…who are you?" He said before loosing a blast of electricity at her. She just stood, but before the electricity hit Shadow could hear more:

"_I…am Lightforce."_

The attack blasted Light into the air with an explosion that rocked the virtual battlefield. She spun in the air like a football before she crashed to the ground, groaning. Shadow used agility to close while she was down, and stood over her with a Thunder punch ready in his hand. She looked at him with fright, her eyes no longer glowing. Her ear twitched as she looked down, gasped at what she saw and blushed. Curious, Shadow also looked down to see, and to his shock and surprise he saw that the very edge of his 'sheath' was touching her in a compromising position, with her legs spread. In fact he would probably be well into her if he were currently aroused. Mentally face-palming himself he circled her and when he was over her head he got his electrified fist close to her face. "Well…game over." He said to her as the world simulation degenerated.

Shadow raised his head from the bedding, where Xepher was taking off the device on Light's head. "Good job, Shadow. Do you see what I mean by that power?" Shadow looked over at Light, still asleep even after Xepher took off the device. "Yeah…I guess so." He replied as he bounded off the bed. "They've cleaned the mess down their while you were sleeping, so you can go." "I guess I'll see you later, then?" Shadow asked, walking towards the door. "Maybe. Farewell for now." Xepher replied to Shadow as he walked out the door.

"Wow…that was unexpected." Shadow said to himself as he got into the small bed he had in the room he shared with his two new squad mates. One was a middle-toned, semi-muscular man named Darrel, who stood at approximately 6'4. The other partner he had in his group, much to his extreme surprise was the very pikachu he had just battled. Light was sleeping soundly in another small bed to Shadow's left, while Darrel gave low snores to his right. "What was that thing?" He asked himself, glancing at Light. She turned over to face him, still asleep. "I'll find out in the future…" He said, drifting into the warm embrace of sleep. "That's what…that Lightforce thing…said anyway." He yawned once before laying his head down and curling up, the he entered into the world of dreams and visions.


	3. Chpt II:Dreams

I hope that those who are reading this like the story so far. I'm hoping to make a pretty big series of this. Enjoy!

Chapter II: Dreams

September 22, 2059, 1:08 A.M.

"AAAH!" Shadow screamed out from the pain surging through him after being hit by both attacks. He weakly attempted to lift himself off the grass, but was kicked hard in the side, throwing him several feet in the air before the other one appeared over him, its clawed fists clasped together over its head. "Would you like some more PAIN?!" The creature chuckled, slamming down his fists onto Shadow's back, causing him to crash to the ground, coughing up blood mixed with saliva. Shadow again tried to get up, but found himself gagging and choking as ?????? lifted him by throat to its eye level. It's mad, twisted scarlet eyes gazed upon the face of the injured pikachu, a fanged smile forming on its lips. "How does it feel, Shadow… knowing you are beaten by me? Knowing you are too weak to help her?" the fiend mockingly asked Shadow, pointing towards her and tightening its grip on Shadow's neck. Shadow clenched his teeth as ??????'s grip continued to crush his neck, to the point where he could no longer breathe. The other creature watched intently, a smile just as twisted as his master's adorning his face. (Shadow!) a familiar voice screamed behind ?????? and his ally. ?????? turned his gaze at her, but instead saw that energy in sphere form speeding towards him. "Ha!" said ?????? as it put up its free arm to deflect the blast, though as it hit he still grunted heavily from the type of energy it was. His bladed arm looked burned from the energy, and it now hung limply by his side. "Insolent little fool…" ?????? said, his smile faded and replaced with a mocking frown. She had her arm out towards him, on the ground, too weak to move. The attack used the last of her strength, and she now panted heavily on the ground. "Do you want me to finish her, master?" the small creature said, brandishing claws and showing his fangs. "No…merely punish her." ?????? said, turning Shadow's face to see. "I would like you to witness her, Shadow… in all her agony."

The creature grinned, its emerald green eyes locked on her as he walked up to her, his claws glowing like a black light. "I am going to enjoy this…" He said, beginning to raise his arm." No, ?e??, don't…do this…"Shadow was able to gasp out, as the black energy began to form into streams of dark energy between ?e??'s claws. "Silence." ?????? said, tossing Shadow into mid-air and thrusting his bladed arm forward. "GAAAH!!" Shadow cried as unbelievable pain slashed into his chest. ?????? kept his arm up, his smile wider and more maniacal than ever. "Ahh…that feels so very good to do…after all, YOU had killed ME. Now…" ?????? raised his arm with Shadow on it, blood running and dripping from his feet. "…I no longer must deal with you…" As he said this he violently threw Shadow to the ground, earning another pained cry from him. (AAAAAUUUUGH!! AAAAAHH!) She screamed from afar. ?e??'s claws were outstretched towards her, with the dark energy blasting from his palms in a concentrated beam. ?e?? began to chuckle, then laugh before it turned into a more monstrous one like his master's. (AAAAAAAUUUGH!!!) She continued to scream as the energy coursed over her fur and into her, Tearing her apart mentally and physically from the intense pain the darkness was causing her. Tears ran from her eyes continuously as she howled in unbearable agony, with Shadow being forced to watch every second of it with the same kind of tears swelling in his eyes from both the massive wound on his chest and from having to see her in this condition, with no way to help her. Her body started to spasm wildly after about ten minutes, with ?e?? still launching his assault on her, and still laughing. "Enough, ?e??." ?????? said to him. "Yes, master." ?e?? responded, ceasing the beam. She laid there, still twitching with her eyes wide open and with the evil energy still coursing over her in small amounts. Her jaw hung open, unable to be closed because she now had no strength left. Shadow began to black out from the blood loss, and he started to feel very, very cold. "Well, I believe it is time for us to take our leave, Shadow, and I believe we deserve a bit of a 'battle prize' for defeating you…" ?????? hovered above her, arms crossed with the sinister smile adorning his face once more. "She…shall come with us." As he said this he stretched out his paw, summoning a portal into the dark depths. "Goodbye, Shadow…So sad to know you are going to die…" he stretched out his other paw towards her, which caused black aura to pick her up, "…knowing you have failed to protect her…?e??, let us go." ??e? looked back at Shadow one last time with a satisfied look and jumped into the portal. (Sha…dow…) she stammered weakly. Shadow feebly reached out to her one last time before ?????? carried her through the portal with his powers, laughing hellishly. Shadow's breathing grew thinner as he continued to lose blood, and he was feeling colder still on the grass. "I've…" Shadow said to himself, beginning to fully black out with blood beginning to drip from his mouth. "I've failed…" His eyes closed, and his arm fell to the ground, as numbness filled his body…

Shadow gasped as he woke up in the darkness of the room. Sweat covered him from head to hind paw, making his yellow coat appear shiny. He placed his paw on his chest and felt on it, as to make assure himself the wound given to him was not real. He breathed heavily still, and massaged his temples. He looked over at Light in her own, small bed, sleeping soundlessly and then to Darrel, who continued to snore. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. (…Shadow?) he heard someone say. Opening his eyes he looked to his side to see Light staring back at him groggily.(Is everything all right?) she asked him, concerned about how flustered he looked. (I'm fine, Light.) Shadow said to her reassuringly. She tilted her head at him, and her ears drooped. (Shadow…you know how hard it is to lie to me…what's wrong?) He simply laid back down, facing away from her. (Shadow, you can talk to me. We're in the same group now, right?) He sighed, and, against what he was thinking, turned back towards her. Their eyes met, and instantly he felt entranced by her. Something about her always seemed to have done that to him even before knowing of that mysterious power she had. Was it her looks? No, Shadow had learned to tame such emotions back at the Island in Johto. They just continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something. _You know, maybe it's her eyes._ Shadow thought, still looking at her. _Yes, its got to be her eyes. They always seem so bright all the time_. (Well, Light…) He finally said, putting his paws behind his head, (I guess I just feel so…empty all the time.) She climbed from the small bed and walked to where his was, and jumped up to it. (Why do you feel that way?) (I…I really don't know…It's just everywhere I feel so…different, like I'm some sort of freak. I mean, there is no other 'chu out there that can speak, yet I can, for example. I don't need to use one of those specialized collars that translates what we're saying. I can just say it in the language they understand.) She looked back at her own collar on the small table by the door to the room, and Shadow noticed that they contained sadness in them. (Shadow just because you're…different, from the rest of us, doesn't mean you're a freak.) He stood up on the bed looking down at his paws. Light reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but he punched down with his fist into the bedding, causing it to give off a loud vibration noise, which Light covered her ears to. (It's not just that I can speak, But I have all these abilities that a NORMAL one of us doesn't have! Strength, Speed, a different type of personality…JUST HOW THE HELL AM I NOT A FUCKING FREAK?!)He yelled, punching down violently. Light was able to jump off before each half of the bed snapped in two, revealing that the bed was reinforced from the beams of titanium from the jagged beams that stuck out. He breathed heavily, ears drooped and his gaze low. Light stood there in shock of what he just did and shivered as a chill went down her spine. (Shadow-) (Being normal can only be a dream for me, Light. I didn't even try to break the bed.) He interrupted, lying down at the spot he stood in. (Well…good...night then, Shadow.) She said, shakily getting back into her own bed. "Damn, that's a pretty good arm you have, Shadow." Shadow looked over at where the voice came from, and saw Darrel laying on his bed, grinning. "Yeah, I guess so." Shadow replied meekly. "Guess so? That power is just…well, freak or something. I'm going to enjoy taking down Kanto Army men with you. Well, good night, and…I'll see about getting you a new bed." Darrel gave a laugh at this and turned away, returning to sleep. Shadow sighed again as he tucked himself into a ball, attempting to also sleep…

"_So you're finally asleep."_

"Huh? Who's there?" Shadow asked into the darkness. He looked around for anyone who could have possibly said that to him until his eyes rested on a figure who appeared to be in a long, black raincoat with a hood on standing about fifty feet from Shadow. Shadow could barely discern the person to be a man from the build, but he could only see the very edge of spiky hair emerging from the top portion under the hood. "Who are you?" Shadow demanded, squinting his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the man's face.

"_I really don't need to tell you my name."_

"Well…What do you want?" Shadow said flatly, still trying to see his face.

"_I wanted to see who you are, because I know we are destined to meet someday in the future."_

Shadow saw the man begin to walk over, face still hidden in the darkness. Shadow looked up as the man got to him, but to his astonishment he still saw none of his features. The man kneeled down, so, as Shadow thought, he could inspect Shadow. Shadow could feel eyes probing over him, even though he could not see them. The faceless figure stood up and turned, and in the blink of an eye he was fifty feet away from Shadow again. Shadow watched carefully as the man still stood, back towards Shadow, as he lifted his palm. To his astonishment Shadow saw electricity begin to concentrate in the man's hand before he turned around, the electricity forming a blade. The man then put a foot forward with the sword pointing at Shadow before slashing an 'X' in the air before him. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked, getting down to his paws.

"_I want to see what you can do, pikachu. Prepare yourself."_

Shadow raised his tail as the man dashed at him, blade ready to strike. The man swung at him wide, but Shadow was able to duck, though before he could land a hit to one of his legs the man leaped backwards, the dashed forward again, this time with the blade over his head pointing downwards. Shadow used agility to get behind, but the man thrust the saber into the black ground, causing the attack Shockwave to radiate out, catching Shadow off guard. Shadow put both arms up to block, and as the wave hit both of his arms were flung to his sides from the force of the attack. "Ugh! Iron Tail!" Shadow said quickly, jumping above the man in a flip so that his glowing tail came down hard. The man stood there however, and right before Iron tail hit he raised his hand over his head.

"_Protect!"_

A clear barrier erected over the man, like a dome of glass. The Iron tail attack hit it, but Shadow's tail bounced off, causing him flip off. He landed on his paws, and used Agility again as the Man's shield went down. "Double Team!" Shadow yelled as he ran around the Man, causing several copies of him to circle the man. Shadow saw the Man raise his thunder sword over his head, then he dashed out at Shadow, striking him with a strong blow to his side. Shadow grunted, an eye closed from pain as he jumped back from another swing of the man's blade.

"_I'm afraid illusions won't fool me. I know exactly where you are anyway."_

"Try Thunderbolt!" a beam of electricity shot into the air above them, then it shot back down in several bursts, all towards the Man. However he acrobatically jumped around, dodging each one that shot down. As he dodged another Shadow took the opportunity to use Quick Attack to dash past the man while throwing him off balance, causing the man to stumble for a split second before a spear of lightning hit him with enough force to cause a powerful electrical explosion. Shadow looked back at the man, believing him to be paralyzed now, but to his astonishment the man still stood, facing Shadow with his blade to the side.

"_Dual lightning blades."_

Shadow watched as the man put the blade between both of his hands, and then tore his hands apart, revealing that his left hand now also had an electrical blade. "Hm. This could get interesting." Shadow said, his fists glowing yellow. He used Agility to get close to the man, but he too used Agility, so now they ran side by side, with Shadow launching volleys of electrical missiles at the man, while he deflected each with quick, fluid movements of his blades. "Hah!" Shadow yelled as he lunged at the man while he had his left sword up at his head deflecting a projectile. Shadow swung Thunderpunch at the man's head, but he dropped his head, causing Shadow to only be able to rip the hood off his face. Shadow was able to catch a glimpse of his face, medium length, spiky black hair framing a lightly toned face with thin thunderbolt-like streaks underneath jet black eyes that showed more experience and skill than what he appeared to be, a young adult Shadow guessed was around twenty-one. Shadow landed behind him on his front paws and brought one around to where he landed facing the man. The man turned around to face Shadow, a calm look on him. "I ask again; Who are you?" The man simply brought his swords together, and they became one. "Like I said, I don't need to say who I am; You'll find out soon enough. By the way…" Shadow saw him disappear before feeling pain rip through his chest. "Augh…" Shadow said weakly, looking back to see the man behind him, in a position that made him look like he had slashed through

Shadow with his electricity sword. "…You've let your guard down, and now you can barely move because of it." The man brought his sword down, and it disappeared as he walked towards Shadow. "Move…damn it!" Shadow said, trying to move his legs, now numb. He looked up and saw the man looking at him, eyes full of seriousness. "You have to train harder, or else you will fall like you have now. Compared to normal pikachu you do appear to be an anomaly, however. I congratulate you for your effort, but you are still lacking." The man said, kneeling. "How…can I be paralyzed anyway…that was an electrical attack…and I'm an electric type." Shadow asked, still attempting to move.

"Because of the extreme amount of electricity that slashed through you, you've basically been short-circuited." The man turned and began to walk away, but Shadow yelled after him. "Who are you?! Answer me!" the man stopped and turned around, sighing. "Fine…My name is…"

Shadow woke up with the clock on the small table ringing. Darrel on his bed yawned loudly, bringing himself to a sitting position. "Morning already? Fuck. I wanted to get some more sleep." He slowly got up and walked to where Light was curled up in her bed and shook her. "Get up already. Boss man's probably sending us somewhere today." Light opened her eyes slowly, groaning. (Okay, okay, I'm up.) she said, jumping off the bed to grab her collar on the table. "Shadow, you up? Come on, we have work to do." Darrel said to Shadow, walking over to the small creature. "I'm up…I feel like I've been up all night though…" "Why?" Darrel asked, pulling Shadow into a standing position. Shadow sighed. "Nothing." He said as Light walked up the red 'R' on her collar glinting. "We all ready to go? I'll see you two at the prep room. This'll be your first mission, right, Shadow?" "Yeah, hoo-rah." Darrel stared oddly at Shadow, then preceded out the door. "Are you feeling all right? I mean, last night…" Light asked, the collar translator working. "I'm perfectly fine, Light Let's just go." "O…Okay, then." She said worriedly, running after Darrel down the hall. Shadow let out another sigh before following Light.

_I'm fine, just fucking swell._ Shadow thought sarcastically to himself as he entered the briefing room, where Darrel and Light were waiting for him with the red-haired woman giving each member a mission. "Okay, we're going out to Vermillion. Got it, you two?" Darrel said as he received the mission Intel. "Got it." Light and Shadow said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and Shadow again found himself entranced in her eyes. He shook his head as he followed Darrel to the exit, Light trailing behind…


	4. Chpt III: Masterful forces

In this chapter the main area of time begins (beginning at July 6, 2061) please review if you want to.

Chapter III: Masterful forces

July 6, 2061

BOOM!!

About three miles away Shadow covered his ears from the massive, roaring sound. He could see a pillar of smoke begin to stack above the tree line, flames coming up with it in plumes as the ground trembled, sending the other pokemon around his area scattering for cover. He got underneath a tree as flaming debris fell, lighting small areas of grass and trees on fire. "Well, there goes one military outpost." He said, coming out from under the tree when the debris stopped. "Yeah, they're not going to use that place any time soon." Darrel agreed walking out from under another tree with Light following. Shadow glanced up at the sky, seeing the smoke begin to enter the clouds. "How much explosives did we use for that bomb again?" Shadow asked Darrel, amazed at the force of the explosion. "Well, it was about one hundred pounds of C4, so don't be surprised. Besides, we rigged about ten pounds by trucks carrying nitroglycerine, so that accounts for a large part of the blast." "How much nitro, exactly?" Shadow asked, knowing Darrel hadn't thought about whether or not the trucks were full. "Well…" Darrel began, scratching at his hair under his black cap. "…It was about ten trucks, each with capacity of, say, one thousand pounds…that's about ten thousand pounds of nitro that just blew."

"Well they're going to notice that for sure, huge fireball, smoke rising to the heavens, huge sound, etcetera. Anyway, mission complete, right?" Shadow said, still watching the smoke rise. "Yep, for us anyway. Now the soldiers are going to go in there in all the confusion…" Darrel brought a fist up in a triumphant gesture, "…and 'clean up' the mess we left behind." Shadow uneasily adjusted the black hat on his own head, which was almost exactly like Darrel's, red R on the front and everything, save the shorter communications speaker. He knew very well what Darrel meant by 'clean up' and even though he really didn't like the idea, it was what the boss wanted, right?

"Well, lets just get back to base. I want to go take a nap." Darrel yawned loudly in an expressive manner. Light still stood in the middle of them, quiet. "Why do you nap all the time, are you just lazy or something?" Shadow said flatly to Darrel, his brow raised. "The boss really could use us for more missions, Darrel. I mean, WE'RE AT WAR here." Darrel raised his hands in a 'WTF' gesture. "I know that, Shadow, don't think I don't. Anyway, I'm not lazy, it's just that there are plenty others in Team Rocket that can do the jobs the boss or the administration send out. I'm not about to do missions other people SHOULD be doing correctly instead of failing." Light shifted her paws as Shadow and Darrel continued to argue on the topic. "Will you stop arguing…please? I don't like it when you two are fighting about something. We're a team, after all." Shadow and Darrel stopped abruptly and looked at Light, who had broken her silence. "Well, well, well, she speaks! You do seem to talk a little more since you evolved, but still, sometimes I barely notice you, Light." Darrel said, apparently forgetting the argument with Shadow. Light looked down at her light brown hind paws and exhaled a breath of air. Her fur was a lighter hue of orange than other raichu, as was the brown areas on her fur. You could definitely spot her out of a crowd of raichu this way. "Lets just go already." Shadow said, getting annoyed. "Okay, okay, we're going. C'mon, Light." Darrel responded, walking behind Shadow with Light at his side as he climbed through some bushes, leaving behind the forest area to burn due to the flaming debris.

"We're almost at the rendezvous point, just keep heading north." Darrel shouted to Shadow, who was starting to just leave him and Light behind. "Well…" Shadow said in a depressed tone, "…Mission one hundred twenty two, complete, and going…" He sighed. Of course he wanted to get back at the Kanto Army for apparently making him forget his memories about two years ago, like the boss and Xepher said, but he was not exactly into the whole, 'take over Kanto' thing. However since it was like what the boss had said, that they had beaten him up pretty bad and killed his parents, he felt that he absolutely had to make them pay. Suddenly, his ears twitched a little, noticing a small amount of sounds, footsteps, to be exact, near his location. He stopped, looking towards the area where he was hearing the noises. His ears twitched more as he began to tell the exact size of the footsteps from the sound. "What is it? Who do you hear, Shadow?" Darrel asked, hand on his electro-saber hilt. "Shut up so I can listen, first of all…and second, I believe it is a human, light footed though." Shadow sniffed at the air as a scent wafted into his direction. "Yeah, the scent is definitely human, with military gear on, judging from the additional scent of dirt and smoke." Darrel took out his electro-saber hilt fully, his teeth gritted. "How about we go teach this guy why he should've stayed home instead joining the Kanto Army?" Shadow gave a gesture to follow him before rushing towards the place he believed the scent and sound was coming from. Light and Darrel followed, Light's yellow cheeks beginning to spark.

"Look, there!" Shadow whispered to Darrel and Light, both readying themselves. Shadow saw one human being standing there, eating the last of an Oran berry. He was in a military suit alright, but instead of the normal blue camouflage the Kanto Army men had, this man's armor was a very dark gray, with a different insignia on his shoulder than the Kanto army had. In fact, Shadow could swear he had seen this man before, but where? "Careful. I think that insignia means he's an elite." Shadow whispered, pointing to the thunderbolt-like insignia. "Yep. That's the insignia for the Kanto Army Elite Force, or KAEF, whatever you'd like to call it. As the title suggests, the men and pokemon in the KAEF are all expert fighters, with approximate levels soaring over level one hundred even. However..." Darrel smirked, his finger on the button to activate his electro-saber, "We're from Team Rocket's elite, and there's three of us, so he won't stand a chance." Shadow nodded to him and then to Light, who nodded back. "Alright then. I'll blindside him with quick attack, then Light will hit him HARD with thunderbolt, and Darrel, finish him with that fancy sword work of yours. Get on three points around him. Let's get him."

The elite took the last bit of the Oran berry between his thumb and pointer, and took a final bite to swallow it. "Good, natural as this forest." The elite sighed, kneeling to pick up his helmet. As his hand reached the visor he lifted it up and got the helmet in both hands, pulling it onto his head. He began to walk away but abruptly stopped, looking down. "You'll have to do better than that." He said, spinning around and putting his hand forward, which blocked an oncoming Shadow's Quick Attack.

"Ha!" Shadow yelled, using Quick Attack again, using the speed to get behind the elite to blind-side him. The elite spun and put a stiff arm up to block the attack, and then he leaped to the left as electricity came at him from the trees. Landing, he turned around to see Darrel mere feet from him, electro-saber at a position to slash. "Tough luck!" Darrel yelled as he swung at the elite's knees, only for the sword to be blocked by another. Darrel leaped back, amazed that the elite drew an electro-saber so quickly. However, he was wrong, in a way; the elite's electric blade didn't have a hilt, instead the electricity was protruding directly from his hand. "Tough luck indeed." The elite said, dashing towards Darrel and disappearing right before he would've slashed, Darrel turned and put his saber vertical, blocking an oncoming slash from the elite, then another and another before the slashes came at a speed to which Darrel could not possibly block them all. The elite seized the opportunity after a high hit to bring his lightning blade across Darrel's chest. Darrel stumbled back in pain, then the elite brought up his leg and powerfully kicked Darrel in the chest, causing Darrel to soar backwards in the air before hitting the ground hard. The elite then dashed back, avoiding two Iron Tail attacks from both Shadow and Light. Light jumped back as the elite blocked and dodged several more shots by Shadow with some difficulty before being electrified from behind.

Shadow back flipped away, avoiding any excess electricity that might hit him. The elite, to Shadow's surprise, only seemed to show any pain by his tightly clenched fist by his side. Without warning Shadow saw the elite disappear again before hearing Light cry out. "Light!" Shadow yelled, turning to see the elite behind of Light, then quickly turn and slash through her before grabbing her wire-like tail and spinning like a twister before tossing her towards Shadow. Shadow ran at her to intercept her, and leaped up to make contact with her as to soften her landing. She used the assistance to land on her feet softly beside Shadow, panting. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked, turning to her. (I'm fine…He disabled the translator, though…) She replied weakly, getting back on all fours, one eye closed from pain. "I'll make you pay for that…" Shadow said, pointing towards the elite. The elite straightened up, electric blade pointing towards Shadow. "You're a curious one, being able to speak, pretty powerful Iron Tail attacks, too. Let's see what else you can do." He drew his sword back, and put his foot forward. "Try it and see what happens." Shadow threatened, teeth gritted and cheeks pulsing electricity. The elite suddenly thrust his left hand forward, which glowed red before blasting fireballs at Shadow and Light. "Agility!" Shadow and Light said, rushing from their position to different sides of the battlefield. Shadow glared down the elite has sparks erupted all over his body, incinerating his Rocket hat. "Volt Tackle!" Shadow yelled, dashing from his spot towards the elite, static roasting the ground under him as he ran, avoiding the fireballs still being launched towards him. Right when he was about to make contact with the elite he was suddenly hit hard across his left cheek, causing him to miss the elite. "Ugh. Who did that?" Shadow said, landing, static still coursing over him. He looked back at where he was punched to see a pikachu, much like himself, standing next to the elite with its arms crossed.

(Who the hell are you?) Shadow yelled threateningly at the new arrival. The pikachu put its right arm out above its head before it's raised hand began to glow. (I suppose I could say my name, Rocket. I am known as Bolt, and now we will know whether or not you are as powerful as my partner here says you could be.) The glowing on Bolt's paw grew brighter before it formed a sphere and fired high into the air, stopping about a hundred feet up and expanding into a dome, trapping Shadow inside with Bolt.

"Shadow!" Darrel said as he finally found the strength to get up again, though slowly. He reached for his fallen saber on the ground, but the saber was blasted to pieces by a small blast of electricity that had erupted from the elite's open palm. "Don't bother trying to help him in there. That barrier is basically impenetrable to both you and the raichu. Besides, Bolt is simply testing him, seeing if your friend is what I believe he is. He won't be harmed too much." Darrel clenched his teeth as Light ran over. She looked at Darrel, alarmed, and then faced the elite with anger. (Release Shadow now!) She cried out, sparks erupting from her cheeks. "Try all you want to break the barrier, I won't stop you. But like I said already, it is impenetrable to you two. You're just not powerful enough to break it." Light's paw went into a fist, and her eyes began to glow. (Release…him…NOW!) She yelled as her fist flew forward, blasting a beam of white at the elite. "What?" The elite said as he barely dodged the swift-moving beam, which collided with a tree behind and blasted it into shreds. The elite looked back at the tree, and unbeknownst to Darrel and Light he was in awe underneath his visor. "How…How could you utilize THAT kind of energy?" He demanded, seemingly alarmed. _Normal people and pokemon can't use that kind of energy at all…what is this raichu? _The elite put his hands together with his lightning blade between them, keeping watch on Light. "Dual lightning blades." He ripped apart his hands, an electricity sword now protruding from both of his palms. Light got on all fours, coursing static all over while Darrel watched, mystified on the ground.

(Not bad so far, but now we need to stop fooling around. Extremespeed!) Shadow put his arms up in an attempt to block, but Bolt simply 'slid' around him. Shadow quickly turned as Bolt punched right into Shadow's guard. Pain surged through Shadow's arms from the force of the impact, and Shadow leapt back, grunting. (Do not disappoint me now, Rocket. Thunderpunch!) Bolt's fist became engulfed in electricity as he sped towards Shadow again, this time with Shadow ready to counter. (Thunderpunch!) Shadow yelled, his own fist coursing electricity just before Bolt and Shadow punched at each other. Their fists shook on each other's knuckles, electricity forming a sphere around the fists. Shadow felt his fist begin to go numb as Bolt grinned. (You can't hope to defeat me by defending against my attacks with the same attack. I'm far too strong for you.) Bolt's fist drove forward, knocking aside Shadow's and striking Shadow with a crushing blow to the chest. Shadow lost his breath as he was sent into the air, looking back at Bolt on the ground. He saw Bolt disappear, and instinctively he put his arms up to block an aerial Iron Tail assault that Bolt sent at him. Shadow spun around so that he could swing a couple Iron Tail attacks of his own at Bolt. Their tails collided hard as they landed back on the ground, sending sparks flying every which way as they continued to clash. Shadow was able to 'hook' Bolt's tail with his own, causing Bolt to lose his footing for a second allowing an opening to use Iron Tail once more in this opportunity. (Thundershield!)Bolt put his front paws forward just as Shadow's Iron Tail was about to hit his skull. A wall of electricity formed in front of Bolt, causing Shadow's Iron Tail to bounce off and twirl his body from the recoil. Shadow tried to spin back around, but this ended up being quite a mistake, for Bolt's electrified tail was swinging at him. (Fuck!) Shadow cried out before being hit across the face with the attack, which actually ripped open the electric sac on his right cheek. Bolt then quickly got on his front paws and kicked both of his hind paws back, both impacting with Shadow's abdomen and causing him to lose his breath again. Shadow choked as he tried to get air back in his lungs, leaving him wide open to a VERY strong Thunder attack, so strong that as it shot down it blasted the barrier into oblivion, along with the ground around Shadow as it struck him. (GAAAH!!) Shadow screamed as the ground around him shot up in jagged rows around the point of impact. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as a burning sensation shot through him. _No, this can't be happening…I…_Shadow's eyes closed tightly as the sensation pf pain began to make him go numb. He opened his eyes slowly, hate for Bolt and the elite building. _I won't lose…to the likes of these two!_ Power surged from inside him, covering him in an evil power…

This power…could it be? The elite questioned himself as he blocked another beam of energy with both of his lightning blades. Light charged the elite at a speed even higher than when she used Agility, engulfed in the white aura. The elite poured electricity into his blades, causing them to become much more intense than they already were, and he then crossed them into an 'X' in front of him. "Thundershield!" He called out, causing the electricity in his blades to spread into a powerful shield of energy in front of him. He braced himself as Light made a final 'battle cry' of sorts before her white-glowing body collided paws-first into his barrier, which made a shotgun sound as the two different energies met. He began to pour more energy into the shield, causing a blast to occur on the other side of the shield. Light's body was flung off from the explosion, but she rolled on the ground and stood back up, looking rather unfazed. She turned her head towards the barrier surrounding Shadow and Bolt as its top began to disintegrate off. The elite also looked this way, getting a bad feeling in his gut. I feel…a dark force…

The barrier tore in front of their eyes, revealing torn up ground with electricity surging over it. The elite saw Bolt standing, his fists up in a defensive stance. The elite looked dreadingly towards where he thought Shadow stood, and he saw Shadow all right, but he could see something different about him.

_The pikachu's eyes…they're bright red._

The elite brought both blades up, facing Shadow. Shadow's fangs were showing in his clenched teeth, and there was a black aura around him. His fists were clenched, and his normally short claws were now visible, stabbing into his paws from how tightly his fist was clenched. Blood dripped from his right cheek, torn open to reveal the inner, scarlet muscle of the electrical sacs. The air seemed to grow cold around him as he got on all fours, facing Bolt with pure hate emanating from him. His right cheek began to repair itself at rate completely visible to everyone, with the cut sealing itself and the fur on it beginning to grow back to cover where the cut was. "You are all dead! Do you hear me?! DEAD!" He screamed in a voice of pure rage at them, sending chills down all of their spines. (He's…He's a demon.) Bolt said to the elite with alarm.

"No…the darkness inside him has awaken."

Sorry, kind of a cliffhanger, but I'll update it soon.


	5. Chpt IV: Near Eclipse

And now I give you all chapter IV of this fanfiction, which is beginning to get very popular indeed…ironic, because I still only have 1 review . Enjoy anyway!

Chapter IV: Near Eclipse

July 6, 2061

Darrel, still kneeling on the ground, could not believe any of what was occurring in front of him. First the skill with witch this elite fought with, outdoing all three Rocket agents, even Shadow; then came his pikachu, then came the royal flush of this incident: Both Light and Shadow transforming, Light becoming some sort of 'guardian angel' with her eyes now brighter than the sun above their heads, an unbelievable increase in fighting ability, even keeping the elite at bay, and the white aura around her. With Shadow it was like he had become some sort of servant of Hades, with HIS eyes turning redder than blood, claws on his paws and fangs in his mouth increasing in length, and a black aura enveloping him. Shadow's change in his tone of voice alone absolutely paralyzed Darrel; Shadow's yelling at the pikachu and the elite sounded as if the Reaper had possessed him and condemned them both to death. It felt more like this with the apparent lowering of the temperature around them. Just a minute ago it was about 84 degrees Fahrenheit, now it felt like it was almost at freezing temperatures, maybe about 35 degrees. Whatever the case, the Rocket agent was afraid to move, fear enveloping him like a blanket of ice.

"I'M GOING SEND BOTH OF YOU TO THE DEEPEST REGIONS OF HELL!" Shadow screamed, the black aura around him intensifying into a dark, electrical sphere over him. The elite and Bolt got into stances, both with electricity flowing from some point on their bodies, Bolts red cheeks and The elite's hands. Shadow raised his arms to the sky as swirling clouds began to cover almost all of the area, except for the section of sky directly above Light, who stared at Shadow with a strange aura flowing from her illuminated body. She raised one paw into the air, and that paw seemed to begin to grow brighter than the rest of her as it formed a sphere in her paw. She then put her paws facing Shadow, fist clenched as she spoke. (White Lightning!) Her clenched palm opened, blasting a blinding white beam that looked like flaming electricity at Shadow. A shockwave emanated from it as it tore through the air like a knife, illuminating Shadow's face as he put his own paws forward. "Shadow Barrier!" The aura around him shot forward, creating a wall of purplish-blue in front of him just as the Holy Flare attack was about to hit. "Bolt! Use Protect!" the elite called out to Bolt, putting up his blades in front of him, Bolt doing the same with his paws as domes of a glass-looking energy surrounded them.

From the remains of the military outpost that the Team Rocket Soldiers were raiding a gunner on top of one of the few remaining standing buildings looked up from firing a laser machine gun at several Rockets as he heard a loud explosion noise coming from the forest. "What the-" Was all he said before he was forced to shield his eyes as a massive wave of white blasted from a clearing in the forest where a mysterious storm had sprung up. He was barely able to see before he shielded his eyes that two clear domes had emerged in the middle with a human and a pokemon in them, with two other pokemon launching what he believed to be extremely powerful attacks. He was unable to even hear himself cry out in terror as the white hit them, a massive screeching, booming noise following it like someone had just dropped a bomb next to him. When the light faded he could hear his heart beating in his head as his vision blurred on the ground. When it focused he pulled himself back up looked at where the explosion occurred, and to his amazement the forest no longer stood within at least a quarter mile of the blast radius; all he could see was the two domes of clear energy going down, and two short pokemon standing there, apparently looking directly at each other. The area closest the blast was an inferno shaped like a ring.

Bolt's ear twitched a little as he looked around him; almost every tree had fallen around them, all in flames, and he could hear the pained cries of pokemon that had been either caught in the blast, had been injured by a fallen tree, or was being burned alive by the flames. He seemed to be in a trance, the scene of burning forest and the cries of hurt or dying pokemon making him remember something he wished he didn't…

FLASHBACK: June ?, 20??

_He ran as fast as he could away from the center of town. He and his human companion beside him didn't look back, as they escorted the truck carrying the survivors out of the battle. He looked up as they cleared the edge of town, running at perhaps 70 mph. He could still hear gunfire coming from the remains of town, a few lasers nearly hitting him as some pokemon and Rocket agents ran from the town, the Rocket agents each sporting a rifle or an electricity saber. A lone bomber with a red 'R' painted on its black hull flew over, and he heard a whistling sound. He didn't dare turn around to see; the town was already mostly destroyed, and he couldn't bear to watch the community he and his master knew as home getting obliterated by that evil syndicate that had become fed up with just trying to capture him. "Drive faster!" one of the few survivors cried out in terror. The truck sped up, and as they passed over the hill they heard the sound of a mighty explosion behind them. Tears welled up in his eyes, obscuring his vision. He could hear sobs from the survivors as the smell of smoke drifted across his keen nose. As the truck stopped he collapsed, wailing and crying, the unbearable aching in his heart exploding outward like river of pain worse than the numerous scars and bruises all over his body. He felt numb and cold all over, piercing him like a thousand knives in his chest. He absolutely believed that he could never feel the emotion joy ever again; the emotion now seemed impossible for him to grasp. He prayed for the silent hand of Death to take him, too, like it did the wise professor… his master's loving mother… almost all of his master's other pokemon companions… and all the rest of the people who were killed in town he knew he would never see again until the time he joined them in the afterlife. He could see his master standing right by him, fists tightened as tears dripped down to the ground. "It's gone…" His master said, sniffling. Pallet Town…Our home is gone."_

(No…) Bolt said, staring straight at Shadow. His cheeks instantly were engulfed in an enormous amount of electricity. (NOOOO!!) He cried out, the electricity suddenly exploding around his entire body, waves of air pulsing from where he stood. His breathing was heavy, the memories from that unspeakable day going through his mind. Shadow turned from Light towards Bolt, rage still filling him. "Dark Volt Tackle!" Shadow dashed at Bolt like a black missile as Bolt began charging a small sphere of electrical energy in his paws. It made a loud buzzing sound as Bolt dashed from his position to meet Shadow head-on. (Thunder Superpunch!) He yelled out, tightening his paw around the rapidly buzzing yellow sphere. The elite, who had begun to battle the still-glowing Light, looked up as he heard the move name.

_That pikachu is going to get hurt, VERY hurt._

Shadow felt his skull connect with Bolt's fist and before he could feel the pain he could feel himself soaring high into the air. "Ggh!" he could feel the warm, red liquid running from a new scar on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Bolt dropping down on him with an Iron Tail attack at very high speed. "Shadow Barrier!" the wall of purplish-blue appeared overhead to protect him again. Bolt's attack, however, seemed to drive the barrier towards Shadow from the force of the attack. Shadow was able to land on his front paw before bounding away with a trail of black aura following. "DIE!" Shadow cried, rushing at Bolt with both arms out to the sides filled darkness. He leaped into the air over Bolt, but Bolt stood there, arms crossed. Shadow instinctively used agility to dive far ahead of his target, feeling static cross over his back. He landed on a broken, burning tree trunk on the edge of the clearing, seeing the elite landing beside Bolt with electrical blades to his sides. Shadow put his paws forward, still flowing darkness, and braced his feet back. "Dark Aura!" He yelled as several orbs of black fired from his open palms towards the elite and Bolt.

"Be in control of emotions, Bolt." The elite said to Bolt, who was looking down, wide eyed, fist trembling at his side. (Sorry…It just reminded me of…that day.) "We can't change what happened, no matter what…I truly wish we could…"The elite said, his electrical blades at his sides. "But the time to think about that isn't right now. You know what to do here." As the orbs came flying through the air at them Bolt bellowed: (Mirror Coat!) The orbs hit him head on, each with a small explosion that made Bolt stagger somewhat. The elite seemed to disappear from his position as Bolt put his palms forward as he blasted the spheres of black that just hit him back at shadow with obviously more power, as each was now about twice as large as before. Shadow saw this and dashed from his position just as the spheres was about to hit but a second later the elite was running right beside him, sabers raised. "Lightning Blade Storm!" He crossed the blades over his chest, and then as he grunted they seemed to move at sonic speeds, dealing numerous blows at Shadow, and each time his blades struck they made a sound like a clap of thunder. "Ha!" He yelled as he swung a blade upwards, knocking Shadow into the sky again. Shadow spun in the air, just as Bolt appeared over him again with both paws up in the air, holding a massive sphere of electricity that was at least four feet wide. Bolt's eyes narrowed as he began to bring the sphere down on Shadow. (Farewell.) He said as the sphere hit Shadow, relinquishing a cry of pain from Shadow as he plummeted towards the ground, surrounded by the electric ball. Bolt landed softly on his feet next to the elite as Shadow hit the ground, an explosion illuminating the area. Static coursed in the air around them as the smoke cleared, revealing that Shadow was still standing. (You have a lot of endurance, don't you, Rocket?) Bolt said harshly to Shadow. The elite crossed his arms, detecting movement from Light, which surprised him, because he could swear that he had knocked her out. Shadow looked up with his blood-red eyes, blood still running down his forehead from before. "Yes I do…" Shadow snarled, getting on all fours again with his fangs showing. "…!" He launched himself at the elite, and just as he was about to hit he spun around the elite, but the elite saw this, turning around to block several hits with his arms and palms from Shadow, each hit letting out a small wave of darkness as the rate of the hits increased. The elite did not stop successfully blocking however, deflecting each punch, kick, or tail swipe Shadow attacked him with. His armor began to dent on his arms from he intensity of the blows, and as he blocked another hit a chunk of metal flew off one of his arms. He leaped back, just as Bolt launched lightning into the air that crashed down on Shadow, but Shadow raised his paw, causing the lightning to diffuse into several smaller rays around him. Shadow lowered his paw, apparently not noticing Light flying at him from behind. He turned and caught Light's fist, flipping her into the air, but she recovered and launched a white lightning at him, striking him hard, as the aura around him seemed to weaken. "What are you doing?! Stay out of my fucking way!" He bellowed in rage, grunting as white electricity coursed on him.. "I thought I had knocked her out." The elite said, hand on his helmet chin. He eyed Light closely as she continued to attack Shadow, her white aura contrasting from the one around Shadow. (It must be the effect of that power surrounding her.) Bolt added, watching the battle continue beside the elite. "What are these two 'chus?" The elite said as Shadow raised his arm up just before a black sphere formed in his paw.

"Shadow Flare!" Shadow cried as a black version of the attack Light had used on him before launched at her while she ran straight at Shadow, and straight towards the attack. At the last second she jumped with her paws forward into the dark attack, which caused her to rip right through the attack relatively unscathed, but the white aura around her seemed to have weakened. Shadow leaped to the side as Light shot past him, bounding off the ground at him again, a paw drawn back. Shadow rushed at her using Agility and attempted to swing an Iron Tail down on her. She turned to the side, her own long tail blocking the blow. "I don't have the time to deal with YOU!" He yelled again, quickly launching himself at Light at a high enough speed to where she couldn't get out of the way. He quickly thrust his fist at the side of her skull as he shot past, successfully making contact with it and relinquishing a cry of pain from her. He just barely heard her hit the ground before dashing back at the elite and Bolt. "Don't think I'm through with you two!" He screamed as he leaped into the air, charging dark electricity all over himself before diving at both of them. Shadow looked like a demon diving on them, eyes as scarlet as the blood on his forehead with a veil of darkness that flowed off and behind him with the form of two jet-black wings. Simultaneously they raised their arms into the air, concentrating energy in their palms. "Protect!" They said together, which formed on massive barrier of translucent energy over them. "This is going to be a powerful hit, even with this barrier. Brace yourself, Bolt." Shadow roared as he dove the last seconds, revealing his now razor-sharp fangs as the black electricity around him intensified greatly before hitting the barrier with a sound like a massive electrical explosion.

Bolt could feel the air heat up inside the barrier, then suddenly become as cold as winter. He knew this must be the effect of the dark power surrounding Shadow at the time, which probably contributed heavily to the power of the attack. He felt the shock from it like some unseen force was pressing down on him, trying to drive him into the ground. He and the elite held firm next to each other, though, using the barrier to resist the dark powers emanating from Shadow. After all, they had been through a lot worse in the past.

Shadow found himself on the ground again, sore from every part of his body. He no longer felt the great energy that overtook him before, and in fact he couldn't even move. He tried to move, to get up off the ground. His body refused to move an inch, the muscles he attempted to move instantly feeling like they were on fire. "Damn it…move…" He said, trying to sit up. He tried to ignore the protests of his chest and arms, and through intense effort he was barely able to sit up. He narrowed his eyes and looked down in disgust at himself; he saw that the elite and Bolt still stood, both with absolutely no damage from his last attack, even though it had further obliterated the area. No patch of ground was left unscathed, nearly all of it he could see either on fire or blackened. He could hear his heart beating in his head, each pulse sending an ache of pain through it.

The elite slowly approached Shadow in a casual walk, his armor battered from the battle. His hands were bare now, as the armor that had covered them had been destroyed by the continuous use of his energy based attacks, mostly his Lightning Blades. Many thoughts soared through the elite's head at once, though all of them had to do something with Shadow.

_His face…it looks…_

Shadow gritted his teeth as the elite got closer and attempted to send a shock at him, but to his horror he found that he was no longer generating enough electricity to use. The amount that was still in him was just barely enough to keep him conscious instead of going into a coma as a result of electricity loss. Shadow looked to both sides; He could see Light, unconscious on the ground a little ways away from him. _What the hell were you thinking, Light…_He thought as the elite stopped in front of him. _You've...gone and got me at the mercy of this Kanto Army bastard…_

The elite kneeled down cautiously. He had his arm out to the side in case Shadow got up, though he severely doubted Shadow had the strength left to move, and he was quite right about that. He heard Shadow give a low, futile growl. "Get away…from me..!" The elite ignored him as Bolt walked up, arms crossed. The elite continued to stare on Shadow, entranced by a certain quality of his being.

Shadow began to fade out, much to his dismay. (Who…who are you?) he asked, to weak to continue speaking English. The elite remained unresponsive to his questions, and slowly reached out at Shadow. Shadow did not attempt to resist, as he knew that he could not move anyway. The elite rose up the small tuft of hair that slightly covered the top of Shadow's right eye, and after a second or two he suddenly stood up and took a step back. He could not believe what he was seeing. Not one bit. "I'll answer your question, but first answer my own: Who are YOU?" The elite said to Shadow with an ominous tone in his voice. Bolt noticed this and looked up at his companion. (What's wrong? What about this 'chu seems to disturb you like this?) The elite did not answer; instead he generated a short electricity beam from his hand akin to a dagger and pointed it at Shadow. "Answer me …who are you?" Shadow kept his head down, weighing whether or not he should answer. He decided that this man was likely going to kill him anyway, after all he could see that Light was currently knocked out while Darrel must have retreated sometime during the battle before, the coward. (Fine…my name…my name is Shadow.) Shadow said grudgingly, waiting for the dagger-like electricity blade n the elite's hand to finish him off. "Shadow…? heh…I knew I've seen you sometime in the past…" as he said this he reached for his helmet, and slowly took it off his head. Shadow flushed under his fur as he saw the face of the elite; he thought during the battle that he seemed oddly familiar by his style of combat, but now it was confirmed. The elite was the man from his dream about two years ago, who had said that they would 'meet again sometime in the future'. (You…I know…you…) Shadow said as he was starting to slip into unconsciousness. "Well, before you black out, I'll answer your question." Shadow felt his head go numb like the rest of his body, but before he fell backwards into the ground, he heard the answer:

"My name is Ash."

Ash stood up, still looking upon the now-unconscious Shadow. He felt the urge to finish Shadow off, but at the same time, he couldn't. There seemed to be a mental force opposite the urge to kill Shadow telling Ash NOT to kill him. Shadow WAS a Rocket agent, and he seemed to be able to use this power…but at the same time, he was a pokemon, and killing him would go against his code as both a trainer and against his own morals. He was supposed to protect them, not kill them. But he found that all of the pokemon from Team Rocket were extremely loyal to their cause, all of them thus trying to kill him, and thus he was forced to eliminate many of them. But one reason seemed to block Ash from killing Shadow above all the rest.

"Let's go. I feel that the grunt that ran off during the fight has come back with reinforcements." Ash said to Bolt, who seemed to be surprised by his friend's ruling. (But…we need to eliminate both of these accursed Rocket agents.) He replied, pointing to both Shadow and Light on the other side of the field. "Killing this pikachu…Shadow, would eliminate so many answers to what he and the raichu are. Didn't he seem a little strange to you? What with his and the raichu's abilities? Those were not normal. He was using dark powers, and…" Bolt nodded, getting the other part of the explanation. (And the raichu was using abilities from the heavens…light abilities, the exact opposite of his.) "We must find out more about them…I think we need to let them go, for now. We need to keep tabs on them through our spy in Team Rocket. Through him I was already slightly aware of the raichu, but now we know who exactly she is teamed with, thus we can keep tabs on both of them. He should be able to tell us more." Ash turned from Shadow, Bolt following as they ran through the burning rubble of the surrounding forest towards the remains of the military outpost the normal Rocket Soldiers were now attacking as they heard the noises of the reinforcements that Darrel had gotten approach where they left Shadow and Light.

"Bolt." Ash said as they ran through the trees in high speed, "What shocked me is that Shadow appears to remind me very closely of a certain someone. Know who that someone is?" Bolt continued to look ahead as they passed through the forest, replying. (Let me think…) Bolt thought on the matter. He remembered what Shadow looked like, down to the slightest detail. Face, color, form…and thinking on it he instantly knew who Ash was talking about, and it seemed to amaze him too. (I know…he looks like…) Ash smirked as they continued to rush towards the remains, which were now in sight. "So you can tell." Ash dropped his gaze, stopping near the edge of the forest with Bolt at his side. He looked forward towards the outpost remains, where it appeared the defenders were able to push back the Rocket Soldiers, who now appeared to be retreating. "Minus the tuft of fur over his right eye…

…Shadow looks just like you."


	6. Chpt V: Punishment

Chapter V: Punishment

July 11, 2061, 6:02 p.m.

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..

He started to hear the noises growing louder, one annoying BEEP After another. He tried to roll over to at least cover one ear, but doing this caused something to catch on his head. He slowly opened is eyes to find that he was on a small bed, with two wires connecting to his red cheeks and several others attached to many parts of his body. The BEEP sound was coming from a machine on his left that was apparently tracking his heartbeats.

(Ugh…) Shadow moaned, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright lamp hanging at the side of the small room. He turned his head slowly as to not catch a wire, and realized he was inside one of the medical rooms at base. He saw a dark brown-haired man in a lab coat with the "R" insignia on his shoulder working at a small laptop in a seat next to the bed Shadow was lying on. The man pushed up his wire-rimmed glasses as he looked over the top of the laptop to see Shadow staring at him. The man smiled softly. "Good evening, Shadow"

"Xe…Xepher…" Shadow replied, wincing from a small spike of pain on his forehead. "Watch your head, Shadow. Readings from when Darrel brought you and Light back indicated that you had a dangerous shortage of electricity, compound with some internal and external bleeding. However you have a remarkable healing time. Only the forehead wound hasn't completely healed, though you're still a little low on electricity. You should be out in two hours." Xepher said, gesturing towards his forehead. Shadow lifted his left arm toward his own forehead, and found gauze around it, with the area in the center a little crusty from what he assumed was dried blood. "So, Darrel actually came back for us. Not that it mattered…we were beaten by those two anyway…If only Light hadn't turned on me…" This phrase suddenly sparked anger into his head as he remembered the battle, thinking if Light hadn't attacked him, he may have won.

"Where's Light, Xepher?" Shadow asked, trying to hold back his emotion. "Huh? Light's already been released from treatment. She heals pretty fast, given her 'ability'. Why do you ask?" Shadow's brow came into a downward arch as he tried to keep calm about his answer. "She…She went into that 'mode' of hers…and she attacked me." Xepher could tell that Shadow was trying to stay calm, but he could tell that it wasn't working. To him it looked like Shadow's eyes were on fire trying to hold back his anger. "Shadow, calm down." Xepher said warningly as Shadow glared up at him. "How the hell can I stay calm?" Shadow said coldly, causing Xepher to flinch. "That stupid bitch almost got us killed, and even caused Ash and Bolt to escape!" Although he didn't know it, Shadow's cheeks had begun to make sparks. "Shadow, you're producing sparks, calm down!" Xepher said in an alarmed, yet strangely calm, voice. Shadow gasped as he realized that not only were his cheeks sparking, but also the sparks were black. He reached up to cover his cheeks, but instantly felt a burning sensation go through his arms as he cried out in pain. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Xepher calmly said, eyeing Shadow suspiciously.

Shadow breathed heavily for a couple seconds before he calmed, sparks no longer emerging from his cheeks. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong…Anyway, do you know who Ash and Bolt are?" Xepher sighed. "I don't know this Bolt…but the other's name was Ash, correct?" Shadow nodded, listening. "I assume this 'Bolt' was the name of a pikachu that was with him?" Shadow nodded again, paws clamped together in front of him. "Yeah…they did this to me." Xepher gave a small, low chuckle. "Well Shadow, count yourself lucky. Just hearing that man's name send a shiver down my spine. He's killed over half of our elite forces that have been killed, which are about 34. In other words, all of your team is lucky to have gotten out of there alive, though I really don't see how Darrel managed to escape." "He ran during the battle, the damn coward. I don't see how I got paired with him…we just have completely different attitudes towards most things." Xepher pushed up his glasses and laughed as he looked back at the laptop screen and began typing. After about three clicks he looked up at Shadow. "You've still got to make your report on the mission to send to the boss, Shadow. Tell me what happened and I'll type it up for you." Shadow gave a very slight smile. "Thanks. Well, at first we went to blow up that military outpost west of Celadon…"

The old man was reading Darrel's report in is dimly lit office. A cigarette perched up in his mouth; he gently plucked it out of his lips between two fingers, blowing out a puff of gray tobacco smoke. He returned it to his mouth, the edge flaring up as he inhaled. HE didn't know why he smoked, really; he knew that eventually it was going to kill him, because of its effects on his aging body ._Ah, what a life this has been. _He thought, eyes swinging back and forth across the paper. He frowned as he continued to read, his eyes resting on the more 'intricate' details. He took the cigarette out of his mouth. "What powers is Darrel speaking of in Light? She is just a normal raichu, after all." He continued reading, and as he caught on the details in Shadow's part in the battle, his frown began to turn into a devious smile. "At last, it's finally happening to him. Good…" He turned in his chair, crushing the cigarette's head on a small dish, a feeble trail of smoke emerging from it as the flames died. "Now the true parts of this 'plan' can come to fruition…once IT is ready to be released…" The old man turned from the report, placing it on his desk, as he brought out a map of Kanto, with a large red circle surrounding the dot marked, 'Celadon'.

Two hours later…

"…And then right after Ash told me his name I blacked out." Shadow finished, breathing out. Buttons clicked rapidly before a single click on a touch pad sounded. "That's everything?" Xepher asked, peering up under his glasses. "Yeah, that's everything from my part…that mission could have gone A LOT better." Shadow slowly stood up on the bed, Xepher looking up with a smirk. "It appears talking heals, don't you think, Shadow?" Shadow gave a smirk in return, one ear sideways. "Thanks again for typing the report, Xepher. And yeah, maybe talking does heal, I feel fine now." He leaped off the bed with a small grunt upon landing, his left leg almost bending to low. "Watch it, Shadow. Don't do any missions for about a week, and rest." Shadow looked up at Xepher and nodded. "Okay. Anyway…" His smirk turned into a frown. "I gotta go speak with Light about some things. Later, Xepher." Xepher turned his head as Shadow walked out, and shook. "I hope he actually meant to TALK with her…" He sighed as he turned back to his computer, opening up a file that read, 'C-Y02'.

Light heard a thumping by the doorway on her bed. The doorway rose up, revealing Shadow walking in with his arms crossed. He glared up at her. (I'm surprised you're still here, traitor.) Light merely blinked, confused. _What?_ (Traitor? What do you mean Traitor?) She said, evidently not knowing the consequence of her response. Shadow glared at her as he walked towards his own bed. ('What do you mean, Traitor?' That's your response…You dare to respond with that?!) He turned swiftly, and before she saw anything Light found herself being held up in the air by her neck. (YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THE HELL I MEAN BY TRAITOR!)

Light looked down at Shadow in horror, gasping for breath. Even though she was taller than him, he had his feet balanced perfectly on the bed frame, which with his arm fully outstretched caused her hind paws to not be able to touch the bed.

(Sha…Shadow…Stop!) She pleaded, gasping for breath every pause. (Why should I? Because of you, we almost got killed! Ash and Bolt escaped, and are now probably telling those bastards at Kanto Army HQ every bit of data they got on us during the fight!) She kicked at him, but he used his left arm to block every one. (I don't…even know…what you're…) Tears began to slide down her cheeks as her kicking ceased, evidently meaningless. (talking…about…) Shadow's eyes widened at this comment, more rage filling him. His paw went into a fist at his side, as his grip on Light's neck grew tighter, causing Light to choke out a cry as her paws flailed. (How can you find the guts to deny what's happened?…YOU FUCKING BITCH!) He immediately threw her to the ground by her bedside with a definite crash, causing her to cough rapidly as she gave deep breaths. He jumped down to her side and threw her onto her stomach, facing him.

He roughly raised her chin so that her deeply alarmed and tearing face was facing him. (Sha-) She was cut off as he slapped her hard on her cheek, which caused her head to slam to the ground again. He raised her head once more, mouth in a snarl. (Don't you dare even say my name…you're lucky I don't do what Ash could've done to you.)

It was like a nightmare gone real for Light. She didn't know what this was even about. Was it something to do with the mission, because she had blacked out, as she thought? She certainly didn't do anything traitorous during the battle, as he claimed. (What have I done wrong?) She managed to choke out, bracing herself for another hit. Shadow simply stood there, eyes piercing. (Fine, I'll remind you…you went into that weird 'mode' of yours and attacked me! And thus because of you I wasn't able to defeat Ash and Bolt! You nearly cost us our lives!) She continued to stare back at his icy gaze with one of alarm and confusion. (I swear to you I don't even know what you're talking about!) She screamed, sobbing. (Hmph, whatever. I'll let you off this time, but only because the boss is going to have the honor of chewing you out tomorrow. Now, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT.) As he said this he brought his paw back to his side and turned to walk to his bed, leaving Light sobbing as she pulled herself into her own bed. (And don't think I'll forget this. You do this again I will fucking kill you on the spot.) He leaped up into his bed, sinking underneath the covers before folding his ears back so that he heard as little of Light's crying in her own bed as possible. He turned towards the wall on the side of the bed, trying to get into sleep.

He turned on his side once again. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't sleep. Guilt? No, he refused to feel guilty. _I MEANT every word I said. She needs to straighten up, or else I'm going to end up ripping off her tail and using it to behead her. _He turned on his bed again, but as he turned he could still hear sobbing. _Still? Why can't she just go to sleep already?_ He lay there for five more minutes before turning towards her, aggravated. (Shut up already.) He said to her, but it was only then did he realize something; she was actually quite asleep, thus he figured she was just having a nightmare or something. He turned away, closing his eyes. (No…) Shadow opened one eye and turned back around. Light was mumbling inaudible words in her sleep, but Shadow's sensitive hearing could make out a confusing yet disturbing array of sentences. _What is she dreaming of? Demons? Maybe I pushed her over the edge or something…_

Shadow got up early he next morning, to see that only Darrel was left sleeping in his bed, rough snoring escaping his lungs. Shadow gave a dulled look a Darrel before pointing at him. A small, erratic beam of static shot from his finger, hitting Darrel on his bared, muscled chest. "Woah!" Darrel said, jolting up in bed. He put his hand over his chest before looking down at Shadow. Shadow noticed something different about Darrel's looks today; he was looking at Shadow like he was some sort of bug. "Morning, Darrel. You're late to get your mission." Darrel jumped off his bed with a grunt, eyeing Shadow with a small sign of malice. "Like I need you to tell me that, Shadow. Thanks a lot." Shadow crossed his arms over his yellow chest. "A little pissed off today, Darrel?" Darrel glared down at Shadow as he put on a vest to go under his uniform. "Of coarse I am, Shadow. You had to go and beat up Light just before the day she goes for punishment for hindering the mission. I mean, yeah, she needs to be punished, but now I doubt she's going to take on the punishment very well."

"How do you know? You weren't even in the room." Darrel shoved his black cap onto his head, holstering his electro-saber. "That doesn't matter. Do you know what punishment is here?" Shadow shook his head. "Never had to go." Darrel gave a fake smirk as he began to walk towards the doorway. "Well, I'll tell you, straight up, the punishment, specifically for pokemon, is forced participation in one of those experiments the son of Dr. Namba Sr. does. You know Namba Jr, always with his excellent yet fucked

up experiments."

This new information caused Shadow to actually flinch. "What? I thought the punishments were just something like isolation units, not this. What kind of experiments?" Darrel had a very grim look on his face; something shadow knew from Darrel that Darrel didn't want to answer the question. "I'll tell you this, just hope that she's being used for one of Xepher's experiments. His are generally more…humane."

"Hmm…very interesting indeed. I'm surprised this 'subject' of ours hasn't submitted yet. Most pokemon who are subjected to this either stop struggling and absorb the power, or go mad attempting to reject it. The subject appears to have done neither as of now." Dr. Namba Jr. said with a curved smile as he continued to watch the horrid experiment through the one-way glass. "I still question why we are doing this, Namba. This is…obscene." Xepher commented next to him, eyes glaring beneath his glasses. "All in the name of science, Xepher, which is why YOU are not head of this department. If you could just shut your conscience you could be the one making decisions, but you have to be too soft. After all…" Namba smirked as he wrote down notes on the horrific scene below, Light screaming every second of it. "…All pokemon, members or not, exist for the glory of Team Rocket."

Xepher's eye twitched and his jaw was locked in a snarling position. He looked down at the sight: Light continued to writhe all over, strapped down to a metallic operating table that was at a 45 degree angle with wires stuck to her head, as a strange machine fired a smoky-appearing, dark violet beam at her. "I will say she is an interesting one…" Namba said, hands behind his back as he looked at streams appearing on a computer screen. "…Like I said, most specimens who try to reject the energy either lose all logical thought processes…or die." Xepher looked away, pretending to take notes.

_If only you knew what she is, though if you did, you would probably make her into a weapon._

Xepher smirked in spite of himself, looking to Light.

_Just as you have done to him._


	7. Chpt VI: Cold Tension

Sorry for the waiting times, I'm pretty busy this time of year (sigh). _ANYWAY _enjoy!

Chapter VI: Cold Tension

July 13, 2061, 9:04 a.m.

"What a mission this'll be, eh, Shadow?" Darrel said to Shadow at his side, walking towards the platform. "You're finally going to see what its like to take an entire city. Anxious?" Shadow kept looking straight ahead, as if he didn't hear the question. He rolled his eyes away from Darrel and shrugged. Honestly, Shadow didn't really have any type of anxiety about this. He rarely did, after all.

"Sure, why not." He replied in a voice that said, 'Whatever'. Darrel frowned at this response. "Why are you always kind of, well, depressing? Just emotionless sometimes?" Shadow glared back at him. "It's not being emotionless, it's being quiet and doing what you're supposed to be doing. If I bring people down, it's because I'm trying not to act like an idiot all the time." Darrel glared back at Shadow, who still glared, arms crossed. Darrel crossed his own arms and sighed, looking down. _How did I get on this pikachu's team again?_

The door in front of them slid open automatically as they entered the platform. Several large helicopters lined up in rows surrounded by grunts and pokemon were being prepared for takeoff. Shadow looked to his left as a familiar scent passed his nose. _Light._ He thought, seeing the raichu standing near the helicopter he and Darrel were supposed to be going in. Each one was a UH-60, laser turrets mounted on the sides of their black hulls. They all looked like they could carry around six average sized humans, and their sides appeared decently armored for this operation.

"Look, there's the captain. We need to get the targets so we know where WE are hitting." Darrel spoke, turning to walk to the captain, with Shadow looking back at him. Shadow turned his head back forward, and walked towards the helicopter that Light was standing at. As e approached he saw her ear twitch towards him, and she looked up. When she saw him she blinked twice before she looked back down, with an audible breath. He noticed that she appeared to have dark circles under her eyes and that her lightning-bolt tail lay limply by her side.

(So you're back, Light.) Shadow said in a matter-of-factly tone. Light raised her tired eyes towards him for a second or two, and then lowered them again. Shadow studied her for a moment, noticing that she had inaudibly mouthed a reply. (Speak up, Light. I can't hear anything that you're saying.) She turned her head away from him and muttered the same, near-silent phrase, though this time Shadow could hear her say, 'Can we just go.' Shadow scratched behind his left ear. (Okay then…we're going to be departing for the target soon, so get on the helicopter.) Light soundlessly turned and leaped into the helicopter, and she sat down, staring downwards. Shadow stared at her, a little shocked at her change of attitude since the time she was gone.

Was what was done to her what Darrel had told him about? Whatever the punishment was, it definitely seemed to have given Light a reason to stay silent. Curious, he jumped into the helicopter next to her.

(Is there a reason you're being so quiet?) He asked her. Light slowly lifted her head at him, eyes that Shadow now noticed were bloodshot locked onto him. (You.) She said with a certain stinging in her voice. Shadow narrowed his eyes. (You were the one who attacked your own team, so the punishment you received was justified.) (Punishment for what, passing out because I was fighting someone even you couldn't beat? I never attacked you or Darrel.) Shadow clenched his fist at his side; small sparks starting to emerge from it. (How do you still have the gall to lie like that? You know what you did, you couldn't have just forgotten that and replaced it with some memory of you passing out. You're lucky I don't punch a hole through your head right now.)

Shadow turned and jumped off the helicopter, but heard Light say, (You don't think of anyone but yourself, do you?) Shadow visibly twitched from hearing this, his left ear sliding sideways.

(I think of this organization, that's what. If you can't handle simple punishment, then you can't be here. What was the punishment anyway?) As he turned he could actually see a tear drop from Light's eye. He blinked twice, not realizing the severity of what this meant by the punishment until Light said…

(The first machine was used to try to get me to submit to dark energy… the second machine they used on me…they used it to…punish me…by violating me.)

Shadow stood for a couple seconds analyzing this before he flinched, eyes wide as his jaw dropped. Light used her arm to wipe away the tear before she bounded off the helicopter and ran past Shadow.

_That's…absurd…they couldn't have.._

Shadow turned and watched Light run past Darrel and out of the hanger, tears trailing after her. Darrel called for her, and jogged a bit after her until he reached the door. He clenched his fists and turned his head to where Shadow was standing and glared daggers. Many in hanger had turned their attention to the ordeal and began talking amongst themselves about it. "Monster." Darrel openly said towards Shadow, as he walked back towards the man he was speaking with, slowly turning his gaze back to him.

Used…the second machine..

Shadow gulped as he climbed on the helicopter and put his paw on his forehead, sitting in a state of disbelief.

…_To…rape her…_

…

"ATTENTION. ALL MEMBERS LEAVING FOR THE MISSION, BOARD YOUR HELICOPTERS AT THIS TIME. WE WILL DISEMBARK IN 3 MINUTES. THAT IS ALL."

Shadow lifted his head as he heard this and stood up. "Finally, we're going somewhere!" A rocket grunt said as he and another, female grunt who had long orange hair climbed into the helicopter, followed by a golduck sporting a bandage rapped around its left arm. "Is that everyone? Who are we missing?" The pilot called back to them through the helicopter's intercom. "We're missing Darrel and…uh.." The male grunt replied, obviously not knowing. "Light. We're missing Light, too." Shadow stated, causing the female grunt to abruptly look down at him. "So you're Shadow, I assume?" She said with a hint of anxiety. "Yes I am…Oh, there's Darrel." He said, pointing towards the man with Light walking close behind, her head still low. Shadow sighed_. Well, everyone's here._

Just as Darrel stepped up into the helicopter, Light leaping in behind him, the rotor on the helicopter began to spin. "We're going, so take a seat in the back." Darrel said to Light. "Hmm. I'd like a little nap in the back too. C'mon, golduck." The orange-haired woman said, opening the back hatch to step into the back, followed by the golduck and Light, silent. The other grunt sighed. "Why is it that women always hate to be around guys like us? I will never understand ANY species of woman." Shadow emptily chuckled a little by the hatch door as they began to lift up into the sky. "You know, that golduck was a male." He said with false amusement, to which the grunt groaned. "Shut up, you know what I mean." Shadow rolled his eyes at this comment as Darrel cleared his throat. "Okay, so we know what we're supposed to do, right?" Shadow looked up at him and nodded. "We're supposed to land near the southeast edge of town to support the guys coming in directly from the south. We create havoc amongst the Kanto army ranks, and watch for that elite that intel said was going to be fighting there too." Darrel gave a stone face at Shadow, clenching his fist. "So…have been enjoying messing with Light? Enjoying making her cry, Shadow?"

Shadow's gaze shot at Darrel where they locked eyes. Shadow's ears straightened outward and his lightning-bolt tail twitched a little, with which Darrel replied by creasing his brow. "Darrel, why are constantly siding with her? I know what they did to her for 'punishment' was absolutely wrong, I'll side with her on that, but why is it that you are always siding with her?" Darrel scoffed at this and pointed at Shadow threateningly. "I side with her because she actually has a sense of feelings, unlike you. YOU don't try to make people feel better, YOU just screw our team by saying how it could be everyone else's fault but your own. Me and Light work hard on this team just as you do, and just 'cause you're the most powerful one of us doesn't mean that we don't have feelings." Darrel lowered his pointed finger, showing his clenched teeth. "It's all just about you, isn't it…ISN'T IT?!"

Shadow felt his fist shaking, feeling the urge to electrify the living hell out of Darrel. He sat down to try and calm himself. He looked up at Darrel's face. "Allow me this question…" He said, getting back up, his head lowered. Darrel raised an eyebrow on his cold face. "What?" Shadow looked back up, squinting his eyes at Darrel. "…Why do you hate me?" Darrel opened his mouth as if to reply, but no sound came out. All that could be heard was the helicopter rotor rapidly slicing through the air along with the other grunt's sighing. Darrel stood silent, seething under the silhouette of his cap as Shadow rolled up into a ball, himself cringing with anger.

"Shadow, get ready. We're here."

Shadow lifted up his head to look into the face of the grunt. He got up slowly and noticed that the others weren't out yet. He looked to the back hatch, noticing it was cracked open. "I'll get the others out of the back. You and…Darrel get ready to get off." Shadow stated, trying to keep Darrel out of his vision s he walked up towards the hatch. He opened the hatch wider to see the orange-haired woman sitting there, staring out the window with the golduck at her side and Light on the other side of the small space sleeping. "So we're about to land I assume?" The woman spoke, standing up. "Yeah. C'mon, you have to get to a gunning position so the enemy on the ground doesn't shoot us out of the sky." The woman motioned for the golduck, which stood up and followed the woman out as Shadow stepped towards Light on the seat. (Light, wake up.) He said flatly, shaking her by her shoulder. She blinked rapidly, bloodshot eyes representing her tiredness while a small amount of electricity discharged from her yellow cheeks before she stretched her hind legs back. (Okay, I'm…going…) she said weakly, sliding down off the seat and walking out of the small room. As Shadow began following her out the room he could begin to hear the sounds of lasers being fired from the guns on the sides of the helicopter, along with the sounds of lasers zooming past. "This is it, guys. Get ready to land." Darrel yelled over the roaring of his laser machine gun. Shadow looked out the side of the helicopter to see several flying type pokemon soaring through the air, some with humans on their backs, launching varying attacks at each other. Shadow saw a dragonite fly up from underneath a helicopter and unearth a battle cry as it fired a Dragon Pulse attack from deep in its throat, ripping through the side doors on the helicopter and causing it to explode into two pieces, both of which plummeted to the ground, leaving a trail of smoke in their wakes as the dragonite flew towards their helicopter. (You're mine!) Shadow cried out as he got into a stance from which he could properly launch electricity at it. However before he did this he heard the grunt behind him cry out in pain. Shadow looked back to see the woman kick the grunt out of the helicopter, a trail of blood and water spraying out as her golduck began assaulting the pilot. "What the hell are you doing?!" Shadow yelled, enraged by their apparent betrayal. "Don't be so angry…we were never on your side in the first place!" She said, raising her hand to reveal she had a large shuriken in it that appeared to be made of ice. She dashed past Darrel into the cockpit, the golduck zooming out and jumping off onto the passing dragonite, which dove under the helicopter and a second later the whole front of the helicopter exploded in a blast of fire and some water. "Jump!" Darrel cried out. Shadow saw Darrel ditch out of the side of the helicopter as it now began to spin down into a spray of laser fire coming from the ground. "You aren't leaving so quickly!" The woman said, diving out after Darrel. Shadow saw Light run to him, an alarmed look on her face. (Shadow, we have to jump!) (Damn it, I know! Grab my paw!) Light gripped onto Shadow's left paw as he saw them getting closer and closer to the ground. (Jump!)

Shadow felt Light's grip on his paw grow tighter as they fell, the damaged helicopter above them faling past and into a sprawl of laser fire before exploding into several shards of shrapnel. (Brace yourself!) Shadow cried out as they neared a tree directly below them.

Shadow was barely able to grab hold of a branch on the tree, though the branch nearly snapped from the combined weight of both of them plus the force of the fall. (Shadow, are you okay?) Light asked softly below him, still holding onto his paw. (I'm fine, let go.) Light promptly dropped down and landed softly, Shadow dropping down beside her. (We have to find that woman. She may be the elite that they were talking about. Let's move.) Shadow began running towards where he believed he saw Darrel drop to, with Light following close behind.

"I should've known you and that golduck were fakes!" Darrel said as he barely dodged another slash of the woman's ice shuriken. "But you didn't know, which is what I was aiming for, Rocket scum!" She drew both of her hands back, an ice shuriken in each before she tossed both of them at Darrel, like two large saws. "Dodge those!" she yelled as she ran towards Darrel, who managed to leap over both buzzing shuriken. "Ggh!" He grunted as the woman kicked at him, to which he barely blocked with his arms. She used his arms as a board to bound off of, then as she landed about twenty yards back she raised her arm towards him as if trying to pick something up, and a surge of water struck out like a pillar towards Darrel. Darrel grabbed at the electro-saber at his belt and flipped it into his hand, activating it and cutting into the pillar, as it got close enough. The electricity in the saber caused the water to explode out into a harmless rain, pelting Darrel with several droplets.

"Heh, not bad, for a Rocket. Tell me…" The woman said, throwing her hands out to her sides as water spun into disk in her palms. "…Exactly how powerful is that pikachu, Shadow?" As she said this both disks froze into ice shuriken, which she began to spin rapidly. "I'd rather not tell you…how about you see for yourself?" Darrel replied with a smirk. The woman's eyes widened before she leaped high out of the way as to crooked beams of electricity shot out from the trees nearby and hit hard at where she was just standing. She looked up towards Darrel again, who now had Shadow and Light standing in front of him, both coursing electricity.

Darrel gave a fake laugh behind them, sighing at the end. "Good to see you Light…and Shadow." Shadow looked back at him with an arm out towards the woman. "Stay back, Darrel. I don't want to have you in the way. Beside, you're probably needed by the drop off point." Darrel nodded at this and ran away, brandishing his saber as Shadow watched him go. (You better not attack me this time…ready?) He said calmly as he looked back towards the woman. (But…Ready.) Light sighed, getting on all fours. The woman stood firm in front of them, getting low with her shuriken out. "Since Ash told us about you I've been wanting to see you in combat myself. Let's see…" She looked up into the sky, noticing that it was partially cloudy overhead, plus of coarse lasers that randomly fired everywhere from the battles that were already going on throughout the city. "Ah, I know! To start with you both…Hail!" She yelled, tossing one shuriken high into the sky and into a cloud. Shadow looked up to see the cloud swell in size before several, glittering shards of ice began raining down on him and Light. (Light, move!) Shadow and Light dashed from their positions as the ice shards stabbed into the ground where they just were before melting into water. "Thundersphere!" He put one rear paw back as he threw back both front paws to his right, sparking. A yellowish-blue sphere that crackled with energy formed between the paws. "Ha!" He yelled as he threw his paws forward, sending the sphere hurling at the woman at high speed. The woman quickly dodged the attack with a leap to her left, but she was immediately blind-sided by Light, who had used Quick Attack right when Shadow had unleashed his attack. "Gah!" The woman cried out from the force of the hit Light gave her as she dashed past. Light changed coarse and ran back full speed back at the woman, this time turning the attack into Volt Tackle by charging electricity all over herself. (Take this!) Light yelled as she made contact with the woman. Light felt herself actually push through the woman, some parts of the woman's chest actually getting blasted off.

Shadow eyed the woman in curiosity until he saw the woman's body splash down into a puddle of water. Shadow went wide eyed before looking up into the sky, noticing the woman coming down at him with a massive beam of water behind her, with one of her icy shuriken in it. "Water Pulse!" She yelled at them before forcing down the shuriken, causing it to bare down on Shadow much faster than before. As it was about forty feet from Shadow a streak of lightning flashed from the edge of Shadow's vision towards the attack, and as it collided with it the shuriken appeared to shatter into shards as the water rained down upon them harmlessly. Light stood several yards away, arms outstretched to where the Water Pulse attack was.

"Well, you two are definitely no fun…Ice Edge!" The woman landed and jammed her remaining shuriken into the ground. Several large, jagged spikes of ice shot up from the ground, heading towards Shadow and Light. Shadow put one paw back before leaping forward onto all fours, the spikes following him like they had a mind of their own. Light ran up next to him, a row of spikes coming after her as well. (I have a plan. Listen close.) Shadow said to Light. He whispered several things to her as they neared the woman, Light nodding after the last detail. Shadow looked towards where the woman was crouched, shuriken still in the ground. She eyed them curiously before she realized that they, along with her spike attack, were coming towards her. "Nice try!" she called out, ripping her shuriken from the ground. Shadow stopped hearing the ice shooting up behind him, and split up from Light. (Use Thunderbolt!) He yelled to Light before his tail began glowing. Light leaped high over the woman's head, crossing her arms like an 'X' over her chest. (Thunderbolt!) She bellowed, shooting several jagged streams of electricity at the woman, erratically moving at high speed. The woman back-flipped away from each small blast point that the electricity hit, and she was barely able to spin around quickly enough to use her remaining ice shuriken to block an oncoming Iron Tail attack by Shadow. Throw off by his tail's deflection, Shadow leaped back at the woman, unleashing more swings with his tail with precision, but all hits were being deflected.

_I hope I've learned this correctly._

"Ya!" The woman cried out, pushing Shadow far backwards with the flat side of her ice shuriken, which was now beginning to crack. She then quickly regenerated another ice shuriken in her other hand as she saw both Shadow and Light running at her from both directions, using Volt Tackle. "Ice Walls!" She called out quickly, throwing both shuriken-holding hands to her sides, where as she spun her shuriken walls of ice shot up at her sides. She saw Light slide to a stop on her side and run off but saw Shadow leap to an exposed side with his right paw drawn back. "If you know Ash…Tell him thanks for demonstrating this attack to me during our battle…"

"Demonstrating? Demonstrating what?" Shadow smirked at her. "This…Lightning Blade!" His brow creased as he concentrated, and, feeling the energy flowing into the right place, he threw his arm back, a newly formed rod of pure electricity zapping at his side. The woman's eyes went wide and she immediately swung her right arm forward, throwing an ice shuriken, a trail of mist in its wake. Shadow brought the blade in front of him and slashed forward as the shuriken came into range, splitting the shuriken into two pieces, which flew off to his sides, melting as they hit the ground. "ExtremeSpeed!" He yelled, firing off from his position, blade behind him in a position to slash through the woman. "Fine by me. Mega Ice Shuriken!" She slammed her ice shuriken together over her head, seemingly melting together before forming one, massive ice shuriken that appeared to be around five feet wide. She immediately brought it in front of her and began spinning it like a propeller in front of her just as Shadow brought his blade sideways in front of himself to slash…

The young man wiped off sweat from his brow as he looked over his work on the laptop. His light-brown hair was damp and his glare on his glasses barely obscured his sore eyes. He reclined on his chair, staring at the ceiling. Xepher sighed.

_Well, typing the report on that nightmare of an experiment is done._

Xepher looked back to his laptop and shrugged, many thoughts roaring through his mind.

_What the hell is Namba thinking, doing that to Light? First the damn dark energy beam…we could've killed her with that…_He shivered for a second from the idea of the second thought.

_And then the use of that other machine, just because she successfully rejected the energy…She'll carry a mental scar like that for years…_

He saved his report onto a flash drive, pocketing it and after fighting the feeling to, he covered his face with his right hand in frustration…

_Just another mistake I've made. I'm sorry…both of you…_

Shadow stood several yards behind the woman, arms stretched forwards with the Lightning Blade pointing outwards. His teeth were clenched from the pain…the attack didn't turn out exactly like he had in mind. He turned back towards the woman, standing with her ice shuriken now motionless in front of her, a bloodstain smeared on its left point…

_Not exactly like I had intended…_

_But I still got her._

The woman suddenly dropped the ice shuriken to the ground and kneeled, covering her chest where a cut bled slowly. The woman grabbed the shuriken and rose again slowly, trying to maintain a balance. She turned towards Shadow and smirked at him. "Not…bad, Shadow. An impressive duplication of…Lightning Blade." She grasped the shuriken in both hands in front of her, just before it reformed back into her normal two shuriken. Shadow felt a twinge in his right paw as his electricity blade shot back into his arm. "Heh…" Shadow said, breathing heavy and smirking back. (Light, now.)

Light dove fast off a five-story building, speed increasing each second as the electricity surrounding her body made her look like a rather large bolt of lightning closed on the woman each second. Light brought her paw back into a fist as she neared the woman, who looked up just when Light was around twenty feet above her and crossed her shuriken above herself…

Shadow stood firm as he saw Light crash down, unleashing a deafening sound like a clash of thunder next to his ears along with a large electrical explosion and ice flying everywhere. Shadow felt the small discomfort of some small shards piercing the skin underneath his yellow fur. As dust cleared around the spot where the attack collided he frowned.

_Almost._

Light jumped off a basin in the center of the ice she was standing on and landed five yards away, cradling a bloody fist. (My…paw…) She stepped back a couple feet; taking in the full sight of the thick dome of ice the woman had covered herself in. On the inside of it the woman dropped her arms down, causing the dome to instantly melt into a large puddle.

"Thunderbolt!" Shadow called out as soon as he saw the dome melt. Electricity shot out from his body towards the soaking-wet woman, who had no time to react…

"AAUGH!" She screamed as her body was instantly covered in the embrace of thousands of volts of electricity, super conducted by the water that was already on her body. Shadow saw the woman's eyes roll up and stopped. The woman's body let go of her twin ice shuriken, which both shattered as she too hit the ground. Shadow began walking over to the spot and was about ten yards away when he saw part of her body seem to turn transparent. "What the fuck…" He said, speechless, as the woman's entire body seemed to turn transparent in front of him before splashing down into a puddle of water. He stepped back out of shock before turning towards Light, who was now sitting down and holding her paw. Shadow ran up to her. (Augh…I think it's broken…) Light said to Shadow, who nodded. (Go find a medic somewhere. I saw that we had already taken the south when we were flying over the town, so head there. I'll be fighting those Kanto soldiers at the mission point.) Light lowered her head. (Right.) She turned and began walking away, small droplets of her blood dripping to the ground every few seconds. Shadow began to walk away, but stopped and looked down, sighing. (Light, wait.)

He turned around, Light doing the same. (Yes?) She asked, frowning. Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes, dropping his head. (I…I'm sorry. For what's happened recently. I shouldn't have exploded on you like how I did before. What I did was fucked up and you were already going for that…punishment… Can you…) He took a deep breath, defying his pride. (…Can you forgive me?) Shadow looked up as he said this, noticing a sparkle in Light's eyes.

(Apology…accepted, Shadow…Thank you.)

Light turned and began walking away again, which left Shadow to do the same, running through a street towards where he heard the sounds of battle…

The puddle that remained of the woman stayed still, reflecting the sun and the lasers that zoomed overhead, along with some flying-type pokemon. Suddenly the puddle began to shiver, not from wind but from it's own force. The water extended upwards, creating four legs, then a blue torso, then finally a finned head and a rear fin-tail. The vaporeon looked around before running into the city, towards where the Kanto-occupied area was. It silently ran towards its destination, contented.

_Ash was right…It looks like Shadow is pretty interesting. Either that…_

…_or my name isn't Misty._


	8. Chpt VII: Urban Chaos

A little thanksgiving preparations have kept me down. Don't worry…I'm still alive!

Chapter VII: Urban Chaos

July 13, 2061 11:12 a.m.

Black smoke billowed from a nearby burning building where several civilians were

running for their lives, with items ranging from babies to pokemon to laptops in their arms as they ran from the chaos. Shadow ran through the crowd towards where he picked up the sounds of pokemon attacking and lasers being fired. The roar of the flames accompanied this, adding further to the feelings of a city being brought to its knees.

(Out of my way!) Shadow yelled out, knocking over several people in the process of speeding towards the action. He came upon an intersection where the streetlights had been blasted to the ground by various attacks, their colored glass on the concrete like broken church windows. Several holes dotted the street where explosions had hit, including several burning cars and helicopters that had crashed as a result of being shot down by either pokemon or by laser fire. Personnel from both sides fired at each other across the street. "Okay, let's get started." Shadow said calmly, electricity zapping over his front paws. He lowered himself onto all fours, his tail pointed straight up in a ready stance as he drew back his right hind leg. "Quick Attack!" He shot forward from his position towards a now very unlucky Kanto Army soldier. "What the fu-" he said before being punched in the gut by Shadow, the velocity causing him to be thrown back into another soldier. Shadow heard a whistling sound above him then, and looked up to see a dragonite- the same dragonite that had destroyed the helicopter flying by his- diving at Shadow with a fireball in its mouth.

"Dragon Pulse, eh…Thunder!" Shadow yelled, throwing up his paws along with a pillar of electricity. The dragonite saw this and attempted to change direction, but still ended up getting its wing blasted by the Thunder attack as it shot down like a missile onto it. It cried out as it crashed to the ground, its wing a tattered mess, obviously useless for flying now. The Dragon Pulse attack fired from its mouth, which Shadow easily dodged by stepping to his left, the beam flying right past him. Shadow approached the opponent quickly, jumping high into the air as it attempted to get up. (Time to finish you. Thunderpunch!) Shadow dove down on the dragonite, smashing his electricity-covered fist into the dragonite's skull with a noticeable crack upon both contact with Shadow's fist and the ground. Blood burst out of its ears as its eyes rolled back with a final cry from it. Its breathing stopped as Shadow rose up, his paw covered in blood from the skull that was now being burned by residual static. He saw Kanto soldiers standing nearby looking shocked by what just occurred in front of their eyes.

"You…Little…FREAK!" One of them cried out before firing several laser shots from his rifle at a high rate of fire. Shadow jumped and ran out of the way of each blue beam, his ears and lightning-bolt tail nearly getting hit several times by the rapidly shooting lasers. Shadow grunted in frustration as the other two soldiers raised their own rifles and began firing. "Hold still and die, damn it!" One said with a snarl on his face. "Why don't you?!" Shadow replied, jumping in a sideways somersault over a laser that passed under him as he launched electricity at the trio. "Move!" The soldier in front yelled before diving to the side and rolling to recover, the man that was next to him doing the same except to the left. The man in back wasn't so lucky.

"GRAAUGH!" The last soldier cried out as electricity engulfed him like as if he was a lamp. His rifle began firing random shots into the air, and the bucking of the rifle caused it to turn in, which caused to unleash many lasers into the soldier's abdomen. Shadow stopped his electricity as he saw this, leaving the soldier's lifeless, twitching body to fall to the ground, a pool of blood showing up under it as the massive chest wound from the lasers bled wildly. Shadow turned to the remaining soldiers menacingly, glaring. "Who else?" He questioned calmly. "Son of a bitch!" One soldier yelled, taking aim for Shadow's head.

A shot fired…

…through the skull…

…A spurt of blood.

The body fell to the ground, eyes rolled up as if looking for the hole in the head. Shadow smirked before using Quick Attack to disable the last grunt, felling him to the ground with his rifle several feet from him. He attempted to get his rifle back by reaching out, but a Rocket Grunt picked it up and aimed it at his head. "Nice work, Shadow. I see you defeated that elite handily?"

"Yeah, Darrel. One elite down, but not the best of them." Shadow replied to Darrel. "You are pretty descent with weapons, aren't you. Nice headshot." Shadow further spoke, gesturing towards the recently dead soldier. "Where's Light?" Darrel asked to Shadow, gaze on the fallen soldier. "She went to get her front paw checked. She broke it during the battle." "Did you make up with her?" Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes…I hope I don't have to abandon my pride like that again, though." Darrel made a quick smirk before gesturing for the soldier to get up, gun still to his head. "Get up quickly, or you're going to have a new 'piercing' if you know what I mean." Darrel threatened. Shadow moved to the side to give the soldier room, which stood now with his hands up in surrender. He still had a defiant look on his face, though. "You guys will regret this, once he shows up…" Darrel pointed the gun towards the man's forehead. "Who?" He asked, a sinking feeling in both he and Shadow, guessing who it was in their heads. The soldier looked away. "I'm not telling..."

Shadow's brow creased as Darrel almost made a flinching motion. Darrel smiled sarcastically as his hand flew to the soldier's throat, causing the man to gag and reach for the hand, only to freeze as Darrel shook the rifle's end in his face. "ENLIGHTEN us." The soldier's eyes were trained on the end of the rifle, unmoving. His breaths were raspy from the fact that Darrel still had his throat held tight. "Well…if I could fucking breath…you scum!" He choked out, gritting his teeth. "Like I said…I'm…not…TELLING!"

Darrel chuckled at the reply instantly returning to a cold gaze after. Shadow saw Darrel put his other hand to the trigger of the gun. "Darrel-." "Die then." Darrel said as the soldier shut his eyes.

"Lets move out…" Shadow said, walking away from the body on the ground. "To where? We've done our part of this, 'find and eliminate the elite' that was here. Our job's finished." Darrel replied, tossing the rifle over his shoulder. "It's good to do extra work for the boss, Darrel. That's what I think anyway." Darrel sighed, crossing his arms. "Here we go again. More extra work, and for what, bragging rights or something? They don't give us crap for doing anything extra, only once or twice." Shadow groaned in frustration, looking back. "You know what Darrel? Fuck it. Go back to base if you want to, but I'm staying and helping out with the rest of these Kanto Army bastards."

Darrel looked pretty shocked by this, and stepped back. He came out of his shock quickly though, with a snarling look on his face. "Fine. See you back at base whenever. Just make sure to bring Light back with you. Oh, and here." Darrel took off his Team Rocket cap and tossed it to Shadow who reached up and caught it. "So they know whose side you're on." "Whatever." Darrel sighed and turned, walking towards a group of grunts that were getting in a nearby helicopter, whose gunners periodically fired into the sky at enemy pokemon. Shadow set the black cap on his head and ran towards where he saw several pokemon and helicopters flying over a certain area, leaving the destroyed street behind…

He leaped up onto the scaffolding of a half completed building six stories up and squinted towards the area about a mile away where a plethora of noises were being heard, and the occasional explosion lit up the area more than the high sun already was. (This should be interesting.) He said, jumping high to land on a nearby building and running along its roof like a yellow blur as he approached the scene.

Shadow reached the area quickly, and decided to take a moment to observe what was already happening from a roof of what used to be a Pokemart. The front was burning and Shadow felt the structure rumble under his paws, signifying that there was actually combat happening inside as well. (Well, better get into action. I'll start…) He looked towards the enemy ground forces, and eyed a certain gallade that was giving the Rocket grunts a lot of trouble; blood was sprayed on its left sword-arm, and its was now beating down several grunts and pokemon around it mercilessly. (He looks like a good opponent. Lets see how he does against me.) Shadow said, leaping off the building while charging electricity, diving down overhead the gallade.

The gallade blocked a laser shot successfully again with his sword-arm, running at the alarmed grunt as he attempted to reload. (HA!) He yelled, slicing the gun into two pieces, then proceeding to kick the grunt in the jaw. As he jumped back he noticed a zapping, whistling sound overhead. He quickly jumped back again just as Shadow hit the ground with a small electrical shockwave.

(Heh, missed you.) Shadow said, getting up from the small crater that was created and adjusting his cap. The gallade brought up his arms sideways and dashed towards Shadow. Shadow brought his arm in front quickly. (Lightning Blade!) The zapping rod materialized out of his paw just as the gallade's right arm struck. The gallade leapt back, with a questioning look. (You…who are you?) The gallade asked, his voice suggesting a southern accent, though not heavily. (I'm Shadow, who are you?) The gallade stood straight up, and slashed his arm through the air. (My name is Blade…) Blade brought his arm back up. (Prepare yourself, Shadow! Air Slash!)

He swished both arms in the air, creating two diagonal beams that shot towards Shadow, Blade running behind them. Shadow leapt over the two beams and brought the electricity sword up to block one of the gallade's arms as it slashed down. Shadow was able to grab hold of the other arm as it flew towards his neck with his free arm. (Shockwave!) Shadow yelled out before Blade was able to react. (GAH!) Blade grunted as the force of the attack threw him back. (Curse…your…electrical…abilities.) Blade said as he got up, static coursing over his body. Shadow dashed towards him and jumped up into the air over the gallade, his Lightning Blade zapping in the sky before he slashed down. Blade was able to bring his right arm up though, as spun once to throw Shadow several feet away. Blade immediately sunk into a cutting stance. (Agility!) Blade said before disappearing from his position. Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated his hearing, lowering his Lightning Blade and blocking out the other sounds of battle…

Left…forward…left…right…

Shadow opened his eyes and raised his blade. (GOT YOU!) He yelled, dashing forwards three yards and slashing, obviously making contact with something. Blade held his arms up, crossing them to stop Shadow from hitting with that blade.

_It's energy based, so it won't actually cut me…but it'll hurt quite a bit…_

Blade grunted, surprised at Shadow's strength. After all, he was a pikachu. (Thunderbolt!) Shadow yelled, trying to keep Blade's arms locked. Blade desperately tried to free his arms, and succeeded by kicking at Shadow in a very hurtful spot if it had hit, and was barely able to dodge the lightning the crashed to the ground where he once was, but he wasn't far enough away to not receive the aftershock of the attack. (This is why I hate battling electric types…)Blade said, putting a foot forward. (Enough of this, Shadow. I'm going to have to end you now…) Blade drew back, both arms to his right side. Shadow canceled his Lightning Blade and got on all fours, glaring up at Blade. Blade glared back, and gritted his teeth.

(Farewell, Shadow. TAIYOUKEN!)

Shadow saw Blade hold his sword-arms to the sky, just before they began to flash as bright as the sun above him. He quickly lowered them as he dashed towards Shadow at an extreme speed, just as Shadow yelled, (Thunder Shield!)

The soldiers fighting around the two pokemon felt an intense surge of heat in the air, that turned the already hot air into what felt like fire on their skin for a split second, not to mention the blinding flash accompanied by a sound like an explosion right next to them.

(Curse you…you're pretty impressive.)

Blade's smoking and flming arm still burned against the shield Shadow had erected at the last moment before the attack hit. (Too bad for you.) Shadow said calmly, doing a quick spin that canceled the barrier and threw his glowing tail at Blade. Blade blocked with his left arm several times as Shadow repeatedly struck at Blade with his Iron Tail attack. Sparks began to fly from each hit as Shadow tried to hit harder, not faster. Blade began to make low grunts with each hit, obviously feeling surging pain in his arms, as Shadow did in his tail. Shadow dove low and pounced up when Blade dropped his guard low, jumping off Blade's left arm and slashing Blade across his face. (GAH!) Blade cried as he jumped back, covering his left eye as scarlet dripped through his thin fingers. He lowered it back to his side, revealing a vertical slash that reached from the top of the gallade's forehead down to the bottom of his eye. He smiled vaguely, as Shadow dashed towards him, another Iron Tail attack ready.

(Nice shot, I won't let it happen again, though.) Blade said as he slammed his arm into Shadow's tail, then grabbed it at the end. Shadow felt the jerk as he tried to land and sent electricity down his tail. (You shouldn't do that to one of us, you know.) He snarled at Blade, who immediately let go as he saw the sparks run up the tail. Shadow jumped back towards Blade a split second after landing and Thunderpunched his left arm, the one he used to block Shadow's flurry of Iron Tail attacks before. (Ggh! Why you…) Blade said as he swung Shadow off his arm. Upon landing back on the ground Shadow lifted his arms to the sky. (Thunderbolt!) He yelled as the electricity from his body shot into the sky before crashing back down directly onto Blade, paralyzing him. (No!) Blade yelled, trying to move. He looked back to Shadow in horror as he came at Blade with his Lightning Blade out again. (Take this!) Shadow yelled as he began slashing all over Blade's body, slowly lifting him into the air with each blow and one of Blade's cries of pain, a smile forming on his face.

_The adrenaline…_

_The pain…_

_Excitement._

Shadow back-flipped behind Blade, unleashing another combo on him, using the final blow to throw him into the air. He jumped once, the again off Blade's head before turning back at him and diving down on him, dispersing the Lightning Blade into electricity all over him. (Volt Tackle!) Shadow bellowed as he dove into the airborne gallade, who stared back at Shadow with his open eye wide as Shadow slammed into Blade's gut with an electrical explosion that sent him crashing into the ground with Shadow crashing in on top of him a second after.

Shadow back-flipped out of the hole to land several feet away. He stood panting as Blade climbed out, on his knees with blood dripping from his mouth. Shadow caught his breath and charged electricity into his paw for one final strike, walking towards Blade. (Game over, Blade.) Shadow said as he put his right paw forward. (Thundersphere!) He launched the ball of electricity towards Blade's head.

Suddenly a blur of yellow shot down from the roof of the Pokemart Shadow was standing on earlier and stopped in front of Blade just as the Thundersphere attack was about to hit. The pikachu standing there now held the sphere in his paw before launching it back at Shadow with far more electricity, swelling to about five feet in diameter. Shadow rolled sideways, letting the sphere pass to his left, his ears flailing towards where it went. The sphere crashed into a group of Rocket Grunts nearby, who screamed their last breath as they were incinerated by the electricity and following explosion.

(I see you've learned some new tricks, Shadow.)

Shadow glared toward the pikachu, who stood with his right arm out as if to shield Blade.

(Bolt.)

Bolt glared back at Shadow with equal intensity in his own eyes. He spoke to Blade as he kept an eye on Shadow. (Blade, go, now. You are in no condition to fight any longer.) Blade nodded silently and rose slowly, and began limping towards some Kanto Soldiers, but looked back and crossed his arms as Shadow dashed towards him. (No you don't!) Shadow yelled before slashing his tail at Blade, only to be blocked by Bolt's, who appeared in front of Blade. Blade smiled and continued to walk away.

(What kind of honor do you have? I'd say you have none.)

(Shut up, Bolt!)

Shadow punched towards Bolt, but Bolt caught his fist and pulled Shadow towards him to kick him in the jaw. Shadow grunted as he flew into the air and landed on a ruined car. Bolt crossed his arms and shook his head. (Trying to kill someone who isn't fighting…) Bolt made quite a loud sigh. Shadow gritted his teeth. (Are you mocking me?!)

Bolt rolled his eyes, which made Shadow even angrier. (Quick Attack!)

Shadow flew at Bolt, sending a burst of blows at him. Bolt blocked or dodged each one, then disappeared as he tried to punch at him again. (Double Team!) Shadow yelled as three copies of him formed and stood back to back. (Not bad, but you should do better.) Bolt's voice yelled from above. (Thunder Shield!) The Shadows said in unison before a MASSIVE surge of lightning hit from above, separating the three Shadows from the sheer force of the attack, which sent everything surrounding them into the air, cars, people, everything. One Shadow's shield faltered before he disappeared into thin air. (Damn it show yourself!) Shadow yelled before he noticed motion behind him. (I'm right here!) Bolt bellowed before kicking Shadow forward and blocking his copies' hits afterwards. Shadow growled as he got up and lunged toward Bolt on the opposite side of where his copy was attacking. Bolt moved at a blinding speed between them, dodging and blocking before he grabbed the fake Shadow's arm and throwing him into the real Shadow behind him. (Ggh!) The fake and real Shadow cried before the fake one disappeared. Bolt rushed at Shadow and slid back behind him, though this time Shadow was able to jumped forwards before Bolt was able to connect what looked like what would've been a very powerful Thunderpunch. Electricity from it burned the ground and the air around it like wires of lava.

(Lightning Blade!) Shadow cried out as he jumped high over Bolt. As soon as the electricity rod formed out of his paw he slammed down to the ground, only to be blocked by Bolt's own Lightning Blade. (I suppose you taught yourself that after you lost our last battle?) Bolt said flatly as their blades were locked. Shadow locked his teeth again. (I said…SHUT UP!) He brought the blade back and clashed several times with Bolt across the area, leaping, slashing, blocking. (Why…won't…you…DIE!) Shadow yelled between hits. They dashed past each other, each slash like a thunderclap before Bolt slammed his blade into Shadow's hard enough to throw him into a crowd of Rocket Grunts.

"Shadow?" A grunt said before Shadow got up and dodged a wide slash from Bolt that connected with other Rocket Grunts around them, sending them into other Rocket Grunts with electricity flowing on them. (Get ready, Shadow…HAAAAA…) Bolt had crossed his arms over his chest, and now electricity surrounded him like a translucent yellow ball. The surrounding grunts began to fire at the sphere with their blasters, but the sphere was absorbing each hit. (THUNDERSTORM!!) Bolt screamed as he and the sphere glowed white.

Electricity shot into the air, spreading over a wide area above them before all of it flew down like hellfire missiles. Shadow used Agility to dodge each, massive bolt of lightning that shot down, each causing a ringing in Shadow's ears as the static in the air intensified around him, causing him to involuntarily go into Volt Tackle. He looked at everything in amazement, how each lightning bolt obliterated a large area in its area, killing and even incinerating grunts and pokemon as they strayed into the paths of this maelstrom.

More and more bolts of lightning struck down as Bolt continued to scream into the sky, the sphere around him growing smaller as it lost electricity. Shadow smelt smoke and fire around him as the amazing attack continued, destroying everything around Bolt.

(AAUGH!!) Shadow cried, as a lightning bolt finally hit him. The electricity surrounding him from the involuntary Volt Tackle softened the blow, but it still felt to Shadow like an explosion was hitting him.

_Bolt…screw you._

Shadow continued to run, ignoring the intense pain as the electricity around him dissipated, along with the attack. Less and less lightning came down until it altogether stopped. Shadow stood in front of Bolt, about fifty yards away. Bolt stared back at him with hazel eyes, panting but still standing upright despite the massive amount of electricity he just discharged. (How can…you still be standing…after something like that?) Shadow asked Bolt. Bolt chuckled weakly, smiling. (I was going to ask you the same thing, Shadow…It's a shame you're part of Team Rocket…) Shadow felt spikes of pain force him onto all fours, his breathing intensifying, more erratic. (I won't betray Team Rocket…They're the only home I have…besides…) He angrily discharged a small amount of his own electricity. (The Kanto Army…killed my parents!) Bolt blinked, his mouth slightly open, but overall unchanged.

_What?_

(Is that what they told you? That WE killed your parents?) Bolt said flatly. Shadow forced himself back onto his hind legs and snarled. (What do you mean, 'is that what they told you'? They killed both of them, like they tried to kill me. They attacked us, my parents tried to defend me, and died. I barely survived, and the head trauma I recived from the attack cost me my memories of everything then and prior…) Tears of rage filled his eyes as Bolt began to see them tint red. Shadow's fists shook at his sides, as he grew angrier.

(Those memories…I can never have them back. Their faces, them raising me, everything…disappeared. THE SHEER KNOWLEDGE I HAD PARENTS IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF THEM!)

He suddenly dashed towards Bolt, who just stood there. Shadow punched Bolt several times across his face, and in his gut. Bolt still stood there, taking the punishment like it was nothing. Shadow screamed out as he continued, finally knocking Bolt to the ground. Bolt coughed several times, the onslaught causing him to lose his breath, before turning over onto his back and standing back up. (Shadow, let me ask you…do you think THEY would want you to be in Team Rocket?) Shadow breathed heavily, paw still in a fist.

(Of course…what better way to have revenge on you guys for killing them?!) Bolt breathed out, crossing his arm again, a strain of blood seeping from his mouth.

(Revenge…By killing and destroying the lives of innocent people and pokemon? Are you sure…they would want you to live a life…of pain and hate like this?) Shadow stared straight at Bolt, speechless. He remained silent as Bolt walked past him and towards where the Kanto soldiers were retreating from advancing Rocket grunts and pokemon. Shifting the tattered cap on his head, he walked toward base camp…

"So…me and Light are leaving on that helicopter?" Shadow asked a femal admin once he reached the camp. "Yes." She replied to him as he looked around himself. "Where IS Light anyway?" He asked her. She turned her head behind her and pointed her thumb back. "I think she's over there, waiting for you, Shadow." The admin said to Shadow. Sure enough, Shadow looked over the area where she was pointing and found Light with a cast on her arm, sitting down. Shadow walked towards her slowly, still pondering what Bolt had said.

_Are you sure…they would want you living a life…of pain and hate like this?_

Shadow sighed as Light's ears perked up, noticing Shadow walking towards her. Shadow looked over her; something didn't seem right about her. She appeared ill, and she was breathing a little faster than normal. (Light, you okay?) He asked her as she pushed herself to her feet. (I…don't know, Shadow…I feel…weird…) Shadow noted to himself the fact that she, for some reason, appeared to be blushing. She eyed his cap. (Darrel's cap…) She said, still breathing fast. (Yeah, he gave it to me before he went home. Speaking of which, we have to too. Follow me.) Light obeyed, walking behind Shadow as he led her to his assigned helicopter out. (Okay Light, get in.) Light climbed up onto the helicopter, with a boost from Shadow to compensate for her broken paw, and sat down, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the helicopter. Shadow jumped in after her, and examined her looks again.

_Okay, she's breathing heavy…_

Shadow put his pointer digit to his chin.

_She's blushing constantly and she's staring…_

Shadow blinked rapidly at the thought, looking over at Light.

…_between her legs…_

The realization hit him like a brick as he walked away from Light, to the other side of the cabin.

…_She's in heat…_

He sighed as he shook his head, trying to keep certain thoughts out of his head.

_Perfect. _He thought sarcastically. _Just perfect._

Taiyouken- [_Solar Blade, JAP_] the user stores energy from the sun into their sword-like arms to unleash a devastating, fiery attack that creates an intense amount of heat.

Thunderstorm- the user gathers his/her electrical energy around them in an intense sphere, then shoots it all into the sky, causing several, powerful bolts of lightning to crash down and destroy the surrounding area and foes alike.


	9. Chpt VIII: Rocket Science

No, this isn't about actual rocket science. If I wrote that into a story it would take up about 5,000 words (and we all know rocket science is boring).

Chapter VIII: Rocket Science

July 23, 2061 8:22 p.m.

"So…you didn't notice…" Shadow said to Darrel, who had his hand on his chin in thought. They were in their room now, given a 2-week 'vacation' from normal assignments after their performance at the city ten days ago. Light was off somewhere, possibly wandering around looking for Shadow. "No, I…never would try to notice…something like that." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, if you see Light, don't tell her where I am…females tend to sometimes use force to find a mate." Darrel laughed, much to Shadow's annoyance. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked, irritated by Darrel's laughter at Shadows situation.

_This isn't a laughing matter._

"I just think that its funny that you're worried about what she'll do to you to get you to…" Darrel burst into laughter at this point, causing Shadow's mouth to twitch in anger.

"…DO her! HaHaHa!" Darrel wiped the tears from his eyes that had formed as a result of his laughter. He chuckled for a second or two before noticing the crackling noises in front of him. His smile faded fast as he noticed Shadow's teeth clenched tightly, and that his cheeks and fist at his side were sparking.

"I'm not worried about what she'll try to do with me…I'm worried about what I'LL do to HER if she even TRIES to touch me. Another thing that worries me is that this cycle she's going through is…unnatural." Darrel eyed Shadow questioningly. "What do you mean, 'unnatural'?" "Well, for my species, a female's 'heat cycle' only ranges from 4 to 6 days. It's been 10 days since Light's started." Darrel scratched his head, thinking. A thought went off into his head like a shotgun, an answer he knew that he and Shadow would not like, but was likely true.

"Well…what they did to her for 'punishment' about twelve days ago? Maybe…whatever they did to her caused this." Shadow gasped at this realization. Though he didn't like it…

…The explanation made sense, A LOT of sense.

"This is probably some crazy experiment that Namba Jr. is orchestrating. Knowing him, he probably made this irreversible…without some kind of cure…like he has made one, too." Darrel whispered, looking around the ceiling of the room. "What are you looking for?" Shadow asked. Darrel breathed out stressfully. "Sometimes they bug the rooms to check for spies or otherwise traitorous activities. If we're going to talk about this than we need to talk fast."

"So…we're going to need to get some kind of antidote to help Light?" Shadow asked quietly. "The problem is that we don't know, Darrel. Unless we ask her, there's no way we'll know if they actually injected her with something." Darrel scratched behind his head again, smiling. "I can't believe you're actually thinking of helping her out, Shadow. You usually just keep yourself safe unless the mission requires. Hormones, Shadow?"

"No, I…Just had a change of heart since the last mission about some things." Shadow replied, glaring from the last comment.

_Bolt's wrong about me…my life is not about pain or hate._

"Okay, there she is…" Shadow whispered to Darrel as they stopped at one of the many corridors in the underground base. Darrel looked over from the side of the corner and saw Light sniffing into the air on all fours. Darrel could not believe he could not see the signs of her 'condition' earlier; she was sweating slightly, and appeared to be blushing, now that he looked harder. She even appeared to have dark 'circles' around her eyes, like she hadn't slept in days. She began a walk toward the corner they were standing behind. "She knows we're here now. She's traced our scent." Shadow said to Darrel. "Don't you mean YOUR scent? I'm not a pikachu or a raichu, you know." "Whatever. Just get ready." Shadow said quickly as Light slowly approached their position. (Shadow?) She mumbled as she advanced towards them, ears straight up, symbolizing some sort of excitement within her. Shadow noticed that she appeared to be shaking too. Darrel shifted the 'suit' he was wearing over his usual uniform.

_I really hope this works._

Shadow looked from behind the corner just as Light looked back up from her sniffing. Shadow could see her hind legs rear back a little as she saw Shadow's eyes. "She's going to rush towards us. Prepare yourself." Darrel lowered himself into a squatting position, his arms outstretched slightly. "Here she comes!" Shadow said, as Darrel could hear the distinct padding of the raichu's paws as she ran towards Shadow.

(Shadow!)

She said, breathing quickly with her eyes wide. "Darrel, now!" Shadow said as jumped back, Light just missing a dive at him. Darrel lunged from behind the corner and was able to grab hold of Light as she attempted to get up again. (Let…go! Let…go!) Light cried weakly as she struggled against the might of Darrel's arms. Light discharged electricity all over her body in attempt to make him let go, but it proved to be no use, thanks to the suit Darrel was wearing. "Sorry, Light, But this suit protects me from any electrical attack of yours, and you can forget about struggling free. I'm pretty strong, remember?" Light kept the charge going for a couple more seconds before stopping, along with her struggling. She continued to breathe rapidly as Darrel got to his feet, Light over his shoulder. "Well, back to the room, Darrel." Shadow said, leading the way with Darrel following with a bewildered Light on his shoulder…

"Here." Darrel said as he laid Light onto her bed. Her breathing had calmed down, but not to normal. Shadow walked over to the table on the side and reached into its compartment, taking out a translating collar. "We forgot to give her another one." He said as he tossed it to Darrel, who caught it and gave it to Light. "Put it on." Darrel instructed her, watching her closely in case she tried anything while at the same time tossing off the suit he was wearing before.. She shakily took the collar and placed it around her neck as he did the lock on the back. She sat up, silent for a couple seconds before sniffling. "I'm…so sorry." She said to them, the collar translating so Darrel could understand. "I…don't know what's happening to me…this should have been over for me days ago…I can't control these urges for very long…" She wiped a forming tear from the bottom of her eye. Darrel placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Light. Shadow and I need you tell us…If they injected something into you on the day you went for punishment." Light gasped at hearing this and shivered as she laid down. Shadow leapt onto Darrel's shoulder to listen better. Light remained silent for a couple seconds, mustering the courage to tell them.

"Well…when they used…the second machine…" Light began to shudder, causing Darrel to have to shake her. "C'mon, Light. You have to tell us so that we can find a way to fix this." Shadow shifted uneasily on Darrel's shoulder.

_What hell has she been put through…due in part to me?_

"…the second machine they used on me…had some sort of thing on it that was…injected into my…" She sniffled rapidly, shuddering again. (You don't have do describe that, Light, however did that…thing have something on it?) Shadow asked. Light nodded slowly at the question. "Some sort of…clear, thick liquid that felt…really hot when…it was…" She sniffled again before burying her face into her bed, sobbing. Shadow clenched his teeth as Darrel raised his shaking fist. "Damn that fucking Namba Jr…I should go rip his head off…at least his father had humane experiments to do!" Shadow jumped off of Darrel's shoulder to the floor, seething. "I'll…I'll sneak into the labs and find Xepher…maybe he can help." Darrel raised his head from the sobbing Light, turning to Shadow and nodding. "Don't get caught though…I know Xepher won't tell, but those other scientists won't be too happy if they see you…I don't want you in a state similar to this." Shadow jumped onto the bed, warranting Light's attention.

She reached towards him but recoiled at the last second, looking down. "Shadow…stay away from me…I can't control myself right now, and I don't want to get you in a bad position…please, just hurry." She laid back down as Darrel patted her on the back before turning to Shadow. "Shadow, go now." He said before turning back to Light. Shadow leapt off the bed, looking back before running out the door…

Shadow carefully unscrewed an air duct that passed through to the lower labs and entered before anyone could see in the hall. He held the duct guard up inside the duct once he got in so that he could screw it back in place. Carefully he put back each screw as to not warrant the attention of the grunts walking in the hall. As soon as this was done he traveled down the vent to the lower level labs, where the top scientists usually did their experiments…

Shadow peered through the air duct on the wall underneath a table. Listening in, he heard no sounds, save the multiple computers in the area keeping things functioning. (Here we go.) He said as he removed the duct cover to allow him to enter the lab. Replacing it once he got in, he looked around: Many technological devices and meters lined the room, which appeared to have testing area surrounded by one way glass in them. Shadow walked to one that had a strange 'laser' generator inside. _Must be where they experimented with Light. _He looked at the ceiling, noticing no security cameras. He dashed towards the enclosure by the testing area and jumped onto a table where several notes were scribbled onto various notepads and papers, along with a pair of desktop computers. Shadow immediately recognized the handwriting on one of them. (Xepher…) He said, recognizing the signature by the top. (Thank God I was actually able to learn to read.) He said as he read the paper:

Experiment Log

By: Dr. Xepher, July 11, 2061

Subject: Light (#26 Raichu)

Project Eclipse/Experiment #03

Objective: This is the revival of a test last conducted around five years ago. This test, led by Dr. Namba, Jr. will test to see if dark energy can be infused with an already functioning creature, as opposed to the second test subject, a pikachu who was named 'Shadow'. The raichu, Light, is in a very fit condition and will be a prime subject for the test today. This will be the first of two experiments conducted on her this day…

(This is about the first thing they did with her…wait a second…) Shadow read the first lines again, eyes stopping on the phrase, 'opposed to the second test subject, a pikachu who was named 'Shadow.' His eyes trailed to the name again.

_Could that be…_

He shook his head in disbelief.

_No, this couldn't be…me…_

He placed the paper back on the table, scanning over the other papers, trying to forget what he had just found. He grew frustrated as he looked through them, useless papers scattering all over the table and onto the ground. He grabbed hold of another paper with Xepher's signature, and sighed in relief:

Experiment Log 2

By: Dr. Xepher, July 11, 2061

Subject: Light (#26 Raichu)

Shadow read the paper carefully, his grip on it growing tighter as he read, and by the time he was finished with it his cheeks were sparking. (Damn you Namba…damn you to hell.) He whispered, agreeing with the way Xepher wrote the experiment down; It was written in a shaky manner, with the letters written in blot-like form, like Xepher was trying to tear through the paper as he wrote it. Frankly, Shadow wanted to do the same at this time. Shadow noted the chemical that was written, confirming, as he read, that it was the 'liquid' that Light had been speaking of.

_So apparently the stuff causes…some kind of cellular infection inside her…fuck it. I have to find a way to neutralize it. Lets see…D-Epsilon5 Liquid._

Shadow glanced towards the computer on the table. (Should I try?) He questioned himself, looking at the keyboard.

_No, They'll be able to tell I'm not a scientist when I try to log in…that's it. I'm going to have to try and find Xepher in these labs._

Shadow leapt off the table and walked out of the room, looking down the middle passageway of the labs. (Better hide.) he said to himself, noticing the group of scientists walking towards him, among them Dr. Namba. Shadow clenched his fists as he ducked underneath a computer terminal where several small PC's were stored. He heard Namba laughing with the others as they came near. "And so when is this thing going to be introduced to us by our Johto colleagues?" A scientist asked Namba. Namba drew a hand through his orange hair as he replied. "It will be ready in about two weeks. No matter, I believe that our 'good friend' will be able to take care of it." Shadow rolled his eyes at the mention of 'good friend' as he knew it likely meant him.

_I would really want to kill you right now…but I have more important things to do at this time._

After Shadow saw them walk out the door at the end of the hallway Shadow ran towards another door that had been left open where they had just walked. Shadow peered inside, and what he saw made him wish he hadn't.

(What is this place?) Shadow said in shock and disbelief; several cages were inside, each housing at least one pokemon. Shadow could immediately smell the different scents of the room, but above all, he could sense, no, FEEL…death. Shadow walked between the cages, each pokemon crying out to him, pleading, begging…he even heard some of them plea for him to kill them, to end their misery inside the abyss of man's scientific cruelties. (Help!) (Kill me…Please…) (Get me out of here!) The shouts and screams bombarded Shadow's ears like the howling of a hurricane's gale. (Leave me alone!) He yelled, covering his ears. He could see them against the glass of the cages, scratching with their filth-covered paws, their bloodshot eyes locked madly on him, the blood and scars covering some of them. May cages contained a carcass of a pokemon, half eaten or recently killed by the pokemon sharing the cage with them, who had been driven to the void of insanity by living conditions, pain, constant experimentation, and general mistreatment. He ran now through the cages, each sight building and burning into his mind, producing the thing we all know most, the thing that we all know is there, in the darkest nightmares of our mind; FEAR. Shadow saw an open door, a door out of the insanity, at the end of the isle he was now on and gladly rushed into it.

Shadow sat by the door and closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind of the horrors he just witnessed. Finding this useless, he opened his eyes to find the silhouette of Xepher typing in another report of his. Shadow took a couple deep breaths before sighing.

_There you are._

Shadow slowly entered the dark room, dark save for the computers along the wall. Shadow could see a door that led to somewhere behind the computers, but he dared not open it. Shadow slowly approached Xepher, who appeared preoccupied with his work on the computer. Shadow looked onto the computer screen, noticing a formula that included the substance he was looking to find an antidote to counteract its effects. Shadow eyed the screen closely, noticing Xepher stopping for a second, and then restarting, except what Xepher typed in alarmed and shocked Shadow:

I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND ME, SHADOW.

Shadow froze on the spot as Xepher turned and kneeled with a distressed look on his face. "Shadow, what are you doing in here? If anyone catches you, you might suffer something similar to…those out there." Xepher whispered, looking towards the door Shadow entered from. Shadow contained the desire to shudder as he replied, "I'm sorry Xepher, but I need your help with something NOW. Whatever they Dr. Namba did to Light with something called D-Epsilon5 Liquid has got her in what seems to be some sort of endless heat cycle. Do you know anything that can help her?" Xepher pointed back to his screen. "That's what I was working on right now. In fact I've just come up with something that could…" He trailed off, eyeing Shadow with suspicion. "How do you know what D-Epsilon5 Liquid is? Did you go into the lab the experiment was done and read the second paper I wrote?" "No…I read both papers." Xepher flushed at this reply, realizing what this may mean for him. "Then…you know about…The Project Namba put her through, and the FORMER subject of the experiment?" Shadow nodded, crossing his arms. Xepher massaged his temples.

_I guess that secrets really can't be hidden forever._

Xepher sighed as he dropped his gaze. "I knew this would happen one day, but I just refused to accept it. Now…it doesn't matter." Shadows glanced towards the computer and then back to Xepher. "Xepher…that pikachu was me, wasn't it." Xepher nodded and stood up, the glare off the computer screen obscuring his eyes. "Yes, I cannot deny that…I hoped that we could've discussed this before, but I was afraid of what your reaction would've been. However, you now know." Shadow placed his paw over his chest. "So…is that the reason why I'm…different from others of my kind? Why I'm so powerful and how I can speak?" Xepher nodded. "You have to understand, Shadow. It was…the only way we could keep you alive. Without Project ECLIPSE, we would not be talking right now. The dark power within you now is what kept you alive while you were healing five years ago. Sadly though…your parents were dead before we could try and do the same with them." Shadow stood silent before Xepher, thinking. "Still…Why? Why did it have to be me, Xepher? I had to be in this right after I lost my family…my parents probably wouldn't recognize me anymore because of what I do now. I kill Xepher, I Kill." Shadow sighed after this sentence, looking down in shame. "Am I a monster now or something because of this damn project?" Xepher patted Shadow on the head, to which Shadow slapped away his hand. Shadow blinked as he looked up at Xepher, who had a look of worry on his face. "Sorry…" Shadow looked towards Xepher's computer.

_This isn't the time to discuss this right now._

"Xepher…we'll talk about this later…now, about D-Epsilon5?" Xepher cleared his throat, graciously accepting the change of subject and looking to the computer screen. "I have synthesized a compound that should work if applied correctly. It is in the room through that door, in a synthesis chamber of course. I'll go and give it to her if you want." Shadow nodded, but as Xepher opened the door Shadow asked "Why didn't you try to stop the experiment in the first place? You were in there, weren't you?" Xepher turned around. "I couldn't. Since I was only assisting with it, I had to follow orders. " Shadow's ears went down as he waited for Xepher to exit the room. Soon Xepher came back through the door with a case that appeared rather heavy. Shadow eyed the case questioningly. "She's going to need a lot of this, so I have to take this case…by the way, you can't be seen as we exit. Here." Xepher reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something round. It had a red top with a white bottom, and a black circle with a white button was at the center. "A Pokeball? Are you serious?" Shadow asked, annoyed at this occurrence. "What other option do we have?" Xepher replied, pointing the ball at Shadow. "Fine." Shadow said before Xepher threw the ball at him, transferring him into a red beam of data that went back into the ball. Xepher picked up the ball and turned it in his hand. "One of the last remnants of the old days."

Darrel saw Light's ear shift towards the door as he heard a knocking from it. "Shadow?" Light and Darrel said in unison. Light quickly covered her mouth and buried herself under her covers, still breathing a little fast and sweating from heat. Darrel opened the door to look into the face of Xepher standing there, case in his left hand. "Oh…you." Darrel said in a monotone fashion. "Shadow told me what's happening with Light and I have something here that can…no, WILL help." Darrel narrowed his eyes at Xepher. "Can I really trust you, being one of those that caused this to happen to her?" "I am not the one responsible for this, that is Dr. Namba. Look, I'm not your enemy; I'm trying to help her with this just as you are, and if Shadow thinks I can do this, can you?" Darrel paused before reluctantly opening the door wider so Xepher could enter.

Xepher walked over to Light's bed and put down the case by the foot of the bed. He reached for his coat pocket and took out a Pokeball. Darrel walked toward Xepher as he saw the ball. "What are you doing with that?" "Just releasing someone." Xepher replied as the Pokeball opened, releasing a blue stream of energy indicating the pokemon inside was being released. Darrel watched as Shadow appeared out of the blue energy, blinking rapidly. "Those things are like handheld prisons." Shadow commented as Xepher placed the ball back into his coat. Xepher smiled.

_Funny…that sounds exactly like what HE thinks of it…but what do I expect from his…_

"Light?" Xepher said, reaching towards the raichu. Light turned over and froze in place, staring at Xepher. Xepher noted her appearance in his head.

_She is perspiring, appears to be blushing and she is breathing rapidly…yes, the symptoms of a heat cycle._

Xepher reached down towards the case he brought in and undid the latches as shadow and Darrel observed. Xepher pulled out a small vial with a corked nozzle from the case, containing a whitish-clear fluid along with what looked like a sprayer with a hose on bottom and a sleek cone-shaped spray nozzle that was about 3 inches long. "Why do I have a feeling that I know what you're going to have to do?" Darrel said to Xepher, who shook his head. "Because you have probably guessed correctly on what I will have to do here. I have to insert the hose into the vial and lock it in place, then 'inject' the nozzle into her and spray. It may sound mad, disgusting, and most of all disrespectful toward her privacy but there's no other way this can be done more effectively." Xepher lifted the device onto the bed and tried to encourage Light to come over. "Light, there's no other way…just this and it's over, got it?" Light kept a bit of distance towards her and the device still. Shadow jumped onto the bed. (Light, it's not going to hurt you. You have to do this if you want to get yourself out of this mess. Understand?) She hesitated still, and then sighed. "O…Okay…I would like to do it myself, so please don't look." She asked as Xepher got the device ready. "Aye-aye…"Darrel said, turning around and covering his eyes, Shadow doing basically the same except lying down. The device clicked as it locked into place, ready for use with the vial attached. "Ready?" Xepher asked as Light reached towards the device. "Okay, I better look away as well." He said as she grabbed it. Nodding, he turned and covered his eyes like Darrel was.

Shadow could hear the muffled sounds of the device spraying, along with small, stifled moans from Light. He then heard a 'thump' sound, like something had dropped to the bed.

Xepher was the first to turn around to see Light sitting on the bed, her breathing now more relaxed. The device now held an empty vial, though remaining droplets remained all over the inside of it. "How are you feeling?" Darrel asked as he too turned around with Shadow. Darrel felt he really didn't need to ask the question; he could tell she was no longer blushing. Light sat down on the bed, smiling. "I…fell pretty better already, though…now I just don't feel anything there." Xepher smirked as he deconstructed the device. "It'll feel like that for a while before that stuff destroys the infection. After about four, five hours you should feel fine." Light laid down, obviously relieved from that experience. Darrel watched Xepher place the items in the case, stopping him as he tried to leave. "Xepher…" Darrel said, as if trying to force the following words out of his mouth. "…Thank you." He extended his hand towards Xepher. Xepher lifted his left hand, shaking Darrel's as he nodded. "Anything to help. Well…I'll see you all later."

"Xepher, where were you? We need to discuss something." Namba basically shouted at Xepher as he entered back into the bottom labs. "Well? What then, Namba?" Namba then motioned for Xepher to follow him, entering the observation area where they did the experiments on Light. Xepher reluctantly entered, sitting down by the computer. "So, Xepher…soon we shall see what your "experiment" has become. The boss has gotten a hold of the Johto branch and they have agreed to having a bit of a 'contest' about this issue next month…" Xepher nodded, making Namba smirk. "I have my full confidence that whatever the Johto branch has come up with won't stand a chance against him. It's been proven time and time again that he is the best we've got." Namba chuckled as he handed Xepher a paper from the table. "This is the test data from their experiment. Quite impressive, if I do say so myself." Xepher scanned the data with intense concentration, picking up every detail from the text he could. His fingers shook; his eyes strained. The data showed extreme promise for the experiment. Maybe even greater than…

_Is this true?_

"Scared?" Namba asked mockingly. Xepher handed the paper back to Namba, trying to fake a smile as best he could. "No…I'm just thinking how interesting this will be for the boss to watch." "Indeed." Namba replied. "And…what is the name they've given their experiment?" Namba picked up the paper and pointed to a group of letters on the top.

"They've named it Marxus"


	10. Chpt IX: A Dead Town, A Dark Power

Sorry guys, I've just been feeling a massive amount of writer's block lately…it must be because of the oncoming feeling of Christmas or something…anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter IX: A Dead Town, A Dark Power

August 5, 2061 6:36 a.m.

Darrel read over the mission specifications handed to him by an admin at the front desk and scratched under his shaven chin he walked to the room, holding another paper under his left arm. "Why do I have to be some sort of delivery-man? Can't Shadow just get this stuff himself?" He remarked under his breath, eyes swinging left to right as he read. "Me and Light doing more recon…man, this is going to be boring." He lowered his arm when he finished reading and continued on. Passing another grunt he looked at the paper in his left hand. Curious, he lifted it to reading level and read it over. He smirked, knowing what this one was about for Shadow. "How many tests are they going to give him? As if he's some sort of experiment…" He read further, than stopped as he saw the location for the 'test', eyeing the name of the area with cynicism.

_Why there? _He thought to himself, slightly confused.

_Didn't we obliterate that place a while back?_

Shadow stared straight up at the ceiling, front paws crossed behind his head. He puffed air out of his mouth as he continued to think. The sound of Light's breathing on her own bed was faintly heard over the 'sound' of his thinking process.

_Why do I have a feeling today's mission is going to have some sort of revelation?_

He turned over as he heard footsteps approaching the door and slid off the bed onto his hind paws. The door opened, revealing Darrel with a paper in his right hand and another in his left.

"Morning." Shadow said as Darrel passed by him, the door closing behind. "Good morning. By the way, this is for you." Darrel replied, moving the paper in his left hand towards Shadow. Shadow reached up and grabbed the paper, bringing it to eye level to where he could read it. "I still question how you're able to read." Darrel commented, nudging Light awake on her bed. "It's a little more realistic than me actually being able to speak your language, don't you think?" Shadow replied with bored eyes. "True."

(Oh…it's morning already?) The raichu said in a tired voice as she sat up on her bed.

(Afraid so, Light.) Shadow said to her.

Light shook her head, discharging some static into the air. "Whoa, careful." Darrel said, dodging a small stream of electricity. (Sorry.) Darrel smirked and walked towards the table as Shadow continued reading his paper, and took the collar from the top of it. "Put this on, I can't understand a thing you are saying, Light." Darrel tossed the collar at Light, who caught it and fixed it around her neck. The collar made a small 'beep!' as it activated. "So where are we going today Darrel?" Light asked, her words now being translated into English thanks to the collar. "Me and you have to go do some recon by Celadon to see if there is any Kanto Soldiers left we can capture. Stupid if you ask me…" He looked towards Shadow. "…But an order's an order, right Shadow?"

"Yes." Shadow replied with some annoyance. "Say, Darrel, where's this Pallet Town place anyway?"

Darrel seemed to freeze in place, thinking of what to say. "Well…" He sputtered, unable to find words. "Okay. Pallet Town technically doesn't exist anymore, for one thing. It WAS just directly north of Cinnabar Island, a little way from the coast. Now it's just a bunch of crumbling, destroyed buildings, some covered in moss probably." "Okay, because they want me to get something from there…another exercise, probably." Darrel laughed at this. "That's what I said to myself earlier. Anyway, we better get going to our missions. See you afterwards, Shadow. C'mon, Light." Darrel turned and walked out the door, followed by Light. Shadow looked over the paper again, stopping at the name, 'Pallet Town' again.

_So, this place…I wonder if it really does look like what Darrel said…_

"I can't see a place to land down there." The chopper pilot said to Shadow, looking out the cockpit of the small helicopter into a sea of mist and trees. "We're around the place I'm supposed to go towards, right?" Shadow said calmly to the pilot. "Yeah." He replied, looking towards a small navigation computer in the center of the cockpit. "Pallet is just around a mile north of here, but the place is covered in mist. Everything is basically invisible from this altitude." Shadow looked out from his side of the cockpit, thinking. "Lower the helicopter, I'll jump into one of the higher trees." "What?" The pilot said, only to get a glare from shadow. "Do it." The pilot nodded and brought up a switch on the controlling lever, causing the helicopter to descend until Shadow could easily see the trees below through the mist. The pilot then pressed another switch on the dashboard, which opened up the door on Shadow's side.

"See you later." Shadow said before diving out of the helicopter, dropping down into a tree directly below. He landed on a branch near the top and bounded off of it towards the top to wave off the helicopter. He saw the pilot looking out the window and nodded. The pilot closed the window, and then the helicopter flew out of sight.

(Well, time to go.) Shadow said to himself, diving down onto a lower branch, leaping off of it onto another then another until he bounded off that one to the ground. He looked around, seeing several other pokemon staring at him. (What?) He questioned, gazing at each of them. A pair of Rattatas, a group of Pidgey on a nearby branch and a Metapod hanging in a tree looked at him curiously. (There isn't usually one of your kind around here…I thought you 'chus call the place north of the dark place home.) A Pidgey said to him from its roost. Shadow shrugged. (Really...I've never actually been there.) The Pidgey cocked its head sideways at him and squinted. (You look familiar, though…) (Yes, he does…) A Rattata said in a feminine voice, looking from the Pidgey speaking to Shadow. (What's your name?) She asked him. (It wouldn't really matter if I told you my name or not.) Shadow replied flatly. He walked past the Rattata and her partner just as a Pidgey turned towards him on its roost.

(Bolt?)

Shadow stopped when he heard the name and his ear twitched. The other Rattata spoke up. (Say, are you Bolt? You at least look like him.) Shadow turned to them, silent. His stone expression turned into a fake smirk. (I have no idea who that is.) He lied before turning away and continuing to walk, leaving the group of pokemon slightly confused. (How don't you know him? Surely you of all of us would've heard of him.) Shadow looked back and shrugged again. (No idea.) Shadow stopped as one of the Pidgeys flew over and landed before him. (Are you going to the dark place, the destroyed human territory ahead?) Shadow nodded at him. (Yeah I am. I have to go do something there. What does it matter to you?) The Pidgey spread its wings out, as if blocking Shadow's path. (Don't go, that place is cursed!) Shadow eyed him in disbelief. (I'm sure I can take care of myself if something happens. I'm not afraid of some curse.) He walked towards the Pidgey, but it stayed in its position. (For your sake, please don't go.) It said to Shadow. Shadow simply used agility to go around the Pidgey. (I said I could take care of myself. Later.) Before the Pidgey could turn to reason with him Shadow dashed off towards Pallet.

Shadow looked through the mist as the trees ahead began looking charred. Shadow leapt over a fallen trunk that cracked as he steadied himself on it. (Something was burning apparently.) He said out loud, squinting to see what looked like the edge of a building in the fog. Shadow felt a drop of water hit his head. Then another. Shadow looked up to see a large storm cloud overhead, sending down its rain. (Perfect. Now I get to get wet.) Shadow said sarcastically as the rain matted the tuft of fur over his right eye down.

_Anyway, the thing I'm supposed to bring back is in the center of town…some sort of beacon I guess_.

Shadow focused his gaze ahead of him and began to walk towards the building. As he got closer to it he could see some structural damage to it before seeing that it was completely blackened like it had literally been engulfed in fire. He could smell it in the air, along with a fainter, eerie smell. He didn't know why, but this smell seemed to be so familiar to him...

Yes, he knew the smell all too well…

Blood.

Shadow sniffed in the air, but found the its foul scent to be just about everywhere; why?

Shadow looked down the road, also blackened. Shadow was barely able to see debris everywhere, on the road, what remained of the cracked and crumbled buildings, and on top of damaged cars on the roads. Small amounts of greenery had apparently sprung up, but there appeared to be many dead plants here and there…like the earth there was now dead. Shadow walked down the desolate road, now beginning to be covered in puddles, and full of what looked like blast holes and debris. Shadow could see a building on a hill up ahead, with the remains of what was probably a windmill next to its half-destroyed visage. The dead trees around it furthered the feeling of death to Shadow. A Murkrow sat by itself on the siding of a building, cawing a dreary sound that seemed both sad and chilling. Shadow's ears lowered as he continued on through the rain.

Shadow began to see the fog lift, but the rain came down heavier than ever. It soaked into his fur from the sheer amount coming down, much like how the place seemed to be soaked in despair. Shadow looked to his right and stopped as he saw what looked like bones…a human child's skeleton. Shadow slowly walked up to it, noting its position…facing away from where Shadow was walking towards, like it had tried to escape something…

_What was this kid running from?_

Shadow heard rustling nearby and turned towards the direction of the sound. (Huh?) Shadow said, noticing what looked like the silhouette of a small creature staring at him with eyes of white. It definitely appeared to be a pikachu like Shadow, but its fur was jet black and it appeared to have tears of blood running down its face. It was smiling at him eerily; threateningly to a point, but also somewhat friendly in an odd way.

_"Keep going."_

(Keep going…hey, wait!) Shadow said as the pikachu turned away from him and seemed to fade into the darkness and rain. Shadow's face became illuminated by a sudden flash of lightning ahead, which revealed more figures ahead of him. He turned to the figures, silently approaching him low, likely to try to avoid detection. Through the rain Shadow could see they appeared like genderless humans, except completely black with long, sharp talons. They appeared to have no mouths even, and their eyes were like slits of scarlet. Shadow stepped forwards to them, and in turn the creatures dashed towards his flanks, about ten yards from him on each side. (Who are you?) He said calmly as he got on all fours, with the creatures circling him. One responded by making a screeching, roaring sound, akin to a dragon. Shadow tensed and got up on two legs, focusing. (Lightning Blade!) He yelled as the creature behind him screeched, lunging at him with its black talons above its head. Shadow crossed the Lightning Blade with the creature's talons several times rapidly. Getting an opening, Shadow slashed at the creature's midsection. Shadow felt no resistance at it tore through, but at the same time the creature was completely unscathed. What? Shadow thought as the creature behind slashed across his back, tearing his hide open with three thin, burning cuts. (Gah!) He cried as he narrowly dodged another swipe that would have surely beheaded him. He jumped back as another rushed in and stabbed the ground where he once was, creating a small fissure where its talon stuck in. A small spot of blood from when Shadow was slashed quickly mixed with the water on the ground from the rain.

_My attack went right through it…how am I supposed to hurt these bastards then?_

Shadow grimaced as two came at him from his left and right with their talons giving off a strange black aura. Shadow jumped at one and blocked a downward slash attack it made, but he was hit by an off-wave from the strange aura.

Getting thrown back, he saw a hooded figure on top of a ruined building about five stories up, staring down at him with the bottom of his face barely visible in the rain. Shadow landed, leapt away from another oncoming slash and quickly glanced upwards at the figure, silent and still as a phantom. The long, black raincoat the figure wore whipped in the wind of the storm as it put its fingers its forehead.

_"Only the powers of Light, Twilight, and Darkness can harm them."_

Shadow rolled under another slash attack. (Thunder!) A bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds towards one of the creatures, but as it was hit the electricity went right through, instead obliterating the ground it stood on and electrifying the remains of a nearby car, causing the glass on what remained of its windshield to blast out.

_Light, Twilight, or Darkness…I know that I've been infused with dark energy…_

Shadow ran past a creature, which followed him along with the others, cornering Shadow by the wrecked car. Shadow clinched his teeth.

_…But how the fuck do I use it?!_

All four of the creatures made the horrid screeching noise at Shadow as the all brought back one of their arms. I the split second he had Shadow was able to use Agility to dash out of the way, and behind he saw the creatures slash through the car's remnants, slicing it into shreds. Shadow heard a small click behind him, and as he turned around a black-gloved hand caught his arm. He struggled against the hold until he saw Ash's face looking back at him, almost emotionless in a kneeling position. He whispered into Shadow's ear:

"If you want to defeat them, you have to use this power the power I saw you use before…I'm sorry that for what I'm about to do."

Shadow felt his body grow cold as he saw the world around him go black before he saw again, this time on top of the building ash stood on before. Shadow looked into as Ash's pupils went jet black before an aura just like the creatures down below formed around his arm, then shot at Shadow. (AAUGH!) Shadow screamed, his body seeming to grow cold, then hot as a familiar energy enveloped him.

_This power…_

The short claws on his paws grew to double their original length, his fangs grew double as well and his fur turned darker as he felt an unfound rage within him.

_It's the power from when we battled before!_

Ash released Shadow's arm and back-flipped away from him. Ash's eyes returned to their normal color as Shadow looked up at him. He could see the rage in the dark pikachu, but at the same time he could see Shadow behind the scarlet eyes that glared at him.

_Good. He appears to have control._

"What have you done to me?" Shadow asked in a calm, yet threatening-sounding voice. "I've unlocked the dark power within you. You can now call upon its energy any time you want, but be careful…use it to much, stay in this form for too long, or let your rage block out anything else, and it will take over you. I do this for your own sake." Shadow looked back over the edge of the building, where the creatures were waiting below for him. "I don't understand…why are you helping me? We're supposed to be enemies, after all." Ash stepped towards Shadow, even though he heard Shadow make a low growl at him. "Because I want you to help me destroy Team Rocket."

Shadow turned back to him, his fist covered in dark electricity. "You really believe that I'll betray my only home, my allies? Fuck you for even thinking something like that. I don't care if you're some sort of damn Pokemon Master. You're damn wrong if you think I'll leave Light and Darrel behind, only to have to kill them later if I followed your plan." Ash crossed his arms and shook his head. "Who said I would want you to go back and kill them? No, I don't want that, because if you can…I want you to get them to join you when you go back and escape with them." Shadow's paw remained fisted for a couple seconds before relaxing. His gaze remained in a rage-like fashion. "Like I said, I refuse to betray my home to join you…besides, it's your own fault I decided to remain in Team Rocket. I'm not really in this for the war…I'm in it to avenge my family."

Ash showed a small amount of surprise on his features as his eyebrows raised. A gust of wind sent a wave of rain at the two like a spray from the ocean along with a small chill through Shadow. The dark power allowed him to hear a low chuckle from Ash through the gusting wind, torrential downpour and occasional strike of lightning. Shadow's paw tightened again as he growled. "Are you mocking me for what I'm doing this for? How…DARE YOU!" Shadow rushed at Ash and attacked with a series of tail slashes, each avoided with relative ease by Ash.

"I found it funny…because it kinda reminds me of myself."

Shadow landed about five yards from Ash and stood up, the electricity around him instantly vaporizing the rain as it touched. "What do you mean, 'reminds you of yourself'? It's not like you have suffered the loss of your family!" Just as he said this Shadow felt himself being lifted into the air by the scruff of his neck in the grasp of one of Ash's gloved hands. Ash stared at Shadow's red eyes with a sign of anger. "Gah!" Shadow cried as Ash's grip tightened. Shadow punched at his arm with his left but was instantly blocked by Ash's free hand, his grip tightening again. Shadow gasped for breath, his paws flying to his throat in an attempt break Ash's vice-like grip. "How would you know I haven't suffered something like that, exactly? What if I told you…that this place, Pallet Town, was my home at one time before your so-called allies came and brutally killed everyone who couldn't escape them, and then obliterated it?" Shadow gritted his teeth as he felt his vision begin to blur. Ash saw this and tossed Shadow forward, landing on his back and rolling back over. Shadow gasped for a few seconds, his head lowered as the dark aura around him vanished and his body returned to normal.

"This place…was your home?" Shadow said upon regaining his breath. Ash nodded silently. "Yes, and it will always be home to me, no mater what condition it is in…but I guess I have to move on now, don't I." Shadow looked back as Ash walked past and stopped by the edge of the building. "If you want to know, the creatures below us are known as Ethereal, the darkest parts of a soul, whether living or dead. They are usually formed from the vengeance the soul feels mixed with the inner darkness. Good luck against them, now that you can call on your own dark power."

Shadow got to his feet and watched as Ash dropped over the side of the building, edge of his jacket flapping in the wind. Shadow ran over to the edge of the building then, only to see the Ethereal from before steadily climbing up. Shadow looked around him, but Ash seemed to have disappeared. Shadow dropped his gaze and looked at his right paw as dark electricity began forming on it. (Well…let's see how this works…)

The Ethereal continued to climb steadily upwards, stabbing into the cement on the side with their claws to climb, leaving behind a trail of holes for the others to climb on. The one on top screeched as it saw Shadow dive headfirst off the building, transformed with the power of darkness. Shadow smirked as he threw back his right arm, forming a sphere of black electricity. (HERE!) Shadow yelled as he thrust his arm forward just as he was about to make contact with the highest Ethereal. Shadow felt his paw actually hit something this time, unlike before, along with a high-pitched scream as Shadow's paw tore through the center of the Ethereal. It disintegrated into what looked like a black liquid, then into black gas that disappeared behind Shadow as he gained speed.

Shadow now formed a purplish variation of Lightning Blade at his other paw, slashing wide in front of him to destroy two Ethereal on both side of him and then using the side of the building to spiral forwards like a ball, his tail now mimicking a dark Iron Tail to cut through another Ethereal in front like a saw.

Shadow landed on his front paws with a splash and flipped forwards as the Ethereal that were not hit by his attacks on the building dropped down around him with others that walked towards him out of the rain. Shadow looked around himself at each of the Ethereal, each waiting for an opportunity to strike with its long talons. As Shadow got on all fours he heard Ash's voice in his head:

_"In this form your attacks will all have darkness imbued in them, which will allow the elemental energy that is already in your attacks to actually harm the Ethereal."_

(Got it.) Shadow said as dark electricity began swarming over his body. (Good thing I remember using this power that one time before…Dark Volt Tackle!) Shadow shot from his position and crashed into an Ethereal in front of him that exploded into black mist with a scream before it vanished. Shadow saw two Ethereal running at him, each with one arm swept back each, their black talons glinting along with their black bodies in the pale light that barely broke through the cloud cover.

Spinning around to face them, Shadow saw one stop and sweep its arms back as the other still ran and assaulted Shadow with a barrage of slashes. Shadow was able to grab hold of one of the Ethereal's arms and punch through its head, which caused the creature to disintegrate as the other dashed forward with its talons glowing with dark aura. Instinctively Shadow threw his arms to the sides and yelled, (Dark Thundershield!)

Shadow saw the Ethereal slash at the shield's front with a torrent of powerful slashes that seemed to create a small explosion as each hit the shield. In one final, sweeping motion the Ethereal brought both of its talons to its right, screeching as it made a last powerful slash that completely encased the front half of the shield in an explosion. Shadow's shield held firm, but the other Ethereal began surrounding the shield, each slashing at it, trying to cut the pikachu inside to bits. Shadow looked around him and smirked. (I got you fools now! SHOCKWAVE!) Shadow quickly crossed his arms over his chest, concentrating a large amount of electricity into his center, then thrusting out with his paws as the shield seemed to contract then flare outwards in a powerful wave that destroyed the rest of the Ethereal around him, each with a final, piercing scream. Shadow stood there, smiling and chuckling to himself before gasping. Grunting, he forced himself to revert back to his original form. The dark aura vanished as his fur returned to normal color and his eyes returned from scarlet to their usual brown. Shadow panted a bit from the stress to revert, and then sighed as he straightened, looking towards north, up the rest of the destroyed street.

_I guess Ash was right…I have to learn to control my emotions better in that form._

Looking up into the rain, Shadow lowered his head as he began walking, the smell of blood around him, seemingly emanating from what remained of the destroyed buildings…

Shadow encountered a large pile of rubble blocking the way through the road ahead, perhaps about six feet tall. He could hear a very faint beeping through the pattering of the rain, coming from just ahead.

_Looks like I've found the beacon._

Shadow quickly traversed the side of the rubble to its top, amazed to see that the rubble continued for about twenty more yards with chunks of cement, wood, and small bits of glass among other things in a ring around a large, blackened area. The center appeared to be at least one hundred yards away, like if it was the point a bomb had hit…

Shadow carefully walked over the jagged terrain, avoiding pieces of glass and other debris that poked upwards. With a grunt, he finally jumped off the ring of debris and landed, seeing the red light of a beacon up ahead. As Shadow approached he saw the familiar figure of Ash standing there, arms crossed. "Ash." Shadow said, noticing that he hadn't appeared to have touched the beacon at all. "I suppose you came here for this." Ash said, gesturing towards the beacon. "Yeah." Shadow replied cautiously, wondering if Ash had any tricks up his sleeve. Ash continued to stand there, unmoving. "So, this family of yours, Shadow…" Shadow glared at Ash. "What do you want to know about them? Because sadly, when they were killed, I was injured so heavily that I lost all of my memories of them and anything beforehand, thanks to your damn Kanto Army." Shadow said to Ash coldly. Ash shook his head underneath his hood. "Doesn't it seem odd to you that you would forget everything about them? If it was a long time ago that Team Rocket rescued you, I suppose, don't you think you would have regained those memories by now, when you have probably seen many thing by now that would have made you remember?"

As Shadow contemplated this Ash unzipped his jacket and reached into it, pulling out a bouquet of roses that was hidden inside it. Shadow walked towards Ash as he zipped his jacket back up and kneeled down, pulling the glove off his right hand and digging a hole into the wet earth. Shadow stood by Ash as he continued digging, finally stopping and planting the roses into the hole, then refilling it.

Ash turned his head to Shadow, picking up the beacon at his side and handing it to Shadow. "I believe you need to take that somewhere, Shadow." Shadow took the beacon, turning it over in his paws. "Yeah." Shadow looked from the beacon to Ash questioningly. "How did you know beforehand that I was going to be here, anyway? It doesn't seem that you would come out of the blue the day I have to do this beacon thing." Ash sighed and drew himself back to full height. "Two reasons; one, today I am here to give something to the dead who lost their lives because of your 'allies', and two, I basically set this up."

Shadow was taken aback by this piece of information. "What? There's no way you could have done that." "Actually, it's very possible when you have certain friends, and this certain friend being a master of disguise named Duplica, but don't go back to your base and look for her. She's probably long gone from there and back at Kanto HQ." Shadow was very shocked to hear this. First there was that elite woman, and now another person infiltrating?

_They really need to re-screen some of these agents…_

"You've done very well today, Shadow. Up to my expectations. Another thing…" Ash walked a few steps from Shadow and turned, his eyes reflecting the weak rays the sun mustered that got through the clouds. "Make sure you keep your raichu friend safe. She, like you, appears to have a power of her own…for her sake, don't let your boss know about it." Shadow crossed his arms in front of him, questioning. "Light? I know about that power. She went traitor on me in that other battle we had when she summoned it remember?"

"Only because when she feels strong feelings of danger for someone, the power helps her try to stop it. She, in turn, felt the need to attack you so that you wouldn't be able to continue using the dark power because she thought the dark power would consume you, at the level of rage you were in at the time. The thing is she probably doesn't even remember doing it, because she does not have full control over the power yet."

Shadow flinched upon hearing this, pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

_Well that explains why she went traitor on me…she was…_

Shadow looked down in disgust of himself.

_Trying to protect me…and I beat her up for it…_

(Light…forgive me.)

Shadow looked up again to see only the ring of rubble surrounding, and no sign of Ash.

_I guess…it's time to return to HQ…_

Sighing, Shadow took the beacon under his arm and walked out of the ring, and out of the remains of Pallet town to an extraction helicopter called in automatically by the beacon to take him back to base…


	11. Chpt X: Thoughts

Chapter X: Thoughts

August 12, 2061, 8:34 p.m.

Secret Report #10

_Subject: Shadow's and Light's Development II_

_It seems the rest of them have not found out about these reports...hopefully it will stay that way. I cannot afford for them to find out what I have detailed in these reports, concerning Shadow…_

…_And Light._

_As I expected would happen in these recent times, Shadow is beginning to show the effects of having been infused with the power of darkness. Aside from the obvious abilities he has (speech, advanced reasoning, power, etc.) it appears through the reports his partner Darrel send in that his dark powers are now 'showing' themselves. His performances on the field and elsewhere prove this statement true, such as detailed in a report Darrel sent in after bombing an outpost of how Shadow went 'berserk' and caused the obliteration of a large section of the eastern Viridian Forest while battling the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and his partner pikachu, Bolt. What Darrel listed as effects of the attacks Shadow used have allowed me to hypothesize exactly what attacks he used: Dark Volt Tackle, Dark Aura, Shadow Barrier, Shadow Flare, and ExtremeSpeed. I suspect other abilities may have also been used, but I myself cannot verify this. _

_On another note, it appears Light might also be going through changes as well. This is very possible, after all, she was a test subject for a secret experiment I had performed around the same time that Shadow was released to directly counteract him, since I knew that these events would happen. Simple enough; I decided that she was the perfect test subject because she was, and still is, rather good-natured and docile compared to the other obscene and twisted pokemon turned fiends we have here in Dr. Namba's 'research labs'. Ha! Those fucking insane asylums are far from research labs. They are more like, 'torture chambers', after what I've seen happen in those cells, to those poor souls who have forever been corrupted. Blood has been spilled in there countless times, pokemon been forced to submit to unspeakable tests, ranging from physical enhancement tests that have ended up turning rattatas into bloody, giant creatures with their flesh tearing from the rapid muscle growth, to the test like the one Light went through after being subjected to project Eclipse…_

_Who the fuck does Namba think he is, doing THAT to Light and the rest of those poor female pokemon? Using D-Epsilon5 liquid to get them…in heat, so that they can get pregnant when released back into the base, then taken back to the labs so he can experiment on the unborn fetuses of those pokemon… _

_If I could, I would go and subject HIM to the same tests, and see how HE likes it, to get a beam of dark energy fired at him for around twenty hours straight, as he screams and pleads for it to end like all of the subjects before, his blood rushing to his skull as I continue with the next of the tests…_

_Sorry, I have gotten carried away. Back to Light…_

_Yes, she too appears to be going through changes similar to Shadow, though in the opposite spectrum. Attacks that Darrel reported from her appeared to be White Lightning, ExtremeSpeed, and the ability to somehow deflect an attack using her paws in front of her by 'tearing' the attack in two at her sides. This leads me to believe that the 'White Energy' I have fused within her is reacting to the dark powers of Shadow just as I had hoped. Though she cannot at this time summon the power at will, and only in the case of emergency or strong emotion, I believe that she will eventually be able to do so. Such a thing would truly further my own ambitions here…_

_Hmph. It would just be yet ANOTHER mistake to my humane record…_

_I'm not nearly as bad as Namba, but I may be heading in that direction. I only mean to make Shadow and Light's lives easier here until the time comes, but I see now that I may be using them for my gains too much. True, I wouldn't be where I am now without Project Eclipse and Shadow's own creation, which led to me being promoted to a lead scientist, but because of my experiments I have probably left both of them to be different from the rest of their familiar species. All the while, I benefit from the results of Shadow's further development by receiving praise from the boss and my colleagues, while Shadow himself is continually made to do each of the missions they hand out to him, because he wishes to 'make Kanto pay for the death of his parents.' Otherwise I think he might've defected by now. _

_Or maybe not?_

_I have noticed that there appears to be a bit of a bond appearing between him and both Light and Darrel. Before the mission to take Celadon he acted very professionally towards them, which seemed to cause some hate between him and Darrel, with Light caught in the middle. Now he seems to regard the welfare of both more. He and Darrel still seem to tussle periodically, but they usually are on good terms now. As for his relationship with Light, it is around the same, minus the fighting. As a matter of fact, I feel that perhaps Light has feelings for him…_

_And I know that Shadow likely knows this too, but refuses to accept it. He likely does this to keep his judgment on his missions clear, which I respect, but there will eventually be no way to hide such feelings…_

_Both of them have broken my hypothesis about their emotions toward each other in this area. I believed that since they had opposite energies inside them (light and dark) that they would despise one another. No, it may eventually develop into something else, something that is likely impossible to see in Team Rocket…_

_That something may be love._

_I find this occurrence very astonishing and interesting, considering that many down here don't even believe such a thing could exist down here. It's always business, war, business in this massive underground bunker. So how could such 'love' exist here?_

_Because even if they are supposed to be the elite of Team Rocket, they too have emotions._

_It appears that as smart as I may be, I may never be able to solve every mystery scientifically, though in the emotional areas science will fail all. No scientific entity, after all, could possibly understand emotion to the fullest._

_In conclusion I expect to see further development, both physically and mentally, of these two 'chus._

_This is X, signing out for now._

Light lay with her chest to the ground, her long tail seeming to guard her front while the back of her leaned against the wall of the room. She panted lightly as a small bead of sweat dripped off her nose to the concrete floor as a group of grunts walked past her to a set of weights. She herself had already done her share, and was simply resting, watching human grunts get their own workouts in to stay healthy for the war outside.

_That was…pretty good, I suppose._

She got to her feet as she saw Darrel set to some weights, grunting as he lifted up a set of around two hundred fifty pounds, his bared chest muscles noticeably tensing as he moved the bar up and down at a steady pace each rep. Light slowly walked over to the set he was at and sat down, watching him. Darrel set the bar down to rest, catching his breath as he bent over, hand on his knees. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, catching sight of Light sitting there. He smiled lightly. "How'd it go for you?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to understand anyway. She simply nodded at him. Nodding back, he grabbed the bar once again. "Get cleaned up and head back to the room, Light. Shadow is probably already back by now so you two just wait for me."

She watched for a few more seconds as he continued with his reps, his muscles once again tightening as he lifted and lowered the bar. Looking away, she walked towards the showers, passing by a few pokemon walking out. She walked down the long hallway towards an open shower, next to a chikorita's.

_At least the water's not cold today…_

Light stood on the tips of her hind paws so that the jet of water from the shower head could hit her directly on her skull, matting down her orange fur and cascading down her back. A small spark discharged off her left cheek, hitting the ground with a small 'buzz' that sent static through the grounded water around her paws. In the shower stall next to her she heard the cry of a chikorita, along with a thump sound, indicating to her that it had jumped from the sudden static. Light was about to apologize as she washed off her left arm but she heard it cry out again with another thump, this time with a splashing of water over the top of Light's stall.

_What's going on over there?_

Light got down on her belly and looked under the small crack that separated the stall from the one containing the chikorita, her mouth half-submerged in the water as her eyes widened at what she saw…

_No…way…_

She lay frozen at what she saw, oblivious to the fact that the shower on her side was now cascading the jet of water on her rear. What she saw happening to the chikorita on the other side made that feeling absolutely insignificant. On the other side the chikorita was held down by a rather large raticate as it continued to cry and tear…

…with the raticate violating it, cackling in its own language as the chikorita cried out for help, only to be silenced by a heavy hit across its face by the raticate's front paw, which tore a bloody gash on its cheek.

(Shut up, bitch, and take it like an adult!)

The slight aroma of the musk combined with the air of the water crossed over Light's nose an unwelcome visitor, Light still watching the ordeal take place in front of her position. The chikorita finally stopped struggling and let its head lay on its side, the raticate refusing to let up on its assault of her privates. Light's eyes locked with the chikorita's, which appeared large and exasperated, its breaths coming out in struggled quivers on the water-covered floor. Light peered up at the raticate's face to see the pure madness written on its eyes; obviously unknowing that Light was watching. Light drew back her head and stood up in her own shower stall as white energy surrounded her, evaporating the water from the shower head as soon as it touched the silvery aura now zapping around her like her own electrical energies. She felt something else approaching…

The raticate looked up from what it was doing and looked to its right, towards the next stall. Whatever pokemon was in there was lighting up his whole space, impairing his vision so that he could not take in all of what he was doing, angering him.

(Hey, stop lighting up the damn place; I'm trying to have some fun here!)

The blinding light continued to flow out from under the stall side, further angering the raticate. Releasing the hind legs that were now covered in the raticate's and the chikorita's own fluids now, it turned around so that it may confront the raichu in the next stall, but as soon as it faced forward a certain electric mouse stared back at him, blinding its eyes until they adjusted with the power of its own aura. (You want to say something, or what? Get the hell out of here and shut off the electricity works!)

The 'chu standing there simply tightened its fist, teeth gritted. ( Stop doing what you are doing now, or else.) It said in a calm voice. The raticate simply scoffed at the words. (And who the fuck's going to stop me? You?)

(Actually, YEAH.)

The next moment the raticate felt all the air in his chest rush out in a hot, painful burst, feeling the 'chu's fist deep into his chest, as if about to break through. The water running all over him amplified the surge of static coming from the chu's fist. The raticate felt a paw briefly clasp his small left ear before he was thrown forward into the wall out of the stall, his face crashing hard into it along with a spray of blood from his small, now broken, nose. (Son of a bitch…!) The raticate said, covering the bloody nose with one paw as a couple other pokemon outside their stalls looked on. Their attention then turned to the the short, yellow 'chu who walked a few steps out of the stall. (Why you little, insignificant…who the hell do you think you are!?) The raticate screamed at the 'chu. The shower behind it matted the tuft of fur over its right eye as it opened its mouth to reply. (I'm pretty sure my name's Shadow, idiot.)

The pokemon around them all appeared to take a step back, as if knowing what was about to happen next. The raticate noticed Shadow's eyes begin to tint red as the black aura around him intensified.

(Get ready.)

(Get ready? For wha-)

Shadow had just smashed his fist into the side of the raticate's head, sending it flying for around one second before crashing into a stall fifty feet away, making a massive dent on impact. The raticate shook its head an gasped for breath as several pokemon ran by, attempting to get out of the way of the battle. (You're going to pay for that…) The raticate said angrily, wiping blood from his nose before baring its fangs and charging Shadow head on. (Hyper Fang!) It yelled, leaping high and diving at Shadow from overhead, ready to crush Shadow's skull between his large fangs.

(Thunder Shield.)

The raticate smashed hard into the electrical shield, screaming as he hit the ground, thanks to the grounded water conducting the electricity off Shadow's shield. Shadow canceled out his shield and slowly approached the raticate. (What have you done!?) The raticate yelled, unable to move on the ground, with each attempt getting no response, let alone feeling, from his limbs. (What's the matter? Paralyzed?) Shadow said mockingly as he stood over the raticate with an arm up in the air. (Look on the bright side. You probably won't feel this next attack.) The arm Shadow held in the air suddenly surged with electricity, lighting up the room with dark electricity. Smiling, Shadow positioned his arm sideways toward the stalls. (Dark Thunderpunch!) He bellowed, swinging down his paw towards the raticate's gut…

A massive explosion from inside the showers rocked the training room, causing some of those exercising to get injured by falling equipment, followed by various shouts and yells. The lights flickered overhead, and completely went out by the showers…

Shadow panted where he stood, the energy around him fading. Shadow looked to his right paw; the raticate's blood coated the entire front half of it, dripping into a murky puddle below that head formed from the fusion of it and the stagnant water. On the other side of the hallway the raticate's corpse twitched oddly, electricity still inciting action in its nerves and causing blood to spurt from the hole in its chest, where fried muscle and other entrails hung out, some of the on fire along with the area surrounding the cavity. Blood hung on the wall the corpse leaned on like a crimson halo over its head. Behind him, Shadow sensed motion. Turning, Shadow saw Light standing there, staring first at the corpse and then at Shadow's blood-ridden paw with white energy surrounding her. Shadow blinked several times, thinking this was some sort of illusion; but no…

…she really did have that energy surrounding her.

(Shadow.) Light said calmly, apparently unfazed by the gore stuck to the wall on the other side of the room. Shadow looked back towards the corpse and shrugged, then faced forward, looking away from Light's face.

_Looks like I fucked up bad…Now that I have control over this power I have to learn not to let my emotions get in the way, like Ash told me.._

(Sorry…) He mumbled under his breath.

"Check it out and see what happened!" a voice called out from the front, along with another rustle of voices. (We must leave, NOW.) Light said in a still calm manner. Shadow looked at her cynically. (And how do you propose we get out of here without them seeing?) (Very simple.) Light said, seizing Shadow's paw. Shadow looked up at Light's face as her eyes glowed brighter. (Teleport.) Shadow looked at her in confusion before he noticed the area around him begin to fade before freezing in place and disappearing before his eyes, to be replaced by what appeared to be some kind of vortex above that grew brighter as it made its way to the center of itself. Shadow looked back as his ears swung back; behind was where he was once standing, but shrinking until it completely faded out of view. Light simply looked straight ahead through all of this, disregarding the shape-shifting figures in the background of the vortex. (Light, when the hell did you learn teleport!?) Shadow shouted over the roaring and screeching.

"_She never did learn it."_

(What?) Shadow said to Light, but she continued to look ahead as the light above got brighter and brighter every second. Shadow began to feel a burning in his skull, like someone had just set his brains ablaze. (Gggh!) Shadow cried as the pain intensified with each passing moment until he and Light were right below the vortex, where Shadow swore he saw the vision of a emerald-eyed figure with two other scarlet-eyed figures in the void on the sides of the vortex. The emerald-eyed figure seemed to mouth a sentence before Shadow was met by a blinding flash from above, the grip Light gave on his paw tightening. Within the flash he could see Light looking at him in a distanced way;

"_The Light within Light knew it."_

Shadow found himself flying through a dark abyss, where he saw several visions flashing throughout his subconscious like a film playing in his head:

"_But do YOU know everything?"_

What appeared to be a grey Pikachu walking together with another, normally colored Pikachu…

Shadow going through his first training exercises…

A Raichu standing by a lone apple tree with a group of different 'chus walking in the background…

Shadow first meeting Light…

Shadow gripped his head as a screeching noise pierced through his head, seemingly cueing the world around him to turn grey.

Shadow first battling Ash and Bolt…

Ash looking down at Shadow from the top of a broken skyscraper as rain poured down…

An unknown figure watching Shadow in blackness before beginning to approach…

Shadow forced his eyes open and looked to the side of him, where the same figure from the vision he had just experienced was approaching. Shadow felt the air resistance slow down on him before completely stopping, landing him fifty yards from the figure. It appeared to have long, erect ears with four black growths protruding from the back of its head like four ponytails. It had spikes on its paws and stood on two feet, It's abdomen giving way to what looked something like blue shorts…

A Lucario.

(Who are you?) Shadow asked the Lucario, his voice echoing through the endless darkness. "I'm really just a passerby, thank you." The Lucario replied in a pronounced tone of sadism, smiling as he crossed his arms. Shadow felt taken aback by this; that didn't sound like what a Lucario usually sounded like or acted. This Lucario's voice sounded almost layered with a normal voice, combined with a deeper, sinister sounding voice. "You speak?" Shadow asked as the Lucario continued walking towards him. The Lucario simply chuckled in its layered voice. "_No; it's something mostly known as telekinesis."_ "Telekinesis? But you're- "_A Lucario? Well, not exactly…" _Shadow watched as the Lucario raised its arms above its head. "_Anyway, I'm afraid I've said too much, Shadow. It's been very…NICE to speak with you…goodbye, for now…" _The Lucario began laughing as a swirling circled appeared above his head, causing a massive surge of air to get sucked into it. Shadow tried to hold his ground, but was swept off his feet into the black hole…

Shadow opened his eyes once more to see the ceiling of his, Light's and Darrel's room. He jumped up and looked around, confused. (How did I end up…) Was all Shadow said until he spotted Light laying on her side next to him. (Light, what the fuck just happened?) Shadow said, getting up. Light continued to just lay there. (Light?) Shadow asked, walking to the front of her.

(How is she asleep?) Shadow sighed, seeing her eyes closed and her breathing very relaxed, showing that she was, in fact, sleeping. Shadow kneeled down by Light and charged electricity into his paw, jabbing it lightly into Light's cheek. (Woah!) Light said, her eyes flying open as a shower of sparks shot out of her cheek. She shook her head as she got up, apparently confused. (How did I get here?) She asked Shadow. He groaned. (You kind of brought us back here from the showers, remember?) Light shook her head again. (No I didn't, I was still in the showers, before I saw…) Shadow noticed Light go silent before she walked to her bed and leapt on top of it, lying down. (Before I saw a certain something I don't want to talk about.) Shadow immediately knew what she was talking about…

That raticate…

Shadow's paw tightened into a fist as he snarled. Light looked at him worriedly. (What's wrong?) (I know what you're talking about, and I can assure you that damn raticate won't be doing that again…) Light gasped as she heard this, knowing what Shadow meant by this. (You didn't…) (Yes, I did…he's dead now, because I couldn't control myself…) Shadow drooped his head in regret as Light looked on. (I just wanted to help that chikorita, but…I had to go fucking berserk and kill him…)

Light had worry written all over her face, watching shadow crawl up into his own bed and sigh. (Damn my emotions, Light…anyway, you're sure you don't remember teleporting me and you out of there, or being surrounded by that aura?) Light blinked at him innocently, which told Shadow she had no idea what he was talking about. (No I…don't remember doing that…) She said, paw on her chin in thought. (Never mind then…but are you sure you don't remember?) (I'm certain. I would definitely tell you if I did remember something like that, but I'm sure I did no such thing.)

(Okay then… ) Shadow ended dejectedly. What was the use? Apparently she didn't remember.

"_Light cannot remember something that I did, Shadow."_

(Hm? Did you say that?) Shadow asked Light upon hearing what sounded like her voice. Light shrugged. (No I…didn't say anything...are you feeling alright, Shadow?) She asked worriedly, covering herself up as the door opened. Shadow looked to the door as Darrel entered, looking a little frustrated. "Good, you two were in here." He said, sounding relieved. (Well-) Light started, only to be cut off by Shadow. "Yeah, we've been in here. Did something happen or what?" Darrel wiped his forehead with the edge of his black shirt and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Something blew up in the showers earlier. When we checked on it there was this dead raticate there with this massive, bloody hole through its chest, and a chikorita that had been lying in one of the stalls that look like it had just gotten raped or something…Whatever it was, I really don't want to know at this point." Darrel took off his hat and tossed towards the table, landing near Light's collar. Shadow looked down towards the floor and gritted his teeth. The sight of what that raticate burned through his mind…

_No…Control, Shadow, Control…_

"Something wrong, Shadow?" Darrel asked, noticing Shadow's teeth gritted. Light looked worriedly at him, seeing the anger hidden behind his eyes. Shadow relaxed and sighed, looking towards Darrel on his bed. "I'm fine, thanks." "Well good then. By the way, we should be going to sleep now. I hear that they're waking us up tomorrow REAL early for this next mission. They'll give us the details tomorrow."

"Fine."

Darrel rose into a sitting position, hitting a switch on the side of his bed that turned the lights off. As Shadow curled up on his bed he thought, pushing a question through his mind in the hopes of getting some sort of response:

_Voice, can you hear me?_

Shadow stared straight up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply. Nothing came except for the sounds of the beginnings of Darrel's snoring. Shadow closed his eyes and breathed out, closing his eyes.

_Are you there?_

"_I'm here."_

…_Why do you sound like Light?_

"_It's the best way for you to hear me. Besides, you might say I'm a part of her. We have met before, Shadow."_

_Part of her…Met you before…_

Shadow thought back, his thoughts coming to rest on the day he first met Light, five years ago. The battle, then the power Light had during the battle that was just like the power he saw her with now…

And the voice that had spoken to him then.

That voice had a name…That name was…

_Lightforce?_

"_It appears you remembered."_

_Lightforce…what exactly do you have to do with Light?_

"_You will learn that later on…but first I will warn you…do not grow too close to the darkness. He will tempt you to use it during the battle against him, and if you do use it hold on to your memories…lest the darkness consume you."_

_Who is 'he?'_

"'_He' is the one you will soon face in combat, very, very soon. Soon he will pose a very grave threat to the world…Thus, you must defeat him."_

_Who?_

"_Marxus."_

_Lightforce…when Light…or you…teleported us, I saw some figures in the vortex…_

"_The phantoms of what will be seen in your future and what you saw in your past, even if you do not remember. The phantom of the future…the one with emerald eyes…you will not see for quite some time. Oh, but know this; you will face one of the others with the scarlet eyes soon."_

_Who are they?_

"_You will see. And soon after you defeat Marxus the first time…you will have to leave this place behind." _

_What? Why!?_

"_Because soon, Team Rocket will not be safe for you…"_

Shadow's eyes opened again to see that it was still dark. He looked over at Light and then Darrel, concern on his features. He noticed Light shift in her bed, her eyes looking like they were illuminated before she closed them again, falling back to sleep.

_Leave this place behind…_

Shadow turned in his bed, his tail sticking from under the covers as he tried to fall asleep with deep anxiety in his mind.

_Why will I have to leave this place behind? It's…_

Shadow shut his eyes tight, hating to think about it.

_This place is all I really have…_


	12. Chpt XI: Renegades

This chapter has characters speaking with Ten-codes, as used by police in the United States. Find out for yourself what they mean and enjoy.

Chapter XI: Renegades

August 14, 2061 2:29 p.m.

"Okay, we're back. Everyone get out." The pilot of the helicopter said to everyone in the back through the intercom. Shadow sat up on the floor as two grunts and a Swampert exited out of the side hatch into the hanger. Shadow felt a pat on his back as Darrel walked in front of him. "Well, are you going to sleep in here or sleep back in the room? You have a bed you know." Darrel said as Shadow got to his feet. "Eh. It wasn't THAT uncomfortable on the floor, minus the rocking of the damn helicopter while we were flying. Sad Light had to stay behind to keep helping with the assault." "Right, let's just get back already."

Shadow jumped out of the hatch and landed on the concrete floor of the hanger, walking behind Darrel as they passed several other helicopters with their own crews exiting. "That mission seemed pretty intense, eh Shadow?" Darrel said as they entered the hall back into the main bunker with a crowd of other grunts and pokemon. "Well, considering you almost blasted us halfway to hell with that dumbass stunt you did trying to flip a mortar…" Shadow replied, crossing his arms and looking up at Darrel with a look of annoyance. Darrel scratched behind his cap and shrugged. "Hey, I said sorry before…damn it, cool off about that. I still was able to blow that group of idiots into oblivion." "Yeah, after I had to catch the mortar before it hit the ground RIGHT IN FUCKING FRONT OF US."

"Okay, okay I get it, damn it." Darrel said as he bumped into a woman who stood in front of him with her arms crossed, a paper in one hand. "Hey watch-…Oh, Admin, uh…sorry about that…" He said nervously to the red-haired admin as he got into a stance of attention. The woman glared at him through her oval glasses and held up the paper. "That's ADMINISTRATOR to you, ER-149582. Where's Shadow?" "Down here." Shadow said to her from Darrel's right side.

She looked down at him, her glasses reflecting brightness of the lights overhead. "I will need you to follow me, Shadow. We have an emergency that we need you to help deal with. At ease, ER-149582." As she said this she turned, prompting Shadow to follow as Darrel promptly walked out of view into another hallway…

A lone helicopter flew along the coast near the remains of Pallet Town as the waves crashed against the shore, with three passengers inside being briefed about the mission.

"You three will be assisting in the capture of two Rocket Elite from Johto who are planning to defect to the Kanto Army. They both know VERY important information that must be kept secret from the Kanto government at all costs. All three of you will be dropped into the area surrounding Tohjo Falls, where we have surrounded an area where we have confirmed their presence." A tall man with long, silver hair and grey iris' said to Shadow, a purple-haired young man with a slash on the bridge of his nose and a female grunt with her cap covering one of her eyes and two laser pistols that looked like mini-Uzis with small red lights at her waist.

The purple haired man swirled his finger in front of him, a curved smile on his lips. "This mission's results depend on whether or not you want them alive, sir. Which will it be?" He said in a nonchalant tone. The woman chuckled under her breath, one hand on the handle of one of her pistols. "Alive if we can get them alive, right sir?" The silver haired man nodded. "Indeed alive if you can. You will be looking for a medium-sized, blonde, short haired man with blue jeans and a torn black jacket, and a Glaceon with a camouflage bandanna around its neck. You will be getting assistance from an elite from the Johto branch while you're out there. You will know when you see him, as he is wearing a Rocket collar." Shadow sighed. "A pokemon like me, I suppose?" He said as the woman turned to him curiously, and then backed off. "Heh. I forgot you knew how to speak, you 'adorable' little Pikachu." Shadow rolled his eyes at the comment. He didn't really feel like listening to her gossiping and was concentrating more on the mission at hand as the silver haired man looked out the window at a billowing waterfall below. "This is the pilot, we are now over the Tohjo Falls. Prepare to disembark." The pilot's voice boomed from the intercom as the purple haired man stood and took an electro-saber from his belt. The woman did similar as she seized both of her laser pistols and inspected them quickly before smirking. Outside the tree line grew closer until a thump on the bottom indicated that the helicopter had landed. The silver haired man took a suitcase by his feet and tossed a com link to each of them as they passed him to exit. Each of them hooked the com onto their ears, Shadow using a larger one to compensate for his different skull structure.

The silver haired man stood at the hatch as the helicopter began to take off once again. He called out once more, "Use those to stay in touch with us and each other. Like I said, we would like both of them alive. We would like this done as quickly as possible as well, so no restraint when you spot them. Good luck." The helicopter lifted into the air and flew into the forest ahead where Shadow and his two allies began walking to.

"Well, this will be fun…oh, my name's Beretta. Got that you two boys?" 'Beretta' said as they silently walked into the forest, her short brown hair hidden by the same side of the cap she had covering her eye. The purple haired male made a fake chuckling sound as they continued, testing his com. "Testing. Can you two hear me through yours?" He asked behind him. Shadow and Beretta both nodded as the male nodded back. "Good. You will call me Vaul. Our contact should be here about…" "Now." Shadow interrupted as they turned to where he was looking to see a small figure rushing towards them. As the figure got into the sunlight that cleared the treetops, the Rocket insignia on its collar glinting, it was revealed to be something that surprised each of them, being it was supposed to be an elite like them.

(King.) Shadow called out to it. (Joker.) The pichu called back. Shadow looked up to Vaul and nodded, indicating that the pichu's countersign was correct.

As it slowed down to stop directly in front of Shadow, Vaul pressed his com link:

"I believe we've met our contact sir, but…"

"Yes, he's a pichu, Vaul. You'll be even more surprised to see what he can do for you. Now that you've met him, get on with your strategy." The silver haired man's voice called from the earpiece.

The pichu and Shadow had their eyes locked at each other; maybe it just the natural instinct of dominance between males of the same family line, or just plain distrust. The feature that seemed to catch the eye of Shadow was the fact that this pichu's eyes seemed to have emerald irises, which was a very rare eye color for most 'chus. As Shadow brooded this the pichu extended his paw towards Shadow, revealing he had a black glove with a green lightning pattern on the front with a green wristband attached on it on his paw, with a matching glove on the other paw. Shadow took the paw and shook with his own, both of them applying some pressure to the other's paw. The pichu smiled as he adjusted the com on his triangular ear.

"Your name is…?" Shadow asked upon releasing the pichu's paw, obviously gaining some surprise from the pichu upon speaking English, but this surprise faded as the pichu took on a competitive grin. "So you can speak too. My name's Zero." 'Zero' replied, also in english, with a voice that had sneakiness, seriousness and competitiveness all in one. Zero looked up towards Vaul and Beretta, Beretta the only one of the two to acknowledge him with a smirk. "So, how many other talking pokemon am I going to meet today?" She said, sounding annoyed. She flipped one of her pistols into the air and caught it before looking towards Vaul. "So, what's the plan, Vaul?" She said with a light-hearted laugh as Vaul kneeled down so Shadow and Zero could hear as well, motioning with his hands as he began to explain.

"The plan is very simple: We will separate as to cover more ground within the target area. When one of us finds them, that person will contact the rest of us. That person will stay hidden and continue to track the targets until they get the okay from the rest of us that we have also spotted them. However, if they are to notice you…" He looked at each of them and pointed down with his pointer finger. "Engage them immediately, lest they try to run for it, regardless of whether or not the rest of us are nearby." He smiled for the first time since Shadow had seen him, Zero doing the same next to him. "That's why we're the best, right?" Zero said out loud, his eyes on Shadow next to him and Shadow's eyes on Zero.

Vaul stood up and took the electro-saber from his belt and held it in his right hand. "Get going." Was all he said before rushing into the trees, Beretta also running in from a different direction with her pistols to her sides, smiling. Shadow looked at Zero as he got on all fours. Shadow eyed him as Zero looked up at him, grinning.

(Your move, Zero.) Shadow said as Zero brought back his left front paw, the glove on it spreading apart the grass below it. (Hmph. Good luck then, Shadow.) Zero replied before dashing into the woods himself, dust hanging in the air after him as Shadow blinked several times, impressed.

(Hmm. He looks pretty fast…what's with the gloves though?) He said to himself before running towards a tree and bounding into its collection of leaves, leaping from branch to branch. He jumped to several places before leaping back to the ground, sneaking through the bushes and fallen leaves that laid upon the ground, scattering every which way as a gust of wind blew past, picking some leaves up in a swirl as Shadow rushed past, his nose picking up a scent in the air as his com buzzed over his ear.

"10-0, Can you all hear me?" Vaul's voice called over the com receiver.

"You're clear" "Loud and clear." "I hear you." Shadow's, Beretta's and Zero's voices all called back respectively. Shadow began following the scent, running northeast as he continued listening.

"Good. Carry on with the…hold on and be quiet." He said silently, with the sounds of wind and ruffling in the background. Shadow and the other two waited patiently on the line as Vaul's side beeped back to life.

"I believe that I've spotted both targets, they are moving through towards the eastern side of the perimeter and are in covert..." Upon hearing this Shadow began to pick up speed, the scent getting stronger as Vaul spoke again. "10-63,Confirmed, I have spotted the targets moving towards the east of where we were dropped in, move towards the area now."

"10-76, Affirmative." "10-76, Moving in." "I'm coming." They all said as Shadow continued moving, the com going silent as he climbed up a tree and ran again across the braches connecting the trees towards the scent he knew came from the two rogues.

He continued to hop across the branches under the canopy of leaves until he eventually came to a stop, looking down from a well-hidden perspective to spot the two targets about two hundred yards away with his keen eyesight; the blond-haired man with the black jacket and the glaceon walking by his side, appearing to be in no rush whatsoever…

_Odd. _Shadow thought as he pushed a button on his com.

"I'm in position to assault here, but I have a bad feeling about this. They don't appear to be in much of a hurry to escape, like their wanting us to find them." "I got that feeling too, Shadow. Caution." Vaul's voice whispered back. "I have them in my sights now, boys. Want me to shoot them down?" Beretta's voice said with eagerness, a sight clicking sounding like she had loaded her laser pistols. "No, and set those to stun. Remember, we want them alive." The silver-haired man's voice suddenly came over the com, the sound of a chopper resounding with his own voice. Shadow could hear Beretta mouth some inaudible words as the click happened again, indicating she had set her pistols to stun as commanded. Shadow carefully crept into another tree's branches as the duo of targets moved closer. "Sorry I'm late, I went and checked the opposite side of the perimeter. I'm set to attack anyway." Shadow heard Zero say. "We're all here then? Good. Beretta and I will take the blondie, and Shadow, you and Zero take the ice pop down there." "Got it, that ice-head 'vee is going to regret going renegade." Zero said menacingly as the com went silent, Shadow concentrating electricity into his fist in preparation…

"Get them."

Shadow immediately thrust his paw forwards the glaceon as a stream of electricity rushed from his palm with extreme precision towards the glaceon as a stream of red tracers connected to small lasers shot underneath the tree towards the blond male. To Shadow's amazement, the man stretched both hands towards the attacks, a distortion of air around him for a second or two as shadow's electricity diffused around him and the glaceon, the electricity swirling around him before grounding. The trail of lasers on the other hand reflected towards both Shadow and where they came from initially.

(Woah!) Shadow yelled, dodging sideways and landing on the ground as the branch he was just on was obliterated into several splintery, burning pieces above him. The same, Shadow saw the other red lasers zoom past him into the trees behind him, the strange field around the man around them. Shadow felt a sharp twinge of pain on his right side where the lasers zoomed past, electricity from his cheeks flying over his right soldier as if to touch the field. As Shadow looked back forward his eyes widened before he dodged a stream of ice and extremely cold air, in response trying to launch another electricity attack. (Thunderbolt!) He yelled as he saw Vaul and Zero ran past.

"That guy is using some sort of psychokinesis to reflect our long range attacks. It looks like we'll have to get close if we want to hurt blondie there." Beretta said over the com. "No problem. Me and Vaul have this." Zero responded, though Shadow could not see him.

Electricity shot upwards from him like a heavily arcing yellow spear above him at the glaceon. (Tough luck!) The glaceon yelled, leaping forwards as the thunderbolt blasted the ground behind it instead.

"Shadow, move in!" The voice of Beretta said to him, "Separate that guy from the glaceon so I can wound it before you and Zero finish it!"

"Right." Shadow replied, running forwards towards the glaceon and firing several strikes of electricity at it from afar, running in a circle around it as Vaul attempted to strike the man with his electro-saber, but it kept being blocked by the strange field around the man like some sort of invisible shield. "Vaul, what's wrong there? Aren't you supposed to be fucking awesome with the saber?" Shadow could here Beretta say with annoyance as Shadow was given an opportunity to close on the glaceon from a stream of her laser shots drawing its attention away.

"Urgh, the force field around this guy is bending the saber away from him every times I strike at him! He isn't using psychokinesis, it's a magnetic force field that's…" Vaul's voice turned to static at his end, likely because of exposure to the man's magnetic force field.

Meanwhile, Shadow had used quick attack on the glaceon, kicking it into a tree. As it immediately picked itself up Shadow saw a yellow and black blur assault the glaceon with several slashing moves, whipping the glaceon's blood into the air with a spinning slash attack like a small vortex before it stood still, revealing to be Zero with claws about three inches long extending from his paws, giving a quick signal to Shadow.

(Thanks.) Shadow said as he rushed up towards the bewildered glaceon, his tail glowing. (Take this, icy! Iron Tail!) Shadow yelled as his glowing tail thrust in, but it ended up imbedding in the tree as the glaceon ducked low. (Ice Beam!) It yelled as Shadow got his tail free. (Fuck!) Shadow yelled as he jumped left to dodged but immediately felt his right leg freeze up. Shadow landed on his front paws and flipped, landing heavily on his now-frozen right leg. Shadow looked up at the glaceon and smiled in spite of his leg, confusing the glaceon. (What are you smiling at?) IT said as a light blue ball formed in its mouth. (This.) Zero said from behind before leaping up and bringing the heel of his rear paw down on the glaceon's head, causing it to fire the energy down onto the grass, freezing it into essentially several small spikes. (…Urgh!) Shadow yelled as he stomped the ground, cracking the ice around his right leg as Zero rolled under the glaceon and kicked it back into another tree, leaving an indent as its body struck wood.

"Mayday!" Vaul's voice yelled into the com, causing Zero and Shadow to flinch slightly from the tone of his voice. In the background the sounds of several impact blasts could be heard. Static buzzed from it, implicating that the feed was weak. "One of you…here, now! This bastard's…me pinned…10-00, Beretta just got…, I repe…Beretta…killed! I…backup NOW!" Shadow and Zero looked at each other before Zero looked back towards the glaceon as it rose up, its eyes gleaming with frustration. (Zero, stay here and take down this bitch, I'll go help Vaul before he gets crushed to smithereens by the sounds of it.) Zero threw back his clawed paws, sparks shooting wildly from his cheeks. (Got ya.) He replied before rushing towards the side out of view as the glaceon watched for him, jumping out of the way as Zero shot down from the trees, scarring the ground heavily with his claws. Zero looked over his shoulder to see Shadow gone. Grinning, Zero ripped his talons from the ground, taking small chunks of soil with them as he snickered under his breath, his clawed arms thrown back, claws gleaming like five miniature sickles on each paw. The glaceon reared back, light blue eyes like daggers piercing through Zero, just like how Zero's claws held the feelings of death in their bone facade…

Vaul hid behind a tree, his face a mix of frustration and thought, as large boulders of stone bombarded the area around and behind him. He held his now useless electro-saber in one hand, disabled from the blond man's magnetism, and in his other hand was held a device known only as a magnade. Magnades were ultra-powerful explosives akin mini fuel-air bombs, which sent out a fiery shockwave that spread around fifteen feet out upon detonation that caused all things that touched it to become either engulfed in flames or completely incinerated. The problem for Vaul, though, was two things; the Blond man might see him and kill him with a flying stone, or he might send the magnade back at him using his magnetic power, killing Vaul instead.

The thing was, if he didn't act at all, he knew he would be crushed by a boulder sooner or later.

_Just fucking great._

"I know your still there, fool! Come out from your hiding place…and die like a man instead of a coward!" The blonde yelled out, roaring more as several more stone plummeted from above and from the side around Vaul. Sweat glistened on his forehead as the sounds of the closer hits willed himself to the final option, blinking out the dust from his eyes.

_Fuck this. It's either him or me, and frankly, I don't think I'm exactly expendable._

Vaul's shaking fingers quickly typed in a code onto the top of the spherical bomb, causing it to beep once, indicating it had activated. He waited until a large explosion of soil and rock obstructed view ahead of the blonde and threw the magnade from behind the tree, hoping that the way he threw it would hide it among other falling debris…

BOOM!

Vaul felt a wave of heat surge past him, instantly drying the sweat on his face. Around him he could see that the massive stones and boulders that were being thrown around him had stopped falling. The dust around him settled, a glow from behind giving the tell-tale sign of fire. Vaul carefully snuck his gaze towards where the blonde was standing before to see a mound of dirt in the spot, blackened from the explosion, fire whipping around the surrounding area.

_Did that finish him?_

He raised himself and slowly walked forward in a low stance, noticing now that his com link no longer read static. Smoke ascended from the fiery ground, its silhouette blocking parts of Vaul's view. He reached for his com to contact Shadow.

"Shadow, can you read me?"

"Yes, I'm seeing a large fire from where I'm standing, what happened?"

"I'm afraid I had to terminate the target."

Silence filled the other end of the com, but Vaul could hear Shadow's breathing had increased slightly. "No matter, Shadow. Stay 10-12, standby. Where's Zero?" "Right here, and I've knocked out the glaceon. The bitch nearly froze my arms off, but I was able to paralyze her. Did you finish on your end?"

"Yes, I…HOLY SHIT!" Vaul yelled as he saw several boulders suddenly fling down towards him from above. He was able to dodge all the boulders, but felt pieces of rock imbed themselves in his body when the boulders shattered like frag grenades. "10-24, emergency; the target is still alive!" Vaul cried as he saw the blonde above him some fifty feet in the air, levitating on a metallic-looking stone platform. "Did you really think you could kill me that easily, elite? Whether you like it or not, I'm escaping." He yelled like a madman from his position.

Shadow himself now saw the man hovering above, looking down at Vaul. Shadow spoke into his com. "Vaul, permission to attack?" "Permission granted, smoke him!" Shadow heard Vaul yell back. Shadow looked up towards the blonde, noticing the magnetic field around him and began focusing.

_Electricity will just diffuse around his magnetic barrier…_

Shadow focused hard, as if searching through the confines of his mind.

A small spark, then the inferno of power exploded.

Shadow threw back his paw, smirking as he felt the cold-hot dark energy form around his paw, mixed in with his own electrical aura.

_So let's try dark power._

(Dark Aura!) Thrusting his paw forwards towards the blonde, Shadow saw the energy form into a sphere before bursting into several individual spears of black energy that sliced through the air, whistling like the sound of bullets passing by the ear with the crackle of static behind them. The blonde looked away from Vaul towards the sound, seeing the barrage of black electricity shooting towards him. "Hm. Electricity is no good!" He yelled, channeling magnetic energy in front of him before launching it toward the spears like a wall of glass in appearance. However, as the attacks hit the magnetic wall, the wall appeared to dissipate before the dark energy that headed the attacks.

"What?!" Was the only thing the blonde was able to say before the dark missiles caught his right side, exploding into spheres of black electricity that flung him back, off the metallic rock he was levitating on. "Damn it! You're next, you rat!" He yelled as he used his magnetic powers in mid-air to pull the rock he was just standing on under him, allowing him to land feet first on the metallic stone.

"Good shot, Shadow. Keep him distracted while I try to resuscitate Beretta over here. Remember, electrical attacks will just bounce of that field of his." "Got it!" Shadow yelled back into his com, looking back up as the ground in front of him cracked and broke into several segments, pointed shards of varying sizes rising up into the air along with trails of dust and falling grass blades. As they stopped in the air their sharp ends pointed towards Shadow. "Die, rat!" The blonde yelled before thrusting his arm forwards, sending several of the shards shooting towards Shadow.

_Those shards are basically dirt…so my Thundershield won't block them at all. I'll have to run. _

Shadow rushed forward, sharp stones and large boulders crashing behind him while more took their place in attempting to crush Shadow. Shadow saw several of the rocks slam to the ground in front of him, causing him to have to erratically leap far sideways and roll to a stop as more shards shot at him. (Urgh! Damn it!) He yelled as a group of shards sliced into his back and tore holes into his tail. (Fuck you, do you know what happens when you mess with a chus' tail? You get shocked!) He yelled before spinning, shooting dark electricity at the blonde in a quick burst and continuing to run, the hail of stone lightening. "GAH!" Shadow heard the blonde's voice boom, hearing small explosions at the same time, followed by a slamming sound.

Shadow spun around and stopped, smirking as he saw the blonde getting up from the ground. "That's it, consider yourself dead!" The blonde yelled as he thrust his arms into the air, forming the remaining rocks in the air into one, massive boulder. Shadow saw the boulder suddenly 'shiver', blasting off several pounds of rock until it looked like a massive sphere of metal.

Shadow winced as his cheeks began to randomly discharge electricity. (Damn, it's like a gigantic magnet…)

"Shadow, need…help?" Zero spoke over the com, the magnetic forces around scrambling the com. "Don't get to close, Zero. That huge ball of metal he has over his head is emitting magnetic waves." "I…tell that, Shadow. I'm getting…by it, too." Shadow saw the iron ball rise high into the air before him. An idea arose in his mind. "Zero, how fast are you?" "How fast…I? I'm faster…most Rapidashes, actua…why…ask?" Shadow grinned.

_Faster than most Rapidashes… perfect._

"Zero, can you, REAL quickly, dash past that guy while getting a shot at his head?" "Get…shot at his head? Sure. Try…keep up…I'm going!"

"Get ready, you rat. Magnet Sho-!" The blonde was too late to say, Shadow just barely being able to see the yellow-black blur of Zero flying past his head, throwing him forward at an amazing speed. (Impressive.) Shadow called out to Zero, who had landed ten yards from Shadow, leaning on a tree. (Pretty good shot, Zer-…wait, are your claws extended?!) Shadow asked, alarmed. Zero picked up his paw and looked at it, seeing three talons and half his paw covered with blood. (Yes…) Zero responded to Shadow wide-eyed, both of them thinking the same thing:

_He's…dead._

The blonde's body didn't move, even when Shadow ran to check. When Shadow got close enough he saw exactly what he feared he would see, cursing under his breath; Zero's claws had ripped right through his spinal cord, half disconnected his skull from his backbone, obvious through the exposed, bloody neck muscle. The worse part:

The blonde didn't appear to be breathing.

Zero ran over to the scene and stopped by Shadow, seeing the man on the ground. (Zero…you killed him. YOU'VE KILLED THE TARGET.) Shadow said to Zero harshly. Zero glared back at Shadow. (And that's a problem?) He responded. Shadow felt the intense urge to just Thunderpunch Zero into oblivion, his anger growing. (And that's a problem? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! We were asked to bring this guy in alive, damn it, Zero! Remember the fucking orders, kid!) Zero's emerald eyes as well as Shadow's own eyes glared into each other, tension seeming to build every second. Finally, Zero broke the silence. (HE was a renegade. HE was a traitor to Team Rocket. TRAITORS don't deserve to live!) Zero yelled angrily, violently kicking the blonde's head, coating his hind paw with blood from the hole on the back of the blonde's neck. (Zero, back off, he's dead already.) (I'll…stop…whenever…I…feel like it!)

Zero said between breaths as spurts of blood began to come out of the back of the dead blonde's head. Shadow's fist tightened as Zero continued. (I mean it, STOP.) (Piss off!) Zero yelled back at Shadow.

_Know what? Screw you._

Shadow immediately seized Zero's left arm and twisted it around his back, applying painful pressure to it as Zero cried out from the pain. (Let go! AGH!) Zero screamed as Shadow gave it a slight jerk back. (GAH! You're going to break my fucking arm, stop!)

(You want me to stop?) Shadow said devilishly into Zero's ear, excitement in his voice. Zero cringed further as Shadow applied pressure enough to edge on breaking Zero's arm. (Learn some respect.) Shadow growled before shoving Zero away. Zero turned around and growled angrily. (You…) (Come on, we better get to Vaul and see if he was able to revive Beretta…Did you put a tracker on that glaceon so they know where it is?) (Yeah, sure. ) Zero replied angrily as Shadow spoke into his com.

"Mission control, do you copy?" "Please 10-37." He heard the silver-haired man's voice say over the net. "This is Shadow." A silence ensued over the radio as Zero and Shadow continued to move. "Confirmed. What's your status?" Shadow glanced back at Zero, both with distinct hate in the other's eyes as Shadow spoke. "Sir, the glaceon is 10-92, and unconscious, we have a beacon on it for you to pick up." Shadow could feel that the silver-haired man was smirking on the other end. "Good. And the human target?" Shadow gulped; this may not end well.

"Sir…10-45 on the human target, I'm afraid. We also have 10-00 for Beretta."

There was further silence except for the sounds of grass and wind in the trees.

"Okay then, we still have the other alive, correct?" "10-4." "Good…Well, get the body of the 10-45 in an open spot where a chopper can land. Once there you will 10-12 until the chopper arrives, then arrive back at base." "What's the 10-84 on that helicopter?" Shadow asked, stopping. "Twenty minutes." "10-4, over and out."

(So, you're from the Kanto branch…) Zero said to Shadow, standing next to the carcass of the blonde. Shadow nodded and looked up as the wind picked up, along with the sound of a rotor. (Yes, I am. What of it?) Zero looked away towards the black helicopter that began lowering into the clearing that they stood in. (How is it?) (Just swell, why?) Shadow replied as a group of grunts walked out, wielding laser pistols, and one with a streaming camera to verify the dead blonde. "So, this is the new guy…welcome to Kanto." "Sure." Zero said to the grunt, walking towards the helicopter behind Shadow. As they boarded Shadow spoke into the com once more.

"Sir, this is Shadow, we're on the helicopter waiting to lift off." "Okay, 10-98, Shadow." The silver-haired man replied. Shadow was about to cut connection before glancing to Zero and continuing to speak. "Sir, about Zero…One of the grunts outside called him 'new guy.' Does that mean…" Yes, Shadow. He's been transferred to Kanto with the rest of his squad…"

"What?" Shadow asked in disdain.

"You know that vacant room next to your team's room? That will be taken by his squad."

The connection closed off as Shadow sighed, looking to Zero, who in turn smirked at Shadow with the same competitive look he had when they had first seen each other at the start of the mission.

(I guess we're like neighbors now, eh?) Zero said to Shadow.

(Heh. Sure.) Shadow fired back, locking eyes with the emerald-eyed pichu…


	13. Chpt XII: Warzone

Now, for one of my favorite kinds of violence: WAR VIOLENCE!

Chapter XII: Warzone

August 15, 2061 6:45 p.m.

"Move! Mov-" The grunt next to the crumbling wall yelled with his last breaths before a laser smashed clean through his skull, splattering blood on the ground behind him as his body slumped to the ground. "Motherfucker!" Zero yelled out next to Shadow upon seeing the grunt killed, followed by another trail of lasers. (You know I'm starting to think that going in on the front line was a bad idea. I'm used to things like one-on-one combat and assassination, not open military conflict!) He added as another trail of blue lasers that lit up the area they crossed over passed over the top of the concrete roadblock they were hidden behind. Shadow ducked down lower beside Zero and tried to get his com working again. (Shut up and get a grip, Zero! Welcome to what I've been doing lately!) Shadow yelled back. (Didn't we take this Celadon place like a month ago?) Shadow rolled his eyes and turned onto his side and inched towards the edge of the block. Down the dimly lit road he could see a gunner handling a laser minigun emplacement behind a wrecked truck, flanked by several soldiers that were all firing back at the Rocket grunts behind Shadow and Zero's position.

"Somebody dispatch that gunner or we're all FUCKED!" Another grunt yelled from behind the side of a white building whose rooftop appeared to have had a pokeball symbol on it at one time. Shadow got up from his position and quickly fired an electricity sphere at the minigun, which upon contact electrified the gunner and caused the minigun to fire wildly in all directions before exploding, shrapnel flying from where it once was. (Good move!)Zero yelled. (Zero, now that the minigun is unmanned, let's go tear them apart!) (Is that a pun based on my claws or something? Sure why, not!) Zero said before speeding away towards a Kanto soldier.

(Eat this!) he said as he rushed behind the soldier and jumped up as the soldier turned to try to fire on him, but the soldier's throat met Zero's talons as he stabbed into his throat while simultaneously jolting him. The soldier gurgled blood, masking futile attempts to breathe. "Son of a bitch!" Another soldier yelled as Zero tore his claws out of the first soldier's throat, flinging more blood to the side with his sweeping paw. As the soldier tried to aim he was hit multiple times by lasers that shredded his gut, spraying his blood and insides all over the cold concrete. (Thunderbolt!) Shadow yelled into the night sky while more lasers crossed paths on the narrow street. "Gragh!" Several Kanto soldiers cried as Shadow's Thunderbolt smashed into their lines, flinging them forward or backward, electricity coursing over their now dead bodies.

(Shadow! Zero!)

Shadow ran back behind the concrete barrier, looking towards where Light, Darrel and other grunts ran to them. The other grunts immediately got onto a knee and began firing at Kanto soldiers that came to replace the ones that were just taken down. (What?! Can't you see we're in the middle of a battle here?!) Shadow yelled as a jet flew over crashing on fire, forcing them all to duck as it crashed into a burning building next to them, causing an explosion that threw them all back. (Damn jet…FUCK, MOVE!!) Shadow screamed to Light and Darrel as they were barely getting up, pointing to the building the jet had just crashed into. Darrel turned towards the building, eyes widening, hearing Light frantically scream his name in 'chu language as the building swayed over and toppled down upon him in a mass of fire and stone…

(Darrel!) Shadow yelled as a javelin rocket passed by his ears, smashing into a truck that had driven in as he rushed towards the burning mess on the ground, digging into the rubble…

Darrel made several labored coughs as his sight returned to him blurry at first, several shapes moving in the background of a dark figure directly in front of him. As his vision became clear and his hearing returned he saw a grunt to his side firing his laser rifle towards retreating Kanto army men. "Shit…my leg…" Darrel said, looking to his taped up right leg, covered in blood spots. "Don't get up; you aren't moving with that leg. You're lucky to just get that and be knocked out with some burns, let alone be alive." Darrel gave a weak smile to Light as she turned towards him from behind a standing wall that remained of the building. "So you're actually alive, Darren!" Zero called smugly from near Light. Darrel looked annoyed. "For the last time…it's Darrel…jeez, this pichu's making me feel…like that green-haired guy a couple years back…" "Whatever, just stay down!" Zero yelled back.

(So, you're Light?) Zero said as he attempted to operate a laser minigun. Light looked at him strangely and sighed. (You're too short to work that thing, Zero…and yes, I'm Light…Thunderbolt!) Zero looked on her as she tensed up and electricity surged from her body. A weird feeling welled up in his chest he liked…

_Heh…I hope I meet a 'chu that looks like HER when I get older…_

(Zero, Light, let's get in there!) Shadow yelled from behind a metal dumpster until he dashed forward towards the Kanto forces. Zero flinched out of his thoughts after hearing this and grinned. (Now you're talking! Ha-ha!) he yelled as a battle cry, charging in behind Shadow. Light got on all fours and was about to run when she glanced towards the minigun Zero was trying to work.

A soldier screamed as he was slashed across the chest by Zero, leaving four bloody gashes torn through his armor that was quickly no problem for him anymore as Shadow leapt over him, breaking his neck as he passed over. (Shockwave!) Shadow yelled as he hit the ground. The resulting electrical attack threw many soldiers around him back as a barrage of blue lasers met several other Kanto soldiers as they approached, killing each of them with their high power. Shadow looked back and, smirking, gave a quick thumbs-up to Light as she peered over the top of the minigun, just barely able to see where she was firing. (Light, careful with that thing, otherwise, thanks!) Shadow yelled to her through cupped paws. (Shadow, watch out!) Zero yelled out of the corner of Shadow's eye.

(Thundershield!) Was the first thing Shadow yelled out of instinct, serving him well as he saw red blotches dissolve against the top of the shield. "Damn it, die already!" Shadow saw the soldier frantically yell at Shadow as he turned around to meet the wide-eyed soldier still firing away from his M4. "Why don't you?" Shadow calmly replied before the electricity around his Thundershield instantly cast itself upon the soldier, killing him and destroying his M4 before he could make a final scream, as shown by his mouth wide as he died.

(You know, forget what I said earlier! This kind of battle is pretty fucking enjoyable!) Zero laughed as he slashed through another man's throat and leapt off his shoulder to sink his claws into another soldier's eyes in a bloody display. As he screamed lasers from Light's minigun tore a gaping hole through his chest. (And one more.) Shadow said, turning to the clicking sound behind him he knew was the clicking of an MP-5 with no ammunition. A fallen soldier with his right side torn and wounded, uniform drenched with the blood of his fallen comrades, and eyes widened looked from Zero, to Light as she ran towards him, and then to Shadow with a ball of electricity in his paw. His eyes dilated as Shadow approached him, his resolve clear in the soldier's mind.

"Wha…What are you three..?" the horrified soldier asked as Shadow got within four feet of him. Shadow smiled. "You want to who we are..?" Shadow said as his arm reared back.

"We are…Team Rocket."

Zero flinched as he saw Shadow brutally smash his paw through the man's skull in a fantastic display of electricity and blood spraying from the crimson hole in what was the soldier's face. (Sh..Shadow…) Light stuttered, staring at the corpse before them. (Damn, Shadow. That was fucking intense! Much more than all the throat-slashing and eye-gouging I've done so far.) Shadow looked towards Zero as he withdrew his scarlet paw from the soldier's head. As he was about to say something to Zero several Rocket Grunts passed by them, their own weapons in hand ready to shoot. Shadow noticed, however, that they all seemed to look at him with fear;

Why?

He was just doing what he was told to; eliminate enemy ground forces.

Fuck what they thought. He was doing his job, and doing it well, damn it.

A roaring sound over him interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he saw a gray circle in the sky that appeared to be increasing in size each second. Behind it, Shadow could see a trail of bright fire and smoke…

(Skyfire missile incoming, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!) Shadow yelled to Light and Zero. Shadow could see both of their eyes widen before Light turned and ran, Zero in tow. (Move, Move, MOVE!) Zero yelled as he dashed ahead, his superior speed taking him far. Shadow felt his heart race as the roaring grew louder. He knew if they didn't get to cover, they were pretty much screwed.

After all, the missile diving towards them was a Skyfire Mk. 3, an extremely powerful upgrade to the Mk. 2 that could destroy an area of 3 square miles.

(Don't look back and keep running!) Shadow yelled, the beating in his chest growing louder. They ran past and over destroyed and abandoned obstacles in the way before Shadow realized…

_Darrel!_

Shadow ran towards a wall and up it before leaping off, running back towards the minigun position. (Shadow, what are you doing?!) Light yelled at him as Zero barked from further away. (ARE YOU CRAZY?! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, SHADOW!!) He yelled. Shadow saw the missile only about one miles overhead and closing the gap fast as he simultaneously caught sight of Darrel staring blankly at the missile. "Darrel, curl up!" Shadow instructed from afar. Darrel grunted as he forced his broken leg into a curl as shadow stood over him, the missile now only five stories above.

(THUNDERSHIELD!)

The blast blinded Shadow as the missile impacted on the ground, throwing large amounts of debris that collided against the thundershield. Shadow's arms and legs strained against the power of the blast. The ground under him cracked as his rear paws shuddered and began digging into the concrete. Behind him Darrel could only cover his head and barely watch with one, squinted eye. The force immediately subsided, to be replaced by a massive amount of heat and a burning smell. As the light around them faded somewhat and Shadow's sight and vision returned, Shadow could see that the area was absolutely barren; only the foundations of buildings within one hundred yards, while the rest was on fire, illuminating the evening sky.

"Thanks…again, Shadow. Another close one for me…" Darrel said weakly as his head turned, looking around at the swath of destruction before them. "Yeah, close one." Shadow replied, looking down what was left of the road ahead. All was a mass of fire and smoke, save for the few large pieces of debris left that stuck out in the flame.

_Amazing what a missile can do to a square mile of Celadon_

(Shadow! You're actually alive?!)

Shadow whirled around to see Zero and Light running towards him from behind debris and fire, covered with dust from the explosion. Zero flinched as he saw Shadow up close. (What?) Shadow asked Zero. (How the HELL did you survive a Skyfire missile aimed right by you, come out unscathed, AND without so much as the same amount of dirt we have on us?) Shadow looked at his own body.

It was true; he definitely looked cleaner than Light and Zero, scratch the bloodstains he had gotten from those Kanto soldiers before…

Whatever.

(Wow, how amazing. We STILL need to keep moving, appearances aren't our concern right now, the rest of the Kanto forces are!) Shadow said, uncaring. Zero raised his arms in front of him. (Woah, just saying…fine let's go.) Shadow nodded and began to walk away with Zero before he noticed Light still standing next to Darrel. (Light, come on, me need to move!) Shadow demanded. Light snapped up from Darrel, blinking.

(But Shadow, what about Darrel?) She asked him. Shadow looked towards Darrel, sighing. "Darrel, is your com still working?" "Yeah, it's working." Shadow extended his right paw. "Toss it." Darrel nodded and reached up to pull his com off his helmet, tossing it towards Shadow. Upon catching it, he pushed the transmission button on the side of it as Light and Zero watched. (Light, Zero, keep a lookout while I call in someone to get Darrel out of here.)

Shadow put the com up to his ear as both of the other 'chus hid away behind remaining debris that was not ablaze. Static filled the other end of the receiver as Shadow tapped his paw.

_Come on, come on…_

"This is Black command. Queen?"

"Ace." Shadow replied. "You are correct. Please verify your identity." The voice that Shadow recognized as the silver-haired man from yesterday replied. "This is Shadow, with Kanto Division, Squad Black-25." "Voice recognized. Shadow, we're detecting your presence in the area that has just been hit by a Skyfire missile. Are you and your squad okay?"

"Mostly, sir. Most of the squad had already gone before the missile had hit, except for Myself, Zero, Light, and Darrel. Me, Light and Zero only got a little dusted but Darrel has been wounded, he has a broken right leg. I'm requesting that a helicopter get over here to take him away." "I'm sorry, but that's a negative, they've got SAM launchers up, and a few of their ground forces are armed with Javelin missiles." Shadow growled away from the com. "Well, what if the remaining members of mine and Zero's squad go and take out those launchers?"

There was a very quiet conversation being heard on the other side of the com until the man replied. ""It will only be you, Zero, and Light. We have confirmation that the other two members that were in Zero's squad were KIA'd, but you should have some help from the grunts that are already assaulting those SAM sites. It is imperative anyway that we get those launchers taken down or captured, or else our air support will never get through. The launchers are where the old gym is located. That is your new objective here, Shadow. Good luck." The com went back to static as Shadow looked towards Light and Zero.

Light looked over her left shoulder as Shadow approached. (So when are they getting Darrel?) She asked. Shadow pointed his paw down the fire-lit roadway. (You, I and Zero need to help take out some SAM launchers before we can get a helicopter in to extract Darrel, or else they'll just shoot it down while it tries to land, or worse. It's by the old gym.) (The old gym? That isn't very far at all, maybe two miles from here. Let's go!) Zero said from the side of Light, turning towards the road. (Hey, Zero…about your squad…) Shadow began, scratching behind his head. (What about 'em?) Zero replied, turning back towards Shadow and Light. Shadow crossed his arms and breathed out.

(Well, you're going to have your own room back at base for a while. According to Black command, both of them were killed.)

Shadow waited for a response. Zero looked taken aback, and one eye looked like it was going to twitch. Shadow could see his gloved paws tighten on both sides of his dirty yellow waist as his eyes looked like they flashed. (Kanto bastards…let's go kill off some more of them while we're at taking those SAMs.) he said angrily before turning back to the road. Shadow ran ahead of him and Light walked behind both of them, taking the com Shadow left on the ground behind them then rushing forward to stay with them through the ruined street. In the distance Shadow looked back at Zero running behind him, with what Shadow knew was rage, much like his own sometimes, welling up in his eyes. Shadow turned back ahead as he and the other two ran through the warring streets towards where another missile launched from the ground into the sky…

"Keep hitting hard, we can't afford to be repelled!" The commanding Rocket member said from behind a barricade consisting of a damaged car and a concrete roadblock. He looked through his binoculars towards where a small group of Kanto soldiers began moving up the side after shooting down four Rocket grunts. "You two, look out on the southeast flank, there's a group of them coming!" He yelled over to two snipers positioned to his left. He crouched down as his com buzzed in his ear. "What is it command?" He managed to say calmly into the com. "Be advised, a detachment from Black-25 will be joining you shortly, consisting of three pokemon of the 'chu variety. They're all elites, so you shouldn't worry about them getting hurt much." The Rocket smiled and looked over towards the battle before looking back towards the com. "Good, I could use some electric attacks to short out some of these autoturrets and take out some of the pokemon on their side. That damn Vaporeon and that Espeon are giving us some trouble…"

"Looking for us, sir?"

The Rocket immediately snatched his laser pistol from his holster and pointed towards the voice. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he saw Shadow, Light, and Zero, his pistol's barrel on Zero's forehead. "Um…we're here to give you guys some backup." Zero said, glaring at the barrel pushing against his yellow forehead. The Rocket sighed in relief before an explosion in front of the barricade caused him and the other three to drop for cover. "Good timing, I need you three to jam their electrical devices over there, such as their autoturret controls and their SAM array systems. They're giving the other grunts a hard time out there." Shadow nodded and peered over the top of the car. "Name the first target, sir. We're at your command now." The Rocket looked over the car and dropped back down. "Get the autoturret CPUs first. They should be inside the actual gym, so you'll have to sneak through the forest around. If you have to, destroy the actual autotuirrets. Now get in there!"

"Yes sir." Shadow replied, sneaking to the side of the car, motioning for Light and Zero. (Let's go. Zero, do you think you're fast enough to dodge the fire of those autoturrets while distracting their fire so me and Light can bypass them and jam their CPUs?) Zero looked down towards his paws and extended his talons, smirking. (Don't worry, they'll never get one hit on me.)

The autoturret swayed towards another Rocket grunt and fired a steady barrage of lasers at him. He turned his head just in time to see and lunged back behind the guard of a house's wall. The turret unlocked off him and swayed again back and forth, searching for new targets until it caught sight of a certain clawed pichu standing right in front of it. As its barrel began turning to fire Zero slashed through its control box, causing it to sway towards the sky and begin to fire wildly as the other autoturrets around it began firing at Zero.

(Missed me again, cyberheads!) Zero taunted, using his right paw to stick his middle claw up towards the autoturrets as he dodged the hail of lasers trailing behind him from at least four autoturrets.

(Let's go!) Shadow said to Light from behind the barricade before sprinting forward, past the autoturrets that were busy trying to hit Zero. As Zero saw them run past he ran behind the autoturret's range of fire and began assaulting the enemy lines behind it…

(Light, watch my six, I'll cover our front.) Shadow whispered as they ran through the trees, brilliant flashes going across the sky above from stray lasers and through the forest as trees were set ablaze. A lazer buzzed past Shadow's ear and Light's arm from a soldier up ahead with a four-man patrol. "They have Team Rocket collars, take them out!" One said, brandishing his own rifle before aiming. Another couple of shots zoomed past both 'chus , dodging each attempted shot swiftly.

(We can't afford for them to alert for reinforcements, kill or incapacitate them!) Shadow ordered. (I'm on it, Thunderbolt!) Light replied as she dodged more glowing beams, launching bluish electricity at the group of soldiers.

"Look out!" Another soldier yelled, rolling out of the way while the first soldier was not as quick as his subordinates. His eyes were widened, illuminated by the electricity around his body, dying before he was actually launched into a tree, breaking his neck. Shadow used this small distraction to charge his own electricity into his right paw before leaping into the air, crashing down upon another soldier's head with a Thunderpunch, slamming the man to the ground. Shadow quickly jumped off his kill and ran towards another soldier Light was now fighting, trying desperately to get a shot at the raichu, only to have his shots dodged as he slowly backed up.

(Clip his legs with your tail!) Shadow commanded, Light complying with a grunt as she violently ripped the soldiers footing from under him with a quick Iron Tail slash at his feet. His gun hand pressed the trigger hard, spraying random shots into the air as Shadow silenced him with another Iron Tail attack that left a bloody fissure in his skull. Shadow looked over to his side, seeing the last soldier begin to flee in a frantic manner. (I'll get him!) Light yelled, rushing in after the soldier. The soldier looked back and saw Light converging on him before falling over a large stone, flipping him forward. He faced towards Light in a sitting position and fumbled his sidearm out of the side holster and began taking shots at Light. She continued moving in towards him, dodging at least eight shots before jumping up. (Thunderbolt!) She bellowed, launching the electric attack at the slightly disoriented soldier. He made a futile attempt to get back up but fell back down as the lightning hit his back. "Grahk!..." The soldier croaked as the electricity ran up his body, zapping the life out of him until he was silent.

Light looked on from where she stood and sighed while Shadow walked up. (Good job, Light. Have you been training more? You're doing a little better than usual.) Shadow said to her. She simply shook her head at him. (I…just want to stop being in the back all the time…and I want to help you out, Shadow.) Shadow nodded, smiling at her, something he rarely did. As Shadow turned forward, Light blushed under her orange fur. (Let's keep going. I can see the gym through the trees. Get ready.) Shadow nodded towards her, pointing to the gym in the distance, soldiers firing towards targets in the distance from it. (We'll sneak in and take out those autoturret computers and their SAM operators. Let's go.)

Shadow looked through the shrubs on the outside of the gym with Light at his side, keeping a watch on the guards as well. (I'll take them out while you sneak in first.) Shadow said to Light as he carefully edged through the bushes on his chest. As he saw the guards come together for a little small-talk he quickly jumped out of the bushes. As he was just above them he reached down towards their helmets and, as hard as he could, slammed their heads together with a deafening 'CRACK!'. The glass on the front of their helmets clattered to the ground along with small dots of scarlet dropping to the ground as the soldiers both fell sideways, opposite of each other. A large dent remained in their helmets from where the contact was made. (Follow me!) Shadow whispered to Light, who crawled slowly out of the bushes, looking to the right for enemies. (We're clear, come on.) Shadow said further, dashing into the large greenhouse of a gym with Light behind.

(Don't get lost in the scents, keep your head on straight.) Shadow commanded as Light walked behind him with a small swaying. (Sorry…I got too close to that flower..uhh…) She moodily replied in a trance-like voice. Light was quite literally seeing double right now; her eyesight seemed to portray two Shadows at once, along with double of the vines overhead and bushes in front. As her eyesight slowly cleared to normal She heard tapping sounds to her left, Shadow turning in that direction as well.

(Here it is.) Light said to Shadow as she saw a small group of Kanto technicians working at several screens on laptops, one monitoring them all while four other soldiers stood guard with M4s. Shadow looked back and nodded to Light through the gym's foliage. (Good. On three…)

The soldier monitoring the technicians' work turned as he heard crackling sounds from behind. "What the-!" He yelled as two beams of electricity shot towards him and the soldiers at their computers. "Rrrrrgh!" One cried as she was electrocuted, smashing into the computer behind her as she was thrown back into the greenery behind that. "Contact!" One of the guarding soldiers yelled as he got on one knee and began firing at Shadow's electricity illuminated body from his M4. As the lazers hit all around Shadow the grass and vines quickly became engulfed in fire. Shadow clenched his teeth as he covered one eye from the smoke. (Attack!) Shadow yelled, charging out of the burning bush.

(Light, zap the computers while I take care of these soldiers!)

"Annoying lit- AGH!" The first soldier yelled as he was hit in the jaw by Shadow's Iron Tail. Shadow jumped and ripped the rifle from the soldier's arms and shot two lasers into the man's skull before turning, electrifying the gun and throwing it at another soldier behind. Before he could react the gun exploded into several shards of shrapnel that pierced the skin and skull on his face, leaving several crevice-like wounds on his head as electricity zapping around the computer behind him caused it to explode. (Quick Attack!) Shadow lunged forward, punching yet another soldier in the gut before clinging onto his uniform and sending a massive surge throughout his body.

"Stop that raichu!" A CPU operator said as Light continued to send a steady stream into the computers on the tables, crippling their hard drives as random information began to spur onto their screens until they finally exploded. Light stood still with her tail in the main port, pumping more and more volts into the machines. "This will fix it!" Another CPU operator said, drawing his pistol and aiming at Light's head before it was thrown from his grip by Shadow. (Fuck it, Light, JUST BLAST IT!) Shadow bellowed as he saw a large group of soldiers begin to crowd further away, with at least twenty in force, equipped with L86s. (Here it goes then!) She replied, snarling as she sent a massive surge of electricity into the port one last time, causing the remaining computers to simultaneously explode into electrified shards of metal. Shadow took a moment to look at the broken machines until he looked to Light and signaled for her to follow in a hurried manner. As he ran he reached to the com still hanging on his ear.

"Black command, the CPUs for the SAM launchers and Autoturrets have been destroyed. I repeat, the CPUs are destroyed!" The other end crackled to life as Shadow jumped past a row of flowers as lasers shot past. "Good work, Shadow. We're starting to advance some more now, but we're now meeting some heavy resistance at the hands of a squadron of soldiers that just came in with L86s. On another note, Zero is in combat with two Kanto Elite at this time, and radio messaging suggests he is getting double teamed and is beginning to falter. You must go aid him at once; he is approximately an eighth of a mile in front of the gym. Oh, and we're sending a helicopter for Darrel. Good luck."

_Sure._

Shadow ran faster as a laser nicked one of his ears on the very tip. Ahead he saw a wall with a glass window above about ten feet He looked back at Light and pointed towards the window. (Get ready to jump!) He exclaimed. She nodded, looking up at the same window as the soldiers behind thrashed through the greenery. (Jump!) Shadow yelled, sailing into the air followed by a barrage of laser fire. He closed his eyes as he shattered the window with Light jumping through a lower pane, more lasers further escaping from the tops of the shattered windows. As they ran past the fencing lasers trailed after them from soldiers who had gotten a hang on the broken panes. (Don't worry about these guys, just Volt Tackle through them!) Shadow commanded before he charged his electrical power throughout his body into a Volt Tackle. (Right!) Light yelled as she sprinted to run right next to Shadow, her own electricity engulfing her as they ran through the Kanto Army lines like two giant, electrical arrows, bashing almost unscathed through an artillery emplacement and through mounds of soil left from blasts as they neared a scene where an Espeon began charging...

"Damn…you!" Zero yelled as the Espeon held him high in the air with its Psychic. "Is that really a way…to speak to someone…who is threatening to kill you? Espeon, hold him steady so I can rid…Kanto of this little monster." The elite breathed out as she threw her hand back, letting her own element shape in her hand into her weapon. Zero looked away from the Elite towards the waves of flashing lights up ahead, and amid the obvious lights of lasers and explosions he could see one, blinding light streaking towards them, crashing through several Kanto soldiers and equipment as it approached faster and faster. Zero smiled weakly as the woman eyed him. "What's so funny…about your own death?" She questioned him initially until she turned around to see the flashing electrical visage of Shadow and Light charging at her. "Espeon, move!" She yelled, back flipping out of the way with only a sliver of time to spare, unlike the Espeon. It foolishly only looked to the side as the electrical sounds reached it, getting piledriven by Shadow and Light as they together rushed to a stop. The woman watched the Espeon stagger back to its feet, paralyzed by the static rushing all over its body. She then looked towards Shadow and Light, both in stances, ready for battle.

Shadow got a good look at the woman's face and flushed under his fur, a sneer on his lips. "You? How the hell are you alive, redhead?" The woman glared him down before slowly approaching the Espeon and picking it up gingerly. "My name isn't 'redhead', Shadow. My name is Misty, as MOST know. Sadly, you didn't, but I wouldn't freely let my identity be known to you lowly Rocket bastards." Shadow glared back at Misty while at the same time Zero limped forward. "Bitch…" Zero snarled at her, holding up his claws. "Next time I get close I'll rip your head off." He gestured by slashing his claws through the air in front of him. Misty only smirked. "You won't be getting that chance, Zero." Shadow immediately sensed something amiss by this; certainly Zero would never have revealed his name.

"How do you know my name?" Zero asked, confirming Shadow's thoughts. Shadow saw Misty back up about ten yards, facing towards them as she lowered the wounded Espeon to the ground. "I have sources, Zero, Shadow. I know about you Shadow, you Zero, and you Light. Thanks to a certain spy we have in your forces, I now know why you fight us. For instance, Shadow…" Her smirk faded as she stepped away from the Espeon, Shadow's anger building up. "It's quite a lie, you see. The very essence of why you dare to fight us is a lie, Shadow! All three of you are just tools for which your leader plans to build his 'grand plans'. He would probably just toss you away, have you eliminated once your usefulness as his tools as become worn." "And what do you know what we're fighting for, exactly!? How dare YOU question our own motivations!" Shadow yelled back angrily, the short nails on his paws beginning to elongate. "One thing more; He is expecting better of you, and I too believe that you don't truly know why you all fight…is it just the rush of fighting that motivates you to continue to draw blood from pokemon and soldiers fighting to protect their homes, to crush their own goals to make way for your own, false goals?" Misty taunted further, as if trying to draw out Shadow. "But first, WE have orders to capture both you and Zero."

_We?_

"Shut up already, have you made your point? I know nothing's going to change my resolve to kill you!" Zero yelled, getting ready to charge. Misty smiled at him once more, leading Zero to blindly dash at her madly with the intent to kill just as a heavy hit to his skull knocked him to the ground hard. His claws retracted back into his paws as the being who hit him stood over him, facing towards Shadow. Baffled and angered by this new enemy, Shadow faced back towards Misty with hate in his eyes.

"What is this?!" He yelled at both of them. Misty summoned her ice shuriken to her sides as her new ally charged its own power.

"Sorry, I didn't explain why I said, 'we', Shadow…" Misty said, spinning one shuriken over her head.

"LIGHT and I have orders to capture both you and Zero."


	14. Chpt XIII: Pain

Chapter XIII: Pain

August 15, 2061 8:27 p.m.

Above them the crescent moon shined through the thin cloud cover, some getting hit by stray laser shots that soared into the deep blue. Shouts carried past the three, two looking towards one…

The one glaring angrily at both of them.

(You've been with THEM all along?!) Shadow yelled at Light as his cheeks began sparking intensely. Light frowned at him. (Yes, and I wish you were too, Shadow. Misty here is right, after all.) She said, pointing one digit back at the redhead. Misty spun the shuriken in her left hand as she spoke. "Like I said Shadow, spy. And it appears Light did her part well, seeing how surprised you are by this. You'll be surprised at what else she can do that you haven't seen, if you decide to fight." Misty pointed a shuriken towards Shadow threateningly while Light continued staring down Shadow. He looked from Misty, to the unconscious Zero laying ten yards in front of him, and then to Light. His cheeks sparked even more intensely, his paws clenched and his canines showed against his teeth.

_I can't believe you…_

"So what will it be, Shadow? Will you go peacefully or do we have to MAKE you come with us?" Misty continued, seeing now that Shadow began breathing faster. Shadow looked into Light's deep, brown eyes while she stood on all fours.

_Why…_

Shadow looked down onto the cracked ground beneath him, emotion welling up inside him while he crossed his arms. Before him he heard Misty take a step forward towards him…

…_traitor._

"Don't move any closer, or you'll have more to worry about than just capturing me." Shadow threatened, emphasized by the electricity that was beginning to be released from all over his body. "Right. You're ours, now!" Misty yelled as she quickly grabbed a small sphere from a pack on the side of her waist. "Let's see you escape this!" She yelled, throwing the ball at Shadow. Shadow looked up at it as it whirled through the air at him, igniting electricity in his paw. "I don't think so! Thundersphere!" He yelled, thrusting his paw out towards the ball and hitting it with the Thundersphere, instantly shredding it into small, unrecognizable burnt pieces.

Misty grimaced as Shadow charged more electricity into his paw. "If you want to go the hard way, fine." She spoke while the battle noises around them continued on. Light flinched at the sight of Shadow looking towards her with anger filling him. (Shadow, don't do this.) She said calmly to him, taking a step forward and reaching to him. He looked to the side, contemplating before looking back.

(Yesterday, Light, I had a mission to capture some defectors before they escaped…today, with you…It seems I have to repeat that mission.) He got on all fours, his tail high in the air in an alert stance. His glare seemed to pierce through her skull, through her mind, as if he was trying to steal it. All the matter, Light instantly felt paralyzed.

"Get ready…" He warned to both Light and Misty. (Quick Attack!)

Light could see for a split second Shadow instantly dash toward her while static trailed behind him like as if he was a tracer bullet. The next second pain spread itself all over her left side, then onto the end of her tail as she felt herself being thrown off her feet by a sudden jerk of her tail.

(Out of by sight!) Shadow yelled, releasing the end of Light's tail, sending her crashing hard into the ground. "Taste ice!" He heard Misty yell from behind. He turned quickly to avoid a slash of her left shuriken, then jumped back as the shuriken in her right hand was almost connected with his head. As he recovered, Misty groaned. "Pfft…I hate it when targets are too short. Anyway, Water Pulse!" Shadow powered his paws again with electricity as Misty spun the shuriken in front of her to blast out a large orb of water at him. "Water? Are you kidding?" He said as he thrust out his paw again to release electricity that arced it itself once before smashing right through the orb. "Yes, we're kidding actually." Misty said confidently. Shadow eyed her for a moment before realizing footsteps behind him.

(Iron Tail!)

Turning, he was met with an Iron Tail attack in his gut. He stumbled back and caught his balance even with the pain as Light spun around again. (Not this time, Iron Tail!) He said, slamming his own shining tail on hers. Back and forth, blocking and slashing, Shadow swung his tail at Light, only to get it blocked by her own. Then, as her tail nearly hit, missing by almost wrapping him, he grabbed it and pulled hard, throwing her towards him. A figure flashed across the reflection of her eyes as he was about to smash his hind paw into her chin. Instantly he felt sharp pain cross his back before he felt Misty pull him away by the scruff of his neck. Behind him as he was thrown back he saw blood trailing behind him, and he could see the same upon the ice shuriken Misty held in her left hand. Pain jolted through his back upon landing, and he could feel the blood running down his back over his fur. He growled as Light walked forward towards, beginning to circle him.

(Damn you, traitor...) Shadow said harshly to her. Meanwhile she continued circling him. (I was never on Team Rocket's side anyhow, Shadow. I would never join a group bent on destroying everything to get its way.) (Right, and I suppose Kanto isn't the same? I would never betray my friends, and The Boss is counting on me to carry out his plan for a better future.)

From behind Shadow could hear Light continue to pad around his left flank while keeping an eye on Misty. Even though he was currently a little preoccupied with Light, he had to make sure Misty didn't decide to take Zero while he was unconscious.

(You consider the Boss your friend, but does he consider you HIS friend…or just another tool?)

(Shut up.)

Light slowed to a stop in front of Shadow, a sad look upon her face. (Like I had said before, Shadow, I want to help you…and if force is the only way to save you from what Team Rocket is really planning, so be it.)

(I can't believe you're doing this, Light…)

(I'm sorry, but it's for the best, Shadow.)

Shadow glared her down, noticing that her eyes appeared to be getting brighter. Suddenly a wave of energy seemed to erupt from her like a massive gale, causing Shadow to slide backwards and his ears to fly back wildly. His eyes were half open, straining against the instinct to shut them from the wind and the searing on his back. Around him he could even hear crashing and yells from the pokemon and humans, feeling the force of the winds around them. Shadow saw Misty kneeling on the far right of Light with her ice shuriken jammed into the ground for anchorage. Her orange hair flailed violently behind her while her face took on a confident smile.

Shadow forced his way through the wind, holding tightly on the ground as he made his way next to Zero. Ignoring the pain from the bloody scar on his back, he was finally able to get next to him. As he began to pick him up he stared straight at Light. To Shadow's amazement her eyes were now a blinding white, slicing through the night as they gazed upon Shadow. Bright electricity ran across her and zapped the ground all around as she spoke once more.

(Shadow, don't make this hard. Please, just give in.)

Shadow lifted Zero into a standing position with his arm halfway over his shoulder, noticing a low groan from the pichu's mouth. Zero's eyes opened slightly, then wide as he saw Light's current form in front of him and Shadow. (What the hell's going on?!) Zero exclaimed, looking to Shadow. Shadow glanced towards Light with malice on his face. (Light's on their side…she was on their side all along.) (What? Are you telling me she's betrayed us?!) Shadow shook his head while the sounds of laser fire around them began to resume. (She's no traitor…she wasn't with us to begin with, apparently.)

Furious at this news, Zero took his arm off from Shadow's shoulder, rubbing the side of his head while extending his other arm to the side. He extended his claws from under the black and green glove on his right paw, taking his left paw off his slightly throbbing head and extending its own claws. He gritted his teeth as Shadow got on all fours, static once more covering him. Light also got on all of her paws as Misty approached from behind her, one shuriken back over her shoulder.

(Shadow, Zero, you'll regret fighting.)

Shadow glared at her again harsher than before, spitting in her direction. Next to him, Zero grinded his claws over each other, producing a string of static across each touching claw.

(You don't tell me what to or what not to do, bitch.)

Zero stretched his right arm to the side, his claws straight up on his paw.

(How about I start us off?) Zero stated to Shadow next to him. Shadow nodded. (Go for it.)

Next to Light, Misty stiffened as Zero smiled devilishly, an extraordinary amount of electricity building up on his paw, considering he was only a pichu. "Let's see that power take on this!" He yelled, instantly moving in front of Light. Light raised her paw up as he was about to strike, a barrier rapidly expanding from it. (Heh.) Zero said before using his ground momentum to

spin to the right of the raichu and jumping as he did so, careening him at Misty with his claws in front of him like a drill. At the same time Shadow had run in a half circle towards Light's side with the static around him turning into rampant electricity, lighting several areas of grass on fire.

Zero bellowed a battle cry, hitting Misty's shuriken hard and scattering chunks of ice that were blown off them by both his spinning motion tearing at her icy weapons and the electricity coursing on them erratically. Even from his small size she was driven backwards by the force of his attack, forcing him back with a thrust from her shuriken. As he grunted, flipping back onto his feet and running at her once more, Misty spun her left shuriken in front of her.

"Ice Beam!" She yelled while frost instantaneously jetted from her spinning shuriken, just barely catching the tips of his left claws. He dashed away and charged more electricity into his claws as he put them together, the redhead's freezing attack swinging towards him...

The shield covering the front of Light almost dissipated from the Volt Tackle Shadow had charged at it with. Light put down her paw energizing the shield while quickly dodging a Thunderbolt attack from above, followed by Shadow rushing up from behind her. She turned and swiftly blocked a powerful Thunderpunch that sent a small shockwave from the point of impact on her left arm, then blocked and dodged several more strikes from his fists, legs, and tail while at the same time using her own attacks, much to no more effect than Shadow's attacks. Light grunted as she and Shadow punched at the same time, both punches getting blocked by the other's free paw. Shadow growled angrily at Light as she kept a frustrated face under her glowing eyes, the electricity coursing over them both like a lamp in the night. Their eyes locked, each feeling the primordial drive to dominate the other, to succeed…

Sparks flew from each of their paws, now trying to drive electricity into the other's body in order to overload them. Shadow managed to force a smile on his face even in the heat of this situation. (If only you battled like this before, Light…or could you already and just didn't want to hurt your 'real' comrades?) She smiled back to Shadow, but only for a slim second until her serious gaze returned. (Yes I could…it was the best way to keep an eye on you, Shadow. It allowed me to get to know you better. Which why I raised the question; DOES the boss consider you his friend, or just another tool? To be honest…I'm worried about you.)

Shadow's smile faded as he increased the intensity of the electricity surging from him. (The only one you should be worrying about right now is yourself!) Jumping low, he swung on the grip of Light's paws forward and kicked both of his hind legs into her gut, causing her to get thrown back a few feet, gasping for breath.

(Static Air Slash!)  
Zero slashed both of his charged claws in the air, the electricity covering them getting thrown at Misty like a flickering, crackling 'X' at high speed. He dashed in after the attack, directly behind it. Misty flipped high into the air as the 'X' passed harmlessly under her, throwing both ice Shuriken at the pichu with streams of water jetting from its sharp tips. Zero easily dodged these with his speed alone, gaining an upper hand as he was able to get behind Misty in the air. "You're mine!" he yelled eagerly, stabbing forward at her back with his left paw. Immediately Zero felt the blades tear into her flesh, unearthing a piercing scream from her. He ripped his claws out and furiously slashed once more, his smile almost psychotic as he delivered the final blow to her now blood-soaked body. "See you in hell!" He yelled once more, landing on the ground as Misty's body slammed into the ground lifelessly. Her empty eyes reflected the pichu's confident smirk as he approached, only to begin melting with the rest of the body.

"What?!" Zero yelled, staring amazed as Misty's body and the tattered clothing and blood around her seemed to liquefy into water before rising into the air in the shape of a sphere, whirling in place. At the same time Zero felt the blood covering his paws and fur seem to grow excruciatingly cold before freezing on him, completely jamming up his right paw with ice. "Cold? It's why I like water. It's so 'flexible' so to speak, Zero."

Zero turned around quickly to be met with the side of Micty's shuriken smashing onto the right side of his face. "Augh!" He cried out from the freezing pain of the first blow, though he was able to raise his unfrozen left paw to block another strike. As he blocked more and more strikes from her weapons he felt the coldness on his right paw start to spread. With a split second he had from dodging a surge of water blasted at him, he was astonished and angered to see that the frost covering his paw was creeping up his arm. Behind Misty in front of him he could see the ball of whirling water begin to expand…

Shadow and Light ran across from each other, launching several shots of lightning at one another. Underneath both of their fur bruises decorated their skin. Shadow, however, appeared to be tiring out. His breaths were increasing while Light's stayed steady, and his anxiety began to grow. Frustrated, he went in towards her, ignoring the pain shooting across his body from each attack that hit his body as he was able to kick into her abdomen once again, followed by him driving her head into the ground and simultaneously rolling over her and throwing her by her neck several feet away. She skidded to her feet, just barely dodging an attempt by Shadow to stomp her back.

(Is that all you've got?!) Shadow snarled, using Iron Tail to attempt to get a few hits. Light grunted as she swiftly evaded each strike Shadow sent her way, each strike instead hitting thin air or slicing through the ground. His growl rapidly becoming a mad yell as he sped up, each slash now becoming twice as lethal, seen by waves of air that hit Light as residue from the actual strikes. (Damn it, DIE!) he screamed once more as his body was consumed by dark energy, turning his eyes blood red while energy rushed into his fist. From behind him one could see the slash on his back seem to regenerate as Light instantly reacted by jumping back far to see Shadow dash towards her with a more enraged look on his face than she had ever seen him before with.

Rage from the deepest parts of his mind.

(Quick Attack!) The aura of her energy remained behind where she once was, trailing from her like bright mist as she caught Shadow's right side while dashing past. As she looked back at him, Shadow seemed to stay frozen in place as several slices of light illuminated his body from the multiple, unseen strikes Light had just hit him with. His jaw tightened from the pain surging from the different parts of his body at once, although it seemed to have been cushioned by the energy already around him. The energy around him thickened again, turning his already dark aura into a sinister jet-black. (You…) He said with a feral voice. Just as he was there, he was gone in a flash with unthinkable speed. Light looked around her quickly, closing her eyes then to concentrate…

_Left, right, middle, left, behind…RIGHT!_

She opened her eyes, swiftly throwing out her right arm towards the side just as a mighty blow from Shadow hit. The sheer force of the blow, combined with the opposite sides of their respective energies, caused a grayish, transparent shockwave to expand from their contact, taking with it dust and other loose things upon the ground into the air in a massive plume, obscuring view.

(Shadow Flare!)

Light looked to her left to see a surging burst of black aura arcing towards her like a burning arrow. She leapt high to her right as the black passed under, torching the ground and sending out a wave of coldness by her. Upon looking back at the attack she was barely able to spot another stream of aura from her left. (HA!) She yelled as she actually reached out towards the attack just seconds before it made contact, and as it barely touched the tips of her paws she grabbed at them with her paws glowing white, splitting the attack around her into two separate burst that exploded into black fire upon passing by her.

_Why…_

_Nearly everything I thought she was…_

_LIES._

(RAAAH!!) Shadow screamed from behind Light, blind siding her with a massive ball of darkness to her head. Light screamed from the searing pain all over her body, Shadow feeling the aftershock from the aura around her, whipping at him like sword blows. Suddenly he felt both auras seem to fuse with each other, forming a gray sphere around them with extreme pressure building within it. The dark energy inside of him seemed to be getting sucked out and fusing itself into the sphere along with Light's own aura. His eyes bulged from the pain of the force being taken from him, combined with the energy escaping his body powering the sphere that threatened to explode any moment. Inside the sphere Light could see Shadow shed a single, angry tear…

_WHY?!_

"You're not…bad, human!" Zero said, his breaths labored from the frost reaching across his torso. Misty herself now had several painful-looking scars torn through her uniform, seeping blood from underneath. Around them the area seemed to be covered in ice and slash marks from the results of their attacks, turning blades of grass that had remained standing into frozen spikes. "To think, I thought a little snowstorm would end this." She replied to him while continuing to swing at him. He weakly smiled despite his tiring. "It was just a floating ball of water. Big deal!"

Zero managed to block another shot from her until feeling the bottom of her boot in his gut. (GAH!) "Out of air? Don't worry, you won't drown, you'll freeze!" She screamed triumphantly as she spun her shuriken over her head and preparing another Water Pulse attack until a massive humming from where Shadow and Light distracted her. "What the hell?" she asked as she saw the bright, silvery ball floating over the ground about one hundred feet away.

_Light!_

Zero watched stunned as Misty directed her shuriken towards him and unleashed a punishing wave of water at him that began freezing at the bottom of him. His legs, then his chest began growing numb as he struggled to breath under the onslaught of aqua. He opened his eyes once more as he saw his vision begin to fog up…

Misty barely glanced at the frozen pichu in front of her, his surprised look frozen on his face, before her attention turned to the sphere floating in front of her. Her thoughts racing, she prepared herself in case Shadow emerged…

"_Misty, run."_

"Light?" Misty called out, looking around Light's voice echoed through her skull again. As she continued to look around from Light she spotted the sphere's silvery surface begin to expand and brighten. A swirling cloud barely visible in the sky began swirling over it, spikes of lightning striking around the sphere as pieces of debris and dust was suck into the rapidly expanding sphere. Misty felt herself beginning to slide towards the sphere along with the swirling blades of grass and pieces of ice flying in from behind her.

"_Get away from here. I'll handle everything else."_

Looking towards the sphere one last time, she began to back away from the sphere until she no felt like she was being pulled in and sprinted into a crater, hiding underneath a destroyed vehicle in it as she saw a group of Team Rocket grunts running towards the sphere…

_I can't believe I actually trusted you._

"_And you still should, Shadow."_

_Why should I? So you can continue to get my REAL friends killed?! _

"_No, so that your 'friends' don't turn around and kill YOU. You could be much more if you turned away from them and saw the truth behind their 'friendship'."_

_How DARE you insult the trust I have for the people who have helped me through everything, keeping me alive, given me a purpose…I see well enough the truth._

'_No, you're blinded to it, and if you want to be blinded by their lies, I'll have to make you see clearly."_

From afar, Misty could see the orb seem to contract before splitting in half like a giant atom, expelling waves of blinding, painful energy even from Misty's point of view before finally sounding off like space itself was being torn, creating a massive force that tossed Misty and everything around her into the air in a massive vertical hail. She screamed as she saw herself now extraordinarily high in the sky, followed by wave upon wave of massive chunks of ground, black and white waves, and other terrified victims who were instantly killed by chunks of flaming rock smashing clean through them, splattering their blood like scarlet rain. Misty watched down in ecstasy from the euphoria of pain around her, seeing the field of white and black in front of her dematerialize to show the damage it wrought as she noiselessly fell back to the earth.

As the explosion force around her subsided Misty felt something under her. She peered through her shut eyes to see a near-transparent shield around her, lowering her slowly to the ground…

"_Misty…go…while…they're down…"_

The shield flashed out of existence as her feet touched the ripped and burned soil. She looked around in awe, seeing that many of the foliage, debris and buildings left were completely destroyed, leaving behind a swath of smoking, burning land similar to if a nuke had gone off. Misty looked once to where the sphere once was and groaned in horror. Where the sphere once was a gigantic, black crater blemished the ground, its appearance distorted as if space itself had been damaged from the explosion. With one final gaze Misty began to limp away through the smoke.

_Light…_

(Auugh…ungh…) Shadow mumbled on the ground. There were cuts crossing all over his fur, soaking him in his own blood. Sharp pain dangled n his left leg, and as he looked over to check himself he saw shards of stone imbedded in his calf muscle. He could barely see; his vision blurred, seeing only distorted fires all around, their blazes the only sound appearing to be left. Aside from that was the utter silence of nighttime. His view then focused on the figure a few yards from him, lying belly-up on the ground, the white fur on its chest rising up and down steadily. The otherwise orange furred pokemon was looking at Shadow through worn, tired eyes in her own small pool of blood as he began shaking in rage.

(YOU…) He said with his eyes wide like a madman, forcing himself up through the massive pain all over him. His head swayed along with the rest of his body, struggling to keep balance as he dragged himself towards Light. Behind him his blood made a trail from where he once was another and another small pool appearing under him with each dragging step. Light watched on the ground as Shadow made his way to him, the hatred burning in his eyes. From her own point of view it looked like a blood-covered demon approaching slowly, agonizingly to seal her fate.

She felt drops of blood on her small ankles first, then on her right side. Shadow loomed over her like Death himself, with the closer view now allowing Light not only to see searing hatred in him, but also traces of confusion and sadness. He bent over towards her face until he was about six inches over her lips, feeling the outgoing breaths from her until he suddenly seized her throat in both yellow paws.

(Gaaahk…Sha…) She wheezed, clutching at one arm in an attempt to pull him off. He could feel the tremors going through his body, each tremor appearing to slightly tighten his grip. He opened his mouth slowly, showing his fangs. (WHY?! I…) He said, lowering his head further until his forehead met her, his mad eyes locking her fearing eyes, obstructed slightly by the small tuft of fur over his eye. (I TRUSTED YOU!) He screamed in her face. Light could see tears welling in his pained eyes, intensifying the feeling of inner sadness Light thought he had. (But my feelings don't really matter top you…LIKE I SAID THE FIRST DAY WE MET, I'M JUST SOME SORT OF FREAK, AREN'T I?!) He further screamed at her. He breathed heavily as he stood straight up over her, his head still low while electricity charged into his paw, elongating into Lightning Blade. He looked straight at her with cold, depressed eyes while he raised the electrical saber over his head. (And to think…I'll admit, I actually…liked you a little…) Light closed her eyes upon hearing this, concentrating as she felt the very tip of the blade popping static at her nose. (To bad…Goodbye…near-FRIEND.) HE lifted the saber over his head, bellowing as he brought it down while she raised her paw towards him…

(Blinding Flash!)

(Ugh!) Shadow yelled as he was thrown back after the wave of energy burst into his view, causing him to lose focus and disintegrate the Lightning Blade. (Why you…what is this?!)He yelled, groaning on the ground from the pain exploding from his eyes. He felt blood run from his sockets, and all he saw appeared to be an unbelievably blurry, photo-negative version of everything in front of him. Nearly everything was white in the night, and the distorted crescent moon above was now jet-black. Shapes twisted and bent into impossible ways in front of him as he finally realized the horrible truth:

Light had just blinded him.

(DAMN IT! AS IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE ENOUGH, YOU FUCKING BITCH!) he screamed, attempting to make out any image, anything at all, but to no avail. Light breathed a sigh, beginning to pass out from her own blood loss. She lowered her eyelids more and more at the distressed Shadow until she finally met sleep.

_Now…you'll really see what your 'friends' will do…when you're basically of no use…_

_Forgive me…It's the only way now…_

Shadow lied face up on the ground, just keeping his eyes shut, grieving.

Everything was just going wrong now.

First, the loss of his parents and his memory…

Then the loss of so many allies during the war…

Now this.

(Shadow!)

Shadow turned towards the sound to his right, opening his eyes slowly to see the distorted image of Zero, his own scars covering him and showing signs of frostbite in his right arm. (Zero...I'm about to pass out here…get…help…!) Shadow said weakly before his disoriented eyes shut to Zero and three grunts running in towards them…

_Secret Report #11_

_Subject: The Final Report from Here_

_Sir, urgent news:_

_A decision has been made, and I am going to have to jump ship, with or without Shadow._

_After discerning the maximum of Shadow's injuries in his last mission to Celadon, I was able to heal most of his injuries, save for one: his sight. _

_It appears Light has done it. She has managed to injure Shadow in a way where he will no longer be useful to Team Rocket. She has blinded him, and now that he is such I'm afraid that his usefulness here is finished. _

_However, we can begin planning for the future. _

_Marxus, the creature that Namba has made to better my project five years ago, is going to be active soon in the war. The creature's mind is warped beyond comparison; it seems to show no emotion for others whatsoever, only following the orders of whatever Namba and Giovanni tells it to do. In effect, I am going to be out of reach of any type of secret project they come up with next. _

_I'm also afraid that I'm on the verge of being compromised. _

_Even as I send this message, they are hunting through every file in the database here because somehow, they have managed to trace some parts of the digital trail left by the last message I have sent. _

_Thus, I will have to somehow get both myself and Light OUT of here, before I am compromised and before she is executed for being a spy. _

_I also have other plans. _

_He is mine. MY creation, I gave him a chance at living. I was the one that incubated him in that tank. And so, I will tell him what he needs to know, and give him and Light a way to escape. I am sorry, Ketchum. But wouldn't you do the same for Bolt if you had to? _

_I must act fast. Both are going to be executed. Light, because she was our spy, and Shadow, because he is blinded, is no longer useful to the ones he knew as. 'friends'._

_If this is the last you hear of me Ketchum, know that I am proud to have done this, no matter the price I may pay. _

_X, signing out._

In Cerulean City, its perimeter encircled by an impenetrable force of some one hundred thousand soldiers and pokemon, the Master sat at the table under the tent canopy with his battle armor still on, illuminated by the small lantern on the corner. Below him his Pikachu lay on the ground, his body tensed even as he got a rare amount of sleep. The Master ran his hand through his spiky black hair, finishing the page sent to him by X. He sighed, inciting his Pikachu to awaken and look up at him.

(Are they?)

"Yes." Ash replied to Bolt, "Soon Light and Shadow should be out…X has also supplied me with where he intends for them to go. Bolt…you're going to be back home for a while."

Bolt nodded, raising his body off the ground and discharging some static from his red cheeks...

(I suppose I'll get going then.)


	15. Chpt XIV: The Betrayal

Chapter XIV: The Betrayal

August 17, 2061 11:03 a.m.

_What a waste._

Giovanni sat at his desk, a cigarette between his old, decrepit fingers as he blew out a puff of smoke from his mouth. His lips held the nearly invisible shadow of a smile. "Indeed…it is a waste, but unavoidable now…Namba's creation will be a fine replacement over Shadow…although that little Pikachu could've still served us well." He raised his cigarette to his mouth again, tasting the tobacco smoke entering his mouth.

_At least Zero only received some minor injuries. He'll still be useful._

Smoke again shot from his mouth, trailing away as Giovanni reached over his desk with a single, aged hand, pushing several buttons on a numbered pad and pressing another button next to it. "Yes, sir?" "Namba, It is time. It appears your creation will now take the place of Xepher's…" He chuckled into the speaker, a small cough coming after. Clearing his throat, Giovanni continued. "…You live up well to your father's abilities as a scientist." "Thank you sir, I try." Namba's confident voice replied back. Giovanni took another smoke of his cigarette. "Keep doing so. Now, to the point…" "Shall I take care of Light or Shadow first, sir?" Namba again said, his voice now eager. "Eager to end them, aren't you, Namba?" "Of course, sir. One is a traitorous spy, the other is the creation of that foolish Xepher. Now I ask again. Who will die first?"

"Neither means anything to me anymore…perhaps this could also be one absolute 'final test' for your creation." Namba cleared his throat on the other end. "Against Light, yes. However, I have other plans for Shadow." Giovanni eyebrows raised in slight surprise before creasing. "What do you suggest, Namba?" Giovanni questioned, tossing the cigarette into a small metal tray on the desks corner as he reached into his desk for another, lighting it. "Shadow will be subjected to the same experiment that brought us my latest work. It should be easy considering he was the initial subject of Project ECLIPSE." "You make everything an experiment, don't you Namba…I like that. As they say, knowledge IS power. You are permitted to proceed with this experiment of yours." "Thank you, sir. Namba out." A beep sounded as communication was cut off, inciting Giovanni to smile. Sighing, he slumped back into his chair, placing the cigarette to his lips. His hand moved away from the cigarette dangling on his bottom lip while a chill crept down his spine. He closed his eyes, shuddering.

_All yours._

"Indeed, what a momentous day…finally, Xepher will be locked out of my experiments, and never again will he try to persuade me from what I do. On top of that, Shadow will be under MY control soon…truly, a remarkable day for me." Namba said to himself, chuckling as he walked down to the lab, arms crossed behind his back with his white coat flapping behind him from his increasingly brisk pace. At the moment he felt like simply running to the lab to begin, but he knew he couldn't do that.

It simply wasn't professional, and he wanted to savor this victory…

…Meanwhile Xepher sat at a desk on the B3 floor, two above the very bottom, working furiously at his laptop. The room was completely deserted except for him, whose laptop was the only visible source of light. Sweat formed in beads along his forehead, matting down his brown hair as he quickly repositioned his glasses, his respiration increasing from sheer stress. His eyes concentrated madly on the codes being typed in, each number or letter appearing in a never slowing stream of each other on the screen.

_Namba's file codes are absolute madness to remember._

A small beep sounded in Xepher's headphones, the code screen turning into a virtual database of several assorted files. "Where is it?" Xepher whispered to himself, using the cursor to put the files on one side of the screen, allowing him to activate a camera screen that took up the other half of the screen. Xepher nervously scrolled down the immeasurable list of files, keeping watch on the camera portraying the hallway outside the room as he stopped the scrolling and clicked on a strange file marked, 'Shibousha'Te'. A pop-up sounded, indicating another code was needed to access the file.

_A Protected file on an already protected virtual database…this must be it._

"Time to go, move it!"

The grunt pointed his laser rifle straight at Light's head as she exited the cage she was in, her paws bound behind her and a shock-absorbing collar hugging her neck. Her expression showed a mix of fear and defiance as she held her head low, pushed along by the prods given to her by the barrel of the grunt's gun. She looked to the side, as if looking for something. All she saw however were the hopeless, sad faces of other caged pokemon in the aisle. They all looked at her with a feeling of awe and, at the same time, jealousy.

Unlike them, they thought, her torture will end soon.

_Damn it…_

Whatever was left of his sight had vacated.

Shadow laid facing up on the bed, his eyes covered by a belt of bloody bandages circling his head. The pain hadn't really subsided, either. At the moment he felt like just tearing off the bandages and ripping his eyes from the sockets, all in order to end the pain in his head.

At the moment his mind wasn't all that well, either.

_Light…_

His teeth gritted in frustration.

_If you really wanted to help…Then why do this?!_

From outside the door, one could hear not only the sounds of the heartbeat sensor, but the subtle, restrained sobs he made, mixing the blood already on his bandages with tears.

_Fucking redhead…_

_This is…_

Xepher sat in shock and awe, staring at the details of the file. Within it stood several technical terms that the typical person could not understand, from 8-way algebra to biohazard compounds unheard of. All the unthinkable information flashing by as he scrolled down culminated in his mind as two, sinister words:

Mass Genocide.

Xepher reached into his pocket with a trembling hand, taking out a small drive and fitting it into an input outlet on the laptop.

_I must take this with me._

Xepher feverishly typed in another code, starting a short downloading screen that filled up about one percent every second. At this rate time seemed to go on for eternity in Xepher's mind. His eyes continually darted from the loading screen to the camera, becoming bloodshot from the anxiety every second. His fingers quaked on the keyboard. 80%...83%...

_Come on, hurry!_

About fifteen seconds later a beep sounded from the computer, and almost simultaneously Xepher had ripped the drive out of the computer, hastily folding said computer up before hurrying out of the door, sweat visible on his forehead. He stuffed the folded computer into a small leather case he was carrying, rushing towards a service elevator that he saw as he turned to the right.

_Shadow, Light, I'm coming._

Zero sat on the vacant bed that held a jumbled-up sheet on the edge. He stretched his right arm out, feeling the soreness left behind from the frostbite. The rest of his body also felt similar…

After all, he had been completely frozen.

Zero looked up from his arm as the entrance clicked, rising up to reveal Darrel with one leg in a cast, holding himself up with the crutches at his sides. As he spotted Zero, he appeared quite surprised. "Zero? What are you doing in here?" Darrel asked, grunting as he pulled himself to the middle of the room. "Hmph. Actually I'm going to be taking Light's place in here." His smirk formed back into a line, his eyes half-closed. "Whatever place she had in this organization anyway." He stated angrily, crossing his short arms. Darrel simply lowered his head, groaning slightly as he lowered himself to lean by his own bed. "Don't remind me…I just can't believe it. She was a spy for those damn Kanto guys all along…" Zero flashed him a threatening glare. "Do you actually feel sorry for her? I should drive my claws through your forehead right now."

Darrel glared back at Zero, his grip on his crutches tightening. "Fuck you. Just because you have claws you think you're something. Know what? You are something. YOU'RE A FREAK."

Zero's left eye twitched, his teeth in the left side of his mouth visible from his sneer. "Fine, I'm a freak. At least I'M not WEAK like you!" "At least I actually have real friends, friends who are there because they like me, not because they think I'll rip them to bloody shreds."

Zero's arms shook, his fingers slowly extending outwards. Just as the tips of his claws extended from under his gloves, he calmed and retracted them. Instead, he just flipped off Darrel.

"You're lucky that I can't actually kill you, otherwise you'd be dead already."

By this time Shadow had gone to sleep, the view in his sight then the same as now; nothing. His thoughts hadn't changed much either.

_Light…_

"_Still mad at the bitch aren't you?"_

_Sure…wait, who're you?_

"_I'm someone very close, and yet opposite."_

_What? _

"_Exactly, Shadow."_

Shadow's lip curled in response. First he can't see, becoming bedridden in the infirmary, and now this strange voice is talking to him. He was sure it wasn't someone in the room; besides, no one he knew of had a voice like this.

The thing that crossed his mind most was how this voice seemed to know him, let alone speak in Shadow's own mind.

_Ok. If I'm hearing voices in my head then I must have been injured more than I thought…_

"_Well I wouldn't doubt it if you thought you were losing your mind…you seem to be losing everything else."_

_What did you say?!_

"_I'm telling what is fact, and nothing else, Shadow. Even now, they're preparing to kill you."_

Shadow stiffened on the bed, the heartbeat sensor on the side picking up a slight increase in heart rate.

_What do you mean?_

"_She was right, it seems. Even now Dr. Namba is coming to this place to begin the process of killing the last of you."_

_Kill me? You're lying as much as she was!_

"_Am I? Tell me, Shadow. When's the last time you actually spoke to Giovanni not in the context of a mission? Does he ever even talk about your parents at all?"_

…_No._

"_And the last time he actually acknowledged you outside of getting said missions done?"_

…_What are you getting at?_

"_Light was speaking the truth. They're just using you…_" The voice seemed to make a half-hearted laugh. _"And now that you're virtually useless, they have no further use for you."_

_You're wrong!_

"_You know I'm right, Shadow. They. Are. Going. To. Kill you."_

Shadow felt a slight tugging at his hind legs.

"_Oh look. It's one of your ONLY real friends…oh wait, you CAN'T look, can you?"_

Shadow felt the tugging again, this time accompanied by a cautious voice. "Shadow, are you awake?" Xepher said carefully, putting down the leather case on the table nearby. "Xepher? What's going on?" "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to hurry…Shit…" Shadow heard Xepher unzip something, hearing a rummaging sound. Shadow felt Xepher lift up a small area of fur on his leg. "Okay Shadow, I'm going to take some of your blood, pretend to be asleep and trust me." "Xepher, what's going on?!" "Quiet, like I said, pretend to sleep and TRUST ME!" Shadow winced slightly as he felt the needle poke into his right calf, drawing out blood. He felt the needle withdraw from his leg as he did as Xepher instructed, laying in a sleeping position while at the same time he heard the sound of the doorknob turning.

"Xepher, what a pleasant surprise."

_Namba._

"Namba. Not exactly likewise." "What's the matter, Xepher? Oh right, Shadow. You should've known that eventually this would happen, that I would finally be able to lock you out of the labs." Namba laughed as he turned to Shadow. Xepher resisted the impulse to smash the laptop in his case onto Namba's head as Namba half-heartedly patted shadow on the head, also causing Shadow to resist trying to growl.

"IT's over now, Xepher. Your little experiment here has failed in the might of true science. I pity you, Xepher." Xepher bit his lip, pointing at Namba. "True science? YOUR evaluation of science is torturing hundreds of subjects every month, every time to test another bioweapon that FAILS, Namba." Namba smiled fiendishly at Xepher in response, inciting Xepher to break the skin in his bottom lip as he bit down harder. "Trial and error is essential in our study, Xepher. You are just too soft to be a real scientist." Xepher's eyes widened in an enraged manner. Without warning, Xepher grabbed the collar of Namba's lab coat and slammed him against the wall, causing it to actually crack slightly. Namba looked at Xepher with rage in his own eyes, wrestling Xepher's hands off his coat. "Nothing can fix you now, Xepher. Even if you did alter him from day one when he was made, even made it secret from me and the boss until you were ready to let him out, no manner of genetic tampering could possibly outclass what I have made."

_Genetic…tampering?_

Xepher looked away in scorn. "I have no idea what you're speaking of." Namba made another laugh. "How could you not know, Xepher? After all, it was you that thought of him…"

_Thought of me?_

"It was YOU who suggested telling him those lies about his so-called 'parents' being killed…

Storms erupted in Shadow's head as Namba continued:

"It was YOU who suggested to take the DNA of that Pikachu of Ketchum's during the siege on Pallet…"

"What are you getting at?" Xepher demanded. Namba glared up at him. "You can't deny it any more, Xepher. No matter what your own ethics pose to you, you have broken them…and made new life…through this CLONE."

_Clone…_

…

_CLONE…?!_

"I admit even I was astonished that you were able to clone him without any mutations, to the degree that there is no degeneration. He was useful while he lasted, but now it is over. It is now MY turn to give the boss something useful, something MUCH greater than the tool you gave him…in comparison, I am giving him a whole workshop, one tool that can to what all can, and better."

Xepher looked towards where Shadow was laying, seeing that _Shadow_ was now twitching: disbelief most likely. "Namba," Xepher started, forcing himself to release Namba. "Why can't both of them work? Surely they can co-exist?" "Oh no, no ,no, Xepher." Namba replied, reaching into his coat pocket. Out of it came Namba's hand clenching a syringe of black fluid, with a strange, eerie purple glow to it. "Namba, wait-!" "Now, the new age is now!" Namba yelled triumphantly, lunging forward to swing the syringe into Shadow's left arm.

"_And now…life is mine."_

Shadow screamed as both intense heat and cold flowed over him, in his veins, in his head, like below-freezing water and a massive liquid inferno in him. From Xepher's and Namba's view he was basically throwing himself all over the bed in wild, uncontrollable spasms made even more obscene to see by his deafening scream. Sparks flew wildly from him, prompting both men to shield their heads with their arms as streaks of static caused the heart rate sensor to explode with a small shower of glass, metal and burning plastic.

_Move, Xepher…MOVE!_

Xepher tore his gaze off of Shadow and onto Namba, his already bloodshot eyes now absolutely mad. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Xepher yelled, catching the side of Namba's face with a high kick. Before Namba even hit the ground he had picked up the case beside him on the ground, savagely smashing its black leather once more into his head, slamming him into the wall. "URGH!" Namba himself cried out as a crack sounded from his elbow. Xepher proceeded to grap his neck and violently slam his face into the floor, earning another stifled cry from Namba. Namba turned on his side, looking up towards Xepher and noticing a silver flicker from a black rectangular object in his hand that was about six inches long. "…wait, NO-!" "Die, you damned heretic!" Xepher yelled madly as the gleaming edge of the blade in his hand flashed bright across the front of him.

Shadow's body numbed. The cold began spreading up his legs, from the tips of his paws. He could just barely hear the sound of a repeated ripping, squelching noise with screams accompanying it that was followed by a splash of a warm liquid across his chest and face.

Xepher could feel the blood seeping between his fingertips, as well as the cold surface of the metal of the knife protruding from the center of Namba's chest. The coat covering him was torn to shreds in several places; each rip emphasized by scarlet slashes and deep stab wounds across Namba's body. The madman now laid sprawled on the floor, with various stains of blood on his coat seeming to grow, with the knife in his chest like a small, metal tombstone."It looks like my cover's officially blown." Xepher said to the waning man as he tookripped the knife from Namba and folded it up, turning towards Shadow. Namba just stared up at him shakily, reaching for him with his hand. "You…ur…gh…" Namba's hand lowered weakly as his gaze turned upward; falling hard next to him as his eyes went turned empty.

Xepher walked to Shadow's side, his gaze pure disbelief. "Shadow…?" Xepher whispered, his hand reaching towards his yellow head. Small spikes of static jolted Xepher's arm, causing him to wince from the pain while drawing his hand back. The bandages around Shadow's head were partially blackened, their edges still smoking. They were crusted with small stains of red in small areas from the initial wound, along with a wetness from what Xepher thought was tears.

"_Do you wish to see?"_

…_yeah_

"Shadow, wake up." Xepher said again, forcing his hand onto Shadow, ignoring the constant stream of static from Shadow's cheeks. As he slightly raised Shadow's head, the Pikachu stirred, reaching for his bandages.

"_Unleash the dark." _

_No._

_"You know you want to."_

_...Fine._

He felt around the edge of the top, slowly ripping them from the side of his head.

Xepher watched as the bandages fell from Shadow's eyes, immediately noticing the scabs that streamed from Shadow's tear ducts, as if he had begun crying blood. Shadow's eyes were closed as he touched Xepher's hand.

_His hands are…_

…_Cold._

Shadow's eyes opened slowly, first in slits, revealing an eerie red glow from them and then normal, showing that his eyes were completely red. "Clone…" Shadow said in a raspy, sinister version of his voice that startled Xepher. Shadow's eyes made it impossible to tell where he was looking, though Xepher knew those evil eyes were hooked onto him. "Shadow…I…"  
"Xepher...where's Light now?" Shadow began, his deceivingly calm voice betrayed by his wide eyes. Xepher stood silently, awed at Shadow's apparent transformation. "Where is she, damn it!" Shadow yelled, snapping Xepher out of his trance. "Le…Level B2, just below us. She should be in the room ex-3…" Xepher lowered his head to be directly in front of Shadow's. "Shadow, we have to leave, and we have to leave soon. They have likely already sent a group here to kill us both." Shadow smirked at him, as if unfazed by this information. "Don't worry…I'll kill anyone who gets in our way…" His smirk faded. "and Xepher…if that was the truth all along...then Light was correct…And if you suggest going to Ash…then fuck you. I'm done with all of this."

"Open up in there!"

Xepher and Shadow looked to the door as Xepher drew himself to his full height, opening the case, lifting the computer up out of it and unclipping a small compartment, revealing a mini-uzi like weapon underneath where the computer was. As he closed the case he held it in his left hand while he had his gun hand trained on the door. Behind him Xepher could hear sparks erupting from Shadow's cheeks. "Xepher, how many feet is their separation between this floor and the one below us?" Xepher looked back over his shoulder as the door began to make metal clings. "Around five to six feet of concrete, Shadow. I don't think that you'll be able to dig through."

"Who said anything about digging?" Shadow responded, jumping off of the bed and aiming a fist charging with black electricity towards the ground. (Thunderpunch!) Shadow yelled as Xepher turned to see Shadow smash his fist into the ground, causing the floor to crack heavily. Xepher walked back towards the edge of the wall opposite Shadow while still aiming towards the door. "We're going down." Shadow said once more, punching into the ground again. He laughed demonically as the ground visibly shifted, then fell in with Shadow and Xepher in tow.

"WOAH!" Xepher yelled as he felt himself fall unexpectedly, hitting the ground hard below while hearing the panicked cries and agonized groans. As Xepher shook his head out, slowly getting up from the fall, an intercom beeped to life.

"Attention all personnel, we have a security breach in level B2, you are order to neutralize both Dr. Xepher of the scientific research department 1 and a Pikachu named Shadow from squad Black-25. Out."

Shadow got up from the rubble in the hallway and looked around him. The grunts and Pokémon in the hallways were now looking directly at him and Xepher, their eyes as wide as Shadow's were before. Suddenly, one brave grunt pulled out a machine pistol from his side holster. "Th-That's them! Xepher, and that Pikachu-thing must be Shadow, take'em out!" As he yelled this he fired a burst of lasers towards them, joined by several other beams fired from grunts that in turn drew their own weapons.

"Xepher, get some cover!" "Working on it!" Xepher yelled back, picking up a thinner sheet of concrete on the ground that he laid on its side in front of him while he got on his chest, firing at grunts with his own weapon in rapid succession. Shadow stood to his six, launching various electrical attacks at approaching enemies. "What do you call it when you shoot them through the head?" Xepher asked while aiming his gun again. "Headshot!" Shadow yelled back, dashing forward to uppercut an approaching grunt, then rip the gun he held out of his hand and use it to impale him through his jaw with the help of its mounted knife, laughing. Xepher grimaced as he splattered the contents of another grunt's head on the ground. Running forward, Shadow proceeded to grab a hold on a growlithe's head and smash it into the ground, spraying blood from its now broke snout as it howled. (Goodbye!) Shadow yelled fiendishly, tossing the injured growlithe into a pack of oncoming houndoom. (Before the growlithe even hit the ground Shadow was on the houndoom, dodging their Bite attacks while laughing even more. (What's so funny, you rat?! DIE!) One said as it lunged again for Shadow, seeking to have Shadow's flesh in his jaws.

(How about you die instead?)

The sudden pain flowing through his body caused the houndoom to yelp, tumbling over to his side, watching inhorror as Shadow jumped high above him witgh both of his paws clamped together over him, aiming for the houndoom's head with his scarlet eyes ablaze…

20 minutes later…

"Where's Namba already? He should be here by now!" a younger scientist said to another. The woman shrugged. "Yes, he SHOULD be here by now. How long does it take to bring a Pikachu here? 5 years?" She replied in a deep Italian accent, crossing her arms upon sighing. She looked towards the raichu in the metal cage who glanced back towards her, her look ever defiant. The woman smirked. "Brave little thing aren't you? You await death at our mercy yet you still have the guts to show little to no fear. Fine. That'll just make it harder…"

"Come in, I repeat, come in Ashley."

The woman turned towards the radio on the desk behind her, walking towards it and leaning into it. "That's Dr. Amastratto, to you!" She yelled back, her fist banging on the desk. "How hard is it to correctly pronounce my last name?!" "S-Sorry ma'am, but Dr. Namba has been eliminated and we believe that the rogues Shadow and Dr. Xepher are heading there now, so the boss orders you to commence the operation without Namba." The man on the other side of the radio said in a flustered voice. Amastrotto coolly brushed her long, brown hair out of her eyes and straightened up. "Fine. Tell the boss to consider it done."

Light gripped the bars on her cage, looking towards the door. As soon as her paws got a hold on them a small EMP surge hit her paws, blasting her backwards painfully. She chattered to herself a little as she forced herself up again, again looking to the doors as Amastrotto approached the cage. "Sorry, but that won't work. Oh, and if you hold on to the bars to long, that little EMP from it will knock you out since you're an electric type. Tough luck…spy." (So…So what?...Killing me will never raise you lowlifes any higher…If I die here, then so be it.) Light replied to her, her gaze dropped low away from Amastrotto's face. The confident woman swung her head up, hand on her hips. "Hmph. Well everyone, it appears that I am now in charge for the moment. We are to begin NOW."

_Shadow…You and Xepher…please hurry here…_

Light's eyes formed small drops of tears.

_Hurry._

"Xepher, it's clear, move damn it!" Shadow yelled to Xepher after smashing in another unfortunate grunt's head. Red lights flashed on and off throughout the hallway with the sounds of alarms going off with them, blaring in both of their ears. Most of the lights above had been shocked out by Shadow's electrical attacks, leaving only the alarms to illuminate their way. "I'm right behind you!" Xepher yelled to him, trailing behind Shadow. "Shadow, the area's just to the right, but look out for security guns!" Xepher yelled as they both turned right. "This is kinda fun, heh." Shadow said with another grin. Xepher raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Shadow, calm down." "Shut it…" Shadow replied, walking forward into the hallway. Suddenly several pieces of concrete in the ceiling shifted apart, revealing several blasters attached to cameras that immediately began firing shot-after-shot of lasers at Shadow. (Quick Attack!)

Xepher watched from behind the corner of the wall to see Shadow disappear, then see many of the guns seem to get ripped off the ceiling by some unknown force, trailed by black electricity that seemed to be coming from wherever Shadow was.

"_Do you like this power? It's quite…invigorating, isn't it?"_

_Yeah._

The audible sound of Shadow's laughter could be heard in his natural language, as electrical blasts flew everywhere, singing the concrete and nearly hitting Xepher several times as he just watched in awe.

_What have I done?_

"Ma'am, we're getting info saying that Shadow and Xepher are just outside the main door!" One scientist said to her in a panicked voice. She nodded. "We'll just use the hidden elevator to go to the bottom floor and kill her there. Meanwhile reinforcements are going to be arriving to stop them…now."

"Shadow, there's A LOT of more grunts behind us!" Xepher yelled as he ran behind the corner, just barely dodging lasers that tore through the edge of his already bloodstained jacket. Tearing the last gun from the ceiling, Shadow smiled evilly. "Well then, I'll just be leading them to their graves while you open this door here." He replied to Xepher. Xepher backed away from the corner as footsteps sounded in the hallway with the battle cries of several Pokémon and humans. His face was pale, seeing Shadow's wild, red eyes and mad smile as he passed by Xepher into the hallway. In turn, Xepher ran to the door behind him, eyeing the keypad on the side of the door.

"_Good, kill, kill, and kill more, Shadow!"_

(Thunderbolt!) Shadow yelled on all fours as electricity surged from his body, its fast, jagged path smashing into a group of grunts and Pokémon. The air became filled with the sounds of electricity zapping around the dead bodies and the cries of injured and mad grunts as lasers fired through the dust lifted into the air by the parts of concrete that were blown off the walls and the ceiling. "HAAH!" A brave grunt yelled as a battle cry, diving forward out of the dust with an electro-saber in his raised hand and a scyther coming up behind. He swung at Shadow, just barely nipping the tip of his left ear as Shadow rolled to the side of him. Behind the grunts Shadow could see the scyther's glowing right arm to the side, raised.

"_Kill the bug."_

(Guillotine!) It yelled, dashing forward and swinging down into the ground that Shadow was. Shadow jumped back, then bounded on his feet onto the scyther's arm before planting his hind legs on the scyther's chest and pulling its arm forward to stab through the grunt's chest in a bloody display. (What?!) The scyther yelled, preoccupied by him basically killing his own comrade, unable to notice Shadow until it was too late. Shadow bore his electricity charged fist through the scyther's left eye, ripping it in two halves as the other was wide in shock, starting to wane upwards as its sudden brain death killed it.

"_Very good…Shadow."_

"Zero, come in."

"Huh?" Zero said from atop his 'new' bed, sitting up to look at the intercom with Darrel. "What?"

"Go to floor B3, next to the scientific research department. When you see Shadow and Xepher, you know who they are, immediately engage and kill them." The silver-haired man's voice said emotionlessly to Zero. Zero flinched slightly in confusion.

Shadow. Engage SHADOW.

_He's…he's gone traitor, too?!_

"Got it." Zero said, looking towards the door as he began walking towards it. Darrel relented. "You're really going to…kill him?" Darrel said shakily. Zero nodded angrily. "He's apparently a traitor now, too, so I have to…it's orders, anyhow." Zero said, his angered look now replaced by a smirk.

"I was kinda expecting this…oh well." He looked towards Darrel, Darrel's own look serious. Zero smiled at him, chuckling as he extended his claws.

"Later." Zero said, stepping out of the room as the electronic door lifted up for him. He then broke into a run at his near-max speed, flying past several surprised grunts and Pokémon in the process of doing so.

_Now I really get to see whether you're all they said about you back in the Johto branch, Shadow._

The pichu's eyes flashed in sinister anticipation, shooting into a flight of stairs.

_However…I intend to be better. And what better way to prove that…_

_Then by killing you?_


	16. Chpt XV: Sinister

Sorry, I was in Mexico for a while and I really can't bring my desktop down there…but now I'm back. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter XV: Sinister

August 17, 2061 12:24 p.m.

"_How does it feel? The thrill, the rush?"_

"NO PLEA-AHK!..."

Shadow twisted, throwing the body down with him and landing on its now already broken neck. As the battle in the hall continued the demonic pikachu's smile grew and grew, with Shadow already forgetting what he was really there for…

However, the thought refused to be destroyed…

LIGHT.

It was like he no longer knew the meaning of the word; It just lingered there, like some forgotten grave that nature cannot bury.

And it stayed, wedged there in his mind, much like the one word he was utterly concentrated on now: KILL.

He smashed through their pitiful attacks, growing further and further from what he was really trying to do. Blood splattered everywhere around him as he ripped an Iron Tail attack through an unfortunate wartortle who had attempted to hide in its shell, only to have the so-called 'protection' seal its doom. Its eyes were completely white as the top half of its body fell from the bottom half as Shadow continued on to a group of grunts who were now running towards the lab from the other side, watching in horror as those blood-red eyes caught them before they circled them like a red ring, static flowing out from each part of the ring around them…

What sounded like yet ANOTHER electrical explosion resonated in Xepher's ears. He tried a different code, again with a triple beep indicating failure. His teeth clenched as he growled. "Damn it, open!" Xepher yelled, banging his fist on the metal door. He looked back over his shoulder as another flash lit up the area briefly, with yet another blood-curdling cry. From the door he could see the silhouettes of various figures rushing around, some appearing to be carrying weapons, others being Pokémon. He could see what appeared to be an eevee stopping, then backing up slowly as Shadow's twisted figure closed in on it…

His eyes dilated as he saw the shadows of blood flying from its neck before the blood actually crossed the corner of the wall, splattering on the cement opposite from him in a dark red splotch More screams soon occupied his hearing…

Shadow viciously tore through another grunt's with a mighty thunderpunch that blasted the dead gruntinto another who was running down the hall. Looking down in shock at the corpse of the dead grunt in front of him, the new grunt did not notice Shadow rushing at him, covered by electricity.

Another electrical explosion.

Flying scarlet.

DEATH.

(Ha ha ha!) Shadow laughed, smashing an unprepared Charmeleon's head into the wall, instantly snapping half of its skull in a bloody display before fear could even overtake it. Shadow spotted a group of grunts and Pokémon behind him begin to run away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They all froze in fear as Shadow suddenly appeared in front of their escape route, smiling as a large field of static surrounded him…

Xepher witnessed a shower of electrical sparks and bodies fly by the hall he was in, painting the gray walls with their blood. Out of the hall he could hear further snickering that came closer.

His heart began to beat faster now as Shadow came around the corner with blood dripping from his paws and his tail…

…And those scarlet eyes trained on him with that sinister smirk on his face.

_Crap._

"She's definitely persistent, isn't she?" Amastratto said, smirking in front of the monitor behind the double-armored steel barricading them from the room…

_What is this thing?!_

Light slid back, rolling on the floor and then jumping high into the air to avoid the blasts of dark energy. Her fur was matted with sweat, and underneath bruises and cuts dotted her. The creature advanced once more in a walk, its emotionless gaze firm as it summoned two more dark energy balls in its black, spiked paws, focusing them both into one, massive black sphere.

(Dark Bomb.) It said, smiling slightly as it threw both of its arms forward. Light put her paws forward, her inner energy activating once again during the battle. (White Lightning!) she managed to yell, shutting her eyes tight. The attacks collided in a swirl of gray, a mass, roaring sound emanating from the space as she was pushed back on her feet, slowly sliding back towards the titanium wall behind her. Small grunts of pain escaped her mouth as she struggled to hold back the attack, finally picking up the strength to repel it with a great surge of energy from her body. The creature actually smiled as the energy redirected at it, crossing its arms as the combination of light and dark power flew at him…

"Dr., we're getting a strange reading here…" One of the men at the consoles said to Amastrotto, pointing at the screen. Just as she turned around a large BANG resounded from the steel in front of them, where a massive dent became quite visible. Amastrotto took a step back, as did several others, as the steel was obliterated in a rain of charred metal and fire while the alarm began blaring…

Xepher watched as Shadow closed on him. Behind the Pikachu was a wake of death and destruction, from the corpse of the recently killed eevee, to the walls crumbling and turned black from heat.

"_And now you will kill HIM."_

"Shadow, snap out of it." Xepher said as calmly as he could, trying to keep his arms from shaking. Goosebumps lined his arms, poking up from beneath his skin. Shadow began snickering…

"_DO IT."_

Shadow leapt up, tackling Xepher in a hit, bounding back in front of Xepher. Xepher got into a sitting position just as Shadow jumped up on his lap, grabbing his chin and forcing it towards his gaze. "Ready?" Shadow asked, raising his electrified fist once more. The Dr. could feel his heart rate skyrocket.

"…What about Light…?"

The electricity zapped around Shadow's immobile fist, crackling and buzzing against his yellow fur. Shadow's smile faded, his eyes widened with his jaw half dropped as if he was going to say something. Xepher's eyes streaked from Shadow's fist to the scarlet eyes that his supposed friend had…

_Li…Light?_

"_Go on, take him out."_

…

"_Why are you hesitating? He's lied to you all this time about having a family to fight for…he created you just so you could be used…and yet you hesitate…to end him?"_

_He…he was one of the few I could speak with._

"_He withheld the truth you had a right to know…he made you just to please that boss…he never really cared about you, like Light never did."_

Xepher's heart sank, seeing Shadow's unsure face turn into a snarl. "Xepher...why did you hide the truth from me!?" Shadow screamed into Xepher's face. Xepher breathed heavily, his brown hair falling over one of his eyes. "You caused me to lead a wild chase of avenging parents…that I don't have…WHY!?"

"…Because I knew you wouldn't understand."

"What?" Shadow said, his gaze unwavering and his fist still in the air, crackling. Xepher gritted his teeth. "If…if you had known then that you were…this…you would have rebelled for sure…I'm sorry I had kept this from you, but I had no alternative…you have to understand, Shadow."

"…Let's…let's just go get Light." Shadow said shakily, lowering his arm. He got off of Xepher's lap and looked towards the door behind Xepher. "Trouble with the door? I could probably just punch it out or something."

"That'll attract a lot more attention, Shadow."

Shadow looked back over his shoulder at Xepher, beginning to hear even more footsteps from the direction of the death-ridden hallway. "That doesn't matter now, Xepher." Shadow said, looking back towards the door as Xepher fot up on his feet, taking out his weapon as Shadow reared his fist back…

One massive smash that shook the area slightly…

Two.

Shadow gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain from his stinging paw. Xepher pointed the gun towards the hall as he, too, began to hear the footsteps…

"Three!" Shadow yelled, punching again. The very bottom of the door bent in with a metallic tearing sound, accompanied by a beeping from the side panel. Shadow surveyed the hole: it was around one foot tall, and two feet wide. Likely just enough for Xepher to get through if Shadow pulled him in from behind the door.

Xepher looked down to see shadow crawl through the hole, then extend a paw from underneath.

"Xepher, get on your chest in front of the hole so I can try to pull you through. Suck in your chest to make yourself as thin as possible, hurry!"

"Right!" Xepher replied, lowering himself on his chest with his feet sticking towards the door. He sucked in his chest as instructed, as he felt himself starting to be reeled in towards the door. As he was barely halfway through a group of more grunts appeared from around the hall, aiming at him. "Shadow, hurry!" Xepher ordered, taking a few bursts from his pistol held out in front of him. He felt the small edges of metal rub up against his hair as his head was pulled through, just barely escaping a shot that hit right in front of the hole.

Xepher got up, hearing the sounds of the grunts making their way towards the door. "They probably can't get through. Shadow, follow me." He said, looking ahead with his weapon in front of him. Shadow's red gaze streaked across the room; this was the room he had been in to get that antidote for Light some time before, only that some things had been rearranged slightly, as expected. Books now lined a newly placed shelf on the far right, and a mess of paper was scattered on and around a table that Xepher approached. Shadow walked over, noticing Xepher flipping through the pages of a notebook. Shadow noticed Xepher's face turn as white as the paper on the ground. His head snapped up, a desperate look on his face. "Shadow, we have to move now!" He said, turning fast and running down the center aisle with Shadow in close pursuit.

Quickly accessing another control panel Xepher opened another door, leading to the cage room. Shadow saw some familiar faces from before, this time far more emaciated. They screamed for him and Xepher as they rushed past them, forcing Shadow to cover his ears from the emotional stress this caused. "Xepher, what the fuck is with this place?!" Shadow yelled at him, trying to keep his view away from the eyes of the caged. "Prisoners, all basically POWs that are eventually reduced to science experiments…thankfully, we killed that bastard Namba…"

"There are series of control doors around here. This will take a little while getting through each…there are actually about ten past this one."

Shadow scowled, angered by this information. "Then get this thing open so we can get the rest open, then!" "Fine…got it." Xepher said, opening the first door and beckoning Shadow in as the door closed behind him, while in front another door awaited…

_That scent…blood._

Zero looked with a certain amount of awe at the corpses littering the hallway, their blood nearly forming a small lake on the concrete. The walls were also painted with the liquid, both in large splatters and in streaks that fell from the said splatters. He could smell a burning scent as well, seeing blackened holes and crumbling areas that also decorated the walls, making the scene look like a small warzone. Zero's awe became accompanied by anticipation, a small smile forming on his light yellow face.

He walked around the corner to see a small group of grunts trying to help an injured grunt on the ground, who looked like he was already halfway dead, with blood draining from a large opening on his chest as he seemed to fade in and out of life with the grunts around him screaming encouragement as they bandaged him. They looked towards Zero for a second until they redirected towards the grunt on the ground. Looking away from them, Zero smelled the lingering scent of…Shadow and Xepher, coming from the hole in the metal door.

_Damn…this…this is gonna be fun._

Cold crept into his arm again, causing him to reach for it with his other arm. (Damn Misty, freezing my arm in ice before my entire body…good thing that explosion got me out of the ice, otherwise I wouldn't be able to move at all right now…)

Light dodged another round of dark blasts, each exploding powerfully behind her as she continued to run around the small area. Sweat dripped from her orange forehead, past her glowing white eyes. The creature continued his mad assault, not a break of exhaustion showing itself on any of his features. Dark aura surged across the ground at his feet, warping the very space it was made up of as he threw his arm forward once more.

(Shadow Flare.)

The fiery aura surrounding it seemed to rise up into the air, then whip around at Light like a monstrous black missile. Exhaling heavily, she jumped fast to the left as the attack swiped by where she was, smashing into the ground with a deafening explosion of aura and concrete shrapnel. Her vision swept from the area the monster was just standing at to the mammoth hole in the wall above, where those unfortunate scientists had been watching; all that remained up there was an inferno that glowed fiercely in the darkened observation room.

Her white aura grew around her as she spotted the creature, to her shock floating in the air with his black and blue arms crossed, aura sensors on the back of his head risen as his strange eyes gazed upon her with a curved smile underneath. His eyes were eerily scarlet, with a ring of black around a white center, whereas the aura flaring around him made him appear as a demon of some sort.

(Having fun yet, little raichu?)

Light felt frozen in place, feeling the even more chilling paw of the creature on her left shoulder, squeezing at it as if to tear it off. Her eyes swaying to her left, she immediately tried to punch at him with her right paw. She felt the pressure of his cold aura on her fist as she hit, but it seemed to disappear along with his sinister visage with one final smile, splitting into two transparent halves of him that seemed to ricochet away from where he once was. (What?) She said in surprise, blinking in disbelief before hearing a chuckle behind her.

(So, for all that your name suggests and the power you are showing around you, you really do have a dark side within you...LIGHT.)

Turning around in one swift motion, she again faced the twisted monster, his usual, heartless smirk radiating on his maw. He once again pointed his open paw at her, filled with a strange, black aura that seemed even blacker to her than the darkest night, than the deepest depth of the mind.

(How do you know my name?!) She demanded, speaking despite the entrancing black sphere in his paw. (I simply did a little searching…for your soul, that is.) She gasped. (Wha…What?) She said in disbelief. His smile vanished as he turned his palm over towards the ground. (Is it not obvious? Why would I get so close without trying to kill you? The answer is this: I was looking to take your soul, like the many others I have taken so far.) He began to lower his body until the energy was directly touching the ground, swirling around as the creature stepped back, crossing his arms. (Sadly, it seems you are protected by the white energy within you. Thus, I cannot steal your soul…but I can copy it…the DARKEST part.)

Her gaze shifted to the swirling energy as it began to rise into distinct features. Hind legs emerged from the spheres as it rose, then a chest with black, spiked fur on the crest of the appearing neck, then a mouse like head. Light's eyes narrowed as she felt the beating of her heart as a tail swept from the side of the figure, with a thunderbolt shape on the end of a long tail.

Color bled out of the black that seemed to make up the creature, first in dark blotches, then in full orange, white and brown.

Its features formed into a raichu, looking exactly like Light except with blood red streaks from the corners of its eyes that looked like slight crescent claws marks, one on eye crossing down to the tops of its yellow cheeks.

Its eyes opened, revealing sinister, scarlet eyes like Shadow had now. The raichu slowly gave a wicked smile…

(Hello, me.)

_Impossible…_

(WE can't believe our eyes, can we?) The Dark-Light said to Light. (I can't blame us. This must be so very shocking for us, to know that we're standing face-to-face for the first time. This is no trick…it's TRUE!) She pointed towards her own head. (For instance, I know everything about us…)

Light grimaced as the copy of her began speaking once more. (…No matter how much we try to hide it, we are always afraid in this place. Everywhere we went, we knew one day our secret would be discovered, as it has been now. We just about have trust for no one here…) She crossed her arms with that sinister smile still on. (...except, of course, for Shadow…it was like love at first sight for us, but we knew our real mission was greater than that…but it nagged on us for the years we spent here, down to the deepest parts of our thoughts, our mind, our heart. We want him, we need him…we love him.)

Light took a step back; this…thing had basically recited her thoughts in this place word-for-word.

(But…is it real love, or just the need to reproduce? Heh. We know the answer to that, too, don't we?)

(You're wrong! It's nothing like-)

(No, no, no, I AM right, and we know it. And we have to admit…he is QUITE an attractive male, isn't he?)

The creature behind the Light clone uncrossed his arms and waved his left over it, causing it to disperse into black smoke with one last gaze at the real Light. (So many thoughts in one raichu…so much drama…PATHETIC.) He said sadistically. Light kept her head lowered as he approached her again, the dark energy around him colliding with her own white aura when he got close enough. He forced Light's chin up towards his face, her eyes no longer shining but now utterly defiant. (I…I refuse to be afraid of YOU!) She yelled, much to his amusement. (Amusing lie, little mouse. It's so very sad that it's not true.)

Her gaze stayed fixed on him, power again flowing into her eyes…

"Okay, this should be the last door…" Xepher said, hurriedly typing in another code while Shadow tapped his hind paw on the ground, arms crossed with his carlet eyes looking up to the side.

"Damn it, Xepher, how much longer?!" Shadow barked at Xepher, struggling to restrain the dark part of him that wanted to kill Xepher.

"Just give me a second…I have it. Let's go." Xepher replied, opening the door. This door led them to an all-too familiar place to Shadow:

The bacta tank room.

Shadow looked around him; his scarlet eyes gazed upon several tubes that appeared to be holding several other creatures and incomplete pokemon, with stumps where their arms or legs were supposed to be, with small appendages growing from said stumps like small plants. A Squirtle, a Shinx, a Dratini. The list of these things in the room continued. Shadow looked towards Xepher in front of him, who appeared nervous, looking back every now and then at Shadow. "Xepher, this place…"

"Yes. It's the place you…awoke in."

"So then it's true…I am just a clone…"

"Don't think of yourself like that." Xepher said, slowly taking out his laser-uzi. "You're one of the very, very few that have something very real about them." Shadow raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly aimed his gun around the corner of a tank, firing three shots that ended with the choked cry of someone who just got shot through the neck. "I'm sure you'll figure out what I mean eventually."

…_And what is that exactly?_

Several more sights visited Shadow's gaze. Machinery ran all across the room, with wire crossing the floor in varying groups, some blue, red , or yellow. Empty tanks were lifted up off the ground with their bottoms still on the floor, as if waiting for the next test. Lights beeped on consoles scattered around the area at each individual tube, while the beeping of other consoles could be heard from doors leading to separated tubes, likely kept separate for the more 'secret' experiments.

"Follow me." Xepher said, holstering his gun as he ran towards a distant wall at the end of the room, he and Shadow jumping over the still-choking scientist whose eyes bulged out as blood continued to spurt from his neck, until finally his eyes rolled up.

"Here" Xepher said as they got to a blank wall. Shadow peered over the wall curiously; it looked pretty normal. Just a wall. That was until, until Xepher knocked on the wall in what appeared to be Morse code. Suddenly, as Xepher backed up slightly, the wall lifted upwards, revealing yet another corridor filled with more technological confusion all around.

(He's close, finally.) Zero said to himself as he walked through the lab. He sniffed around in the air again, sensing Shadow's and Xepher's scents through another hallway. He immediately proceeded to dash that way, ignoring the cries of the pokemon in cages all around.

_Shut up, it's useless to yell or scream in your cages now…_

As Zero continued walking through the cages, the pain in his arm returned with a spike. Chattering to himself, he looked over to his arm with frustration. (Damn it, no frostbite is going to stop me…)

"The room should be…what the hell...?" Xepher said, feeling the metallic door that blocked the way to the observation room, drawing his hand away from the pain. It felt intensely hot, like it itself was on fire. "Xepher, what is it?" Shadow said impatiently. "The door's hot…there's a fire behind the door. We'll have to open it from a distance somehow if we don't want to be incinerated by back draft."

"Do you have to press an enter button on the door for the code to activate?" Shadow asked, the rage building inside him again…

"_She's close…very close. Now you can…end her."_

_Fuck off. I'm tired of you._

"_Then why are you still in this form?"_

_Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see, that's why!_

"Yes…so, if I type in the code, we can try to throw something at the enter button to activate it." Xepher said with confidence, now walking toward the panel. He quickly typed in a code. "8-6-7-5-3-0-9…okay, the button is blinking."

He slowly backed away from the button, taking out his uzi. Once he and Shadow were about twenty yards from the door, out of the entrance and next to a wall corner, he aimed with one eye closing shut. "One…Two…Three, get down!" He yelled as he quickly fired a shot at the tiny enter button. Beneath him Shadow quickly leapt back with Xepher as their hair flew to their right as a surge of heat and fire exploded from the doorway, catching part of Xepher's lab coat.

"Ergh…" Xepher mumbled, patting out the fire on his jacket. "Okay, let's see what happened." He said, scooting out from the corner and running down the corridor, whose walls were now pitch-black and smoking.

"What the hell?"

Shadow looked into the control room. Apparently there were people here, but it seemed that they had been killed, judging from burnt-out bloodstains next to the skeletons of several unknown scientists. Next to one console there was one, massive hole through double-reinforced steel, whose sides were now warped and partially melted from the intense fire surge. The inferno still roared in several places around them, engulfing an entire half of the room in bright, searing orange. Sweat seemed to instantly appear on both of them from the intense heat.

_What happened here?_

"Where's Light?" Shadow said, walking towards the hole in the steel. "Well, she should be right through there…" He said, pointing towards the hole. "Careful. If I'm right they were using her as a final test subject for that monster Namba created…based on information about it, she may not even be alive anymore….in fact, this hole suggests that he escaped." "Shut up. There's no way she'd lose to something made by fucking Namba, never." Shadow replied angrily, turning back towards the hole and jumping through it.

He landed on the cold, hard concrete with a grunt, immediately straightening up in a battle stance. He looked over his shoulder and above him; all he could see were blast holes, fires and burns all across the area.

_Where is she?_

"_Look in front of you, and you'll see."_

Following the voice's command, Shadow glanced in front of him to see Light in a corner, breathing heavily with her head lowered.

"Light!"

Shadow ran to her, checking her over as he got close enough, awing at the damage. There appeared to be a string of cuts and bruises all over her body, and he could not feel much static coming off her body like normal of a chu. Most of the cuts even appeared to be burned slightly.

"Light, wake up. Can you hear me?" Shadow asked, still getting no response from Light until a faint growl escaped her mouth.

"Sha…dow…get…away…" She faintly whispered.

"_You should do as she says."_

Light slowly put her left paw to her side to lift herself up, her tail still flat on the ground with her head lowered away from Shadow. She growled again, her fists tightening at her side.

"Get…away…from me…NOW."

Shadow's brow creased with concern, until he looked over towards her right paw, which began generating black static…

A sharp pain exploded in his gut as he felt himself propelled backward by the force of the hit.

"_You should've listened, you fool."_

"ARGH!" He yelled upon smacking into the ground fifty yards away. Slowly getting up on all fours he coughed heavily, looking up angrily at Light until that anger turned to shock.

Light's head had fully lifted up, revealing her eyes had become blood red, with black rings around white pupils, and a smile lining her lips. Energy consisting of both white and dark began flowing from her, like two auras fighting each other for the same body.

"So we finally meet, Shadow…Allow me to introduce myself." Light said in a layered voice consisting of her own and an all too familiar voice Shadow had heard in a dream before…

That demon Lucario.

"My name is Marxus…and I believe you know what an Ethereal is?"

-TRANSMISSION FROM THE AUTHOR-

_If anyone is wondering, I got the little cut with Dark Light showing Light how she's part of Light from Psycho Mantis in MGS1. I'm surprised I didn't accidently put something about Dark Light requesting you to put your controller on the floor or something…Anyway, see you next time. _

-END TRANSMISSION-


	17. Chpt XVI: Obscured

Chapter XVI: Obscured

August 17, 2061 2:31 p.m.

"_There's going to be a friend of mine coming here soon."_

"_Really? So, who are we expecting?"_

"_A chu named Shadow, and maybe another named Light. They should be here in two or three days, depending on their escape…"_

"…_you sound unsure, brother."_

"…_Don't I always sound unsure nowadays?"_

_The female Pikachu's concern deepened. "Brother…I'm fear for you. This human struggle happening now…we've seen their strange metal things…planes, you call them? Flying overhead from time to time, sometimes even shooting projectiles at each other that end up destroying the other. You even saw the crash site by the slabs where one of those things fell in a fiery doom. I…I just know that one day the great strife will be brought to us."_

_The male crossed his arms, looking out of the tree towards the sun overhead. "Well, no matter what…even if I have to abandon Ash, I'll come to protect you and brother…_

…_to make up for our dear little brother..."_

"…_So don't even dare to be afraid."_

"Did you know, Shadow? Of the power that your friend Light possesses? It seems to keep me from taking her soul…" Marxus said, crossing Light's arms and smiling. "But that doesn't stop me from controlling her. Yes, her mind is giving resistance even now, but she is too weak at the moment to drive me out." He raised a paw at Shadow threateningly. "And I suggest that you too stay out of the way before I take you too…"

"No. I came here for Light and I will not leave without her." Shadow replied, getting on all fours, inciting Marxus to laugh at him.

"Ha! At this rate, Shadow, you should be wondering whether or not you will leave here at all…and I know you doubt yourself on this, too. You normal beings are so very pathetic with your concepts of 'love' and 'friendship'. What good will such things do you, Shadow…" He waved a finger at Shadow tauntingly, daring him to attack. ",,,when you come face to face with the death I bring on you?"

"Do you really believe I could be beaten by YOU?" Shadow replied with a growl. Marxus pointed toward Shadow. "I can sense that you are using darkness to see, as indicated by your eyes, let alone the aura rapidly enveloping you. Without the power you would be absolutely helpless…" He put Light's finger to her mouth, tilting her head playfully at Shadow, all while maintaining his mad gaze. "…pity you chus are all so VERY weak."

"I'll show you weak!" Shadow yelled, accelerating across the concrete instantly and driving his fist forward. He felt his paw drive into flesh and buckle concrete underfoot, but he only saw his ears flying forward in front of him from inertia. Light's possessed form smiled at him, gripping his paw with her own while electricity roared from each paw. "Did you really believe such a simple attack could get me? Not that I care…" He chuckled, stopping and gripping Shadow's other arm as he tried to punch again. "Do you realize just how much PAIN you will cause Light? Even though she is not in control, she can still feel everything…such as the crushing blows you've given her paws, straining her muscles trying to block them." Shadow made small gasp at this information, gritting his teeth once more as he looked up at his friend's face. "Stop being such a fucking coward…and fight in your own body!" He demanded, eliciting only a wider smile from Marxus. "No."

"Gah!" Shadow yelled, feeling a heavy kick to his gut. His fists slackened just enough for Marxus to uppercut Shadow into the air. Marxus followed Shadow into the air, twisting over to slam Light's tail into his face. Shadow was thrown into the ground below with a bone-crushing slam. Coughing, Shadow lifted himself up to see Marxus standing in front of him with a white sphere in Light's paw. "This is another reason why I am in this form…it allows me to use her power!"

Xepher saw an explosion right in Shadow's face from the hole in the metal, looking on in disbelief. He shook his head slowly, seeing Shadow hit the wall again. That's when he noticed a sound like someone had just unsheathed a sword behind him. Turning around, Xepher saw a flash of yellow before it all went black…

"What's the matter? I thought you were supposed to be one of the best, Shadow." Marxus said, walking to Shadow with another white ball in Light's paw. Shadow slowly opened his eyes, wincing. He growled at his possessed friend.

_Light…forgive me for this._

"Thunderbolt!" Shadow yelled, swinging his arm in past his scarlet eyes and throwing it back out with a massive surge of his electricity. The attack hit Marxus dead-on with a large, static-filled explosion, throwing the Raichu backward until it rolled to a stop. Shadow stepped forward, ready for another attack as Marxus lifted Light's body up, rolling one arm before returning his gaze to Shadow. "So…you've finally decided to fight. I have no choice other than to oblige you, heh heh heh…"

"If beating you out of Light is the only way…I'll do it." Shadow replied, charging electricity all over his body. He glared at Marxus as he dashed from his position in an arc towards the demon. "Prepare yourself!" Marxus yelled, dashing to meet Shadow head on.

"RAAAH!!" "HA HA HA!"

They collided, each blocking the other's punch as their static swirled around them. As they were thrown back, Shadow landed on his front paws, flipping himself on his feet while quickly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shockwave!" Shadow yelled, throwing his arms outward as a wall of electricity raced from his body, scorching and cracking the concrete below its facade. Marxus actually raced at it, jumping high over it while pointing both paws at Shadow in midair. Noticing this, Shadow saw that one paw appeared to have a black aura, while the other had pure white.

"_Shadow, run."_

_Huh?_

"_run."_

Shadow stared up at the friend-enemy one more time. "Nil Wave!" Marxus yelled madly, slamming Light's paws together as Shadow dashed away from him. Looking back, Shadow could see one, massive silver energy wave roaring towards him, seeming to tear at the very space around it and blasting the concrete below it into large chunks of debris and smoke. As he lunged to the side to dodge, Shadow could feel the air rushing towards the wave as it cut into the concrete behind him, causing one massive explosion of pure energy behind him that imbedded several shards of rock into his back. "Argh! Damn cut…" Shadow said, feeling the sensation of pain across his back from Misty's ice shuriken cut from two days ago.

_Can't wait for that to heal up…_

Getting up, Shadow threw a barrage of electricity bolts toward his enemy, twisting and spinning as he threw each fast, powerful surge. Seeing this, Marxus ran towards Shadow in a zigzag pattern, jumping over each attack that managed to get towards him while a few exploded directly under his controlled body. Shadow could see smaller cuts on Light's face from afar, their numbers increasing with each electrical blast that seemed to splinter the concrete under his target. Shadow threw his arms out to his sides as Marxus jumped high into the air, a large amount of dark electricity coursing over him and into the air around.

"_Dodge it! Don't try to catch him!"_

"Dark Volt Tackle!" Marxus yelled before diving in on Shadow with another mad laugh. Simultaneously, Shadow jumped far back, flipping once to avoid the swift shockwave that erupted from the point of impact. The sound of the blast was like a shotgun with both the actual explosion and the disintegration of the concrete below the dark raichu. "Woah!" Shadow yelled as a streak of black electricity rocketed towards him from the blast, barely missing him before he felt pain explode at his gut. "You don't seem to be putting up as much fight as I had hoped for…" Marxus said below Shadow as he stumbled back, gasping for breath. Shadow gripped his chest, glaring up towards the Raichu as she climbed out of the hole with more energy around her. The smile that this creature was making her give seemed even more painful to Shadow than anything else.

"Let's see…ah, yes. Let's see how you handle this, Shadow…" Marxus said, stretching both arms outward as they pulsed with dark energy once more. Shadow watched as Light's paws touched the ground, creating two swirling, black vortexes on the ground. "Prepare, Shadow…It is time to see if you can battle my kind…THOSE BORN OF THE SOUL'S DARKNESS, YOU WHO ARE REAL AND INEXISTANT IN THE SAME, COME FORTH! HA HA HA HA!" Marxus laughed through Light once more as ink-black arms stretched from the portals on the ground, getting a hold on the sides of the holes to pull up. From the portals emerged black heads like a human's, with only scarlet slits for eyes and no mouths, and ink bodies that appeared of a genderless adult human's. First two crawled out of the portals as Shadow took a step back, then four more, then eight.

In front of Shadow now stood fourteen of the creatures he had battled in the Pallet Ruins…

Ethereals.

One made the familiar, screeching sound as it approached Shadow, its long, razor-sharp black talons gleaming slightly in the room. Shadow glared as each as they glared back from their ruby-red slits, all beginning to encircle Shadow like back in Pallet. Their presence seemed to make the air around forty degrees colder in Shadow's area, like all life had been drained. In fact, he could even see his breath this time now. Static streaked over his body, flying out into the air as if trying to escape its wielder's body.

One made a screech to his right, causing Shadow to react by ducking just in time as a small layer of fur was sliced off from the erect fur over his right eye. At the same time burning slipped into a small area of his right ear from the dark talons of the attacking Ethereal. This Ethereal screeched again as it spun, stretching its arms out wards to convert itself into a black tornado in appearance, spinning rapidly enough to cause wind to flail Shadow's ears around wildly. Shadow could feel small pricks around his front from small bits of concrete that were torn up by the creature's claws.

Shadow readied himself, paws lifted slightly at his side before rolling out of the way of the incoming Ethereal. His glance quickly shifted to another Ethereal who ran at him madly. "Come and get me!" Shadow yelled as he channeled dark energy around his body, eyes intent on his target. He put his right foot forward, suddenly jumping backwards as an Ethereal slashed horizontally at where he was. Shadow stretched his back in an arc as he threw several purplish-black jolts of electricity at his attacker, ripping through the creature like an ax through flesh. The Ethereal's shriek resounded a soprano to the booming baritone of the black electricity thundering through it before it exploded into inky-liquid that flew into the air before seeming to evaporate, all while Shadow dodged a swarm of strikes by three Ethereals at once, wincing each time a claw managed to slash open a small part of his hide. A flurry of screeches erupted above him as all three raised their arms in unison for another trio of strikes, giving Shadow an opening to roll between one's legs and slash upwards through its center with an Iron Tail coated in dark electricity. Above him he could hear the sound of dark energy slicing through the creature as it made one final scream. More pain sliced on his left hind leg as he growled out a grunt from it, immediately turning towards the Ethereal who struck.

All the while, Marxus watched with a certain degree of glee on Light's face, her arms crossed as he chuckled to himself.

"Don't tell me you're starting to have trouble, Shadow?" Marxus said through Light, eliciting Shadow's enraged glance before he was forced to look away to dodge another slash at him. Marxus raised a paw once more, again streaming black. "I think I shall invite more to this battle…some familiars of yours." He said, smashing Light's paw into the ground with enough force to cause a small crater. "Let us see how you against your own family! HA HA!"

Shadow ripped his paw through another Ethereal's chest as he heard this, spinning around just in time to witness Marxus reaching into another portal, staring madly at Shadow through Light's eyes. As Shadow just barely dodged another slash that ripped the air above him he saw a pair of paws seem to grab onto Light's own paw before Marxus pulled them up.

In the next moment, two jet-black Pikachu were glaring at Shadow with the same slit eyes as the Ethereals.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. YOU know all too well that Pokémon have dark sides like humans!"

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled as he sliced through the fourteenth Ethereal before bouncing off of his front paws, concentrating his dark aura into his tail once more to execute the last two Ethereal with one, vicious strike at one that lined up the other, beheading both of the last Ethereal as they, like their fallen brethren, dematerialized into black liquid before fading away like black smoke.

The raichu laughed with its overlapped voices as Shadow now turned his attention to the three demon chus. "What the hell is with you and laughing!?" Shadow yelled, enraged at Marxus' apparent amusement. Marxus grinned. "HA."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Shadow bellowed as he took off, his black aura trailing behind him furiously as Marxus simply crossed his arms. "You should pay more attention."

"Gah!" Shadow cried as his air was knocked out by an insanely swift hit to his chest by one of the black Pikachu. Shadow looked up to see the Pikachu disappear before several parts of his body became cloaked in more pain, immobilizing him long enough for the other Pikachu to charge up an unbelievable amount of dark electricity in its paw before smashing it into Shadow.

Shadow's mind went ballistic from the sheer torrent of electricity that wracked his body before registering that he had smashed into the wall, leaving a good two to three feet of wall in front of him to his sides.

_The male Pikachu took another bite out of his apple. "Mmm. Not bad for being a little overcooked." He said, citing the fact that he had fried it somewhat. He couldn't complain. _

"_Brother, will you come down here?"called his sister from below the tree he sat in, the same one she was also in an hour or so ago, talking to him. He sighed, taking one last bite before launching himself downward to land in the beige and green grass. Recovering, he saw his sister next to a larger Raichu, about three inches taller than average and somewhat more muscular. _

"_Hello, brother." The Raichu said, extending his tail towards the Pikachu. The Pikachu, nodded, turning to his side to touch his tail to his brother's producing a small rain of sparks and static before they withdrew their tails. The Raichu crossed his arms. "So, I understand we're going to have friends of yours, brother?" The Raichu spoke. _

_The Pikachu nodded his head. "Yes, in two to three days, like I told our sister here. Two chus like us, and don't be surprised if one of them seems tense…he's been through a lot, I imagine."_

_The Raichu's brow rose. "Such as?" The Pikachu took a solemn look. "The same war I've seen…"_

"_Except he was on my enemy's side."_

Shadow's eyes were wider than ever, his body paralyzed by both the immense pain and by the electricity from one of the Pikachu. He could feel the warmness of blood trickling down his back, warming the cold he felt in his limbs right now. His head was visibly twitching, his vision blurring in and out as noise around him seemed to begin slurring…

_Light…I…_

"_Shadow…please…get up!"_

Shadow's vision continued to blur, the already dull color of the room outside the hole fading into a less detailed, monotonous grey. His teeth clenched in resistance to what was happening to him.

"_Shadow…don't give up…please…"_

Shadow's ears perked slightly, and a growl escaped his throat as he saw the approaching form of his possessed friend. Marxus' sinister eyes locked onto Shadow, his smile ever unfading. Static welled up in his cheeks as he continued fighting his fading body…

"…_I need you…"_

"Urrgh…!" Shadow growled, forcing his paw forward despite his body's protests. His fingers arced weakly as he gripped the sides of the holes with both paws, pulling himself up as sweat drenched his deep yellow coat. His scarlet eyes glowed powerfully, refusing to show weakness.

Shadow's limbs were practically on fire, vibrating with pain each time he moved a muscle. His pants were highly audible now as pure determination and courage drove his body until he landed on the concrete, standing straight up, each hair on his body raised with static.

"Impressive." Marxus said, watching the two black Pikachu at his side. "You two will no longer be needed. Begone."

In an instant, the black Pikachu fell back, disintegrating into the ground as Marxus moved to meet Shadow, who stumbled slightly towards where Marxus stood.

"Grr…YOU!" Shadow yelled, resisting his body's now futile protesting to catch Marxus off guard with a tail swipe to trip him. Marxus twisted around on Light's front paws to hit Shadow with her tail, but Shadow was able to catch her tail and pull in a circle, slamming her into the concrete…

In his mind, Shadow could hear Light scream in pain.

Marxus rolled on Light's side, revealing a large gash on her chest that appeared bare of fur. Marxus simply laughed as Shadow put one hand to his head, eyes wide. "You can hear her, can't you? The sweet music of her screams blaring in your mind?"

Shadow saw him put Light's paw to her wound, rubbing blood off it and then licking her paw.

"Ahh…the taste of BLOOD. Tell me. Do you think I'm MAD? HA HA HA HA!" He yelled at Shadow [and you] before advancing on the quivering Pikachu once more.

"_Shadow…"_

_Li…Light?_

"_Sha…dow…help…I…can't…"_

"…"

…

Shadow stared at the approaching Raichu, still wide-eyed as Marxus stood directly in front of him, one paw covered in silver.

"So you've given up? How sad…I hate quitters." He said, raising the fist into the air.

And in the next moment, there was…

Blood.

On the cement.

…With Shadow holding tight grip on the paw, looking up with bloody tears from his eyes.

"You think you're mad, Marxus?..." Shadow said, his wide gaze now accompanied by a crazed smile of his own. "Well now I'm mad…Let me show you!" He screamed, jamming his fist into Light's gut before sending a surge of dark energy into it.

In this instant, Shadow could just barely feel Light's presence inside the monster Marxus had made of her. Calling out to her in his mind, Shadow roared.

In the next instant, Light's aura responded by exploding outward from where Shadow was touching her fur, grasping its possessed owner's body with an unbreakable grip.

Marxus' smile turned into a serious frown. "Wh…What? I cannot…move…" He said through Light, now looking towards Shadow's face. "Marxus…you've dared to force me to fight my friend while you practically sit back and laugh. I've endured so much in the life I've had here in Team Rocket…and I won't let you take the one who gave me the most kindness." Shadow said, aiming his other paw at Light's head. "Get out of her!" Shadow yelled as Marxus grabbed a hold onto the arm Shadow had on Light.

Shadow saw Marxus' eyes widen, teeth clenched as both Shadow's and Light's aura exploded from the point of impact. Light's eyes went white, as if both the invader and the true owner of the body briefly fought for control…

Again, Shadow could hear Light's cry. But this time, he was satisfied to hear Marxus give a shout as well, along with his own, feeling as if something had been torn out of him.

He felt a massive rush through him as his vision blurred out again, due to the force of the energy explosion that sent out from Light's forehead upon contact.

Shadow shook his head, breathing heavily on the ground. "Urgh!..." Shadow grunted, feeling a sensation of pain in his arm. Feeling around the stinging area, he noticed that it seemed very bare. Some skin was missing, too. To his shock, he noticed something else that was very dire;

His vision was distorted, very much like when he was first blinded.

He could no longer feel the energy around him, obviously meaning that his dark energy had faded. Along with this came a massive wave of pain all over.

(AAUGH!) Shadow screamed as he fell forward, spasms racking him all over with each wave of agony. He let out a stifled groan with each breath, and with each breath more pain. He slowly looked up, seeing the form of Light approaching slowly. He growled weakly, letting loose small sparks from his cheeks. The blood on his back ran down his sides to join the blood running from his chest and limbs, creating a pool very much like the puddles of blood he had made with so many foes.

(Shadow…hold on…)

Immediately Shadow relaxed a bit; that was Light's voice, though rather weak. Even with his severely battered vision he could see the array of wounds all over her, from bruises hidden by her orange fur to wide, scarlet cuts. A sort of emptiness seemed to make itself known in her eyes, a weariness that appeared as a dull gray with her vivid hazel.

However, Shadow could not see this very well.

Breathing heavily, Shadow reached up towards her. (Light…can you…help me up…GUH!) Shadow grunted, pain like spikes raiding his body once more.

(Shadow…why did you come back…for me?) Light asked as she took a hold on Shadow's bare paw. Shadow gave her a weak smile. (You…you were right…you were right. They…they never did care for me, and you…you WERE just trying…to help me…that's the reason.)

"How very SWEET."

Shadow growled once more as Light turned around. In front of them a demonic-looking Lucario stood, arms crossed while he glared directly at Shadow with his sinister gaze. "Bravo, Shadow. I commend you for being able to cast me out…but apparently that's all you can do against me." Marxus taunted, letting out a sigh that sounded of disappointment. "I thought you were supposed to be one of the best here…oh well. We'll have to find out later."

Light lifted Shadow up, supporting his stance with one arm under his left. Shadow snarled at the Lucario. "What do you mean, 'find out later'? Why don't we settle this now!"

Marxus laughed once more, eliciting another frustrated growl from the Pikachu. "Settle this now? What would be the fun in that? I would easily kill you both of you if I really wanted to, but at the same time you interest me…"

Marxus lifted his arm, turning slightly to reach out behind him. Dark energy swirled outward from his paw, separating into two spheres that circled in a ring before creating another vortex. Marxus sneered once more, seeing Shadow's mad face once more alongside Light.

"This will prove to be interesting and enjoyable all in one…I will make sure to keep an eye on both of you. For now…farewell."

Shadow snarled once more, taking a step forward as Marxus turned away, walking towards the circling void. Light looked towards Shadow. (Shadow-) "MARXUS!" Shadow yelled, pulling away from Light and running madly at where he could barely see Marxus. He concentrated electricity into his paw as he jumped as high as his ruined body could let him, soaring down as Marxus looked up one final time, smiling.

Shadow's paw sliced through the portal as it closed, instead hitting only the concrete below. Static ran away from the chu on all sides as he breathed heavily, a frustrated snarl on his face. (GOD DAMN IT!) Shadow yelled, smashing his fist into the concrete in anger. His fists shook at his sides, his vision blurring even more from sheer rage.

(Shadow…please, calm down.) Light's tired voice said from behind him. She stepped towards him, trying to give some form of comfort to him. As she tried patting his back she could feel his body quiver again, blood from his soiling her already bloody paw. The Pikachu snarled. (Damn…Damn it all…) He said, his eyes shut tightly. Light looked down, sighing before she walked in front of him and lifted his head up to face her. Instantly a chill crept down her spine, reanimating the physical pain she could already feel in the parts of her body that were not numb. His eyes showed pure malice, madness, like the face of a psychopath.

She forced herself to look on. (Shadow…I'm sorry that I've done this to you.) She raised her paw towards his face, white aura illuminating it as Shadow grunted. She frowned, touching her other paw to Shadow's. (So now…I want to fix this.)

(Restore.)

White aura poured out from her upheld paw, covering Shadow in shining light. Shadow felt a burning in his eyes and all over his body, like aches all over that then reformed into a feeling of relaxation. He felt the bruises drain; cuts stitch themselves back together. Feeling returned to his arms, and the coldness throughout his body warmed like a fire within him. His breathing calmed down as the white blinding his sight faded.

His sight was back.

Shadow blinked a couple of times as he pulled himself up on his hind legs, feeling around his face, as if trying to find some trace of the wounds that once covered him. Nothing.

(Thank you, Light…wait a second.) Shadow said, turning his attention to the hole in the steel above. He ran towards the hole, looking up to see any sign of the scientist. "Xepher! Are you there?" He called, waiting for a response that was only the roaring of the fire above. Light stepped in behind him as they looked at each other in apprehension. (Stay here.)

Shadow braced his legs before jumping high up, catching onto the side of the warping metal. (Rgh!) Shadow grunted as he swiftly pulled himself into the room, escaping the metal. By this time the only traces of fire seemed to be the stuffiness in the room and the soot and ash everywhere. All the once proud pieces of technology inside the room…

Destroyed.

Shadow sniffed into the air. Aside from the smell of warped steel and burnt wood, he could make out two scents.

Xepher's…

And another.

Shadow sniffed up further. It was indeed familiar, and as his fist tightened again, the name escaped his mouth.

(Zero…)

_Zero must have taken Xepher._

(Shadow, is he there?) Light called from the ground. Hearing this, Shadow ran to the hole and shouted back, (No, It looks like Zero's taken him!) Light nodded. (Can you get me up there?) (hold on, there's probably something in here I can use to pull you up, hold on.)

Shadow turned from the hole and looked around the desolate room. His sight wandered from the broken computers to the ceiling. Shadow's eyes spotted a thin beam hanging from the ceiling, about fifteen feet long.

_This'll do._

Light saw a beam stick out of the hole before hanging downward with shadow gripping the other end. He looked down towards her. (Light, jump up and climb up this if you can!) He yelled to her.

(Got it!) she replied back, swaying her arms back before taking a deep breath and leaping up. She passed by a good three feet of the metal before getting a heavy grip on its sides. Luckily, it wasn't too wide. Making sure that her grip was secure, she began to climb up it, sliding her paws across the back of the beam. Shadow held onto it, keeping it steady as Light continued to ascend.

_Hurry, hurry…_

At last Shadow saw the tips of her ears poke out from the side, then he felt her fur touch his paws. Her eyes met his once more. (Um, Shadow, I'm going to have to climb over you…)

Shadow gave her a tilted look. (And what's the problem with…OH.) He said.

Well, she WAS a female, after all.

Shadow shut his eyes as he felt Light get a small grip on the tuft of fur over his eye, then he felt her weight press slightly on his head before catching her scent. He shivered.

_Be composed, this is no time for stupid hormones._

He felt her belly slide over him, followed by a light tap of her tail over his head accompanied by the sound of her landing behind him as he dropped the beam, hitting the concrete below with a vibrating clang.

Shadow looked towards Light. (Light, we have to go and find Xepher. He's the one who has probably gotten us both saved, and we can't leave him here…we can follow his and Zero's scent.) Shadow said, pointing towards the door as Light nodded yes. (Light, let's go get him.) Shadow said once more, dashing past her and into the corridor beyond the door. Looking back, Light sighed before taking off after Shadow.

"Sleep tight, Xepher. You're the bait, and I can't have bait escaping this little fishing rod." Zero said, looking towards the unconscious Xepher on the ground. Around him he could still hear the alarms going off, with a grunt or two passing by every now and then. Zero smirked.

"_Soon, Shadow, we'll see who's the best."_

_The Raichu stood next to his brother at the crash site. The Pikachu looked towards the Raichu. "So what exactly do the humans call this thing?" The Raichu asked. The Pikachu crossed his arms, noting the jet black color of the plane with a large, red 'R' on its broken wing. "This is what they call a MiG 117, brother, stolen from a region called Sinnoh, up north-east. Stealing is how they get most of their weapons and Pokémon, after all, and how they are still able to terrorize our land…" The Raichu looked back towards the plane, its engine still smoking from over a week earlier. "Hopefully the war isn't brought to everyone out here…I don't want to see you, my family, die." "Brother, remember, we will all fight to defend ourselves. Nothing can stop us." _

_The Pikachu shook his head. "Brother, you ARE the leader of our land now, as you have been. You need to worry most about the young ones. All of those Pichu are still too weak to defend themselves. Just because the rest of everyone can defend themselves doesn't mean that they automatically can." The Raichu sighed. "Brother, just because you were the oldest of the litter does not mean that you everything."_

_Bolt chuckled. "Yes, but most of the time I am RIGHT, you know."_


	18. Chpt XVII: Rush

TO ALL WHO ARE READING:

Thanks. You people are all giving me the will to keep going, and going well. This is why I write:

To hone my skills through the reception I get. ENJOY!

Chapter XVII: Rush

_Indeed, you could be very useful to me…_

_Shadow._

"ALERT! All systems on alert! This is not a…"

Shadow jumped up, blasting the intercom on the wall with a swift bolt of lightning from his paw. Around them other alarms blared, their reflective bells swishing red light all over the hall like flashlight rays. (Argh!) Shadow yelled, annoyed as more grunts and Pokémon ran at them, lasers from the grunts gun seeming to lead them. (How long is it going to take them to realize we're not losing!?) He yelled, Light giving an annoyed growl of her own behind him as she ducked from a laser, a trail of red behind it.

(Are those tracer shots?) She asked, quickly rolling to dodge another. (Looks like it. I don't see why they're using tracers in here, though. The red of these alarms pretty much block out the trails!) He replied before dashing to the first grunt, ripping the laser rifle he had from his hands and stabbing him in the neck with it while at the same time pressing the trigger.

Light ran past the man as lasers ripped from his throat like missiles out of a silo. (Thunderbolt!) She yelled, commanding the flow of electricity from her cheeks to smash into the grunts and Pokémon in front of her who were foolish enough to not dodge, sending their static-filled bodies far into the walls or ground, each with their own, agonized cry. Others became awed at the sight of their comrades twitching in their last moments of life on the ground, all with their eyes wide and their teeth gritted against one another before the Rocket forces made one final breath.

(Son of a bitch! Argh…you'll pay for that…) Shadow grunted, feeling one shot slice a large gash on his side, instantly roasting the blood that should have ran out, though a little managed to trickle out like a nearly dried-up stream. He ran towards the wall, using his inertia to run up the wall and halfway onto the ceiling before bouncing off of it, paw cloaked in electricity as he smashed his paw into an unfortunate Rocket grunt's face. Blood spread like a shotgun blast outward as the grunt's body was thrown back, dotting parts of Shadow's already somewhat soiled fur as he did a slide kick to knock a Growlithe nearby off balance as it performed a Flamethrower attack, flipping it onto its side as the jet of flame from its mouth caught the wall to the right of Shadow ablaze, along with two or three grunts who screamed in terror as they fell to the ground, the fire on each of them quickly draining them of life.

Light slashed another grunt across his chest with her Iron Tail, her lightning bolt shaped tail acting like a hooked blade that tore right through the armor the grunts wore underneath their uniforms. Traces of their blood sparked off of her tail with each static-filled slash, flying off her tail much like how the grunt's blood flew from their wounds as she slashed another. Landing, she immediately sent a jagged bolt towards the group in front of her, tearing their ranks apart with a deafening boom like thunder as they were thrown back by her lightning.

"Out of my way!" Shadow yelled, dashing forward with electricity suddenly crackling loudly all over his body, smashing forward through another group of grunts as Light followed behind. Tracers hit all around them, Shadow hearing a few actually dissipate against the field of electricity he had zapping around him.

(Light, charge electricity over your body like you're performing Volt Tackle, the lasers can't hit through it!) He yelled back over his shoulder to the Raichu. Lasers passed by her ear, burning off a slit of fur from it while her electricity began to dance around her body, engulfing her in a veil of bright yellow static as Shadow suggested. Nodding to her, Shadow slid on his hind legs, ricocheting around a corner like a drifting vehicle, seeing a familiar sight in front of him.

There was a gaping hole in the concrete ceiling, revealing the inside of a small medical room above, a blood splatter on the wall in the room. Below a swath of rubble piled onto the floor as the corpses of some Rocket grunts and Pokémon littered the floor around.

And in front of them more Rocket grunts stood, all aiming as Shadow and Light got closer.

A jagged bolt of lightning illuminated the corridor from behind Shadow, streaking towards the grunts. "Fuck, move!" Shadow heard one yell before he was thrown back just as he was turning to run, smashing into the debris on the ground with static running across him.

He looked towards the hole in the ceiling, seeing that some instruments in the small medical room were hanging over the edge, while others were strewn on the ground of his current level. Shadow looked towards the damaged equipments on the ground, seeing a medium-sized, rectangular briefcase…

_That briefcase…hey, that's Xepher's computer case!_

(Light, we need to get that briefcase!) Shadow yelled to her, jumping high as he sent two fast-moving jolts at a pair of grunts that were at the front of the group…

…

_That's something to think about._

_Their energies are the opposite of each other, so you would think that they would hate one another. But that's not the case here._

_Shadow…_

_Light…_

_I have seen them battle together before, and though she was actually on my side, Light fought much harder than I expected her to. _

_She was not just acting there. She really did want to protect him. _

_Light feels for Shadow, and I suspect the relationship is the same with him. I'm sure of it._

_They love each other…but do they have the courage to express that to one another? I don't know. Maybe someday…_

"_Soon..." He said to himself, continuing to walk deeper into the forest._

…

"Damn you…" The final grunt said, looking up at Shadow from his position on the ground, a trail of blood behind him from where he had tried to crawl away. His once black uniform was stained with large splotches of blood, particularly on his right arm which lay limply behind him, mutilated by electricity to where pieces of muscle hung in tatters on the floor. Shadow glared down at him, his paw surging with electrical energy once more. "Fuck you too." Shadow replied to the grunt before jabbing his paw through the grunt's left eye, immediately jolting the grunt's body wildly as his right eye's pupil ascended into the back of his skull, the whites in it covered in capillaries like cracks on a wall.

The alarm above them continued to flash red all over the hall as Light ran over to the case, which was now covered in dust and drops of blood that had sprayed onto it. (I have the case.) She said, leaning down to pick it up from the pile of concrete and broken instruments. Shadow scanned around the hallway ahead of him, turning towards her only when he heard no sounds of incoming footsteps that may have been hidden by the sirens going off above them. Light looked up at the hole above as Shadow approached, sniffing into the air above. (I can smell Xepher up there, and Zero too. Somehow Zero was able to haul Xepher up there.) (Well we can tell that he did manage to do just that. Look at those marks on the wall.) Shadow responded, pointing to holes that were stabbed into the wall going straight up, like a ladder going up to the room. The marks appeared to be just large enough to be Zero's if he had extended his claws to climb up.

(I'll go up there first, so you can throw me the case.)

Shadow walked on top of the pile of concrete, lowering his ankles. Sighing, he jumped up, reaching towards the edge of the concrete that was left of the floor. His paw smacked onto the concrete as hung there for a few seconds before reaching up with his other paw, pulling him onto the ledge when he got a hold of it with both. He shook his head out, turning back towards where Light stood below, waving his arm at her. (Okay Light, toss it up!)

(Here!) She yelled back, placing the briefcase flat on her two paws before swinging them up, throwing the briefcase into the air. Reaching out, Shadow was able to grab onto the handle of the case as it came up towards him. Strapping the case onto his back with its shoulder sling, he motioned for Light to climb up, pointing to the grooves in the wall. (Hurry up, Zero doesn't seem like the patient type!)

(I know!) Light yelled back over the screech of the alarms, running to the grooves in the wall and slowly ascending up them. As she climbed up Shadow could feel a slight rumble above him. He looked up towards the ceiling, scouring it as if looking for something attached to it. Light continued to climb, this time with her eyes focused on the ceiling as well.

(What was-!) Light said before being cut off by another rumble, dust from the ceiling floating down towards them. Light grunted as she struggled to keep a hold during the rocking of the wall. Shadow glanced down towards Light, pulling her up to the ledge as he continued staring up. (What is going on? Is this place getting bombed?) Light said, looking towards Shadow like he knew the answer. (Who knows? We probably are.) He replied to her as he picked up the case while sniffing into the air. He grimaced, as if getting ready for something. (They aren't very far. From what I can tell, their scent is wafting here a little…meaning that they're likely in the main lobby around the corner from here, waiting for us. Careful.)

"Mmmph! RRR!" Xepher cried out from behind the heavy duct tape that covered his mouth after Zero punched him in the face again. "Shut up already. All of this is your fault, you fucking spy. From what I've heard so far you've fatally wounded Dr. Namba, and now you've gone and blown up a large area of the barracks with C4…I should slash your neck clean off right now, you piece of shit." The pichu snarled angrily, still tapping his foot on the carpet. His eyes focused on the corner hall, smelling Shadow and Light's respective scents. He smirked as he pointed up, signaling the grunts around him to get ready. "Now for the real traitors…"

Shadow led the way, running fast through the medical station they were in, knocking over both people and Pokémon in front of them. Men in coats scrambled for cover as the two 'chus electrified bodies shot through, throwing equipment left and right as they smashed into them. Ahead a few grunts moved in, immediately loading their weapons and firing in a mass volley of shots at them. Shadow ran faster, separating from Light behind him as he jumped into the air in the wake of lasers passing underneath him, roaring as electricity fired from his body to obliterate the opposition in front of him.

_I hope this case is electricity proof._

Another rumble of the ceiling nearly tripped him up, but instead of disorienting him he became even more determined to be free.

Free of Team Rocket, defying their attempts to stop him.

No.

He was not going to be refused freedom by the ones who lied to him all these years. He was wild now.

And he refused to take orders from them, whether it is oral or spoken through a laser's shot.

"Like I've said to other grunts before…OUT OF MY WAY!" Shadow yelled, sprinting at the grunts and charging an even greater amount of electricity into his body. Sparks flared around him, zapping any unfortunate thing they happened to touch as Shadow also heard Light power up behind him, speeding up her run for a moment to get on his left. Shadow smirked as he saw the grunts look up from their red dot sights on their AK-159s and panic. "Move. Move, DAMN IT, MOVE!" A panicked grunt screamed to his allies as Shadow let out a battle cry from the instinctual part of his mind, Light doing the same to his side with her eyes flashing white as they neared the grunts...

A massive wave of electricity bounded from the automatic doors, scattering glass all over the hallway as nearby grunts and Pokémon dove for cover, some shouting in pain as shards of glass pierced their skin like the pellets of a shotgun. Bounding out the flying glass and electricity were Shadow and Light, turning hard down the hall toward the doors to the lobby.

Zero's brow creased in concentration as he put his right rear paw back, arms swung back as well while his claws extended from his fingertips, each gleaming like a dagger. A bead of sweat formed on his brow as he heard the crackling of electricity coming towards the door, getting louder by the second. His teeth clenched under his smirk, the emerald in his irises flashing as his eyes watched the doors with anticipation until…

A chaotic, booming sound resounded from the metal doors as Shadow and Light tore through, sending a shockwave of static that threw several unwary grunts to the ground. Others who managed to stay standing immediately began firing rapid volleys at the 'Chus, creating what appeared to be a wall of beams thanks to the tracers. The floor underneath them instantly became dotted with burn marks, static burn, and in some area slash marks were seen. Bits of concrete were thrown into the air in the wake of several attacks as several grunts were felled one after the other as Shadow and Light rapidly executed them using a mix of swift attacks and electricity.

Blood sprayed on the ground as Xepher watched on the ground behind everything, watching as lasers just barely missed his body several times over.

(Thunderbolt!) Shadow yelled a final time, sending an erratic surge towards a final grunt. The grunt could only look on in shock as the electricity was coming towards him, its form like a large, glowing claw…

Out of nowhere the electricity was deflected back towards Shadow. Shadow was caught off guard by this, grunting heavily as his own electricity came blasting back into his body.

(Shadow!) Light yelled from behind him, rushing over as she took a stance next to him, sweat beading at her forehead near a cut from earlier. "Ggh…So there you are, Zero." He said, looking towards the Pichu that stood in front of the last grunt, its head facing down while its arms were out. It lifted its head, a smirk still on its face while his emerald eyes gleamed excitedly. "Yeah, here I am…and about you behind me…" He said to the grunt behind him, a threatening glare on his face. Light began to take several deep breaths as she tried to focus on Zero. (I can't believe that he'd…)

"Leave, NOW." Zero said to the frightened grunt. The grunt breathed out heavily, his shaking rifle pointed at shadow and Light as his finger slowly advanced towards the trigger. Zero shook his head, chuckling.

"You guys never listen…"

Suddenly Zero swung his arm back, jumping into eye level with the grunt before making a quick and brutal slash at his throat, ripping through the tendons connecting the front of his neck and spraying blood on the concrete below as the grunt crumpled with a croaking sound, grabbing madly at his throat as blood spurted from his jugular. Below him Zero smiled as the grunt finally fell to the ground, face pale and drained of the blood that now formed a pool under him. Turning to Shadow and Light with a satisfied look on his face, Zero raised his right arm over his head with his elbow cranked towards Shadow and Light. "This promises to be fun, if the frostbite from last mission doesn't annoy me too much…by the way, Shadow, I'd say Light isn't looking too good."

Shadow glanced to Light behind him as she dropped on all fours, her breathing growing more aggravated. (Are you alright?) Shadow asked, concerned. She took a heavy breath. (I've been trying to suppress the pain from the injuries…that you had to give me when you were fighting that…whatever it was…but it's just grown too painful for me…agh!) She cried, stumbling back. Shadow looked towards Zero with spite before reaching over his shoulder to take off the case from his back. "Xepher's computer, Shadow?" Zero asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Yeah, and it's none of your concern, kid." Shadow said, handing the case to Light. (Light, keep this and Xepher safe, got it?) (Yes, Shadow.) She said, walking slowly towards Xepher.

Zero pointed towards Xepher against the wall before instantly appearing to his side at an incredible speed, warranting gasps from Shadow and Light as he placed a claw at Xepher's neck. This warranted a spiteful look from Xepher, who tried to yell at him through the tape covering his mouth. "Not so fast, Light. If either of you get within ten feet of Xepher, I'll slice his head clean off." Zero said, pressing his claw ever so slightly into Xepher's neck to create a small bead of blood at the end of the claw as Light backed away, angrily looking to him.

Shadow gritted his teeth and stared daggers at Zero. "Fine, if that's the way you want to fight…don't expect to win, Zero."

Zero backed off from Xepher and once again raised his claw over his head. "O, I don't expect to win…" He said, his left fang showing apart from his other teeth in a confident smile. "…I expect to KILL YOU!"

Electricity began charging around Shadow until it fully covered him, blackening the ground below him with whip-like static. Zero, in turn, brought one foot back as he raised an arm over his head and laid the other in front of him, like a sprinter's starting position as he retracted his claws. "Get ready…and try to keep up!" Zero yelled before taking off at a blinding speed, the force of his start actually cracking the floor under where he started. Shadow grunted as he heard the many traces of Zero's footsteps all around him, as a ring of light yellow seemed to surround him before reforming into what appeared to be four separate copies of Zero running around him at a still blistering pace.

"Shockwave!" Shadow yelled as he thrust his arms out to fire out a ring of electrical energy from his body. He could just barely see Zero form back into one as he back-flipped high, the electricity passing under him like an ocean wave. Shadow dashed to where Zero was about to land as Zero's head flipped towards him, both of his arms now out with his claws out. (Rgh!) Shadow grunted as he jumped back out of the way as Zero came down, his claws crossing over each other like multiple giant scissors, scarring the ground as he ran towards Shadow at a relatively quick pace for being on two paws. He raised both paws over his head before jumping up, crossing his claws while several strings of electricity zapped between each.

(Static Air Slash!) Zero yelled as he grinded his claws off of each other, sending an X-shaped electrical wave at Shadow. Being at close range, Shadow quickly raised his arms, yelling "Thundershield!" while immediately sending out electricity from his raised paws. A wall of electricity materialized in front of him, practically fusing with the X-shaped wave that was once right in front of Shadow's nose. Lowering his paws, Shadow saw Zero dash at him again, making a stab at Shadow that just barely missed as Shadow took a step to the side while his arm on that side became covered in electricity. He gritted his teeth as he swung his arm back, the electricity now forming the Lightning Blade attack. The beam of static charge collided with Zero's claws, batting them away as Zero spun back to recover before lunging back and forth, making the battle look like a very electrical and fast-paced fencing match. Shadow blocked another slash Zero made with his left claws, only to have to jump back as Zero made another strike with his right claws, static from them twisting with Shadow's own bodily static. Zero made a rushed laugh as he got some distance form Shadow.

(I give you credit, Zero. I haven't had a battle like this in a while…one that tests my speed instead of my strength!) Shadow yelled, forming his Lightning Blade into a large ball of bright yellow before raising it high with his other arm.

(Thunderbolt!) Shadow said quickly, sending out a large electrical arc towards Zero. As quickly as the lighting moved, Zero retracted his claws and ran away on all fours, causing the electrical attack to simply smash the floor in a little as Zero picked up enough speed to run up the wall and onto the ceiling before he jumped off, his arms out again with his claws ready.

(Shadow…) Light said, watching as Shadow dodged another stab at his chest before grabbing Zero's arm and throwing him away before his face could even show surprise. (Argh!) Zero shouted as his back collided hard into the wall, causing him to shut his eyes from the pain for a second. (Rrgh…ha!) Zero grunted as he landed on his front paws and flipped back up to face Shadow once more.

"Rght! Gu mm fr!" Xepher yelled out from behind the tape covering his mouth to Light. "MM!" He shouted when a large bolt of electricity smashed into the wall next to him, sending several pieces of concrete into his side. Light looked towards him, then back at the battle, noticing that Zero had suddenly jolted out from the fray to get in front of Xepher, pointing threateningly at his head before he dashed back into the battle…

(Sorry, I just decided to remind her not to get within ten feet of him, like I said before!) Zero yelled, dashing behind Shadow. Shadow growled as he swung around to catch Zero's arm, the tips of his claws just barely off of Shadow's nose. (Ha!) Zero yelled again as he swung using his caught paw to kick Shadow in the gut.

Shadow felt the air get pushed out of his lungs like a bullet exiting a gun, and as he stumbled backwards Zero dashed behind him, his claws gleaming as much as his eyes in anticipation…

Suddenly Shadow back-flipped over the Pichu, catching the top of his head in one arm as Zero tried to run. (GAH!) Zero grunted in pain when his neck was forced back with whiplash. When he landed on his feet Shadow proceeded to thrust the paw holding Zero's head down, smashing it into the ground with an audible cry from Zero. Shadow waited a couple seconds, and thinking Zero was incapacitated from due to his head getting smashed into the ground, turned away and ran to Xepher as fast as he could and used an Iron Tail to slash the rope binding his legs. He looked to Light as she in turn ran over to help out only stopping when she pointed behind Shadow. His eyes widening, Shadow turned on instinct while summoning electricity from his paw again.

His Lighting Blade blocked both of Zero's claws just as he was about to take off Shadow's head with them. Shadow grunted as he took a step forwards before forcing Zero to jump back with a push. (It's useless, Zero. You can't beat me.) Shadow said, feeling a little malice crawl into his mind. He could feel himself smirk as Zero repositioned himself, his own smirk gone now in the way of his now bloodied face. One of his eyes were half closed and the opposite cheek had a large gash on it, blood seeping out like a group of creeks. He made the sound of a very mad growl as the blood continued to tint the light yellow fur below the gash a deep reddish-orange. (I'm still standing, aren't I? That means I'M NOT FINISHED!) Zero said, extending his claws once more as Shadow got on all fours. (I tried to warn you there, Zero.) Shadow said as the electricity surrounding him intensified, striking the ground under and around him.

Zero's eyes narrowed at Shadow before he took off at him, Shadow doing the same as more electricity scattered and danced around the area, causing the light to flicker and several parts of the wall and floor to blacken with each stray charge. Light crept towards Xepher once more as Zero gagged, the air escaping his lungs as Shadow launched his fist into the Pichu's gut. Jumping back, Shadow launched himself back forward while Zero gasped, ducking just in time to dodge what would have been a devastating Iron Tail. Regaining his breath, Zero sent more static into his claws before dashing at Shadow with blinding speed.

(Nice try!) Shadow yelled as he erected Thunder Shield in front of him. Grunting, Zero ran faster before leaping high over the topmost edge of the shield, turning to face Shadow once more as Shadow charged electricity into his body once more, only this time the electricity appeared blackish…

(Th…That's…!) Light said in shock before Shadow unleashed the black electricity at Zero, it's erratic chatter like that of a thunderstorm. Zero seemed entranced by the attack, staring into it in confusion.

_Black Electricity?_

Zero finally snapped out of it, running away as fast as he could as the attack shattered the ground, creating a hole that fell through to the level below the current one they were on. Dust scattered all around them as Shadow ran at Zero, dark aura now engulfing him as his eyes began taking on a scarlet color once more…

…

_I hope that all of this will end soon. _

_I cannot bear to watch him struggle along any longer, to see him overtaken so many times by this…dark power. _

_And yet…I'm afraid this may be just the beginning of something much worse._

_A disaster of such awing proportions…yes, such a thing is close…_

_And yet so far…_

_It's not fair. All I…we, can do at this point is watch you go deeper and deeper into the abyss…_

…_Shadow, please…_

…_Stop, before it's too late._

_It will consume you, that power is already corrupting you, your mind, soul…_

…_Every time, like now, it takes you…_

…_The other side grows more monstrous…_

_I beg you…_

_STOP._


	19. Chpt XVIII: End of the Rocketchu

Chapter XVIII: End of the Rocketchu

August 17, 2061 5:09 p.m.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Zero shouted as the black electricity fully engulfed Shadow like Death's cloak, flowing behind him as he wildly dashed at Zero. His eyes blazed scarlet once more, except they seemed slightly more focused than before; a sinister chill crept over Zero as if feeling Shadow's gaze somehow freezing him.

_Damn…I actually feel a little…_

_Scared._

(Woah!) Zero yelled as he jumped high forward, causing Shadow to pass underneath him. Zero twitched slightly, feeling a small amount of the black electricity get him, producing a burning and chilling feeling where it hit, all at the same time. His fur instantaneously seemed to stand on end, like erect graves in a cemetery.

Shadow slid on his paws to turn around, coming face-to-face again with Zero. His muscles tensing in his hind legs, Shadow bounded again towards Zero, the black static around him reaching out at the Pichu like a deathly, crooked hand.

His eyes narrowing, Zero growled as he took off like a jet from where he stood, flying past Shadow as the black electricity tore a gaping hole where Zero once was, smashing through to the floor below, leaving behind a cloud of dust and debris. Screams of pain could be heard from the floor below after as Shadow turned slid himself around, lunging after Zero with a loud roar.

_Is he…IS HE KEEPING UP WITH ME NOW?_ Zero thought as he looked over his shoulder, amazed to see that Shadow was just a couple yards off his tail, zigzagging all over the room in a frenzied manner as he tried to shake Shadow off.

"MMPH!" Xepher cried out as Light tackled him as a streak of black lightning exploded on the wall next to where he was. Light looked back over her shoulder, ducking as another small jolt flew over her head. She made a soft, growling sound as her ears pressed back on her head, taking up a defensive stance in front of Xepher.

His claws flashing out from his paws, Zero spun around with his arms outstretched, his leg out to form a small, electrical tornado of him as Shadow dove to the side to avoid getting shredded. The sound of Zero's claws ripping the air rebounded off of Shadow's ears as he jumped high backwards, aiming for the Pichu's head. As he stopped spinning, Zero quickly bounded off of the ground as Shadow landed on the piece of concrete the Zero was just on, a barrage of cracks spreading from where he landed. Static whipped the air from the tips of Zero's claws as they were thrown back past his shoulders as the green and black gloves on his paws seemed to glow with electricity charging into them.

(Static Air Slash!) Zero called out as he swiftly slashed several times into the air at Shadow, each slash producing a fast-moving wave of bluish-yellow electricity that buzzed through the air as they flew. Shadow grunted and lifted his arm up to cover his face as the electricity splintered the ground on and around him, producing a rain of dust and debris that obscured Shadow. From one of the slashes a spurt of blood was seen flying into the air, along with a stifled cry from Shadow.

Panting with his arms to the side, Zero smiled as he looked into the silent dust cloud, rapidly fading. Suddenly, his smile turned into a visage of disappointment. (No way…damn it.) Zero said, his eyes narrowing as he saw only a large cut across Shadow's arm where he had held it in front of his face, blood dripping off of it. (Nice try, Zero…But I'd advise trying to actually hit me.) Shadow said harshly, a taunting tone to it.

Zero's claws dug into his paws as he clenched them, a growl emerging from his throat. (Fine…)

(I WON'T EVEN LEAVE YOU IN SLIVERS!)

From where she stood, Light saw Zero disappear from where he was, immediately followed by Shadow jumping and rolling around as every few seconds Zero appeared out of nowhere to make a few swift slashes at him. Across the room, pieces of equipment were thrown and slashed apart by what seemed like nothing, a wind picking up in the room from the sheer speed at which Zero was moving.

Shadow's eyes waved around the room in an attempt to keep his eyes on Zero. Though he could just barely see him, Shadow was able to dodge each strike Zero made, knowing that there was a small delay between Zero going from all fours to extending his claws and trying to strike. Every moment he found Zero's claws slicing the air a couple inches away from various parts of his body.

A whistle resounded through the air with each slash Zero made, a roar escaping his throat that added to the chaotic scene. (DIE, DAMN IT, DIE!) He yelled madly as he cut the air once more.

This time, however, he felt two claws cut through flesh.

Shadow leapt away as he felt his hide torn open, a burning sensation flaring in a streak on his side. He grunted as he landed, seeing Zero immediately came back at him, scarlet staining his claws and part of the light green on his right glove, turning the fabric an odd brownish color.

(Thundershield!) Shadow called out as Zero was mere feet away, electricity coming up over him just as Zero swung his arm.

(Urgh! Son of a…) Zero cried as his arm was ricocheted backwards off of the shield, allowing Shadow to quickly reach out of the shield as it dissipated, seizing Zero by the scruff of his neck. (Son of a bitch is right!) Shadow quickly retorted, giving Zero no time as dashed to his side, viciously smashing the Pichu into the concrete wall. (AGHK!) Zero choked as he felt his neck seem to almost collapse. He felt his breathing nearly cease as Shadow's grip began to crush his windpipe.

(That hurt, Zero, cutting my side like that…) Shadow snarled, his mad eyes now the focus of Zero's attention.

Bump.

Bump.

BUMP.

He could hear his heart beating, now only seeing the scarlet of Shadow's possessed-looking eyes.

(…And I think I'll return the favor, with a lot more, too!)

Before he could try to lift up his claws, Zero was thrown back across the room, with Shadow tailing close behind. (Urgh…!) Zero grunted as he managed to catch the ground and flip onto his feet, dashing to the side as Shadow slid to a stop with more black static in his wake.

(Hold on, Xepher.) Light said quietly as she slowly navigated the series of knots tying Xepher. He looked over his shoulder towards the battle, seeing Shadow charge two black spheres in his paws…

(Shadow Flare!) Shadow bellowed, throwing the black sphere forward to release two, massive jolts of sinister-looking black electricity, dark aura seemingly infused in each wiry static strand.

Zero ran out of the way as the jet of black energy grazed by him, seemingly igniting a massive amount of pain in his right arm. His teeth clenched as he growled, his eyes wide from the spread of the pain.

_Fuck…and I had just gotten over that damn frostbite!_

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by the near-inaudible sound of ripping fibers on the other side of the room. Glancing towards the sound, he could see Xepher upright in a sitting position, with Light's tail poking out from behind him. He seemed to be moving his arms around, as if to loosen something…

_That…_

_BITCH._

Shadow's tail glowed bright metallic silver as he jumped high, rolling in the air like a saw as he descended on Zero's head. (Rrgh!) Zero growled as he put his left claws up to block, sending a spray of sparks as they collided. Spinning away, Shadow came back with a series of swift strikes at Zero's head, causing a flurry of silver all around them as Shadow and Zero's attacks collided repeatedly, each hit creating another small shower of sparks and dust where either Shadow's tail or Zero's claws struck the ground. Shards of concrete that were shredded out of the ground shot around them like shotgun pellets, tearing cuts and wounds into both desperate chus as their high-speed battle ended as they leapt away from each other. Shadow's cheeks charged once more as Zero retracted his claws, getting on all fours. Beads of blood stained both of their fur, along with gray dust and concrete bits, some imbedded within their flesh.

Zero rubbed his right arm; he felt like it was starting to go numb, due in part to the affects of the Shadow Flare and from the frostbite before. In general, he could not feel parts of it. He noticed that both of his gloves were completely soiled with dust, his right with Shadow's blood from earlier. Small rips covered their specialized electricity-conducting fabric, slicing the light green thunderbolt symbol on his left in half.

Shadow panted slightly as his eyes slowly faded from scarlet to their normal reddish-brown. The sinister-looking black static seemed to die down, less intense but still a powerful bright bluish-yellow.

(You're not actually…half bad, kid.) Shadow said calmly, brushing out the tuft of fur over his right eye, puffing a small cloud of dust out. Zero growled back at him, lowering his head as if to get in a more aerodynamic stance. (Sorry, but I don't like casual talk when I'm battling…especially if it's from those who betray Team Rocket…Shadow.)  
A feeling of anger erupted again from within Shadow. His paws clenched into fists. (Me, traitor?...)

(My so-called 'friends' have tried to kill me today, I've been cheated and lied to by those that I had trusted most…) He said, glancing toward Xepher as the scientist's eyes lowered. (…and worst of all, I've now been forced to accept that my existence in itself is a lie as well. I've only been a tool to be used by the higher-ups here, while I played puppet, driven by the strings strewn by liars and the lies they told me.)

Shadow's eyes rose from the ground, now glaring intently on Zero with great fury. Zero's own glare did not waver, though this time he looked a little inquisitive. (What do you mean by your existence 'is a lie'?) He asked, unaware of the magnitude by which Shadow had meant. Shadow crossed his arms, sighing. (So you really want to know then? Fine. The reason I said that is this…)

…

[SERVER INTERRUPTED]

…

_Mislead; Captured by false truths and liars who kept him on the path they wanted him to take._

_Lies created by his foes and friends alike, while truths were said by those he likely considers as enemies._

_Betrayed both in the present and in the past…_

_In a way, even by the one he held closest._

_Yes, he was enslaved to their bidding…_

_TRAPPED._

_And yet, in the future…_

_The tears he's shed and the world that has broken around him…_

_Will only serve as a precursor…_

_To the HELL I will eventually bring upon him…_

_And upon all._

_For even if they kill me…_

_I CANNOT BE STOPPED._

…

[SERVER RECONNECTED]

…

(…I'm a clone.)

Just saying this made a small tear form at his eye. The words burned like an inferno in his mind, similar to the feelings eating away at his heart like acid.

Zero seemed to flinch, his mouth hanging slightly ajar and his eyes wide in disbelief. To his far right Light had stopped undoing the knots on Xepher's back, looking over Xepher's shoulder and staring at Shadow in awe and disbelief, her head swaying in a 'no' gesture. His mouth closing up, Zero spoke up.

(A…clone, huh…well…)

(Welcome to what I am, Shadow.)

(WHAT?) Shadow said, shock in his voice. (That's right, Shadow…I'm a clone too. I've never been lied to about any type of life before Team Rocket…I have and have always known that I was clone, from the day Namba released from the bacta tank. He didn't lie like Xepher did with you.) He said, glancing to Xepher as he got on two legs again. (He told me that I was a clone, made with one purpose: to serve Team Rocket until the end of me.)

(And until that end, I will fight those that dare to oppose Team Rocket, such as you three.)

Zero stretched his arms to his sides as his claws extended as well, gleaming in the lights that remained undamaged in the ceiling. Shadow growled, static recharging on his cheeks.

(Well, Shadow, it looks like this is more like a battle of creations…)

(A battle that I intend to kill you in.) Zero finished as he crossed his claws and slashed, producing a wide arc of electricity that sliced through the air like scissors through thin paper.

_Fine..._

_I'll just…have to kill you first._

(Lightning blade!)

Shadow reached out at the electricity racing towards him, seemingly grabbing it as parts of its edges managed to whip around his arm and make small cuts in it before being forced back towards him paw, shooting up until it formed a bright, static-filled beam. The extra static at the tip flew behind the beam as Shadow swung forward, colliding with Zero's claws with a booming sound like thunder. (Ha!) Shadow bellowed as he forced the beam forward, thrusting Zero back about five yards, almost to no affect as the Pichu swung at Shadow again. Shadow rolled beneath the oncoming strike, slashing at Zero's chest. Zero jumped back as the beam just barely caught his fur. (Nice try!) Zero yelled, roaring as he madly swung at Shadow again, each unbelievably fast strike like silver lines crossing between them as Shadow blocked with both his Lightning Blade and with Iron Tail, flipping and spinning in a deadly dance as he countered each time he had an opening.

Zero jumped far back, his hind paws landing ion the wall as his body bent in like a spring. Smirking, he launched himself at Shadow in a spin, his claws in front of him forming a drill. Shadow put his hind paw back as Zero's spinning body rocketed at him. (…Here!) Shadow yelled as he spun around, slamming the Lightning Blade into one of Zero's claws as he shot by, rolling to a stop a couple feet away. Static ran across Zero's body, its bluish appearance illuminating him in the ever-dimming lights above. (I learned this a little while back, Shadow…) Zero said, wincing as the static formed a large, white-blue erratic string in between his claws.

(Electro-magnetic Strike!) Zero yelled as he dashed in towards Shadow, his left claw over his head while the same white-blue electricity streamed between each individual claw.

Shadow, on instinct, brought up his Lightning Blade to block before he realized:

_Electro-Magnetic…_

_His claw will go right through!_

Shadow tried to bring his tail around too late as Zero's claws cut three gaping scars across Shadow's chest, intensified by the miniature EMP that was contained in Zero's claws.

(AUGH! GHK!) Shadow howled as he stumbled back, his cheeks randomly sparking from the electro-magnetism. He breathed heavily, glaring up at Zero with malice. (Don't think that just hurt you, Shadow. My paw felt like it was on fire there…but I suppose it's well worth it. Now…)

Light saw Zero turn from where he stood over Shadow, getting on all fours and dashing towards her, giving her no time to react as a powerful kick to her cheek sent her flying back, intensified by the sheer momentum at which he was moving. As she tried to get up she saw Zero dash at her again, this time his claw raised with the same attack he had just used on Shadow.

Her scream in his ears was like someone had just blown up C4 right next to him. Shadow could see Light's exasperated face clenched in pain before she let out another scream as Zero viciously ripped his claw out of her chest, throwing blood into the air. The sound of the droplets hitting the floor entered Shadow's mind like an unwelcome visitor as Zero turned now to Xepher, a smile spreading on his face.

"You know, I kind of did respect you before, and you were useful in luring them here…but your part is done, Xepher. Now you can join the other corpses littered on the ground from before the fight." Zero said maliciously to Xepher, aiming his claw in a stabbing position at Xepher's head as the scientist's eyes went wide with panic. Zero smirked.

"Look on the bright side…

…This'll only hurt for a second!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow could see Light struggle to get up before running to Xepher, Zero pulling his arm back to stab…

His claws pierced flesh, no doubt. However, he was absolutely sure it was not bone.

In fact, to Zero's annoyance and Shadow's horror, it wasn't Xepher he had stabbed.

Zero's eyes focused on the white fur in front of him, drenched in blood where his slash from earlier had hit her…

…and now from where his claws had punctured again.

Light gasped for breath as she coughed, splattering small droplets of blood on Zero in front of her. Her breathes came in wheezes as tears flowed down from her eyes, her sight locked on Zero and seemingly something else, as if she was experiencing some other feeling.

(That wasn't a smart move, you bitch. You've just earned yourself an early death!) Zero growled as he raised his other claw, Light's inattentive stare unyielding…

Zero felt his arm suddenly get squeezed, stopped right before his claws could hit Light's neck. The paw grasping his arm came from Shadow, standing with a mad look upon his face next to him. (How dare you hurt her…) Shadow harshly spoke, his voice more demonic with each word. Zero saw black aura begin to once again form around Shadow while his eyes returned to their evil scarlet color. Shadow's eye seemed to make Zero's lock on them, drawn by a weird mixture of fear and awe.

(Die.)

(AAUGH!) Zero screamed as he felt Shadow's aura swallow him, burning, freezing and electrocuting him all at once as Shadow's fist reared back. (Thunderpunch!) He snarled as he smashed his paw into Zero's face, ripping his claws out of the stab wound in Light and sending him flying backwards, crashing into the concrete wall.

Light's vision began to blur as she fell back into a sitting position, a feeling of cold ecstasy filling her. Her eyes seemed to light up like before, her paw weakly reaching over to her wound as her aura flowed into it. Blood continued to leak from through her paws, dripping onto the ground between her hind legs as her vision slowly started to black out…

Zero felt like his head was about to explode from the sharp pain. His back was curved up against the hard concrete, covered in blood and dust from impact. As his vision returned to focus, he could see Shadow slowly approaching; his scarlet eyes like the cold stare of Death himself looking upon Zero.

(Urgh…damn…) Zero mumbled out as he shakily crawled out of the hole in the wall, only to be swiftly picked up by the throat.

The form of the Pichu squirming and choking almost made Shadow happy; but the sheer rage emanating from him blocked off any other feeling. He could feel Zero's claws slowly extending, starting to stab into his arm as Zero wrapped his paws around them. (That's not going to do you any good!) Shadow barked into Zero's face, producing a pained choke from him as Shadow began to tighten his grip. Soon enough, Shadow could see small droplets of fluid begin to form at Zero's eyes, a scarlet drop leaking out of Zero's mouth as his eyes were wide with desperation. (Does it hurt? DOES IT?) Shadow yelled like a madman, his tone absolutely psychotic. Shadow walked a couple yards to the broken metal doors he had blasted through with Light, throwing Zero through the gaping hole in them.

Xepher watched Shadow walk forward, frantically trying to break the binds.

_Hopefully Light had undone these well. Come on…Come on…_

His middle finger on his left hand touched the cold chromium alloy of his watch. Xepher stretched his finger as far as it would go, reaching for the small switch on it…

A click, music to his ears, sounded as a small but razor-sharp knife blade quickly shifted out of the clock. Looking back, he twisted his wrist up, moving it up and down as it began to cut through the rope where the main knot was. Thanks to Light, there appeared to be only one left. His eyes rested upon her unconscious form, a small pool of her blood beginning to well up under her.

_Cut, cut…got it!_

Xepher grunted as he cut the last small fibers of the rope, undoing the entire knot as he got his hands in front of him, now cutting at the ropes around his legs, impatient as he kept a watch on Light…

(HUHH…HUHH…) Zero gasped, propping himself up on his arms, blood now more visibly flowing from his mouth. He had landed around fifteen yards from where Shadow had thrown him, amazing newly-arrived grunts by the sheer damage to his body. Apparently he had slid to where he was, judging from the blood trail smeared on the concrete in front of him. A grunt turned around with his rifle slung to assist him, only to get launched into the air with a loud screech of pain by a powerful Thunderbolt out of nowhere. Zero's anxious eyes swung towards the doors, immediately spotting Shadow walk out of the hole with electricity striking at the area all around him as it swung around and charged on his body.

And to think, he had been staring at those doors, waiting for Shadow and Light to come through so he could kill them.

Now, it seemed that the tables had turned.

All sound was gone from his ears. He had been deafened; all he was pretty sure he could hear was his thoughts as they raced through his head.

Another Thunderbolt exploded from Shadow, killing another Rocket grunt instantly before he could even turn to run. The body flew up, smacking into the ceiling with bone-crushing force, spraying blood onto it and down below onto Zero as it landed next to him, the lifeless eyes seemingly staring into his.

A harsh tone buzzed in his ear as Zero's ears as his hearing slowly came back, only to be filled with the crackling of Shadow's electricity.

Zero crawled back, blood trailing behind him, trying to get some charge going from his cheeks. A miniscule spark shot out, then another, followed by a hail of them hitting the ground next to him. His jaw tightened, a loathing glare fixed in his eyes as Shadow charged dark energy into his raised paw. (Defiant until the last breath, Zero?) Shadow said as Zero kept his glare, raising his paw and extending his claws from them, blood shooting out from them as they erupted out. Zero grasped at the dead grunt next to him, using him to lift himself back on his feet, a grunt with each movement he made to get up. Zero weakly raised his claws towards Shadow as electricity wound around each separate claw, cooking off the blood that stained them. Once again Zero's vision blurred with every breath he took, his body growing cold from the blood loss. (I….I won't…surrender…to a fucking traitor…like you!) Zero stammered out, prompting Shadow to smile.

(Then…goodbye.)

On the floor below, grunts were running frantically to get to the next floor. A group of four grunts ran down the center, each armed with their rifles in hand. Suddenly, they all looked up and stopped as they heard a muffled booming noise as the light flickered over them.

"What the fuck was that?" The one in the back asked, staring up towards the ceiling. He took a step back as the other grunts stayed in place, all eyeing the ceiling. Suddenly, another large BOOM sounded as the ceiling above the group collapsed, sending them scrambling. The one in the back dove for cover, hitting the ground hard as he heard the muffled screams of the rest of his group. He flipped over on the ground, his gun pointed shakily at the dust and debris of the ceiling. Immediately he could see a large amount of electricity coursing off of the rubble, into the ground and into the limbs of his allies that had been buried. He could hear and see his group leader screaming in pain from beneath the rubble, with the mutilated and bloody remains of his leg crushed underneath the concrete. On the top of the concrete was a bloodied and dark-looking Pikachu, standing over what appeared to be a similarly wounded Pichu, claws extended from its left paw with its eyes just barely open…

Cold.

That's all he felt. Sure, he could feel the pain, but now it felt very small compared to the fear…

He could not even feel the shallow breaths he took, the blood running out of his body and into the rubble, or the stinging of his muscles. The fading image of Shadow filled his view, Shadow's eyes now normal. Zero's view thinned, blackening as he no longer felt his limbs, as he could no longer feel his heart beating. Tears flooded his eyes as they shut, knowing that death was calling him…

_No…this…_

…_can't be…the…_

…_end…_

…

Shadow looked into the face of the Pichu as he weakly raised his arm towards Shadow's face. The blood-ridden Pikachu watched as Zero's claws slowly extended form his paws again, his left eye twitching slightly with fear and hate of Shadow.

(Shadow…somehow…!) He stammered, his claws just barely pressing into the fur on Shadow's cheek. Zero's teeth clenched tightly, the emerald in his eye flashing with hate.

(…somehow…I'll…get even…!)

Zero's claws just barely dug into the fur, though just enough to barely scrape Shadow's skin before Zero's eye fluttered and his jaw loosened.

(…some…day…)

The claws pressing into Shadow's fur retracted back into the Pichu's paw, as it went limp, dropping next to his head at the same time that his eyes shut.

Shadow bowed his head, breathing hard. The wounds stung all over him, especially the slash across his chest. Raising his paw from Zero's chest, he jumped high to get back to the level he was on, leaving the scared grunt by the rubble to look on in awe before he made a move towards Zero…

Xepher continued to work vigorously at Light's wounds, his mini-uzi laser pistol at his side along with his case. "Huh?" Xepher said as he spun around, swiftly grabbing his weapon and pointing it towards the metal doors. He exhaled in relief as he saw Shadow running towards him, his head low. "Shadow…?" "He…won't be getting up…" Shadow replied, eyes focused on Light as her eyes flickered open. (…ungh…ungh…) She moaned in pain, each breath to her like someone was punching her chest. "Light, don't move, you're heavily injured…and…thanks for taking Zero's claws for me." Xepher said solemnly, continuing to wipe away blood and dress the stab wound where Zero had run her through. She looked up weakly at Shadow, her expression one of sadness. (Shadow…you…killed him, didn't you?...) She asked, already knowing the answer. Shadow simply nodded, keeping eye contact from her. She groaned once more, laying her head down as Xepher pressed on a still bleeding area. "Damn it…you're going to need medical attention for this immediately, but…" "Xepher, do you still have that Pokeball in your case from when you brought me back to me and Light's room?" Shadow asked, immediately inciting a glance from Xepher. Xepher gasped and reached for his case. "Come on…yes, it's right here. Okay. This'll make things easier…" He said as he expanded it and pointed it at Light. "I had altered this one to regenerate wounds…but this'll take long, maybe eight to ten hours just for the more fatal wounds to heal…oh well. Light, don't resist." Xepher said as the red beam shot from the ball, coding Light into data as it shot back into the ball, clicking after a few seconds.

Xepher put the ball into his case, folding the case up and slinging it onto his shoulder. "Okay, Shadow, this is B1…"

"Meaning the hanger is on this floor, though it's pretty far from here."

Shadow nodded before walking towards the door Xepher was facing.

"Then…let's get out of here."

…

6:37 p.m.

"Fire!" A grunt said from behind an empty fuel tank, kneeling as he shot several rounds off at Xepher. Ducking behind a slab of concrete, Xepher returned fire as more shots buzzed by him and into the concrete he was behind.

(Thunder!)

A large arc of electricity blasted into the grunt's ranks, ripping up the ground as well as tossing several grunts into the air while one of the helicopters nearby exploded into a massive fireball containing hot metal and smoke. Xepher looked over the slab protecting towards Shadow, who was now running over towards him. "Xepher, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. They're going to keep flooding in; we have to find a way to get one of these helicopters out with us on it! We have to get the hanger doors open!" He said, pointing up towards the doors above. Shadow panted heavily. "Shadow, are you sure you don't at least need some morphine for those wounds?" Xepher suggested, reviewing the scars he had received from his battle with Zero. Shadow shook his head as he saw a group of Pokémon running at them. "No, I'm fine; just get your ass into one of the helicopters, now!" Shadow yelled as he vigorously climbed over the barricade towards the Pokémon.

Xepher got on his chest, crawling to the helicopter nearby while firing at Rocket grunts who ran forward, taking them down with usually one shot and a scream of pain to confirm they were down.

(Ice Beam!) A Glacion yelled as a light blue beam of frost shot from her mouth, trailing behind Shadow as he ran in an arc around the group. A Hitmonchan was, at this time, aiming his glove at Shadow, focusing his mind before abruptly opening his eyes. (Rah!) He yelled as he lunged at Shadow, his fighting energy surrounding his red glove. (Focus Punch, huh? Thunderbolt!) Shadow yelled as the Hitmonchan was within ten feet, immediately blasting backwards into into the group with a mighty crash into an Ivysaur.

"Here we go!" Xepher cried as the minigun on the side of the helicopter spooled, spraying out a rain of explosive rounds from the internal ammo box, blasting apart the makeshift defenses that the Rocket grunts had made while sending many shouting and panicked grunts into the air with each explosion. Round after round pumped out of the barrel as he sent them at a helicopter behind a nearby group, blowing them all to oblivion as the helicopter exploded like the one before, raining down large flaming pieces of metal and other debris. Experimenting, he pointed the gun up as far as he could, shooting at the edge of the doors above. After several explosions at the top that scattered several pieces of concrete, the door cracked on its hinge, crashing down on a large group of grunts and equipment, causing one, massive explosion to rock the room and partially deafen Xepher while shards of shrapnel flew by him, cutting up parts of his jacket.

Shadow dove o the ground as the door came crashing down, blinding and deafening him as several grunts were thrown from the area by the shockwave caused by the explosion. (Great.) Shadow said as he saw the gaping hole in the ceiling, just big enough for Xepher to maneuver an AH-6'Little Pidgey' helicopter through. Seeing this, he ran over to where Xepher was, dodging incoming lasers as he jumped into the helicopter Xepher was in.

"Xepher, we can get out in that AH-6 over there!" Shadow exclaimed, pointing to the small helicopter around twenty yards from them, with surprisingly minimal damage from the roof's fall-in. Xepher nodded, opening his case and reaching for what appeared to be a small pack of C4, tossing it into the helicopter's cockpit, sliding under the pilot's seat. "Fine. Let's go!" Xepher yelled, jumping out with Shadow close behind.

This was it.

The end of life here.

Only these few Rocket grunts stood in the way of freedom.

And to Shadow…

They were nothing.

Xepher ran as fast as he could, firing off a few shots from his gun as they traded fire back at him. (Thunderbolt!)

More grunts were blasted off their feet by Shadow's attack, killing most of them instantly in the violent explosion of electricity and concrete shards. A missile shot by Shadow's ear, exploding a few feet away as he rolled to compensate for the shock. Xepher jumped into the cockpit of the Little Pidgey, immediately spinning the rotor and lifting the helicopter off the ground, hovering in the air just low enough for Shadow to jump up high and grasp the edge of the side rail. Pulling himself up, he jumped into the passenger seat of the helicopter as Xepher hovered to the side to get under the hole, firing off a barrage of lasers at the grunts before he pulled up, lifting out of the hangar while followed by several lasers.

"It's a good thing the SAM launchers aren't configured to target these." Xepher breathed out as he accelerated forward. Shadow's ears twitched. "Xepher, I think we have company!" Shadow yelled as several lasers grazed the cockpit. "Rrgh!" Xepher grunted as he pulled left, looking back to see the helicopter he was in before coming in after them. He smirked as he pulled a switch out of his coat. "Shadow, you do the honors." He said, handing the switch to Shadow. Looking into the mirror at the side, Shadow pressed the button.

The entire cockpit of the helicopter behind them lit up in a fireball, obliterating it in a storm of smoke and fire before the helicopter began to spin out of control, throwing some grunts out before crashing into the forest below. Shadow nodded as he heard the sound of the explosion passing his ear, along with the sight of the inferno in the mirror as he laid back, sighing…

…

…

…

August 18, 2061, 6:21 a.m.

(So, you're alright then, Light?) Shadow asked as the dawn rapidly approached, already breaking through the trees in the clearing. Light nodded tiredly, her eyes still half closed from exhaustion. Xepher crossed his arms. "Shadow, why don't you just come with us-." "Forget it, Xepher…I'm done with all this." Shadow said with anger in his tone. "I'm sick of all of it, sick of the war, and SICK of being used. Besides, I'm likely a war criminal in my own right." He said, turning away from them. "I'm…I'm just going to walk, walk far away from all of this and leave it all behind me…I just want to find some meaning for myself, knowing that I no longer have a meaning…goodbye."

Shadow began walking forward, going until he got into the edge of the trees until he heard Light running towards him. He turned around to see her concerned face. (Shadow, please, don't do this. Let us help you.)

Shadow glanced towards the ground and exhaled. (Light…I appreciate that you helped me realize the truth, I really do…but there's no way I could go. Not after…what I've done.) Shadow said with a sad and heartfelt tone. Light kept her eyes on him as Xepher approached from behind her. "Shadow, come on. What you've done in the past is in the past. You can make a new future for yourself with us." He said with a certain mount of compassion, eliciting a pained look from Shadow. "For the last time, NO…just…leave me alone." He said, turning to the forest before feeling Light's paw on his shoulder. (Shadow…if you don't want to come with us…then at least let me go with you. I don't want you to be so sad…at least let me help with this.)

Shadow stood motionless, contemplating those words.

It sounded just like what she said before she tried to assist in his capture by Misty…

But she was really trying to help then, and now she wanted to help him with this.

Her paw felt a little heavy on Shadow's shoulder. She looked hopefully at him, waiting for his reply. He slowly lifted her paw off of his shoulder, sending a wave of sadness into her. (Shadow…) She said softly as he began to walk away, this time stopping maybe five yards away.

"Light…if you're going to follow, then let's go." He said, looking back. "Xepher…I guess I'll see you later."

Light's sadness was suddenly replaced by relief and happiness as she walked up to him, resting her arm on his shoulder again. Behind them, Xepher smiled as they walked into the forest, and as he walked back to the Little Pidgey helicopter.

_Their relationship is definitely odd, these two 'chus. _

_Like I have said before, they're opposite energies do not seem to bar them at all from staying together. _

_Light loves Shadow, and I know, somewhere in him, he loves her. It looks like I must continue to learn, and I hope…that Light will be able to help him, and to steer him towards where he really needs to go now. _

_Master Ash Ketchum,_

_Good luck with him. _


	20. Chpt XIX: Feelings

Note: If you don't know what a Scottish accent sounds like, look up a video about Cpt. Macmillan from Modern Warfare on youtube…anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. Feedback is good, you know!

Chapter XIX: Feelings

August 18, 2061 1:59 p.m.

_What's on his mind right now?_

Light crawled under the bush in front of her, continuing to follow Shadow's silent path. He walked straight forward, his right paw every now and then rubbing the massive scar where Zero's claw had torn through his hide. As they walked by a split and burned tree, Shadow stopped, looking up at it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

(To think, our element did that…) he said, walking over to the tree and sliding his paw over the smooth, blackened bark. Lifting it off, he saw his fur dyed black with soot and dust, like the remains of an age long past.

(Hmph. Oh well…not like its important right now…come on, Light.) Shadow said, his voice almost toneless, emotionless.

Light looked to the tree, staring up at its widow-like branches, their ends burned to needles. On one, however, she spotted a small but growing stem its side, poking up from what remained of the rough bark that once covered the tree. She smiled at the sight before turning to follow behind Shadow into the shade of the standing trees again.

The wind flicked Light's ears back ever so slightly, bringing with it several leaves that came loose from their trees. Somewhere far off, Light could hear a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto chirping to the mighty commands of what sounded like a Pidgeot overhead.

Shadow glanced up at the bird Pokémon flying overhead. Immediately, he noticed that the Pidgeot appeared to be eyeing him in particular, its sharp eyes unwavering each time he passed beneath the trees.

(Looks like those birds are watching us. They wouldn't dare to do anything funny, though.) Shadow commented to Light, looking back over his shoulder to her before lifting his head towards the Pidgeot overhead. Gazing back, the Pidgeot made another commanding call before it rolled over and dove, pulling up to go the opposite direction, all of its followers doing the same behind it. Still, the Pidgeot's keen eye was locked on Shadow.

(Maybe we should confront them.) Light said as she climbed through another bush. The silhouettes still poked through the leaves as they continued walking, until Shadow abruptly stopped, looking up with annoyance written on his face. Exhaling, Shadow walked to a nearby tree.

(Wait here.) He said to Light, looking up the tree as he climbed up into its branches. As soon as he got to a thicker branch he climbed on top of it, leaping to the next highest branch. He swung off another, flipping in the air as he grabbed onto another stem. Soon, he was able to spy out of the topmost branch, glaring directly at the Pidgeot as it glared back.

(Do you want something?) Shadow called out to it, keeping track of its movements as it descended into a tree fifty feet away, joined by many from the flock.

(Is that Light with ya?) The Pidgeot cawed back, its bird-speech equivalent to a Scottish accent. Surprised, Shadow nodded calmly.

_How does he know her name?_

(Now answer me: what do you want?) Shadow said, crossing his arms. The Pidgeot scratched under its wing quickly before facing Shadow again. (An old friend of mine wanted me to keep an eye out for her an' another 'Chu. I suppose you're that bloke? ) The Pidgeot replied with wit showing in his voice, also through his half closed eyes as if he was bored. (Yeah, sure. Look, my name's Shadow, not 'bloke'. Got it, you oversized Pidgey?)

The Pidgey's left eye rose, still somehow looking bored. (Oi, touchy aren't ya? We don't want things to get THUNDERSTRUCK here, do we? I'm just sayin' 'bloke' because I didn't know ya name at first, SHADOW.) The Pidgeot quipped back, causing Shadow to grab the crease at his forehead out of annoyance at the 'thunderstruck' pun. (Whatever…so, who exactly sent you and your friends to scout us?) The Pidgeot shrugged his shoulders, yawning. (I told you. An old friend of mine, and that's about as detailed as I can get, understand? It's not that I don't want to tell you…It's just that I can't. That's for you to find out, though I'm sure ya already know, yank. Ah, bullocks. I suppose it's time for me to go now. You've still got a ways ahead of ya, don't ya? Or do you even know where you're going?)

His eyes focusing on the razor-sharp eyes of the Pidgeot, Shadow sighed. (No…I don't even know what to do now. I'm pretty much screwed over by my situation, and I'm not really sure as to where I should go.) (Well, maybe you should head to a certain place I know that's full of your kind, no kidding around, it's big…It's not too far from here, but not too close, either. It's maybe a five hour walk. Not very good if ya hate waltzing over thorny bushes, ay? Let me tell ya, they hurt when they stick into your side, especially if you fall into the bloody bush, mate…Anyhow, if ya want to get to the place I was talking about, just follow the direction I'll be leaving in now.)

Shadow watched as the Pidgeot made a mighty thrust with his wings into the air, hovering in front and above him as he called to the Pidgeotto and Pidgey that were perched in the trees. Shadow's eyes narrowed as the Pidgey nodded one last time before turning, pumping his wings again to shoot himself high into the sky, looping like a fighter jet to launch into the southwest with his red and gold head-crest trailing behind like a cape, the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto following. A great wind trailed away from them, throwing leaves and small branches into the air around Shadow and making the trees sway.

(…) (Shadow, what did he tell you?)

Shadow looked back over his shoulder to see Light climbing onto the high branch he was on, sitting down opposite him on a fork in the branch. (Well…apparently we can go southwest, and according to that Pidgeot there's a mass group of 'chus settled there…I suppose we'd be better off with our own kind...) Shadow sighed, crossing his arms. (…But with my luck, they'll probably think I'm a freak…after all, I am one.) (Shadow, you're no freak, you're just…) Light said, trying to find the right word to say. (…you're just like me and any other 'Chu out there, even if you're…you're…) (A clone?) Shadow said flatly, his ears dropping slightly. Light shook her head. (Shadow, you can't let that get in your way…You were the strongest that Team Rocket had, and you were able to save both me and Xepher while taking down an army of Rocket grunts in the process. Please, being a clone should mean nothing to you…)

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, his arms returning to his sides as she breathed. (…You're stronger than that, Shadow…I know you are.)

A breeze blew past, cooling the air somewhat in the fall heat and seeming to soothe the wounds left over on Shadow. He rubbed at the scar on his side as it stung slightly, feeling the bald area around the scab. He looked at Light, his eyes fixed on her as she looked away, as if scared of his gaze.

_Light…_

(Light…why do you care about me so much? I've just about rarely given you any credit during the time we had in Team Rocket, and I sometimes even hurt you…so how could you be so worried about me?)

Light's tail swung slightly at the gentle breeze as she began to twiddle her paws like she was embarrassed. (Shadow...you never really wanted to carry out the missions, did you?)

(…Now that I think about it, no…even though I thought avenging the deaths of parents I never had would be fulfilled by what I did…I never really wanted to do it. I killed many humans and Pokémon alike to achieve that goal, but…I always felt empty doing it all.)

(I guess it was because I thought I had friends to fight for…but anyway, you didn't answer me…why do care about me so much?)

(Because…because I saw you always to yourself, only talking to me and Darrel when it was part of a mission or something…otherwise, you seemed so lonely…I just wanted you to be happy, Shadow, and I still do.)

Shadow shook his head. (Light…there's more to it, isn't there?)

Light blushed under her fur, looking away from him as the clouds above cast their shadow over them. The leaves quivered on the branches with the breeze, seeming to feel relief from the merciless assault of the sun's heat. Shadow crossed his arms as Light lifted her head, nervousness showing on her face. (Well…Shadow…I…)

Light hesitated as Shadow just eyed her, seeing the blush under her fur growing. She lowered her paws and sighed before quickly reaching towards Shadow's head, catching him off guard as she touched her cheek to his, creating a short burst of sparks.

In 'Chu terms, this was a kiss.

She retracted her paws slowly as Shadow just stared at her, shocked.

(I…I love you.)

She felt almost like she had to puke the words out. The sun beating down above did help her feeling much, either, as she saw Shadow staring at her, seemingly unresponsive save for his ears being straight up.

_L…Love me…?_

(Love me…?) Shadow said, his sight unwavering from Light as she looked away, her eyes closed.

Light felt the tree shake a little, then she felt Shadow's paw on her shoulder with a relaxed grip.

(Light…look up.)

She slowly opened her eyes, moving her head towards where Shadow's touch was. He was now sitting next to her, his face showing confusion. (I…I don't get it. I mean…I've beat you. I've cursed you, I've called you so many things…how could you love me?...)

(Love…love just can't be explained…very well, Shadow. I just…always admired the fact that you mostly tried to keep us safe during the missions. I…I just want to do the same for you.)

(…Thank you.) Shadow said, a weak smile forming on his face. (I think…this may be the first time I've actually felt, well…appreciated.)

Her face seemed to burst into fire with her blushing, turning her already orange coat into a fiery orange. Nodding to her, he stood up. (We better get going southeast. At least we know that we may find haven there…or it could be a trap. Either way, a look couldn't be too bad. Let's go.) Shadow said, jumping into the foliage of the tree, climbing down the branches. Light sat, smiling as she got up, following.

"_I just don't get it."  
Bolt crossed his arms, talking to his Raichu brother. His brother raised his paw slightly in a philosopher-like gesture, continuing. "Why can't we just forget about the clans? We all live in one place, all in harmony…why do we need to have clans separating us from within because we're supposedly from different families even though we're all 'Chus?"_

_Bolt sighed. "I suppose it's all because of so many factors…remember, the clans ceased to exist once before, when our parents became mates from different clans…now it seems that the clans have come back. I will wear the markings of our clan, but I refuse to accept the clan-hood itself. That's why some 'Chus here think I'm a bit of a separatist."_

_His brother nodded. "Going against the elders like you have before and even now has many of them angry at you, yet you have many of them applauding you actions as well…I know our mother and father would be proud of you."_

"_They would be proud that you are able to lead this group, and with the stability you've given it. I don't think many others here who want to be the leader would be able to hold the clans together like you do."_

"…_Bolt, I have a question for you. If you don't accept the clans, then why do you wear a clan symbol?" The Raichu asked, indicating the symbol painted in a black substance on Bolt's right arm, looking like a thunderbolt with a strike through it. Bolt smiled. _

"_You know as well as I do that this is our mother and father's symbol when they became mates. I'm just honoring their role in the peace we had because of them…and it's meant to represent you, me, sister, and our lost brother as a family."_

"…_You always did try to break up the fights me and sister had when we were talking about mother's and father's clans."_

_Bolt nodded. "I was…just trying to keep the family together."_

"_Something as simple as a clan, I have known, can tear any relationship apart."_

_His brother nodding, Bolt leaned up against the intact portion of the crashed MiG-117 fighter's left wing, the rest broken and torn into the ground like much of the fighter itself. His eyes looked overhead towards the sun, noticing a feeling welling up in his gut. His brother looked up with him. _

"_It looks like Shadow and Light are approaching, and soon. A couple hours, but soon…"_

(Careful, those thorny bushes that the Pidgeot was talking about are coming in more and more.) Shadow said to Light as she walked alongside him, trying to let the gentle breeze soothe her. Leaves continued to blow a little, sending leaves scurrying about as Shadow suddenly stopped, as did Light.

(Do hear that?) Shadow asked, getting back-to-back with her, looking towards the dark areas of the trees around them.

(I heard a hiss and the sound of claws unsheathing.)

(Good.)

Shadow kept looking over the bushes, spotting a gleaming pair of eyes dart out of sight. His and Light's ears twitched ever so often, picking up the nearly-unheard sounds of two predators around them. Sparks erupted from Shadow's cheeks as he quickly dashed into the bush to his left, grabbing an area of fur and skin.

(Quit hiding!) Shadow yelled as he tossed the Pokémon up out of the bush, revealing it to be a Persian. Her ruby eyes went wild as she clawed through the air in panic before landing face-first into the ground, letting out a yowl.

A hiss came from behind.

(Light, do you have that Arbok?) Shadow asked.

(I'm fine here. This snake won't get me!) Light replied as she launched a powerful Thunderbolt into a nearby bush, resulting in a crackle of splinters and a pained hiss as the Arbok creeping in the bush was launched out, static trailing behind it as it slammed into a tree behind, coiling rapidly around it until its head smacked into the trunk.

(Augh! YOW!) The Persian cried as Shadow swiftly took her legs out from under her before spinning again on his right paw, delivering a punishing Iron Tail to her side, smashing her into the ground.

Shaking its head out, the Persian slowly stood up to see Shadow charging a large load of electricity all over his body, smirking at the Persian.

(I suggest you run before I kill ALL of your nine lives.)

(Okay, okay mercy! Rowl!) The Persian cried before backing away with a panicked expression, her run a limp as she turned tail and dashed away into the bushes. Meanwhile, the Arbok found itself struggling to uncoil itself from the tree. Its head hung like a man in a noose, tiredly trying to uncoil itself. (SSShoot. Thissss was a bad idea…sss…) The Arbok spoke with obvious fatigue in his voice. Like a beaten-down strap of leather, his tongue lolled out from his mouth.

(Yeah, it was.) Shadow said harshly, stepping toward the Arbok with an agitated look, only to be stopped as Light pressed a heavy paw on his shoulder.

(Shadow, don't. You'll be no better than him if you…) Light said to him as he simply looked at her with daggers of eyes. Shadow looked back towards the Arbok, staring for a couple of seconds before pointing at him. (Be thankful that she can remind me what MERCY is…If you try something like this again…I will be MERCILESS. Do I make myself clear?)

His head still swaying and eyes rolling, the Arbok slowly nodded. (Owwww…)

The tree that the Arbok was coiled around shook slightly as the Arbok continued to uncoil itself, slowly regaining its senses. He stared at Shadow and Light for a few seconds when his body got free, making a frightened his as Shadow growled, sparks flying off of his cheeks. (SSS!) He hissed before frantically slithering into the bushes behind in the taller grass.

(Fucking Arboks, they never fail to piss me off.) Shadow scowled, prompting Light to pat his shoulder. (Shadow, don't get so angry. It's only what instinct tells them, after all. We were pretty much domesticated, so we can't possibly understand their habits, let alone the habits of every other Pokémon here.)

The grass shivered with the wind, a small silence ensuing between them.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

(…Sorry about that.) Shadow said with a softer tone to her, brushing back the tuft of fur over his right eye. He closed his eyes, a look of concentration on him.

_She's right. _

_They do have no idea._

(Well…let's keep on going.) Shadow spoke with a more confident tone, stepping forward with Light following closely, listening.

…

(How far is this place, anyway?) Shadow said, stepping around one of the few bushes left as the forest seemed to thin out.

The air seemed thicker; too, with grayness hanging around them that was odd for the sun that had been beating down upon them earlier.

It was nowhere near sunset, either. It was simply like the clouds had suddenly moved in above, draining the tranquility from the air.

(What do you hear?) Light asked Shadow, travelling alongside him on all fours, like he was now. He shook his head.

(Nothing. Just a while ago I could hear the sounds of grass rustling and the Pokémon in the trees and forest around us…but now it's like everything is dead…wait.)

Shadow stopped, his face serious as he got on his hind legs, standing on the tips of his paws to see over a nearby hedge in front of them. As he saw the path in front of them he gasped. Immediately, he turned to Light with a grave expression.

(Light…have you ever been to the Pallet Ruins…?)

…

_A dark cloud hangs over; the rain that falls from it like the blood of so many that died here._

_The pain that they have suffered wells up in my chest, like the force of all the shots exchanged, the bombs gone off, the attacks sent out, combined. _

_I stand here, paying my respects to the ones I and so many others had lost that dreaded day, the only company I have is my shadow on the ground, barely visible through the bleak sky above. _

_I sense a dark presence here as well. _

…_Shadow?_

…

_No. He's here with Light as well, but it is not him. _

…_Strange…_

…_This presence seems so similar to him…_

…

(It's so…)

(…Dark…) Light said with sadness in her voice, showing as she looked in shock and awe at the crumbling structures, bombed out or otherwise destroyed by time. Small holes from where lasers must have hit dotted the area, both on the streets and on the ruins of the houses.

(Don't…don't look left.) Shadow warned in a depressed voice, turning his head as far as he could to the right.

The impulse overtaking her, Light glanced to the left to see skeletons with small shreds of what was once clothing hanging off of them, lined up in a sitting position in a building with its entire front destroyed. A massive hole decorated each of their skulls, like the line-up had been an execution line. Proof showed through the worn out metal binds around each of them, slowly rusting with the rest of the ghost town in the torrent.

Light quickly looked away in horror, a tear further wetting her face from the rain. She sniffled with small sobs as she unfortunately saw another group of skeletons and bones within a flooded crater, blackened from what was probably a fire.

(Come on, let's just keep going…) Shadow coaxed Light, holding onto her paw as she wiped tears from her already wet face.

Another string of desolate, ruined landscape formed in front of Shadow's eyes, leading Light while trying to keep her going. Rubble seemed to spring out of nowhere in front of them as Shadow suddenly stopped, awestruck. Light looked up from her sobbing, her eyes widening as Shadow's did now.

(Oh almighty God…)

Skulls stared up at them from the assortment of different skeletons, missing pieces or draped in their dirtied, torn clothing. Fragments of bone touched Shadow's paws under him, unnoticed as he and Light stared into the field.

All around, partially buried, blackened and gray, human or Pokémon…

The skeletons of tens, maybe hundreds, of them lay in the front of the pasture, many in what appeared to be rows, with a large hole punched through each of their skulls as if…

(Shadow…) Light started, unable to continue as another wave of sobs hit her. Soon, she made a loud, mournful cry, almost falling back as she sat down. (I can't take it…All around, I not only see them…but I feel as if I can hear them, screaming to us, pleading for it to stop...)

(Please…don't make me go any further, Shadow, I beg you.) She stammered, her head buried in her chest, paws covering her ears as if to block the sounds she spoke of that Shadow could not hear.

(Light, the sooner we go the sooner the sounds will stop, come on!) He said to her, trying to lift her up. A flash of thunder illuminated the sky above, lightning the way for them when Shadow managed to get her on her feet. Water splashed beneath them with each step they took, monotonous under the gray sky.

Shadow kept on forward, his heaves keeping Light going as another flash lit up the area with a loud booming noise as thunder struck about one hundred yards from them.

Suddenly, Shadow felt an intense chill go through him.

(What the…) Shadow questioned, looking towards the figure that appeared to have emerged from the lightning. Light looked up as well, staring at the figure while she straightened up, wiping away her tears.

(Bolt?) Shadow said, seeing the figure turn towards them with its Pikachu-like appearance. Shadow quickly dropped the idea when he saw its piercing red eyes with what appeared to be a two similarly glowing red curved strikes coming from below its eyes.

"Hello, Shadow. We finally meet." It said in a strikingly familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Shadow responded, Light peering at the Pikachu, seeing the Team Rocket collar on its neck before gasping.

(Shadow…he looks like…)

(You.)

"What do you expect, Light?" He spoke to them with a malicious yet serious voice, walking forward with his eyes in slits.

(How do you know Light?) Shadow demanded, glaring. The Pikachu laughed as he stopped, shaking his head.

"It should be obvious, ME."

"I'm our Ethereal…or as I am specifically, an AntiReal…an Ethereal of a soul who still lives…We know what an Ethereal is, right?" He said, Shadow now realizing its voice was exactly like his, albeit with an evil tone.

"Let me guess…" Shadow started, one of his paws balling up. "…You came here on orders from Team Rocket?"

"Hmph. You should know better, me. Those fools have no sway over us…the collar around my neck is just a sentiment to your old life, long lost now. I came of my own accord, for I am virtually free, under the sway of only one, great master…Marxus."

Shadow's fist started crackling with electricity as he heard this. "Marxus? Where is he? Tell Me!"

"If it is I you request, Shadow, then I have no choice but to come forth."

Hearing this, Shadow and Light nearly flinched as they began looking around them. In front of them, the AntiShadow got on all fours, bowing his head.

"Welcome, dark one."

"I have brought a friend of ours with me, by the way." Marxus voice echoed through the air before black aura came together in front of AntiShadow, forming a dark, swirling portal that seemed to create a whirling sound.

A Lucario's foot stepped out.

Then came the rest of Marxus' sinister form with another, shorter figure behind him.

…

_This doesn't feel well at all._

…_This aura…a soul of absolute twilight, the element of chaos._

…_Two others just like the first, chillingly similar to Shadow and Light's aura…_

_This is not good…I have to help._

…

(Hmph.) Light's Ethereal said upon coming out from behind Marxus, stepping alongside AntiShadow.

(You…!) Light said, clenching her teeth, her ears laying flat on her head as another flash of lightning crashed into a nearby ruined building. (We don't seem to welcome us very well, do we, me?) The AntiLight said in her own dark version of Light's voice. Her sneer reminded Shadow of when Marxus had possessed Light.

"You better shut up." Shadow threatened to AntiLight, gaining a surprised look from her before she turned towards him, smile disappearing from her face. (Or else you'll do what, Shadow?...You wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?) She answered, the second sentence with Light's exact voice, causing Shadow to gasp. Marxus smiled.

"Hm. What effect love has on one's bravery, wouldn't you say, Shadow?" Marxus taunted in a sarcastic manner, shaking his head slowly.

"Did you come to talk or did you come to fight? If you want to fight then we'll give you a fight!" Shadow yelled back, his front paws splashing in the thin layer of water on the ground as he got on all fours. Marxus' Gengar-like eyes thinned while his smile turned into an emotionless frown.

"A battle?...I suppose it would be quite interesting, considering you didn't want to hurt HER the first time we fought…" Marxus replied, referring to Light. "…Sadly, I'm not really in a fighting mood…however…"

Marxus looked to AntiShadow, the latter looking up towards him with a smirk. "…I believe your AntiReal here is in the mood for one if you are…he would be happy to grant your wish. Go." Marxus commanded to AntiShadow, who sprung forward in a fighting stance mirroring Shadow's.

"This promises to be fun, wouldn't you say, me?" AntiShadow laughed through the patter of the rain all around.

"Master, would you mind if I joined?" AntiLight said deviously to Marxus, glaring down the broken, rainy road towards Light. "All the more entertainment for me. Now, I want you and him to make this interesting." Marxus replied to her request, stepping back.

Another bolt of lightning hit in the center of where all four now stood, splashing electrocuted water and debris into the air. AntiShadow narrowed his eyes at the real Shadow. "Prepare yourself, me. I think I'll start us off…How about this?"

AntiShadow lifted his arms to his sides, somehow dropping down into the ground beneath him with a strange, warping sound. Seconds after, Shadow could see a portal rapidly moving towards him on the wet ground from where AntiShadow was.

(Urgh!) Shadow shouted as AntiShadow shot up from the portal with black electricity trailing from him. Pushed into the air by the attack, Shadow quickly used the spin of his body through the air to his advantage, using Iron Tail to strike AntiShadow as he came down.

"As I expected, me!" AntiShadow said, twirling in the air after being hit. He reached down, flipping off of the ground to get back on his feet while black electricity formed around his paws…

(Let's have some fun while our lover is fighting, shall we?) AntiLight laughed madly while surges of black electricity shot towards Light from her body.

Light ran in a jagged and broken circle around AntiLight as more dark electricity exploded around her. Water and rock flew into the air behind her with each strike of the black lightning, coming at her relentlessly like a moth to a lamp. Soon, Light was within twenty yards of AntiLight…

(Iron Tail!)

A small static wave emanated from their tails as they collided. Spinning back from the recoil, Light launched to quick shocks at AntiLight. (Really?) AntiLight said in a disappointed tone, smiling as she caught both bursts with her paws. The electricity in her paws immediately charged up, turning black and erratic around her paws while she put them together.

The electricity in her paws expanded out in a sphere before imploding, making a high-pitched screech before it shot forward like a great, purplish beam.

Shadow jumped back from another attack, a bruise forming on his left arm from a powerful Thunderpunch earlier. Behind him he heard what sounded like a massive, static-filled wind, prompting him to look back over his shoulder at the huge beam of purplish-black electricity speeding towards him.

(Woah!) Shadow exclaimed as he ducked, the beam just barely clearing his head, splitting down the center between his ears. He could hear the falling rain be vaporized as it tore through the air.

(Hm. It looks like our friend is having some fun of her own over there…speaking of fun…) AnitShadow said, crossing his arms with a grin. (When are we finally going to have some more…PHYSICAL fun with her, me? It's probably the only reason we allowed her to follow us around, isn't it?)

Shadow growled. (Fuck you. She's showed me kindness al this time, even when I didn't give her any kind of credit. I respect what she feels for me…even though I'm still weighing my thoughts over it, I feel for her as well, damn it.)

(Hmph. Are you so sure about that, me? If you're still taking the time to 'weigh' your thoughts, then your feeling must be false…) AntiShadow taunted, shaking his head before making a more serious statement with a glare.

(False like our so-called 'parents'.)

(You disappoint our self. We're so very weak, aren't we?) AntiLight taunted Light when they locked both of their paws together, trying to push back the other. Teeth clenching under her lip, Light grunted. (You…are not…me!) She yelled back. AntiLight's own jaw tightened from strain. (He doesn't even want us, you know. He just said what he did to keep us with him…to do other things…)

(You're wrong!)

(No…it's correct, and we know it. Following him because he's our friend…is just a guise for our true objective. We shouldn't be in denial of what we're saying…It's natural for all things, after all, to try by any means to continue our lineage.)

"This is very interesting indeed…" Marxus said from high above, hovering with his arms crossed. He looked down with interest every second, the battle like and every word that was said during it like some twisted form of entertainment to him. A faint chuckle escaped his mouth upon seeing Shadow and AntiShadow trade several different blows, all with a wave of dark energy escaping from each point of contact.

All the while, he could sense Shadow's anger rising. Then…it would true entertainment.

His eyes widened as he felt a new presence approaching, and fast. He closed his eyes, turning in the air as his aura receptors lifted to the sides of his head.

_Ah…I suppose I'll draw this one out…_

…_It's time for a little talk._

Shadow just about roared as he smashed his paw into AntiShadow's side, AntiShadow slamming his tail into Shadow. Both went flying back, glaring at each other until a whistling sound came from overhead.

Looking up, Shadow saw Marxus shooting through the rain at him, a bolt of lightning revealing twin black beams from his paws…

…And just as soon as Shadow thought he was going to be hit, he felt a wave of air blow past him, accompanied by a hissing sound in front of him. Peering over his lifted arm, he was surprised to see a figure in a black raincoat lifting twin beams of light in front of him to block the dark energy of Marxus' blades. His medium-length black hair seemed matted down from the rain, though some spikes of hair remained erect. Overall, this man's appearance looked just like…

"Ash…" Shadow said, surprised at the Pokémon Master's sudden appearance.

"Urgh…off!" Ash bellowed, giving a mighty push with his white beams, throwing Marxus backwards. Marxus landed, and then made another massive leap backwards that sent him around fifty yards away, AntiShadow and AntiLight joining him at his side while Light ran towards Ash and Shadow.

(Hello Ash.) Light said, reverence in her voice. "Are you two alright?" Ash asked calmly, his sight still focused on the demon Lucario.

"I'm fine." (Yes.) Shadow and Light replied, respectively. A wind blew a wave of rain at them as Ash spoke directly to Marxus.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am Marxus…it is interesting to meet a Pokémon Master here…This place…You must have lived in this place before it was destroyed…funny. How did you despair when you saw your home go up in a massive fireball? When you saw…all of it, so many of your friends, Pokémon and human alike… gone?"

"That's none of your business." Ash replied coldly, his tone calm as well.

"Funny thing…I was here during the attack, but I was…incapacitated by the one you know as Bolt's parents…Blitz and Electra. Such an exhilarating battle that was…"

Marxus sighed. "And to think, it was their final battle…They had used up all their energy and died, side by side, as you would say 'heroically'."

"But…I was still going, only to be stopped…by the youngest son of theirs, who appeared to be merely 5 years old, or eighteen in a human's years…"

"I was beaten…by a five-year old Pikachu…"

Marxus shook his head, a smile again on his face. "But that little one is long gone, his memories faded…much like this town."

"Enough." Ash said with his brow creased. The rain fizzled against his white blades as he continued. "Now what do you want here?"

"I wanted to have some entertainment…however you have ruined the show. Thus, I will be taking my leave now." Marxus replied, stepping back towards a portal that materialized behind him. Shadow watched as once again, the Lucario walked into the portal, this time accompanied by his and Light's AntiReals.

Water slid down Shadow's coat, popping from the static on Shadow's fur. Shadow tightened his fist.

"That's the second time I've watched him escape me…damn it." "Be careful, Shadow."

Shadow looked up to Ash as he turned around, the white beams in his hands disappearing. "I'm afraid you're not powerful enough to take him on yet. If he was able to survive Blitz and Electra five years ago…then you still have a lot of work to do if you want to face him on equal terms. Work hard, and you will end him someday, with or without my and Bolt's help."

He looked towards Light, catching her attention. "Light, are you ready to go back to base?"

(…Ash…I don't want to go back…not right now.) She replied, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise. (…I want to stay with Shadow. I'm sorry if this causes any trouble, sir…but he's already saved my life once, and even before then he protected me in battle…I believe I owe him my trust…)

(…and my love.)

For the first time since he had met him, Shadow could see Ash give a faint smile.

"Well then…I'll be seeing you later."

Turning, Ash began to walk away until he noticed Shadow behind him. Turning, he saw Shadow with an inquisitive face.

"I'm confused…you're letting me go then, even after what I've done in Team Rocket?"

Ash kneeled down to eye level with Shadow, his face calm. "Shadow…you've managed to earn more than Light's trust…if she trusts you that much, then you cannot truly be a criminal. Now remember, Shadow. Love is a strange emotion…it grants you the strength of rage, the joy of happiness, and the insight you have in peace. In all love is unpredictable. You may find yourself giving your life for the ones you love…and at the same time defeating an entire army alone for them."

Ash stood up, his eyes still on Shadow's. "Do you think you have what it takes to do all of that for her?"

Shadow looked to his side, making eye contact with Light as she gave a soft smile back to him. He smiled as well.

"Yes, I have what it takes…"

"Always."

…

_I've left them now. They are continuing southeast towards where Bolt is…where he calls his native home. They will be there soon, if they continue on in that direction._

_This way is the beginning of a longer path, a path filled with dangers and challenges to them. However, I know that on this path they continue on, Shadow and Light…_

…_Will stay to that path, and go the whole way to succeed…_

…_Together._


	21. Chpt XX: 'Chu Forest

Whew. Chapter Twenty.

Personally, I just enjoy the whole writing process…err, typing. Whatever, you get the idea.

Review or PM to tell me your thoughts on this. Thanks!

Chapter XX: 'Chu Forest

August 18, 2061 9:21 p.m.

Overhead the sun continued its slow descent over the horizon, to be replaced by the glowing moon, creeping into the center of the sky. For Shadow and Light, however, the loss of sunlight did not affect them. After all, their species family was gifted with a sort of night-vision.

Tall grass buckled under their feet; spread aside by Light while she looked ahead. She sniffed the air, a certain scent crossing her nose.

(We're close.)

(I know. I can smell the scents too, and a lot of them. There really must be a huge number of 'chus in this place.) Shadow spoke from her left, striking down more grass in front of him.

(Well, let's keep going.)

…

_They're here. _

_Bolt looked towards the Northwest corner of the meadow, seemingly fixed on it for a few seconds before jumping out of the apple tree in the meadow center. His Raichu brother crawled to the edge of the tree branches, looking down at Bolt. _

"_Going somewhere, brother?" _

"_Shadow and Light are here. I can feel it…I'll be back soon. Just wait here."_

"_No. I want to meet these two for myself, brother. Do you mind?"_

_Bolt sighed. "…Not at all. Let's go then."_

_Giving a subtle smile, Bolt's brother made a large leap from the tree, landing next to Bolt. Nodding towards his brother, they began walking towards the trees..._

…

(Hmm?) Shadow spoke while stopping, sniffing at the air. Light did the same, this time looking straight forward.

(Do you recognize that scent?)

(I know I've smelled it before, but I can't remember where…it is familiar, though.)

More grass was brushed aside by Shadow's paw, narrowing his eyes while the scent traveled through his nostrils. He closed his eyes, thinking back.

Yes. He knew this scent. As his thoughts raced, the image of where he last found this scent seemed to play in his head like a movie.

_Celadon City…_

_The battle before Light's infection…_

The image of tens of massive thunderbolt raining down around him appeared in his mind, with him attempting to avoid each as he saw the Rocket Soldiers in the area being blasted into oblivion by each, powerful strike. In the center of the lightning stood a Pikachu, arms raised to the sky as unimaginable amounts of electricity poured out of his body to annihilate the area…

…_It's him…_

(…Bolt.) Shadow said with apprehension, immediately trying to pinpoint the exact location of the scent, now accompanied by another.

(Of course.) She replied, her ears tilting forward southeast. Meanwhile, Shadow's eyes were closed, concentrating…

(He's…)

(Around thirty meters in front of us.)

Her ears stayed listening forward, a drop of sweat beginning to form at her forehead, along with Shadow.

(It's good to see you two here.)

Eyes snapping to his upper left, Shadow saw Bolt approaching with a Raichu behind him, its size a little bigger than most, with obviously more muscle.

Shadow's head slowly tilted forward, a half-glare radiating from his face.

(Bolt…I didn't expect to see YOU here.)

Eyes half open, as if bored, Bolt shook his head. (What would you expect? This place is where I was born and raised, after all. In other words, it should probably be ME asking what YOU are doing here.)

Rolling his eyes, Shadow made an annoyed growl. (A Pidgeot told me that Light and I could probably stay here…other than that, I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore. All I know now is that I'm a target to both your Kanto friends and the people I once thought of as friends. Basically, I'm pretty sure that I'm screwed.)

(Well Shadow, that Pidgeot was right. We were actually expecting you and Light, and we've gotten you two a place to stay…if you want to stay.)

Shadow recoiled in surprise, the next fact hitting him. (So…YOU sent that Pidgeot.)

(Yes. He's a friend of mine from near the beginning of Ash's journey, left here to protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto from some Spearows and Fearow. Being the fool he was back then, Ash only came back for him until after three years had gone by…anyway, I suggest you come with us before anyone hears us. Some small battles may commence unless you're 'claimed' by us.)

_Claimed?_

Bolt nodded, turning with his brother, giving the motion to follow. Receiving an approving nod from Light as well, Shadow followed Bolt and the Raichu through to the tree line of the meadow. Overhead the stars provided dim light to the otherwise dark field of medium to short-length grass. In the center of the field Shadow could see a tree, its scent telling him that it was an apple tree. They made their way towards it, Bolt and the Raichu stopping in front of it.

(Here.) The Raichu said, pointing towards a freshly dug hole next to another, older hole, evidenced by a slight dip from 'chus crawling in and out. A slight mound rose like a ring around the other entrance, its soil loose.

(You'll be staying in this one next to ours…but first, something has to be done. We need to 'claim' you two.) Bolt said, walking towards the older hole before getting on his belly and crawling in. A small breeze blew by, scattering leaves off of the apple tree. Shadow looked up at it, intrigued.

(How is this tree growing apples? We're near the end of summer already.) He questioned, almost directly to the tree.

(We don't know. My mother and father planted this tree maybe fifteen years ago, the same year my sister and I were born and two years after Bolt was born...and five years before my little brother was born…)

Shadow noticed a sad sigh from the Raichu before he continued.

(…Anyway, it's just grown fruits year round, all my life. The apple's fruit is always ripe, even during winter. We believe that this tree's ability may be because of what my father and mother did to partially exterminate the clans…but now they're back, I'm afraid. That's why we have to mark you as an ally of OUR family…so you won't be caught up in all these clans.)

Scratching sounds came back from the hole as Bolt came back up, a female Pikachu coming up behind him with a piece of what appeared to be Maple bark. In Bolt's paws was a small, clay jar.

(Hold still.) Bolt said to Shadow.

(This'll let them know you're with us, so hopefully they won't harass you two.)

Bolt lifted the cap off of the jar, revealing what appeared to be jet-black substance very similar to paint. He poked his finger into it, covering it completely with the oil-like liquid.

(Give me your arm.) Bolt commanded to Shadow.

The dim sky slightly illuminated the ooze as Bolt pressed his finger onto Shadow's upper right arm, beginning to draw a symbol onto Shadow's fur that appeared to be a lightning bolt with a slash through it. Soon, Bolt lifted his paw from Shadow's arm, nodding as Shadow looked at the symbol.

(Just like ours.) The female Pikachu said. It was only then that Shadow saw that Bolt, along with the other two 'chus at his sides, had the same symbol on their upper right arms.

(Thank you.) Light said, looking at the freshly drawn mark on her own right arm.

(You're welcome. We don't want you two to have any trouble with the two clans out here, and our symbol on your arms should fix that…In any case, I suppose you two are tired by now. You can go in this burrow we dug, and get some rest.) The Raichu spoke, giving a smile at them both before turning to the older burrow entrance and crawling into it.

Meanwhile, the female Pikachu appeared to be getting a better look at Shadow and Light, giving a serious expression at both of them. (No offence to either of you…but you both smell of blood. Especially you.) She said, looking to Shadow with the last sentence.

(It's a long story…oh well. I'll see you all tomorrow. Light, come on.) He replied, walking past the Pikachu to the hole and stopping at Bolt. (Goodnight, Shadow.) Bolt said with a smooth tone as Shadow nodded.

(Sure.)

Shadow turned towards the hole now, crawling into the cavern with Light on his tail.

He crawled downward, dirt hugging the space between his toes as he pulled up after nine or ten feet.

(This isn't a bad place to stay at all.)

He had about two feet of clearance above his head, allowing both him and Light to stand straight up. The floor was surprisingly even, packed so hard that Shadow could've sworn it was concrete. Upon rubbing his paw upon the wall, Shadow found that it, too, was packed hard. There were two small dips on the side of the cavern, matted with tightly woven strands of grass like small beds.

(Well…I guess we're not enemies with him anymore if he and his siblings went through the trouble to do all this.)

(We have to repay them sometime. They've given us shelter, and with their symbol those two clans they were talking about won't fight over us.) Light said, yawning. (Oh…I'm so tired…)

Shadow stepped onto one of the grass beds, laying down as Light did on the other. There, they made eye contact.

Even in the pitch-black darkness, her eyes seemed to light up the burrow. The sheer sight of her was hypnotizing; absolutely mesmerizing. She was just…beautiful. The brilliant color of her coat, her lean and curved body, her soft, understanding voice.

His mind wandered at the thought; of feeling her warmth, her touch, on him…

_(Hm. It looks like our friend is having some fun of her own over there…speaking of fun…) AntiShadow said, crossing his arms with a grin. (When are we finally going to have some more…PHYSICAL fun with her, me? It's probably the only reason we allowed her to follow us around, isn't it?) _

The words from earlier snapped through his mind, blasting apart his thoughts with a chilling revelation. He had denied what AntiShadow had said, yes…

But was it true?

He could not deny her looks. He could not keep out the thoughts crossing throughout the workings of his mind. The very idea of this…disgusted him. It made himself feel ashamed.

…Was this really why he allowed her to go with him in the first place?

(…)

(Is there something wrong, Shadow?)

He gasped, Light's call to him breaking his thoughts. Her head cocked to the left, her ears dropping.

(I'm…I'm fine, Light. Just…just some heavy thoughts, that's all.)

(…Good night then, Shadow.) She said, smiling at him before turning over, her soft breaths now filling the air. Shadow just stared at her form for a few minutes, thoughts wandering once again.

_The amazing part about this…_

…_she loves me…_

_Me…_

…

_(Next day, 5:11 a.m.)_

A small shove to his side woke Shadow from his sleep. He shook his head out, looking up to see the female Pikachu standing over him.

(Argh…isn't it a bit early?)

(I'm sorry, but it's probably best if you got that blood smell off of you. Everyone else might think you're mad. There's a creek nearby where you can wash off.)

Shadow shrugged, rolling onto his front paws and lifting himself onto his hind legs, facing the female. He looked over to his left; it seemed that Light must have left already.

(Where's Light?)

(Light?...Oh, your friend? She already went to wash off. Besides, my brother Bolt wanted to speak with her.)

(…Okay…So, where's this creek?)

…

The lukewarm water rushed by Shadow, taking stray hairs that had shed with its flow. Looking down at his midsection, Shadow could already see that his fur had become a little brighter. He held his breath, ducking into the water.

For the first time in a while, he didn't feel tense. Not at all.

The water seemed to loosen his muscles, and ease his mind. For now, it was like paradise.

Shadow's head burst out of the water as he took a breath. Wringing his fur out, he looked over towards the female Pikachu on the bank, looking up towards the rapidly approaching dawn.

(So…what's your name, anyway?) Shadow asked, rubbing his ear under the water.

(My name is Raika, if you have to know.) She replied, brushing the right side of her head with her arm in an almost seductive manner.

(Raika…got it.) Shadow said, turning to the bank and wading out of the water. As he hit land, drops of water hit the ground around him while his cheeks charged static. Clenching his paw, the static went in a wave over his yellow coat, evaporating the remaining water on him in seconds.

Raika got up, turning around. (Want to go back now, I suppose? Bolt is probably done talking with your mate.)

(Mate?) Shadow said, obviously somewhat confused. Raika stopped, turning around with a surprised look. (Isn't she your mate?)

(…I don't know. I suppose so.) Shadow replied, scratching his head while looking up to the clouds slowly being illuminated by the rising sun.

(Well…she seems close to you when I talked to her before I woke you up. She speaks very highly of you, so I would just suppose that she's yours…plus, if you are with her, you better get that message clear with the males here…) Raika said, shaking her head with a chuckle.

(I hope you're not like some of the males here. Female chasers and smooth-talkers…if only they were more mature sometimes.)

(Don't worry about her. I'm sure she can handle herself; after all, back in Team Rocket…we were practically bred to kill. I don't think any of them could possibly get Light, even by force.)

…

The grass in the meadow swayed with the wind, the air filled with the sounds of many 'chus in and around it. Two Raichu were sparring near the southern edge of the tree line, their arms showing two different insignias painted on them while a ring of Raichu and Pikachu surrounded them. Meanwhile, a group of Pichu played by the apple tree, watched by Bolt's brother. Around all of this, multiple other 'chus, their amounts in hundreds, walked or talked in the meadow. As soon as Raika and Shadow stepped out of the trees, Shadow's look changed to awe.

(Wow…I've never seen so many Pokémon, let alone my own race, in one place…)

(This area has been inhabited by our kind for many, many years, Shadow.) Raika replied proudly, paws to her sides. Shadow felt her paw pat his side as she walked by.

(Don't be messing around, Shadow. And try not to make any enemies…wait, what's that?)

Raika's view turned towards the ring of 'chus, seeing a loud chatter as it expanded, leaving room to see the two Raichu in the middle. Shadow's attention turned to this as well, taking a step while peering at the opponents.

(Hey Shadow…isn't that Light?) Raika said, taking a few steps forward. Nodding at her, Shadow scratched his head.

(She wouldn't be the type to battle for fun. She hates battling, after all…which could mean…)

Raika saw Shadow's jaw tighten a small amount of static firing off of his cheeks. She immediately realized his mindset.

(Shadow, don't do anything stupid. We'll just calmly…HEY, GET BACK HERE!) Raika demanded as Shadow shot like a rocket towards the gathering. She sighed.

(This is one of the reasons I'm glad that I have some of my mother's speed…)

Two Pikachu laughed as they walked, one telling jokes. (Know what he said next, 'that's just SHOCKING!')

(PFFT! Your jokes never get-WOAH!) The other cried aloud as he was knocked to the ground by Shadow racing by. Looking up, the Pikachu growled. (When I get up I'm going to-OOF!) HE cried again, his body getting trampled on by the next Pikachu speeding by, dust floating past him from Raika. His friend leaned over, looking at the blurs from Shadow and Raika before he smirked. (You know, if people think you're soft, they'll WALK ALL OVER YOU, eh?) (Shut up…)

Shadow slowed down as he got to the crowd, noticing that Raika had stopped next to him. He did a double take at her. (What the…you're pretty fast.)

(Yeah. I get it from my mother. Now, didn't you say she could handle herself? I mean, she looks like she is…) Raika said, pointing towards Light. Looking in, Shadow could see Light easily dodging punches thrown by a male Raichu, apparently trying to show her his strength. Shadow shook his head at the Raichu, seeing his forehead glistening with sweat while Light was only breathing heavy. The 'chus around continued to cheer them on, some for Light and some for the Raichu, whom appeared to be known as Shin by the cheers for him.

(Are you through yet? I really don't feel like doing this…) Light said calmly, dodging another punch he threw at her, growling in frustration.

(Are you just going to keep dodging or are you going to fight already? Show some guts for your clan!) Shin yelled to her while his arm still hung in the air from the last, unsuccessful attack. A symbol of two strikes going diagonal and parallel to each other decorated his arm. Behind him another with the same insignia stood, arms crossed while his foot tapped.

(Shin, enough of this foolishness and hit her! You're making an imbecile of yourself!) He spoke angrily, causing Shin to look back at him with his own angry look. (I'm trying, damn it!)

Shin rushed at her again, whipping his tail at her while static trailed off of it like several, small wires. Jumping, Light grunted.

(Fine, if this'll stop you…)

Light drew back, her tail glowing white as she twirled, her own tail flying at Shin like a scythe.

(URK!)

Shadow smiled as he saw Shin fly back, smashing into the ground with a bone-rattling crash, creating a small crater. The other 'chus around looked in awe at Light, then to Shin as he struggled to get up, falling back after one try. Behind him his companion stared at Light in wonder.

A small clap sounded, and then in a few seconds cheers and several other claps resounded. Light scratched at her neck. (It isn't really THAT amazing. It was just an Iron Tail.)

(Hm. Light isn't bad at all. She could probably hold up pretty well with even some of the best from the clans. Shin's probably in the middle ranks of the Yamino.)

(Yeah.) Shadow answered Raika, his arms crossed as he watched a Raichu and a Pikachu help Shin up.

(Let a SHIROZU do what that Yamino can't; beat HER!) A Pikachu yelled out confidently, his symbol showing a single thunderbolt with a cloud drawn on its head, a ring going around the middle of the thunderbolt. He lifted his arms in a boxing pose at her, a confident smile lightning up his face. Light sighed.

(Sorry, but I'm not up for fighting. Can you fight someone else?)

The Pikachu's head hung, an annoyed look on his face now. (Come ON! Give me a fight, female! I want to see how long it takes for me to crush you!)

Shadow looked to Raika, pointing at Light.

(Do you think I could…tag in, if you know what I mean?)

(Of course, since you both have the same symbol. I could switch with her, for example.)

(Good.)

The crowd around them began to chatter amongst themselves, some betting who would win and some urging them to begin. Soon, the Pikachu resumed a boxing-style pose, cheeks running rampant with electricity.

(Hey Light, If you want, I'll go for you.)

The crowd fell almost silent as Shadow walked up to Light, a strong look at the Pikachu across from him.

(Hey, you can't do that!) the Pikachu protested, glaring towards Shadow. A Raichu on the side spoke up, bearing the same symbol on his arm that the Pikachu did.  
(Actually, they are both apparently associated with Blitz's and Electra's family by the look of the symbol on their arms…which means they CAN do that, Jax.)

The Raichu took a look at Shadow next.

He grinned. (Send a message to that family through him.)

Jax looked from the Raichu back to Shadow, closing his eyes. He smirked as he once again got into his boxer pose. (Fine, I'll fight you instead…and send the message like by brother has said.)

Shadow glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes before looking back to Light.

(…How long should I make this last?)

(As long as you want, Shadow.)

Shaking his head, Shadow put his paw to his chin, thinking. The Pikachu was jumping from one foot to the other, obviously getting impatient.

…_I'll give him a minute or two._

(Good luck.) Light said, stepping into the ring of 'chus. Shadow looked around, noticing the space. (Can you all back up? I don't want to get anyone hurt, so back up A LOT.)

As soon as he said this the 'chus all began taking steps back, all until they were at least half a football field's length apart from one side to the other.

(Are we going to start already? Just let me beat you down!) The Pikachu yelled in a cocky voice. Shadow smiled back at him. (You can go at any time, kid. I can already tell this will be one of the easier battles I've fought.)

A series of comments came from the crowd, some similar to 'are you going to take that' and 'don't let him insult you like that'.

Jax lowered onto all fours, walking towards Shadow until he was within twenty feet of him, circling him.

Eyes waving from side to side slowly, Shadow just watched Jax continue to circle him. He let out a fake yawn, which seemed pretty convincing. (Are you going to attack or are you just going to make a big circle in the grass? Do something before I do something first.)

Electricity surged into and around Jax's right paw as he drew it back, causing an immense glow where he stood. Shadow watched, his arms crossed while his left leg drew back, in wait while Jax continued charging the attack.

Suddenly, Jax looked up at Shadow with what looked like electricity flowing through his eyes, sending out sparks of static from his sockets. He roared.

(SHUURAI!)

The grass and dirt ripped out of the ground from under Jax as he fired like a bullet at Shadow, covered in electricity with his fist out. He seemed to actually be flying in the air from Shadow's perspective. Shadow's eyes narrowed as Jax was only a moment away…

_Now!_

A wave of electricity blasted outward from where Jax's fist hit, accompanied by a bolt of lightning that seemed to have come out from nowhere above. The area immediate to Jax was completely blackened, torn into shreds.

A shield of electricity crackled in front of him, seemingly turning on and off from the forced of Jax's attack. However, it immediately lit back up into a complete dome as he growled. (How…)

(You should never underestimate the power of your opponent before you attack, otherwise your attacks will be either weak or useless against stronger opponents!) Shadow scolded before crossing his arms, his lips curved into a miniscule smile. (Now you've gone and gotten too close!)

(SHOCKWAVE!)

The dome expanded outward rapidly, sliding Jax backward a few feet as he held his arms crossed in a blocking position in front of him.

Using this opportunity, Shadow rushed Jax, using Agility to get behind him.

His tail glowing, Jax swung backwards at Shadow with a powerful Iron Tail, a whistling sound echoing from its silvery wake. White lines trailed from the edge of his tail with each slash at Shadow, like a series of tracers appearing nearly an inch from Shadow's chest each time.

_Okay. This is just getting old._

(No more Iron Tail already!)

Shadow jumped far back, electricity flowing like jets from his paws until it all flew to his right.

Charges flew towards him from Jax's outstretched paws, each being easily dodged by Shadow. Scorch marks appeared all around the ground where Shadow ran around Jax. Soon, Jax's face showed frustration, growing with each surge from his arms.

(Quit running and fight!)

(Okay, fine.)

Shadow slid as he banked hard in, leaving a billow of dust in his wake as he accelerated towards Jax, electricity still building on his right paw. As soon as he was within ten yards of Jax he launched high into the air, rearing his right paw back. The electricity in it seemed to roar, making a high-pitched screech when he dove back down.

(Volt Tackle!)

Bolt watched with Light and Raika, seeing Shadow come down on Jax like a living strike of lightning. The sky even appeared to darken around them.

Jax ran as far back as he could before a wave of static passed him, accompanied by a noticeable shake in the ground. The repercussion of the attack behind him was like the sound of a bomb going off.

As soon as he turned around, however, he found the air in his lungs get blasted out of him by a mighty punch to his gut. Stumbling back, he was met with another merciless strike from Shadow's tail, knocking him off of his feet.

(Oh dear…) Light said as Bolt shook his head, Raika watching from behind with an expression of shock similar to the rest of the crowd's.

(He's overdoing it…)

(Argh! What're you…!) Jax cried in panic as Shadow grabbed a tight hold on the bottom edges of Jax's ears.

Several of the 'chus gasped as Shadow flipped back, still holding onto Jax. They seemed to roll high into the air before plummeting down, with Shadow now holding Jax's panicked self down at the ground, electricity rapidly charging over them both from Shadow…

To those watching around them, the impact was like a massive explosion, complete with a deafening boom. A wall of air hit most of their faces, like they had just gotten slapped.

Seconds after the explosion Jax's body flew out of the resulting debris cloud, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop. Meanwhile Shadow flipped out of the cloud in the opposite direction, landing safely on his feet.

Silence.

Jax slowly got up, shaking as he turned around to face Shadow. He breathed heavily, eyes bloodshot with his head held. Suddenly, he bent over, a gag coming from him as the contents of his stomach spilled onto the ground.

(Maybe I shouldn't have done all that…) Shadow said nervously, looking away from the puking Pikachu while scratching behind his head.

A Raichu ran towards Jax from the ring. A low murmur came from the crowd as the Raichu kneeled to talk to Jax, a serious look on her face. Shadow could see that Jax was quite shaken, quivering with an anguished groan escaping his mouth.

(Shadow got a little too excited there.)

(Please forgive him. He IS used to eliminating enemies, not simply sparring with them. Besides, those enemies were usually tougher, after all.)

Bolt watched as Jax was slowly lifted onto his feet, being escorted away while a rhythm of applause came for both him and Shadow. (I suppose you're right, Light. But even so, he has to learn that most of these 'chus are not as powerful as the enemies he's faced, I'm sure. However, I believe the Yamino and the Shirozu probably won't let these defeats go unaccounted for.)

Light's head snapped to Bolt, concerned. (Do you mean they may challenge us for this?)

Bolt nodded his head, solemn look unchanging. (Except next time they'll send their second strongest, because their strongest is their clan leader…meaning they'd have to fight me. However, since it's their second strongest, they can legally challenge you two…and I should warn you…

…their second strongest probably are harder than some of the battles you two have faced. It definitely won't be like trying to fight a Pichu.)

Light sighed, looking down to the ground.

(…Actually, in mine and Shadow's experience, fighting a Pichu can very possibly be a fight to the death…)

(…Really…)

…

(No hard feelings then?) Shadow said, arms crossed while facing Jax, the skin under his fur still somewhat pale. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he nodded.

(I…I didn't expect what you did, you're not like everyone else here…you're just brutal …ugh…)

Jax covered his mouth as he lurched forward somewhat, causing Shadow to take a step back before Jax looked up again, seemingly dizzy.

(Argh…I…guess I'll see you around then…)

(Sure. Maybe we can actually talk instead of fight, huh?)

Jax nodded, fatigue showing in his movement. Next to him, the Raichu from earlier patted his back softly as she looked to Shadow.

(…Well…I admit, you are strong.)

(Thanks.) Shadow said back as she gave another comforting pat to Jax.

(Shadow!)

Behind him, he could hear Bolt's brother calling him from the apple tree. He stood there, munching on a partially fried apple under an array of many more apples above. He gestured for Shadow once more.

(Goodbye.) Shadow said to her, to which she nodded before leading Jax away. The crowd remaining dispersed along with them.

The grass danced in the wind while Shadow kept moving towards Bolt's brother. All around Shadow could hear the sounds of multiple Pichu playing in the tall grass.

He felt a soft tug at his tail. Spinning around, he saw three Pichu smiling up at him. Upon seeing the one in the middle, he suddenly jumped back, a look of shock on him.

The three fell back out of surprise, staring up at Shadow. His gaze, however, was concentrated towards that one in the center…

_Pichu…_

_Emerald green eyes…_

…

(Wow! That was scary!) The Pichu in the center yelled excitedly, walking to Shadow with his two friends. The Pichu on the right of the center Pichu spoke up in her charming, childish voice. (So who are you, mister?)

(…Shadow.)

(Well hi then, Shadow! Are you new here?) The center one asked again, all while the Pichu to his left stayed quiet.

(Yes, I'm new here…listen, I have to go talk to him over there right now, okay?)

As he pointed to Bolt's brother, The center Pichu nodded happily while looking to his friends. (Okay. C'mon everyone, we don't want to bother Mr. Shadow while he's talking to Raisen. Bye, sir!)

A breath issued from Shadow's maw as the three Pichus scampered off into the grass, laughing and playing once more. The sound of his name being called again broke him from his trance, turning to Bolt's brother and walking over to him.

Raisen took off the last chunk of fried apple from the core and dropped what was left on the ground next to him. Looking to Shadow, Raisen swallowed. (So, I heard you thoroughly bested Jax…and made him puke even.)

(Yeah…maybe I should've just let Light handle him. I imagine that they're a little pissed at me right now?)

Raisen shifted his shoulders up to convey an 'I don't know' gesture. (Likely. Like my brother has probably already told you, they might be planning to have their second most powerful clansmen challenge you. However, after what my sister has told me…you should be able to hold up very well against whomever the Shirozu send at you.)

(Shirozu…I suppose they and the Yamino are the two clans Bolt was talking about?)

Raisen's face turned into one of slight depression. (Clans…a truly disgusting thing in my mind. What good does it do besides separating yourself from those that are supposed to be your fellow 'chus? Nothing…yet so many refuse to give that up, especially some of the elders. It just…infuriates me…)

Sparks shot from Raisen's fist, clutched tightly at his side while his gaze turned fixedly at the ground. They stood noiselessly, a tension building in the midst of the sounds of Pichu playing in the grass and other 'chus interacting all around.

Shadow broke the silence. (So your name is Raisen, I assume? That's what those Pichu said.)

Raisen snapped out of his trance, looking at Shadow with a trace of apprehension. Shadow could see disbelief in his eyes before he sighed. (…Yes, I'm Raisen…sorry that I spaced out there…)

He sighed. (But do you understand?)

Another breeze pulled down the medium and short length grass like waves on a sea of gold, dotted by the light yellow coats of the Pichus playing hide and seek within. A scatter of leaves from above preceded an apple falling at Shadow's feet. He picked it up, looking over it deep red skin before taking a bite, nodding at Raisen.

(Yeah…I think I understand. You know what? These clans do sound useless. I absolutelty agree with you…)

Shadow sat down, leaning on the bark of the tree. (…Is there any way to end these?)

Raisen shook his head sadly. (Unless some great disaster struck that forced us to put aside our differences…I'm afraid that the clans may never completely cease to exist.)

Shuurai: Japanese, meaning "Lightning Strike" in English.

'Chu Clan Names:

'Yamino' derives from 'Yami', meaning 'Dark'

'Shirozu' derives from 'Shiroi' meaning 'White'


	22. Chpt XXI: Taken

Words between brackets [example] denote a flashback.

Chapter XXI: Taken

August 19, 2061 8:47 p.m.

(Wow…a MiG-117…)

Shadow could tell what the wreck was, even through the gnarled mess of twisted and warped metal covered in soil. A faint burning scent emanated from the remains of the engines to the right of the half-crushed cockpit. On the shattered windshield Shadow could see the traces of a blood splatter, along with a small trail of it leading out of the jet to about four feet away, ending in a large splotch of red-dyed grass.

He lifted up a section of the heavy wing to see a small ember still going underneath. Light stood on the opposite side of the wreck with Raika, talking in whispers while Bolt looking in the cockpit.

(Well…what have we here?)

The metal clanked to the ground as Shadow dropped it, turning his head towards Bolt as he took out a blackened metal briefcase from the seat.

(Find something interesting, brother?) Raika asked as she approached, eyeing the metal prism with wonder. (What is that anyway?)

(What, you've never heard of a…) Shadow began before stopping, contemplating that Raika probably never went outside the forest, and thus never heard of a 'briefcase'.

(…never mind.)

(It seems to have a code lock…) Bolt said as he turned on its side in his grasp, giving a look at the melted buttons. He peered carefully at the hinges before jabbing the topmost one, causing it to snap in half. With Light approaching as well, he proceeded to pull apart the case with ease, allowing a single, strange looking object to hit the ground at his feet…

(Looks like his weapon case.) Bolt commented, looking over the AK-159 near his hind paws. He picked it up, eyeing it with evident interest. (This isn't your normal firearm…)

(You're right…) Shadow said, seeing now that the gun had a different look than an average AK-159. The pistol-grip had a thinner look to it, while a folding grip emerged at the bottom of a large, ribbed cylinder-like object at the bottom of the barrel. A rectangular object with glass in the middle decorated the very top.

(New stolen weapon, Shadow?)

(Hey, contrary to what you think they didn't exactly tell me everything, damn it. It looks like a 159 but with a lot of attachments…no, the holographic sight and the grip are integrated onto this thing, and it looks like it's ambidextrous. It could be a whole new rifle.)

(ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL. A new weapon for those...)

Shadow, Light and Raika all simultaneously looked towards Bolt, surprised at the anger in his voice. A single spark shot from his left cheek, making a small, firecracker-like sound on the ground. His eyes stared spitefully at the weapon before his calm returned, albeit slowly.

(…murderers.)

(…I swear, you just made it sound like I was still with those guys.) Shadow said with a loathing tone.

(Sorry…but wouldn't you think it would be hard to forget that they destroyed an entire city in the blink of an eye and brutally killed most of it inhabitants, all of whom you had come to know as friends?)

Shadow's glare persisted; matching the one Bolt was giving. In the way they stood, it looked like they were on opposite sides of a mirror, if not for the tuft of fur on Shadow's head. The gun lay at Bolt's feet again, pointing at Raika.

(Yeah…if it's anything like being hunted by everyone you once thought of as an ally and finding out your very life was a lie…I guess I can somewhat understand.)

(…Maybe you do understand then…anyway, there's no need for this thing to be here.) Bolt said, stomping on the rifle with one paw, hard enough to make it snap in two with orange and yellow sparks flying out.

Almost exactly as this occurred a group of footsteps became just barely audible over the sound of rustling grass.

(…I think that's…Shirozu, right?) Light asked, indicating the symbol on each of the approaching 'chu's arms.

Raika crossed her arms, leaning forward. (Yes. Just remember that Shirozu have the 'thundercloud' symbol.)

From behind Shadow Bolt approached, stopping at Shadow's right. The group of 'chus stopped about five yards away, led by a Raichu with the symbol on both of her shoulders and a notch in the thunderbolt at the end of her tail. A black stripe was painted under both of her eyes. She looked first to the MiG, then slowly to the left, her sight passing over Light, Bolt and Raika before locking on Shadow.

(You...what is your name?) The Raichu asked, her voice somehow feminine and forceful at the same time.

_Hmm…this might be the Shirozu leader._

(Shadow.)

Bolt stepped forward to face the Raichu. (What do you want with Shadow, Era?)

Era's view shifted to Bolt for a second. (…I'm not here to make conflict, if that is what you are thinking…)

She looked back at Shadow. (…I simply wanted to see the one who defeated Jax so easily for myself.)

_Hmph. Maybe I should ask her to tell Jax to keep his guard up next time._

(There's something else you want, isn't there?) Shadow said accusingly, attracting a warning glance from Bolt.

Era stared down Shadow for a few more seconds. (Bolt, you should really teach your new friend to not be so hostile. We don't want any trouble.) She said, turning to walk away with the band of 'chus in her company following.

Bolt watched until Era and her 'chus had gotten far enough away before directing his look to Shadow. (She's right. You need to learn to be calmer around others. This isn't whatever base you were in before.)

(You don't think I know that?) Shadow retorted, facing Bolt now. (Right now I really don't care…I'm pretty much lost here. I have just about nothing, save a few things that are keeping me going.)

(Negativity never helped anyone, Shadow. You have to keep a good standing with the other clans, otherwise they WILL despise you for not.)

Silence came down as Shadow lowered his eyes, as if in thought. Ten seconds later, as he slowly blinked, Shadow glared back up at Bolt with eyes that were suddenly bloodshot.

(Shut the hell up…and leave me alone...)

Bolt's expression was dead serious now, almost angry. Shadow took a step back to turn, beginning the walk back to the apple tree. When he was out of sight Bolt looked back to Light, his face calm once again. (He never finds a reason to be optimistic, does he?)

(Please, give him some credit. What he just went through tore his entire world apart Bolt, and you know it. Wouldn't you act the same way if somehow you were instantly targeted by everyone you thought were your friends…and you had nowhere to go?)

(Well then…I probably would act the same way.)

By this time some of the noise from the 'chus in the meadow had died down to light chatters and wind gusts. The burnt-orange horizon was fading, slowly but surely, in Raisen's view. A shudder in the grass nearby alerted him to look to his right. Upon seeing the cause of the disturbance he raised his paw in greeting.

(Hello, Shadow. Done looking at that…err…MiG-one-something already?)

(Mig-117, and yes…by the way, if anyone needs me, I'll be at the river.)

(Something on your mind?)

Shadow walked past him, his head held low. Shadow's eyes limbered to the side of their sockets to see Raisen as he spoke. (All the time, at this point…)

…_All the fucking time._

Raisen watched silently as Shadow trudged in the brush, making his way to the faint noise of the rushing water…

…

Every now and then a stray charge ran into the water due to Shadow's natural static-charged fur.

The cool water ran over his shoulders, under his arms, all around him. His head was all that was not submerged, though wet from the occasional spray caused by the wind. Eyes staring dully into the deep blue, he was silent.

_[The old man grimaced. "You were brutally attacked by members of the Kanto Army, our enemies. Your mother and father died trying to defend you, sadly." He paused to let this information sink into Shadow's mind. "…Died?" Shadow asked, afraid and disbelieving. The old man made a slow nod. "They received injuries from the attack that even we could not heal. You were less wounded than them, but you had still suffered severe trauma and critical injuries. Thus, we kept you in that tank so that you could survive and heal, but we hoped you wouldn't lose your memories from the damage you received." Shadow lowered his head, trying to take all this information in. "But…why?" He asked. "Because they wanted to make sure that they stood unopposed in the future. Thus, they resorted to killing your parents and nearly killing you." The old man turned. "You will never…be able to see them again."]_

His gaze into the water would probably unnerve even the bravest. His eyes were wide, unblinking almost as his fist closed at his side.

(Lies…) He spoke lowly…

_[(Is that what they told you? That WE killed your parents?) Bolt said flatly. Shadow forced himself back onto his hind legs and snarled. (What do you mean, 'is that what they told you'? They killed both of them, like they tried to kill me. They attacked us, my parents tried to defend me, and died. I barely survived, and the head trauma I received from the attack cost me my memories of everything then and prior…) Tears of rage filled his eyes as Bolt began to see them tint red. Shadow's fists shook at his sides, as he grew angrier. _

_(Those memories…I can never have them back. Their faces, them raising me, everything…disappeared. THE SHEER KNOWLEDGE I HAD PARENTS IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF THEM!)]_

(Knowledge…of the unreal…)

_["It was YOU who suggested telling him those lies about his so-called 'parents' being killed…"_

Namba's voice was loud and painful in Shadow's thoughts…

"_It was YOU who suggested to take the DNA of that Pikachu of Ketchum's during the siege on Pallet…"_

"_What are you getting at?" Xepher demanded. "You can't deny it any more, Xepher. No matter what your own ethics pose to you, you have broken them…and made new life…through this CLONE."]_

_And I, myself, am unreal…_

_[_ _Marxus pointed toward Shadow. "I can sense that you are using darkness to see, as indicated by your eyes, let alone the aura rapidly enveloping you. Without the power you would be absolutely helpless…" He put Light's finger to her mouth, tilting her head playfully at Shadow, all while maintaining his mad gaze.]_

As if his memories didn't torment him enough at this point, the image of Light smiling devilishly at him with Marxus' eyes made him close his own…

A shudder crossed him, a single tear joining the water on his cheeks. As he opened his eyes, the dull reflection of himself in the water stared back at him. Combined with the reflection of the red sky overhead, he could swear that his eyes in the reflection were red as well. As if to strike another blow, his already distraught memories seemed to give the reflection a black leather collar with a deep, red 'R' on it, like his AntiReal was watching him from the water…

_[Heavy rain poured around Ash and Shadow, high up on top of the partially destroyed building. A black aura surrounded Shadow as Ash calmly observed. __"I've unlocked the dark power within you. You can now call upon its energy any time you want, but be careful…use it to much, stay in this form for too long, or let your rage block out anything else, and it will take over you."]_

Another spray hit him, remembering Ash's warning…

_Is it…IS it taking over me?..._

_Is this…what made that AntiReal me?_

The sounds of footsteps in the grass drew his attention. A familiar scent crossed his nose as the Raichu came into view.

(…Here you are.) Light said, standing at the water's edge.

(…Hello Light. Did you need something?)

The water gave some resistance as he walked through it to the shore. Light smiled, as if trying to cheer him up while he sat down on the sand next to her. (I hope you're feeling okay. As long as you're happy, I am.)

(…To be truthful, I'm absolutely miserable right now…I just…don't know what to do now.) He responded gloomily while static evaporated water on his fur. At this Light's smile turned into a frown. (Is there anything I can do to help, Shadow?)

He shook his head distraughtly. (Not unless you can give me a reason to keep going…Everything, Light, everything I once knew and thought was real…)

He wiped another tear forming at his eye. (All just illusions of a false truth that they created for me, that I would go with them on a vendetta against Kanto in the name of two parents I never had. They made me simply to be a weapon and nothing more…nothing more…)

His head lowered slightly, feeling Light pat his back. (Don't be so sad, Shadow. Try to think positively. You're out of there and you no longer have to listen to anything they say, and nothing can change that.)

(Yes…but now I fear that I'm losing myself, Light.) Shadow said, his paw gripping the sides of his head. (Every time…that the darkness comes over me I can feel myself losing more and more control to it…It's even embodied itself in the form of those…'things' we saw with Marxus at Pallet Town…)

Light saw Shadow's eyes water again, this time he seemed to make no effort to wipe them.

(But it's like what I originally was; a freak, and I…I still am. And soon, I know it…I'm going to end up getting us both killed by this.)

She looked down to the sand, closing her eyes for a few seconds. By this time, she could hear him actually sobbing…

The first time she had heard him cry…EVER.

Upon opening her eyes, his ears were drooped to the sides of his head, all while his tears dripped into the sand with his teeth visibly tightened.

The next moment, she had her arm holding him close.

His eyes seemed wide, staring out at the red disc that was touching the horizon, feeling Light's fur touching his. Breaths came out somewhat ragged, a sob coming out once in a while. Her warmth seemed consoling to him…

(Stop. Don't cry, Shadow…I will help you through anything, Shadow, and I don't care what happens to me…just stop crying. You can call yourself tool, fake, lie, or whatever. You'll always be real enough to me, regardless of what has happened…

…I'll always be with you, and I'll always…

…love you.)

His sobs had slowed down to long, somewhat drawn-out breaths. Through his peripheral vision he could just barely see the corner of Light's face, as if giving him hope…

Light rubbed his head delicately, her paw giving a soft massage on Shadow's now-sleeping form. She sat there, Shadow lying on her side, two dark trails running down his face from the tears he shed earlier. Slowly, as the sun faded off into darkness, her eyes fluttered while she herself laid down, curling up next to Shadow. Drifting into sleep, she felt Shadow shift up right next to her chest, a slim smile formed on his face. Finally, falling asleep, Light breathed out.

_As long as you're happy…I am._

…

_August 20, 2061 6:11 a.m._

The grayness began to brighten under her eyelids.

Heat followed as Light opened her eyes to see the clear, flowing river in front of her with the great star rising again from the east. Looking at her side, she saw Shadow still sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, she lifted herself up carefully to keep from disturbing him. On two legs, she looked up to the sun once more, accompanied by stringy white clouds.

Suddenly, a roar sounded overhead. A trio of blue and gray camouflaged F-70s flew overhead as if to invade the scene of nature all around. She watched them as they rolled counterclockwise, making a wide left turn to come shooting back over her head at supersonic speed, followed again by the booming sound of their engines.

_It's as if to remind us that a war is going on…_

(Mmmph…fighter planes? Really?)

Light turned to see Shadow stirring, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before yawning. (…ehh…Morning, Light.)

(…Did you sleep well?) She replied, still concerned over yesterday. He sighed, getting up. (Yes, thanks to you…but I'm still not exactly feeling well. I know that Bolt is probably going to try to get me to go with him back to Kanto…)

He shook his head, making a low grunt. (…yet I really don't want anything to do with him or Ash or anyone there. They're just going to use me like Team Rocket did, I know it.)

(Shadow, try to trust them. They're not bad people.) Light reasoned, giving a wave of her paw.

(Hmph…I'll have to figure that out for myself.)

…

(There you are, Shadow.) Raisen spoke to him as he approached. (Hello.) Shadow replied, passing him and looking up at the apples in the tree, the sounds of the emerging 'chus coming out all around. Concentrating on the biggest apple he saw, he raised his arm to shoot a small jolt of electricity at its stalk, causing it to fall off and hit his outstretched paw. He inspected it a little, turning it in his paw before taking a bite.

(Hmm, pretty good.) He said with satisfaction at the relatively sweet taste.

(These always have been, without fail. I probably eat these the most…mmm…and the strange thing is…) Raisen said, each pause to take another bite out of his own apple. (…more of these seem to come out the next day.) He finished while pointing up at the foliage.

Taking another bite, Shadow sat down and leaned on the tree, looking out into the meadow. The clouds overhead gave a little shade, passing through while the Pichu in the grass seemed to be playing a game to avoid the shadows of them. Around 'chus were just either relaxing or walking around, all sharing one trait; they were seemingly segregated by those symbols on their arms, like enemies on opposite ends of a battlefield, fighting for influence and control…

Like it was Shirozu versus Yamino…

Kanto versus Team Rocket.

And like with those, Shadow was caught in the crossfire.

(…Who came up with the bright idea for clans anyhow? It reminds me of…the two forces fighting in the war right now.) Shadow asked Raisen. He swallowed the apple in his mouth, putting a digit to his burnt-orange chin, in thought. About a minute passed before he nodded to himself and faced Shadow. (According to what the elders and what mother and father told me before it was a 'chu named Shirokunai who became founder and the first leader of the Shirozu, while her brother Yamisu was the founder and first leader of the Yamino. Sad to say, like most siblings, they had a rivalry between them…)

He crossed his arms, looking out to see the 'chus separated from each other like Shadow did. (But their rivalry was more than normal…FAR more…they hated each other, Yamisu raised by their father while Shirokunai was raised by their mother. Both had different concepts of life, and they passed that on to their children…according to what I've been told, the only thing that kept them from killing each other was a certain respect they had for one another as siblings and for two ideals that both clans still share…)

He stood silent like a statue. (…A sense that order must be upheld, and to try to compromise with those different from you to keep peace. Those two beliefs are just about the only reason that everyone here agrees to live with each other…but every now and then, violence can break out…)

Shadow sighed, looking back towards the field, squinting his eyes as he saw something. (Ah, damn it. You mean like that?)

Raisen's head spun to see where Shadow was pointing. Immediately, arcs of electricity could be seen flying in the air, with the medium-length grass partially concealing the two Raichu fighting viciously a distance away. (Argh…just what we needed. Shadow, come with me, I might need some help here.)

(I'm going to break you, bitch!) The Raichu with the Yamino symbol bellowed fiercely while covering a slash wound on her chest using her left paw. The other's tail stopped glowing, leaving only a red stain on the thunderbolt-shaped end of her tail. (I won't tolerate false accusations from the likes of someone like you!) The other screamed back whilst trying to see with a bruised right eye. Behind each was a crowd of their respective clans, shouting at and threatening the other with the battle in-between acting like the only barricade holding the two sides back.

(This is what I mean, sometimes the two beliefs aren't enough to keep them from trying to kill each other…hopefully this doesn't end like it did about a year ago…) Raisen managed to tell Shadow while they bounded through the brush, just about cutting down the grass in front of them until they both slid to a stop.

Shadow looked at the two crowds; it somewhat reminded him of when the locals of a town that Team Rocket captured tried to rid themselves of the group, though in all the cases Shadow had seen the protests hadn't ended so well. He heard Raisen clear his throat:

(WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?)

Shadow flinched at the extraordinary volume with which Raisen had yelled, let alone the sheer force that seemed to cease everyone's vocalizations or actions as they all seemed to simultaneously stare at Raisen. Even the distant sound of Pichu playing in the grass by the apple tree almost two hundred yards away seemed to have silenced. Blinking several times out of surprise, Shadow looked to Raisen as well.

…_Woah…_

Raisen gave both groups and the two other Raichu a fierce, dominating look, as if he was looking at each individual with the awe-inspiring gaze of a mighty warrior and the domineering leadership of the commander of an unfathomable army…

Raisen kept his gaze, now concentrating on the two female Raichu in the middle.

(What kind of reason could you two…no…) He looked up, getting a view of every 'chu. (…could ALL of you have to disturb our peace like this?)

Silence continued, with only the heavy breathing of the two Raichu to be heard. Raisen shook his head. (Disgraceful…you all find the courage to gather in groups to jeer and threaten the other group, yet not one of you have a shred of courage to tell me, ONE 'chu, the reason behind all this…?)

(ENOUGH COWARDICE, ONE OF YOU TELL ME NOW!)

After hearing this second burst, Shadow flinched again, himself even beginning to feel awed by Raisen's powerful speech.

It was apparent that none of the 'chus wanted to speak. However, the Raichu with the Yamino symbol on her arm slowly looked back to the Raichu she was fighting, her glare returning with the same angry snarl on her maw. She pointed accusingly at the other Raichu, tightening her jaw.

(This…BITCH has taken my son from me!)

(How dare you even suggest-!) The Raichu yelled back, the last of her sentence swallowed up by the protests and yelling that immediately resumed after the other Raichu's accusation.

(ENOUGH!) Raisen exploded, some frustration already showing on his features. Again, both sides silenced as Raisen spoke again. (Both groups will disperse NOW! Meanwhile…you two will stay behind and explain exactly what has caused this.)

After he said this, both groups slowly gave each other varying looks of distrust and anger before they all disintegrated, each walking towards opposite ends of the meadow, the center line seemingly drawn where the apple tree was.

Making sure both groups were gone, Raisen turned to Shadow. (Shadow, thank you for coming along. However, now I'm going to have to ask you to leave here while I speak with these two.)

(Got it…by the way, you have a strong voice.) He replied. Nodding, Raisen turned. (You need a powerful voice and knowledge of how to end conflict…)

(…to be the Leader of a group of 'chus this size.)

Walking away in the brush, Shadow glanced back at Raisen one more time when he was a good distance away.

…_Leader?_

…

(Keep an eye in front of you, Shadow.)

Looking back in front of him, he spotted a Pikachu lying down in the brush, looking up at the clouds. His eyes diverted to Shadow while the latter took up a serious look. (Hmph. Bolt.)

(Did you go and cause more action or did you just witness it?) Bolt asked, paws half way behind his head. (I didn't do anything, if that's what you're asking. I just saw some Yamino and Shirozu fighting each other while a crowd of their respective clans were backing them.)

Bolt's calm eyes turned into an annoyed glare at Shadow as he scowled. (What are they fighting about THIS time?) He asked with evident frustration. (Something about the Yamino taking the Shirozu's son, I believe. Why, has this happened before?)

(Yes, just recently it seems to be happening once every two days that a 'chu is disappearing, all at the hands of one of the clans. This used to happen in the past before, but only maybe three times every six months…and we usually found the taken a short while later. At this rate, however, the clans are going to battle each other…)

He stood up, his gaze similar to earlier before. (…And the last time that happened was maybe two months after I was born...I can still remember that my parents would not let me leave the burrow. After all maybe one hundred or so 'chus were killed that day, and several more injured. And that was because there were far fewer 'chus here than there is now …)

(Are you telling me there is more of you here?) Shadow asked with amazement, having seen maybe seven hundred different 'chus here, whether from afar or not. (Shadow, in both clans there are over one thousand individuals. However, the main nests of both clans are actually maybe a mile from this meadow, which is why you don't see as many as there really are. You and Light in fact entered from a blind spot down the center of the meadow that is what basically what you know as a 'demilitarized' zone. No nests exist in that area…except for one, a mile out.)

(And I suppose you know personally about this one nest?)

(Of course…I was born and raised in it. I don't go inside it anymore, though…too many memories.) Bolt spoke, lowering his vision.

(…Bolt…sorry about yesterday. I had no right to say what I said.) Shadow said, earning a sigh from Bolt.

(It's fine, Shadow. I should have realized just how hard it must have been to adjust when you JUST got out of a disaster like yours. But like Era said, you need to start being calmer around accusations or challenges like that.)

(I'll try...anyway, I'm going to go find Light.)

(She's likely talking to my sister near the MiG wreckage. She's always trying to find out more about something from others who know about things, and I suppose Light would have some knowledge about the Mig-117, correct?) (Maybe, but I'll go look…thanks for the talk, Bolt.)

…

Raika was leaning on the cylindrical engine of the MiG, looking over exposed turbofan connected to what was left of a fuel box. Light was standing on top of it, trying to explain how it worked. (…and so the oxygen that is sucked in from the air in front allows the fuel to burn. The energy then blasts out of the end to allow the jet to rise and fly.)

(That's amazing…) Raika said, seemingly having been taking notes of what Light had said to her by memory. (These things make a lot of noise, though.)

(Heh. It's even louder than your brother can be, Raika.)

Raika looked over her shoulder and Light glanced upward from the turbofan to see Shadow approaching. (Hello, Shadow. I heard my brother from here.) She said while turning away from the turbojet. (I suppose that the clans are at it again?)

(Yeah, apparently a Yamino took a Shirozu's son, so they started fighting over it. Two crowds of their clans were there, too. Raisen broke them up and so now he's talking to them…speaking of which, is he the Leader of this place?)

Raika smirked, crossing her arms. (You just found out? Pay attention to how they talk to him and you would've figured out sooner…but anyway, again? That's the fourth child that's been taken this week. At this rate they'll be fighting unless we can figure out what's causing all this…)

(Do you have any idea?) Light asked, jumping off of the engine. Raika shook her head. (Nothing. Whoever is behind this must be trying to start something here, something will happen if these disappearances don't cease. Also, if those kids aren't found than the clans of them will go berserk in due time…)

(Well, we have to find out what's behind all this.) Shadow insisted. (Can't we try gathering a force to search for them? That's the best course of action right now.)

…_Wow, I took this idea right out of an Amber alert…_

(It's not a bad idea, but I doubt that we could get very many to go along with our plan. We'll have to tell my brother bout this.) Raika suggested, scratching her ear.

(Let's go tell him, then.)

…

Raisen was back at the apple tree, watching the Pichu again while thinking over what he had heard from the two he had talked with earlier. Bolt was sitting up in the tree's branches, talking to him. (She wouldn't have taken them for no reason, brother. There must be some other reason that they're gone.)

Raisen looked up towards Bolt. (Yes, but we don't know that. If she was lying then we could have a lot of trouble on our paws. We have to think of a course of action to take before tension gets too high.)

(Raisen, I think we came up with something.)

Raisen lowered his head to see Shadow walking up with Light and Raika. Seeing them as well, Bolt stood up from the branch he was sitting on and jumped down, landing next to Raisen.

(What do you have in mind, Shadow? If it's good, then it's worth hearing.) Raisen said, eager to listen. (We could try setting up a search for them out of the area. It would probably go better if we even searched the main nests of the clans.)

Raisen sighed, smiling. (It would be a good idea, but I doubt that either clan would allow any kind of search in their nesting grounds. We would get too much interference from those trying to stop us from searching even if we were allowed in. It would not be easy to try to influence their clan leaders to allow a search…)

(It may be the only choice we have at this point, brother. I know you've thought of it before, but now that another has thought of it we might as well give this a chance for success.) Bolt pointed out to Raisen. Looking them all over, Raisen sat, paw to his forehead in thought. Patiently, they waited for him.

What was going on in his head was like two sides of a senate, weighing their options over a bill or a group of commanders, each representing his feelings, figuring out what move to make next in war. Back and forth his mind went, with effects of the action, good and bad, fighting over greater significance…

After a minute or so Raisen stood up, looking to Shadow first, then to all of them. (I believe…)

He smiled a moment later, nodding. (That we better begin getting search parties together.)


	23. Chpt XXII: Foreshadowed

I haven't had much to do, so I've been able to get this out sooner. Should be as good as the rest and it will, keep getting better, promise.

Chapter XXII: Foreshadowed

August 22, 2061 5:32 p.m.

(So, we're leading a search in the middle?) Shadow asked to Bolt while a series of chattering was going on among the group that had assembled with them. Raichu and Pikachu, Yamino and Shirozu, comprised the large group, some already wanting to go and some still preparing.

(Since Raisen is going through the Yamino side while Light and Raika are going through the Shirozu nests, it would be better that we split off through the surrounding areas. Who knows what we might find…hopefully we find them, and hopefully they are safe. Otherwise…)

Bolt looked up to the sky, exhaling. (…things will likely get heated.)

His view shifted to the hundred-or-so strong group in front of them. (Attention!)

The group quieted down as all eyes focused on Bolt. (Everyone, let's get moving! Spread out and search every possible area that those Pichu could have gotten to! We have almost forty missing as of late, so move!)

…

(We're searching all around, Raisen. So far we have yet to find any sign of them, but we'll keep going. We're missing Pichu as well, you know.) Era said to him, while the forest around them seemed to be alive with 'chus searching. Over three hundred were in plain sight, while large and small hills dotted the area around entrances to the mass amount of burrows under the ground where the clan itself mostly lived, at the foot of trees or under bushes.

(Good to hear. You keep leading the search in the northwest while I get the southwest areas. Keep some 'chus stationed near the edges to see. We have quite an area to cover.) Era nodded. (In human terms, our clan area takes up about…I believe they call it about 2 square miles, plus the surrounding area that they could have gotten off to…or…)

She grimaced. (…Those Yamino actually did take those poor kids. Errgh, if I hear that they DID kidnap any number of those nineteen…)

Raisen put a paw on hers, shaking his head as she breathed in and out, calming down. (Let's hope that is not the case.)

…

(Want me to run further ahead?) Shadow asked Bolt shortly after the group dispersed into the forest beyond. Bolt's ears twitched to hear for sound as he nodded. (Do you know what they look like?)

(Yes, they're the one that don't have the stripe painted under their symbols.) He replied, noting that every clan member had a stripe under their symbol to show they were not missing.

(Have you ever done a search before, Shadow?) Bolt asked. Shadow growled quietly. (Yeah, sure. But if you have to know they were never search and rescue…Team Rocket would send me on search and DESTROY missions. This would make this the first time I've done a search without having to rob, kill, or blow up the objective.)

(Get going, and listen carefully. Good luck.)

…

_I wonder if any of them have been found yet…_

Eyes scanning the area, Shadow kept walking through the brush. By the look of the atmosphere above, it was starting to get late. He had bumped into other Pikachu and Raichu who were searching, but there appeared to be no trace whatsoever of any of the Pichu out in the woods.

(Anyone there?) Shadow called out again, being met by the familiar sound of other 'chus scurrying in other zones behind him and the sound of the forest itself.

The temperature was dropping along with the sun, and night was already setting in. The bright blue overhead was now a deep indigo, dotted by the stars beyond while the moon shown dimly behind cloud cover. Besides the subtle sounds of the 'chu searching areas behind, there was quiet.

Like the world around him was _trying_ to make the atmosphere feel lonely. And somewhere, whether live or departed, injured or not, several Pichu were feeling the effects that were either bringing down a wave of sadness or a rain of separation.

Shadow stopped, looking forward with a depressed expression mixed with a feeling of understanding.

He knew the loneliness that was being cast down by the sky, washing over the forest like a torrential downpour. No one to be seen, no one to talk to in this new place while the world he had once known had shattered in the span of a day with no way to piece it back together.

A whole life left behind.

In the midst of it all, he sighed and continued while some sentimental melody played in his head that he had heard once on a radio in his room back at Team Rocket HQ. Sacred Moon, he thought it was what Darrel said it was called?

(…Darrel was always into orchestral or rock…)

(…Whatever…)

What was the use?

They had probably already found some of them, and even if they didn't, they would have already thought of other places to search…but then again, there were mothers and fathers waiting back at the meadow or in the nests, waiting for some sign that their child was alive…

…_I wish I knew about parents worrying about me…_

He stopped again, looking from left to right. He cupped his paws around his mouth and called out for someone again. (Is anyone there? We're here to find you, Pichu!)

The wind seemed to respond with a moan through the trees' branches.

A sudden movement in the bushes to his right got his attention. To his disappointment, however, another Pikachu emerged, with a stripe under his Shirozu symbol.

(…Have you found anyone?) Shadow asked, glancing left towards the greenery ahead.

(Nothing so far, but I'm not giving up. Hopefully we'll find at least one of those Pichu soon.) he replied with optimism. Shadow noticed him look closely at the symbol on Shadow's arm then to Shadow. Surprise emerged on his face.

(You're…you're that 'chu I fought the other day!)

(Wha…wow. I didn't really think I'd see you again so soon, Jax.) Shadow replied, looking back to him. (By the way, sorry about overdoing it on you…anyway, I have this area covered. Go back to the area you were searching at.)

(Okay. You still owe me a rematch sometime, though!) Jax said over his shoulder as he rushed back through the bushes.

…

(Anything yet, Light?)

(I can't say that I have…) Light replied sadly. Raika groaned. (Curses, this is starting to get me mad…It's odd, no one had found ANY sign of those Pichu out here…)

_Strange…_

With nearly all members of the clans searching, Light figured they should've found at least one of the missing by now. The search had been going on for quite a while now, after all, and an ominous feeling welled up in her as the time went on without trace…

(I have a bad feeling about this…) Light said, looking up as she felt tiny dots of cold appear on her head.

…

(Great…can I go a week without getting rain lately?) Shadow said as large drops of water began bombarding his body in clear areas. He understood that the mass amount of 'chus out must have stirred up a rain, but he was still agitated by it. Unlike most 'chus, he didn't like the rain, not because of the rain, but because of the feelings of the world's guilt that he felt was brought down with it.

He was now positive that nature was trying to mess with him. First it felt just plain dreary, now it was raining along with the moon's eerie glow.

_Hmm?_

He listened; he thought he heard a voice through the patter of water drops against grass, through the aroma of wet soil.

(…Hello…?)

Shadow focused ahead, clearly seeing something step out of the blackening shade. Squinting his eyes, he could see light yellow and black fur, with triangular ears on a small body…

_One of those Pichu…finally._

(Are you okay?) Shadow asked, rushing up to the Pichu, it face looking down as if crying.

(It's alright, you're safe…!) He said before seeing it's head rise up, revealing that both of its eyes were a complete shade of light emerald, not just the iris on them, but the entire area was light emerald, accompanied by a sinister smile…

A sound like a knife being ripped from its sheath sounded, making Shadow jump back half a second before both of its paws slashed in front of it with metallic claws.

It was disbelief…he recognized the Pichu immediately, even with the strange, unbelievable circumstances that could go with this…

(Impossible…)

(…Zero?)

The Pichu snickered, standing straight up. (Don't you remember what happened just a few days ago?)

(We killed him…)

Black smoke seemed to rise from the ground under it, all while Shadow watched it start to shape shift. The claws vanished back into its paws while its ears grew thinner and longer. The black fur around its neck faded into light yellow like its other fur, and then it all filled into a deeper yellow while brown stripes emerged on its back. It tail grew out into a full-fledged thunderbolt, yellow like the rest of its body. At last its pinkish cheeks turned red with the appearance of a torn leather collar with an 'R' on it.

A tuft of fur over its right eye appeared while its full height stood, scarlet eyes glowing while looking at Shadow with a smile.

(You…) Shadow growled, gripping the skin on his own paw as he balled it up in a fist. The Pikachu looking back at him snickered again, illuminated by a sudden charge of lightning into the trees a quarter mile away.

(Don't you mean…ME?) AntiShadow replied back with wide, glowing red eyes and a wicked, curved smile.

(It's odd how bad memories can make someone look like someone else we had so brutally killed, wouldn't you think? It makes you remember just how vicious you got, just how bloodthirsty you were when you, for instance, smashed them through concrete flooring that was about ten feet thick, leaving behind a gaping hole in their chest…)

Heat and cold at this statement rose in Shadow's chest while his AntiReal laughed.

(…Oh wait; we did do that, didn't we?)

(You are not me…) Shadow asked as calmly as he could, though his cheeks were shooting off sparks already.

AntiShadow faked a frown, swaying his head slowly. (How very INSULTING to us…where would we be without the dark power that allows me to be…we would be dead like the rest of the experiments that failed at Team Rocket, wouldn't we?)

…

Light gasped suddenly, attracting Raika's attention immediately even though she couldn't hear that well through the rain. (Did you find one of them?)

Light's breathing seemed somewhat rash as Raika rushed over. She looked around, confused. (Well, there's nothing here, so what's matter?)

Light paid no attention to Raika, instead her gaze travelled upward, directly into the falling rain. A flash stirred her as she suddenly faced northwest, an alarmed look on her. Taking note of this, Raika also peered in the direction, only seeing the bushes, trees and strikes across her vision caused by drops of rain.

(What are looking- hey, wait!) She commanded as Light suddenly dashed through that direction, eyes pointing straight ahead where at where she was going.

It was like instinct was telling her to go. She could hear Raika's commands for her to stop, but she felt compelled to keep going; she was in some sort of trance to go, an unknown voice deep in her mind telling her to go while emotions of apprehension and protectiveness drove her forward.

…

They had begun circling a central area, their eyes locked in some sort of mental battle.

(The blood of so many on our paws, me…does it make us proud to know that almost no human or Pokémon we faced in battle could escape death by our power?)

(No, I'm not exactly proud of doing things for those bastards. If you really do think you're me then I don't think you appreciate being used like a puppet either.)

AntiShadow made a strange, chuckling noise. (You've hit the mark exactly, me. However I could not speak out for the time before we decided to leave, as I was stuck in the darkest parts of your mind…until that Namba fool injected you with a certain something that allowed me to come forth from all those negative emotions to form the living, yet non-living dark side of us. It felt good to be free of all our pitiful emotions)

Shadow stopped, teeth grinding on each other, glaring past the streaks of rain in the way at his AntiReal. The grass matted down under his feet when a short shock escaped his body. Meanwhile water continued to come down in misted sheets that only partially obstructed his view of AntiShadow's glowing red eyes.

All the hate, misery, sorrow, anger and jealousy he had ever experienced…

Standing before him now, pulling him back into all the darkest parts of his life, each image, and each memory of days past coming back to him…

Another surge crashed to the ground, cracking the sky in half with its erratic trail.

(And opposite of what you believe, I am not the true enemy…)

(Heh, and this coming from one of the enemies I should be worried most about…) Shadow replied spitefully, charges now building in both of his paws. Static seemed to leak out of the crevasse between each digit, frying the blades of grass that stood up against the falling rain.

(…I'm sure we know who we're talking about…by the way, quite an impressive breakdown by the river, me. Were we too prideful to have had that little show of emotion in front of Bolt?)

(Shut up…you wouldn't understand. You're just a fucking Ethereal, something with no feeling like you wouldn't get any of my pain!) Shadow just about screamed back, enraged at the taunting phrase that AntiShadow just made.

(What, are we about to cry again? Do you want me to go and get our precious Light for you so you can cuddle up like some pup to its mother? Ha ha!) AntiShadow said, enjoying every second of the torment he was giving his 'real' self.

However, his laughing was cut short as he felt Shadow slam him into the tree behind where he was standing. His eyes narrowed somewhat as water from the tree's branches splashed down upon him and Shadow.

Even in the situation, the AntiReal was still smiling upon seeing the dark aura around Shadow. (Did a certain word slip, me? Maybe…)

(LIGHT?)

(How dare you think you can even mention her, you son of a bitch!) The Pikachu yelled, anger fueling the dark aura surrounding him that was now forming into more of a sphere-shape around him. Water on the ground seemed to be thrown outside of the bubble, while the rain was vaporized on impact with the force field.

(And what are you going to do about it, me? We know that she will never get out of this situation we have ended up dragging her into without losing her sanity, and I think that you and I, we, are going to be the ones…ONE, to end up having Marxus ruin her.)

Shadow's eyes ignited into the same, mad scarlet that his AntiReal had, throwing him by his neck in a sweeping turn. AntiShadow flipped on his paw, but before his hind paws could touch the ground he was blasted back by a powerful Thunderpunch.

(Leave…her…out of this!) Shadow screamed once more, pummeling AntiShadow with an intense barrage of punches that seemed to be growing more and more filled with dark energy. A roar issued from Shadow's mouth as the final punch sent a shockwave of black outward from the point of impact on AntiShadow's chest. The body smashed into a tree in the way, actually cracking it in two. The AntiReal lay motionless, face down in the mud as the tree crashed down on top of him in a rain of water, leaves, and splinters.

_Get up after that, I dare you…_

A splash slapped Shadow's face from the top of the tree's branches. Long arms of wood scattered from the head of it into the moist ground.

A small sound issued from the broken trunk, growing until Shadow could hear it clearly past the rain:

Laughter.

The trunk that had fallen on the AntiReal split, its heavy bottom half getting thrown into the air behind where the whole tree once stood. Disbelief and anger took Shadow as AntiShadow climbed up on the broken trunk, taking a position on top of the leaves…

Laughing directly at Shadow.

(Darkness fills both of us…just look in the reflection of the water…)

Slowly, Shadow glared down at the puddle of water in front of him to see his own scarlet red eyes, fangs and dark aura. His head lifted slowly, staring back at AntiShadow in shock…

(Do you see? Minus this collar around my neck…) He said with a hollow, emotionless voice this time that was compounded by his ever-unceasing smile.

(We are the same…)

(WE ARE ONE.)

AntiShadow crossed his arms, his fur going into black before he seemed to fade away like smoke, his right side going out first while his left gave a final, taunting grin before it too faded into the storm.

Even as his AntiReal was gone, Shadow stared at where it once was. The aura around him died down into a slight shade surrounding him, while the red in his eyes vanished.

He was silent, like a stone statue being worn away by the forces of wind and rain.

Even though its physical form was gone now…

He could still feel the unseen presence of his AntiReal, deep down, within his very mind. It was like a completely different personality that made him up, that awoke his rage to fight, that pained him to tears. All the negative feelings he had for anyone…

Residing within the darkest parts of his mind. Yes, a different, sinister side of him…

A side of him that was, horrifically, a part of him.

...

(Damn it Light, stop!) Raika yelled, having used her high-speed capabilities to catch up with the Raichu even though she proved unable to stop her.

_Has Light gone deaf? Why won't she stop?_

Each step created a splash of groundwater, some murky with soil. Already their chests were darkened by the mud clinging them, their ears drawn down due to the rain.

Light jumped over another shrub, bringing Raika with her. Finally, Light slowed down, sliding to a stop just a couple yards from a recently snapped tree trunk, the bundle of wood and leaves that made up its top lying directly in front of it. A section of the trunk was lying further to the left, the side of it indented with a deep hole like something had punched it out.

She could feel him near, directly in front of her. Another aura presented itself, much like his but colder, more sinister.

All around him.

…

The sound of water splashing resounded off of his eardrums. Still, he made no movements as the cold rain continued to run down his shoulders, even when Light appeared around the fallen tree with Raika following close behind.

(Woah…Shadow, did you do that?) Raika asked, amazed.

Shadow paid no attention to the question; still, he did not move.

(Shadow?) Light asked worriedly, having approached him. She was standing right in front of him, yet he still stayed statuesque. Thunder crackled overhead once again, illuminating Light's paw as it waved in front of Shadow's face.

Her voice seemed distant, unrecognizable through the array of other thoughts passing through his mind, like the streams of blood through his veins. The voice of Raika wasn't even audible to him.

Suddenly, the silhouette of Light surged forward in his sight, right in front of him as he felt her shake his shoulder.

Shadow gasped when he felt her touch him. Reality slowly came back around him, though all still appeared to be in tones of gray.

(…) (Are you feeling okay, Shadow?)

His eyesight focused on her, just staring while breathing in heavy for a few seconds. (F…fine…I'm fine.) He stammered out. Looking like he was having trouble breathing. (Calm down and try to breathe slower…now, what happened?) Raika asked, more serious than concerned.

An image of the version of Zero that AntiShadow was transformed into flashed in front of his mind, as if he was looking up at it from the ground…

(…I don't want to talk about it…maybe I was just seeing things…)

(I for one can tell that something happened here. Hell, there's tree behind us that got snapped in half. What happened?) Raika demanded further.

A glare shot at her from Shadow. (NOTHING, okay? I don't want to talk about it!)

Raika's head shook in annoyance. (Fine, whatever…have you had any luck?)

(What?...Oh, those Pichu…) He replied with weariness, almost having forgotten why he was out in this rain in the first place. (…No, I haven't found any of them…)

(Well, if you're okay, then let's keep looking…)

…

(This is definitely worrisome…) Jax said as his feet trudged through a small pit of mud. (…But this is also pretty darn AGGRIVATING, too!)

_Damn it, this isn't looking very good at all…wait, what's that?_

Tilting his head, he could see a bright yellow object just barely poking out of the side of a bush. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be the back of some small creature, soiled in mud and water. Its fur was matted down, and it was shaking rapidly…

_It's one of those Pichu!_

(Hey! Are you alright?) Jax called out, running on all fours to it. When he was closer, he could definitely make out the black fur around the Pichu's neck, along with one of its triangular ears, poking halfway out of the shrub. When he got closer, he could see a small trail of darkened fluid trailing from the spot where the Pichu was, along with a sobbing sound.

The smell of blood was strong.

Seeing this, Jax turned the Pichu around top face him, where he received quite a shock…

_Oh…_

…_Fuck._

(He…)

(Help…hurts…cold…) It whispered painfully, blood running like a small river off of a large gash near its left shoulder, almost directly on where the heart was. The area appeared to be skinned, with the gash itself cut in the center of it…

…

A bright, enduring flash lit them up from behind. A bolt of electricity fired upwards from an area maybe a half-mile away, sparking in the air like a beacon. (That's a distress signal! Someone's hurt, and by the way it's shining, it's bad!) Raika yelled before facing both Light and Shadow. Her face looked absolutely pale, almost dead with alarm. (This usually doesn't mean good at all, let's hurry!)

Raika ran fast into the forest, leaving Light and Shadow behind. Light nodded at him. (Shadow, let's go.)

He sighed as he nodded back. (Fine…lead the way.)

_Damn it, stop bleeding!_

Jax was trying to cover up the wound with his own paws, though this proved little help as the dark red substance leaked out from between his paws. The fear in his eyes seemed to be affecting the Pichu lying down, as it cried weakly. (Please…help…) It sobbed out, each cry growing weaker…

(It came from over here!)

The sound of others was like music to Jax's ears.

(Hurry! This Pichu's losing a lot of blood!) Jax yelled as loud as he could over the continuing storm, hoping to direct whoever was nearby towards his voice. He continued to apply compressions on the Pichu's cut, finally breathing a bit of relief as he saw Raika run towards him, followed closely by Light and Shadow.

Raika only had a few seconds of seeing the Pichu before she stopped, shocked. (Oh good God…) She said, immediately getting on the side of the Pichu while Light and Shadow got close as well. She looked it over quickly before putting her paws together, forming a white energy around them. (Give me some room!) She commanded Jax, moving his paws from the wound almost at the same time as when Raika put her paws over the bloody wound.

(Restore.) She said calmly, though her face didn't show it through her clenched teeth, looking almost angrily at the scar. The child's blood touched the fur on her paws warmly, unlike the rain. The wound was slowly, ever so slowly, stitching itself together with new tissues and skin being repaired every second. The cries of the Pichu became less and less cracked.

Light looked over Raika's shoulder before stepping over to the Pichu's head, putting in her own paws. Raika looked up at her, serious. (Do you know how to do this correctly?) Raika asked, seeing Light's intention clearly.

(Restore.)

Shadow half-grinned as he saw Light's energy mix in with Raika's over the wound, causing the tissues to begin healing almost instantaneously He figured what would have taken a couple minutes was now going to take A minute, maybe even less by the rate at which the fur began to appear over where parts of the wound were. At the center of the wound, however, the cut refused to heal. After a minute passed without the wound healing, Raika bent in to get a closer look, thinking maybe there was an object in the wound.

(What…!) Raika said as they saw a small, black fire seem to burn at the last part of the wound…

Immediately Shadow knew what it was; he knew it well by this time;

He was just surrounded by it.

(Dark Aura…) He and Light said almost at the same time. Light and Shadow exchanged a short, awed glance before Light gazed on Raika. In that short eye contact, Shadow had seen that her eyes were lit up bright. (Raika, let me handle this.)

(…fine.)

The Pikachu backed off, giving Light more room while her energy surged in and attacked the small black flame. The Pichu that was being healed made a pained cry as the flame exited out in a plume from the wound, instantly getting evaporated by Light's aura as the last of the wound regenerated.

All of them let out a sigh of relief almost at once. The Pichu slowly sat up, touching its shoulder while staring at each of them. Tears still ran from its eyes. (Don't worry, it's going to be alright…) Raika cooed, giving the Pichu a smile. It sniffled, looking around.

(Where…mommy?) It squeaked out, giving the impression that it wasn't very old at all. Even at first sight, Shadow thought it was maybe two months old at most. (Don't worry, your mommy was looking for you, and if you come with us we'll take you to her, okay?) Raika said with the same soft, babying voice.

It was still looking around itself, as if trying to find something. (But…what about the others?)

(Others? Do you know where they are?) Raika inquired, trying to keep a calm demeanor. (Uh…umm…) It said while putting a finger to its mouth, thinking. Its head lowered, shaking. (I-I…I don't remember …)

(Can you tell us what the place looked like?) Light asked this time. Again it was thinking, a shiver going down its spine. (Dark…dark place…really scary…we tried running away, and…and…I was the only one…who came out. Big monster was keeping us in…and he gave each of us big scar here…) It said while motioning at its shoulder where the gash was. (…big monster said…he was going to eat us, or…eat our…)

It grew silent, tears forming at its eyes again while it began crying again. (Mommy…)

(Okay, let's take him back to where he belongs, his parents are probably worried sick.) Raika said, picking up the Pichu in her arms. (Here, I'll hold it.) Light said while extending her grasp. Carefully, Raika handed the Pichu to Light. She held the Pichu to her chest, allowing it to grab a securing hold on her left shoulder.

(We have to find those other Pichu, and quick…) Shadow spoke up after keeping silent. (That wound was definitely not something ordinary. If the other Pichu were wounded by that…monster, or whatever…in the same way, then there is no time to waste. Let's return this kid and get back to looking as soon as we can.)

(Agreed. This kid is a Shirozu, by its symbol…so let's go over by their nesting grounds.)

…

Only sprinkles came down now, though the sky had since become filled with stars. The clouds had vanished, though leaving way for the moon to cast its dim glow upon the meadow. The ground was still very wet with water, leaving behind still puddles in the flatter places.

(Not much else around here that we could search around, Raisen. We haven't gotten anywhere here…) Era pouted, by this point somewhat angry that the search hadn't yet yielded results for them. He sighed, looking up. (Well, look on the bright side…at least it isn't raining anymore.)

His words seemed filled with some annoyance by the predicament as well.

(Miss Era!)

Their views shot to their left as a Pikachu ran up with a notch cut in the fleshy part of his ear. (Jax and a group of 'chus found one of our own, they're nearby if you want to take a look.)

(Well then, lead the way.)

(I want to have a look as well.) Raisen spoke while walking up to the Pikachu, stopping next to Era. Nodding, it turned and begun running with both Raichu in tow…

…

A group had gathered around them while a female Raichu happily rubbed cheeks with her Pichu son. (I knew that we'd find you! I knew it! Oh, thank you, thank you!) She cheered bashfully to Shadow, Light and Raika.

He didn't know why, but the reunion made Shadow smile.

_Is this really how much family cares for each other…Could I someday experience this same thing with Light?_

(Clear the way and let me take a look!)

Shadow's attention shot to where Era and Raisen were passing into the middle of the group. The Raichu mother didn't really even notice until she was given a pat on the shoulder. (I see you've found your son?)

(Of course! Why else would they have not found my little bundle of joy!) Came the gleeful reply from the Raichu. Era smiled, seeing the Raichu and the Pichu give each other another small love shock.

(Good job, all of you. Where was he?) Era asked them once she had stopped looking to the happy mother. Shadow motioned to Jax. (He's the one who found him at first. We came once he signaled distress through a vertical Thunderbolt.)

(Hmm? Really…) Era said upon hearing this, looking to Jax. (What was the problem?)

(Well, when I first found him…he…umm…I don't know if I should say what we found in front of his mother…)

(Just say what was wrong.)

He nervously scratched at the back of his head. (…He had a pretty big wound right over his heart, and he looked like he was bleeding out. Raika and…um…) He motioned to Light, not knowing her name. (…she healed him when they came with Shadow.)

(At least one has been found…you all are the first to find any of them so far.)

(What?) Shadow asked in disbelief.

_None of the others have been found?_

Era's eyes lowered while her paw went to her forehead. (Like I said, this is the only one that's been found so far, according to what I've heard.)

_Wait a second…_

(That Pichu had mentioned that he and the rest of them were being held captive by some 'monster' that gave him and the rest of them that scar that Light and Raika had healed. When they were healing the scar it had a small flare of dark aura in it.)

('Monster', Dark Aura…this is getting very much out of what we thought…this crisis may be turning into something far different then what we've ever faced…) Era said while raising her head up. (…anything else you can tell me or Raisen here?)

His thoughts went back to his meeting with AntiShadow…

'…_opposite of what you believe, I am not the true enemy…'_

Shadow was silent, as were Light and Raika. Even though the feeling he had was small, it was haunting…

Somehow, he knew that this entire incident was about to get worse.

(…I'm…afraid…) Shadow started while trying to keep his cool…

(I'm afraid that this may get much worse…)

I hope it's not bad for just a week, but I've got a little more time now, since I'm basically doing nothing right now. Tell me what you thought!


	24. Chpt XXIII: Medley to the Brink

The chapter title will represent the mix of different themes in here, all the way to the 'brink' that gives us the beginning of our end…find out for yourselves what I mean.

Chapter XXIII: Medley to the Brink

August 29, 2061 4:34 p.m.

A week had passed, searching both in the unwavering heat of the sun and in the dreary glow of the stars…

And still, only one was to be found.

(We're getting nowhere, quickly.) Shadow moodily said to Bolt as he walked around a small pit of mud that was left over from the rain, hidden from the sun under a tree.

(Where are we going, anyway?)

(A dark place, of course.) Bolt's matter-of-factly reply came out.

(That little Pichu said they were in a dark place, correct? So we're going to one of the only dark places I can think of that's near that everyone thinks is dark.)

(And is this place haunted in any way, because I'm pretty sure it probably is.)

What sounded like a low growl escaped from Bolt's throat, obviously disliking the comment Shadow just made.

(…That's what all the other 'chus that go to this place say, and I don't appreciate them calling the place where I was born and raised haunted. I don't want you to think of it like that, either. Besides, I want to pay this place a visit.)

…

After a short time trekking through an unusually bushy area of the trees, Bolt stopped by a large Oak tree that was covered in moss. Stones circled the base as if they were purposely arranged this way, though their edges were beginning to sink into the soil. Several smaller rocks lay in a puzzle-like arrangement on the entrance of a hole leading under the tree.

(…Home, sweet home…) Bolt whispered while sliding his left paw down the rough, moss-covered trunk. His view was shifted down at the entrance, where Shadow felt a strange cold coming out.

(So this is where you were raised…a little far from everyone else though, don't you think?)

Bolt took his paw off of the bark while giving Shadow a weary look.

(My parents wanted to raise me and my siblings away from the conflict between the two clans that was happening then. Most of the fighting stopped maybe four years after I met a man named the same as this tree…Professor Oak. I think he just happened to have come by here doing the research he was usually doing.)

He exhaled. (…that was back when I just barely evolved from a Pichu. It was also about two years before my mother gave birth to Raisen and Raika.)

Shadow's brow rose. (How is it possible to have been able to facilitate laying TWO eggs at once?)

Bolt crossed his arms, looking up into the branches. (Here's the thing: they weren't in eggs at all…since Raisen and Raika are twins, my mother's body couldn't take two eggs and…well, in short, she had to endure the kind of things HUMAN mothers go through: live birth. I could tell from my mother's groaning then that it probably hurt just as much…)

…_Wow._

(…Anyway, I actually don't really want to go in...)

(Why not?)

(I've told you before…too many memories come back…some of them bad. At the same time, the happy memories leave that yearning to return to the life I once knew…)

Bolt rubbed his right eye, subtle moisture on the fur on his paw indicating the frail beginning of a tear.

(…Even though you know the truth now, I know you have that kind of want for your old life back too, right?)

(No! I…well…) Shadow said, his eyes staring straight at Bolt when he stopped. His eyelids dropped slightly as his head lowered.

He couldn't deny it. Even though they and tried to kill him in the end, he missed being with Team Rocket. It was where he was for all his life until a few days ago, and he had gotten very accustomed to life. All the while he had kept a belief that basically like patriotism for the group, like a soldier willing to die for his cause.

Of course, the truth had obliterated that world he knew…

And now he was here.

(…I hate to say it…but I do want it all back…)

(Then you know how I feel here…let's go.) Bolt said, lowering himself into the little crevice before the entrance, and then swinging on an exposed tree root to hurl himself down the hole. Peering down at it, Shadow himself began the climb down the hole…

Upon getting to the bottom of the shaft, Shadow thought the burrow felt a little colder than what he expected. It almost felt like when he was in the rain a week ago. (Just slightly colder than what I expected, but it's more or less bearable.)

(Well, the other 'chus wouldn't even dare come down here. They thought it was freezing at the entrance for some reason. Either you're just used to cold…or you're not being affected as much by this little phenomenon. Even I feel slightly cold.) Bolt replied, some amount of interest showing from him. (Notice anything strange?)

(For starters…what are those?) Shadow asked upon seeing little gem-like objects pressed into the walls of the burrow that were giving off light, dimly but sufficiently illuminating the place.

(Shadow, those are actually the primal state of Thunderstones, only halfway given the energy needed to make you or me evolve. That energy is still given off enough to give us some light down here…but in any case, it looks like this isn't the place that Pichu was talking about.)

(By the way, do you feel weird in here?)

(…For some reason, I feel more or less…) The younger Pikachu started, his head slowly taking in the sight of the room. Bolt's paws were to his sides, looking back at Shadow.

(Nostalgic…I don't know why, but this place seems almost familiar to me…)

He took slow steps, head swiveling to see the many parts of this room. It was just about the size of the burrow that they had given him and Light under the apple tree, but the soil was definitely set in place, and the scent of various other 'chus like Bolt's and maybe Raika and Raisen's hung in the air. Soon, he found himself accidently stumbling back into what was basically a doorway without the door.

(Woah…hey, what the…?) Shadow said upon looking up into the chamber he had accidently entered. His view was upside-down until he turned over on his chest and stood.

It was a small area with one, big indention in the ground that was filled with the remains of what was likely brush. It looked like the room hadn't been used in ages…

However, this wasn't what got his attention.

(Bolt…do you see that?) Shadow asked as the other Pikachu entered the room, looking straight towards where Shadow was pointing. Bolt nodded solemnly, viewing exactly what Shadow was seeing, too.

(Yes…those are my parents.)

(But they're…they can't be real…) Shadow said, stepping closer at the two figures that were motionless on the brush bedding. Both were Pikachu in a lying position, eyes closed as if they were sleeping. Oddly, the one that had the heart-shaped indent on its tail relative of a female appeared to have silver-gray fur and the parts of its fur where it was normally brown was light gray, as were its cheeks.

The other Pikachu lying just a few inches from the other was male, and his cheeks appeared to be giving off sudden sparks every moment, somehow not affecting the brush remnants beneath him. His mouth looked like a line, almost like he didn't have a mouth.

(Shadow, the female is my mother, Electra…and the male is my father, Blitz.)

(…Bolt, I thought they were…dead…)

Bolt sighed, crossing his paws over each other in front of him. (…They ARE dead…look closely.)

Doing as he was told, Shadow leaned in slightly, stepping towards the two. Upon closer inspection, Shadow discovered with surprise that he could just barely see right through them, into the soil below their bodies. His body felt colder than before.

(They're transparent…why are two ghosts of them here? I can understand that they're here because it's where they used to live, but exactly what could be the reason that they're here?)

(I really don't know, but they're here. There's maybe only one reason that I think they could be here…they're waiting.)

(What could they be waiting for?) Shadow asked, stepping slowly around the bedding to get a full look at both apparitions' features.

(It is my belief…that they are waiting for my lost brother to come back. Since they are here…I can only assume that my brother's spirit is out there somewhere, maybe trying to find his way back here or waiting for me or Raika or Raisen to help him back here…)

Bolt's eyes turned downward. (Either way, I want to see him again...)

Shadow gazed up from the ghosts at Bolt. (So…what was his name?)

(His name was…is, Pulse…)

His view turned upward at Shadow, his paws going back to his sides.

(I'm just curious…did you ever get to know your parents, Shadow?)

Bolt had just hit a nerve in Shadow's mind. The physical expression of this would probably be like dumping the Pikachu into a lake of near-frozen water with no land in sight.

(…I don't have parents.) Shadow said flatly, trying to stave off his feelings. Even with this restraint, Bolt could tell he had gotten Shadow angry there.

(…So you never even saw them, then…or is it more complex than that?)

(Far more…If you want a hint, think about this…)

Shadow looked up at Bolt from the ghosts. (…Without the fur over my eye, would you believe that I would look just like you…?)

Instantly Bolt was gazing at Shadow with his arms crossed. Slowly, Shadow could see Bolt's eyes begin to widen as his arms just as slowly fell back to his sides. His right eye seemed to almost twitch, but at the same time their lids relaxed back down. Unbelievably, Bolt smirked.

(…So, I've been cloned a SECOND time, then?)

_Second?_

Seeing Shadow's surprised look, Bolt elaborated. (I was cloned before about twelve years ago by a Pokémon who was also a clone…his name was Mewtwo. Initially he went so far as to capture all Pokémon, myself included, who were with the trainers who had arrived on an island where he was to challenge him...)

(Why?)

(Mewtwo wanted to prove the clones' superiority to the real things by engaging us all in a massive battle…in fact initially he was planning to wipe out all humans and the Pokémon who served them because of their 'corrupt' ways…)

(From what I've seen, that can be very true…) Shadow interrupted with a balled up paw at his side. Bolt nodded. (That's another thing about him…)

(…You're just like him. He was also created by Team Rocket, for just about the same uses as well. I'm sure he had that original disposition against humans because of his experience with them at the hands of Team Rocket. )

(…I wouldn't blame him…so, what exactly happened then?)

Thinking on how to explain, Bolt's eyes shut as each memory came back. The images came forth, playing like film in his head as he began…

_[Bolt stood panting, tired by both the onslaught of blows he was taking from his clone and by the mental force this was having on him. His clone however, refused to stop. _

_(Fight me now!) It yelled at him angrily, similarly exhausted by how each blow did not seem to make Bolt falter too much, though noticeable. _

_Bolt shook his head sadly while seeing not only his clone, but the other Pokémon fighting in the background in what he thought was a meaningless battle. _

_(This is pointless…) Bolt reasoned sadly, approaching. The clone cried out, his head shaking rapidly in denial of the truth. (WHY IS IT? WHY!) _

_Again came more pain for Bolt, finding his clone's paws being slammed across his face multiple times, all while his emotionally battered clone yelled 'Why?' with each slap. From far off, he could hear his young master call out for him with concern. The other chu's tears flew up against his fur as he was hit to the ground again with a final, mournful 'Why...'. _

_His arm muscles weakly helped him push himself back up again to stare into the face of his clone once again. _

_Ash's voice was just barely heard against his ears. "…Someone's gotta take a stand…someone's gotta say no, and refuse to fight…"_

"…_just like Pikachu…"_

_Now he could again feel his clone's paws cross his face, but now they were more or less like rubs against his cheeks, all while the zooms of pink and blue overhead traced the motions of Mew and Mewtwo back and forth across the arena. Instead of each futile touch coming with a 'why', each came with another, mournful cry until it made a distinct, pained one that prompted it to fall forward into his arms, sobbing...]_

(…And then Ash tried to make Mewtwo and Mew stop fighting by jumping right in the middle of an attack they launched at each other…this was back when he didn't have any of the power he has now, so you say this basically practically suicide. Mewtwo stopped fighting Mew after that…Ash's action had quite an effect on him. I guess he saw that humans weren't just power hungry and that some actually cared…)

(…So where is Mewtwo now?)

Bolt shrugged. (It's probably impossible to go out and find him, let alone succeed. He could be anywhere now…he could be on the other side of the world right now, or he could right outside this burrow. In any case if you someday do meet him…he'll understand you.)

A wry smile formed from Shadow's lips. (Like clone brothers, eh…by the way that OTHER clone of you…)

(…He sounds a little like how I act at times…)

(I suppose…anyhow, this isn't the place we were looking for…it was good to see it again, though. Let's go out and keep searching.)

Bolt proceeded to walk away towards the entrance, Shadow beginning to follow until again his eyes seemed to force themselves at the ghost Pikachu. He didn't know why, but for some reason they felt familiar.

How? He didn't know. Like Bolt had said, they had died years ago. Yet he continued to stare at them.

_I've…I've seen these two before…_

…_it was when…_

_[The image of them walking appeared in his mind, while the rush of a vortex whizzed at all sides. Other images were surrounding, but this one stood out amongst them. These two walked side by side, holding each other's paw..._

_The image faded in the way of other memories from way back popping up, all while his paw was being held by Light, her eyes lit up_…]

…_Right after I killed that Raticate in the showers at Team Rocket HQ a while back…I saw them in one of the visions when Light was using Teleport to get us back to our room…_

_But why did they appear? I don't know either of them…_

(Shadow, let's get going. We can come back later if you'd like.) Bolt's voice echoed from the burrow entrance.

His eyesight coasted over the ghostly figures one last time as he backed out of the room, and when her turned to walk towards the exit he could swear he saw both Pikachu's eyes open, looking at him for that split second…

…

…Click-clack-click-clack…

Reports to type up were always somewhat boring, but this time he wasn't really as rushed to do it as he was then.

Then, he had to work while surrounded by those that were actually his enemies. If he had slipped up just once before he, Shadow and Light escaped…

Well, Xepher knew he likely wouldn't be typing at his computer right now.

He had so much to tell them. He knew this report only included partial schematics of what he had found off of the Rocket Database. Even these partial things, however, alarmed him. His fingers froze each time he thought of the possible outcomes…

Each, and every outcome, would be devastating to the people of Kanto in one form or another. The initial attack would create the biggest loss, yes. However, the aftereffects could be even more substantial. Any way put…

_The end result would be even more destructive, more terrible, than even the destruction of Pallet…_

_This 'Shibousha Te' must never be allowed to be used. Ever._

"How's your work coming along, sir?"

The scientist's glasses glared, radiating the rays of the lighting on the ceiling. He turned in his chair to face the young researcher, seven years Xepher's junior. His hands were dug into the pockets of his coat.

"Everything's coming along smoothly, thank you. You don't have to call me 'sir', Mr. Oak. Just call me Xepher."

The other brushed his hand through his spiky, hair, which was a little less erect than when he was a kid, and somewhat shorter. However, his smirk back to Xepher was the same as always. "If you agree to just call me Gary, Xepher. Mr. Oak is reserved for…my grandpa…"

Bulges could be seen where his pockets were from his hands making fists. "To hell with those damn Rockets. I'd kill 'em all myself if I could…"

"Gary, calm down. They're going to be gone soon, make no mistake. But first…we have to end their plans before they can begin. And this one I'm typing up about…is the one we should worry most about."

…

Dust floated off of the ground as Shadow stood up out of the burrow entrance. Bolt was standing there, munching on an Oran berry from a bush of them behind him. (I'm glad that wasn't the place the Pichu was talking about…besides, I can remember another place that it could have been talking about, and it's likely to be there...)

(What's the place?)

(…They call it Red Slabs.)

…

They travelled further until they were about five miles from the meadow, where the area around began to get a little hilly. Large stones jutted out of the ground while the earth all around had little to no vegetation, save for splotches of grass away from each monolith of rock. Even in these blots of green there were random spots of barren soil.

Shadow could see that many of the rock faces had streaks cut into them erratically, some with broken-off tops and some with holes in them where cracks radiated out, all large enough to where Shadow knew he could stick his fist into them. The stone around each hole appeared to be scorched.

(…From what I can see, some sort of battle went on here?) He asked from behind Bolt, continuing to see damage to many other the rocks and landscape.

(Very long ago, Shadow. Remember when I told you about that day my mother and father wouldn't let me out of the burrow?)

(Yes…)

(The battle that occurred that day happened here. According to some if you come here during nighttime you can see specters of those who died here still fighting each other, here and all the way to the shore.)

(Shore…heh, I didn't realize we were so close to the bay…) Shadow said, just now noticing the faint scent of saltwater.

(…It doesn't look like there's anything here so far…wait, what's that?) Bolt said while gazing far ahead.

Sure enough, Shadow could also see a short, moving silhouette amongst the surrounding juts of stone. In fact, the two triangular shapes on its head made its overall profile look very much like a Pichu…

And they were very sure that every one of them still with their clans was being watched VERY carefully.

(I think we've found one…) Bolt announced. Shadow turned his head at him. (I don't know about that. Last time I thought I found one…I found something far different.)

(And this thing was dangerous, right?) Bolt said while advancing forward slowly, looking back at Shadow.

(Yeah…let's just be careful here.)

Dust flew past with a gust of wind, latching onto their lightning yellow torsos. A chunk of rock fell from a cracked section of one of the rocks they silently walked by. Bolt looked ahead to the figure; sure enough, the creature had moved slightly, but kept in the silhouette of the stone it was near. Getting closer, they could make out its scent crossing their noses.

(Definitely a Pichu, but it seems wounded…I can smell a little blood from here.) Bolt said while squinting his eyes at the tiny Pokémon. He motioned towards it, putting a digit to his lips.

(…Something isn't right here…keep quiet.)

…_Stop it…stop it…_

The little yellow Pokémon was tucked into a ball, breathing erratically. It had its head covered by its small arms, all while trying to make sense of what was happening to it. Yet again a spasm hit its body, fueled by a strange, unknown force to it that it knew was trying to take over.

The screeches and sneering of voices exploded in its head. It did not know them, but at the same time it felt like being bombarded with hateful yells and actions by the entire population of 'chus.

Her head quaked under her arms while silent tears hit the ground under her, her eyes madly wide with fear.

All the while it felt to her like the dark energy was straining her muscles like a massive cramp, the wound right over her heart felt like a white-hot fire, as hot as the massive inferno within the very sun's core.

And she was facing it all alone. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from the hurricane of obscene madness raging across her still fragile mind, dragging her deep down into the depths of an abyss darker than even the darkest night, more destructive than even the bloodiest war.

Shadows flooded whatever view she had of everything else. Out of the corner of her eye she could see two figures approaching, twisted into unrecognizable shapes and lines in her sight. They came forward, one mumbling a distorted and demonic-sounding language as it drew closer to her…

Bolt and Shadow both recoiled in their steps from the bloodcurdling, otherworldly screech that exploded from the Pichu's mouth upon them getting within ten feet of it. The thing that had alerted them initially was the black static running over it; even with that, they were both appalled by the maddening state it seemed to be in. For an unknown reason it was glaring at them like how Shadow figured he had at some of the more hated enemies he had fought, such as when he discovered that Light wasn't with Team Rocket in Celadon City or when he saw Zero run her through with his claws…

It screamed at them again, backing up while it had its head grasped in both paws like a desperate climber gripping a ledge on a mountain with risk of falling to his doom.

(Leave me alone! AAAAUGH!)

The sound pierced Shadow's hearing while simultaneously blanking out all other sounds, as if he had something like a recording of the gut-wrenching sound playing loudly through headphones.

(Bolt, the wound! The energy is coming from the wound!)

(I can see that! Restrain her for me!) Bolt commanded back.

Her paws were forced up to her sides when Shadow grabbed her from behind. The energy continued to run rampant on her, causing tinges of pain on Shadow's chest where he was touching her back. All the while she continued to make incomprehensible screams, struggling to get out of Shadow's powerful grasp.

(RAAAAAGH! AAAAUGH!)

Cold sweat beaded up on Bolt's forehead; he had seen many things that he didn't want to talk about by now, and he was sure that this was going to be one of those times. He had his paw out towards the Pichu's chest while black and white aura circled in front of it, like a yin-yang symbol.

(Hold her as still as you can! This will take out whatever's possessing her!) Bolt commanded, aiming his paw. Shadow grunted. (I'm trying to do that while not actually hurting her, considering she's probably feeling like she's on fire right now!)

Still, the pain flared all around her, except now she thought whatever was holding her was trying to choke her. She didn't know anymore; she felt like she was suffocating anyway, drowning in wave after wave of the numbing force that emanated from her chest. Anger raged like wildfire in her head like the storm of fear and hopelessness with it that christened into absolute catastrophe within her.

In the center of it all, in the middle of the line between her life, and her death, she could now just barely make out the swirling black and white energy that the creature in front of her had…

(On your go, Shadow.) Bolt said, keeping his paw out towards his target.

Shadow got the Pichu as secure as possible and nodded quickly. (Do it.)

(Hakumei Furasshu.)

The swirling power began to spin faster until it looked like a disk, shooting into the Pichu's wound. A strand of the energy stayed connected to Bolt's paw like a rope.

Shadow felt the Pichu suddenly freeze in his grasp while the dark energy coursing over her drew back into the wound from all over her. Silence came from her now while Bolt stood for a few more seconds before tugging powerfully on the strand of silver energy, ripping out a considerably large flare of dark energy, launching into the air above them while Bolt's gray energy followed.

Shadow watched as Bolt kept his paw out towards the evil power, his silver aura surrounding it in a glass-like sphere until he closed his paw.

Almost immediately the silver energy contracted inward, imploding the darkness within it with a distinct, warping sound.

They stood quietly, as if waiting until relief spread over both of them with sounds of soft sobs coming from the Pichu. Breathing out, Shadow gently put her back on the ground where she promptly fell back in a sitting position. She covered her eyes while continuing to bawl.

(Shh. Shh.) Bolt whispered, stepping forward and bending to get better eye contact. Shadow stepped back to his side, all while the young 'chu slowly stared up at Bolt.

(It's over now…can you tell us what happened?)

She was unresponsive, however, just continuing to stare up at Bolt. She made sound like she was choking. (They…)

(Everybody's in danger!) She blurted out, her breathing going as erratic as before. (Everyone's in danger! They're going to KILL them!)

Cold crept across Shadow's back. (What are you talking about? Who's 'they'?)

She grew silent again, seeming to shiver. Slowly, she opened her mouth to speak again…

A loud, eerie symphony of screams pierced the air as Shadow visibly flinched in its wake, swiftly turning to the direction of the sound. Bolt was already facing the same way with the exact same expression of shock that Shadow had.

Bolt spoke, eyes widened. (That…that came from the meadow…)

The Pichu began crying again. (…They're…they're attacking…those monsters that kidnapped us before are attacking…)

Hearing this, Shadow's fur bristled while a feeling of urgency swept him. (Damn it, we have to get over there now!)

(Agreed, I'll carry her back, so let's hurry!) Bolt's exasperated voice commanded back. He motioned to the Pichu to come towards him as another wave of shouts ripped across the area. A fierce snarl emerged on Bolt's maw as he lifted the Pichu onto his back. (Get a firm hold onto my shoulders, I'm going to go pretty fast. Shadow, let's go!)

…

Soon, they were hearing much more than just the shouts and screams. The sounds of lightning striking the ground and odd screeches could be heard. With each crack of thunder the patter of debris hitting the ground came like hail, and with that another screech or scream was heard. Shadow could smell the scent of blood mixed in with great amounts of smoke.

They jumped high over another bush, with a small squeak from the Pichu on Bolt's back. Shadow flipped over a rock while hearing her gasp in terror.

(A monster! A monster!) She cried while pointing out to their left. An eerie, yet familiar screech crossed Shadow's ear as he glanced to his left.

Sure enough, Shadow spotted a jet-black, humanoid creature running in towards them with a glaring, scarlet slits for eyes…

_What the…An Ethereal?_

(Look out!) Shadow yelled while he and Bolt slid to a stop, just barely getting the Ethereal to miss a massive, gliding slash that tore into the ground where they would've been. Dust and black aura flung out from the marks as the Ethereal stopped, ripping its claws out of the ground while making another, horrific screech.

(We're getting attacked by ETHEREALS? Son of a bitch!) Shadow exclaimed while Bolt put the Pichu down, charging yet another ball of white and black energy in his paw. (Of all things to attack, these things have to…) He said, rearing his paw back as the creature ran forward again with its claws swept to its sides.

Bolt's paw shot forward, firing jolts of grayish electricity from his paw that instantly ripped the creature to shreds, like bullets ripping through water. It made a final, shrill scream before its head was also disintegrated by the tendrils of lightning.

Gray static still coursing over his paw, Bolt turned hurriedly back to Shadow while another shot of lightning hit down from the sky a small distance away. (This isn't good at all, many of the 'chus here don't know how to combat these things!)

He had the shivering Pichu climb back up on his back, lunging forward once more into a run towards the meadow while Shadow followed…

...

Chaos. Madness.

The only two words to describe it that Shadow could think of.

Left and right, in front and behind, a massive battle was going on…

And many of the individual fights going on were losing battles.

An Ethereal savagely kicked a Pikachu into the air while another several yards away slashed a bloody wound into a Raichu's back. At the same time, some 'chus, especially the ones who appeared older, were blasting apart Ethereals left and right with a flurry of white and dark energy.

(I suppose the older ones are those 'elders' you mentioned some time ago?) Shadow yelled while sending another wave of his dark energy at an Ethereal, slicing it in half by the waist.

(Yeah! They're trying to protect the Pichu in the middle of them!) Bolt hurriedly replied, obliterating another dark creature while trying to keep the Pichu on his back. (I'm going to get this one in the circle, give me some cover!)

(Sure!) Shadow replied, scanning to his left and right…

_Damn it, where's Light?_

(I know what you're thinking; she's probably helping to protect the Pichu! Come on!) Bolt bellowed at Shadow, already running a bit ahead.

A growl escaped his throat as an Ethereal nearby picked up a Pikachu by his throat, already scarred from battle with a wounded shoulder. The Ethereal screeched in his face while he struggled against its grip, eyes widening as its claw reared back…

It abruptly let go, screaming as Shadow tore into its chest, flying through the new hole in its center with his dark aura in his wake. The Pikachu dropped onto the ground, taking three huge breaths before nodding to Shadow. (Agh…thanks…)

(Unless you can use dark or white energy against them, it's useless!) Shadow yelled back, continuing back towards Bolt. A large, white beam shot out in front of him, stopping as it smashed through around three Ethereals in the way, allowing Bolt to safely hand the Pichu to the 'chus forming the protective wall around the rest.

(Light!) Shadow called out upon seeing the Raichu emerge from the beam. As he got closer, he could see that not only were her eyes lit up, but pure-white aura was surrounding her. When she turned her head to look at him, he stopped in his tracks.

Her gaze was almost unrecognizable; it was still the mellow, caring look she usually gave him, but it was also fierce, powerful…and most of all, awe-inspiring.

(…Light?)

(…I'm sorry that we have to meet again under these circumstances, Shadow.)

Even her voice seemed more powerful, like a great echo carrying across miles of earth. She looked over his shoulder, stretching her paw out to point, a glare now forming on her face.

(He's here.)

He blinked at her for a few moments before hearing a loud crack behind him.

He swiveled to look towards where the sound came from as the sky suddenly darkened and a freezing chill passed through. The sun's visage vanished, cloaked in a sudden sea of gray overhead.

All around the Ethereals seemed to have stopped, and instead they turned towards the source of the sound and kneeled, bowing their heads.

"_Master."_

Shadow didn't know where the voice came from, but he saw that he wasn't the only one who heard it. Nearby he could see Raika and Raisen back-to-back, looking around themselves with a few wounds of their own. Bolt stood just a few feet from them; unlike them he was staring towards where the Ethereals had their heads bowed.

Another crack sounded, with another chilling wind in its wake.

Light walked forward, looking to Shadow.

Another crack issued out.

Light turned back in the direction of the sound, taking off towards it. Shadow reached out as if to stop her, withdrawing his paw as he cursed under his breath. Seconds later, he took off after her…

Yet another boom sounded, this time more forceful than the ones before. The 'chus that Shadow saw were all entranced at a center point in the field, maybe one hundred yards away from the apple tree. In that center he could see a great, ominous ball of energy floating maybe five feet off the ground.

Light slowed down, stopping in front of the sphere. She appeared to be staring at it, as if waiting…

A degree of tension fell across his mind, stopping a few feet from her. She glanced to him, speaking again:

(He's here.)

Another great, deafening boom sounded while waves of dark energy threw back other 'chus in the vicinity. Shadow felt almost nothing pushing him back, while he saw Light putting up a small struggle against the force. Soon, it stopped, leaving him, Light, and maybe ten or eleven Ethereals within a one hundred yard radius.

The black ball rose into high into the air, expanding into double its original size. Within, Shadow could make out two eyes of scarlet with black rings around white pupils…

"_There you are."_

A final shockwave emitted from the sphere, exploding powerfully while the Ethereals around them sank into the ground. Holding an arm in front of him, Shadow resisted the blast force while squinting to see just what it was. Above, the clouds had begun to swirl…

The smoke cleared somewhat, allowing him to see a form drifting slowly to the ground, arms out and its two feet touching. Energy flowed out from it, making another small wave as it finally landed on the ground before Light and Shadow.

Shadow's teeth clenched, his heartbeat audible to himself as he saw the figure step out of the smoke, arms crossed with a crazed smile.

(…You…) He and Light said, almost at the same time…

(Yes, me…)

(ME, ME, ME…) Marxus drawled out while a chuckle became audible form him, getting louder until it went off into full-blown, mad laughter…

A little suspenseful, isn't it?

Hakumei Furasshu: Japanese, "Twilight Flush"


	25. Chpt XXIV: Forza Del Male

I'm absolutely sorry about the wait, guys…things haven't exactly been going well for me lately…Oh well. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait for you guys!

Chapter XXIV:_ Forza Del Male_

August 29, 2061 6:06 p.m.

The Demon-Lucario's laughter ceased. (How did I know that I would find you here…?) Marxus' low, warped voice came out. Shadow heard him chuckle slightly again, angering him.

(Oh, that's right…YOU…or rather, the other side of you, Shadow…told me.)

…_Damn my AntiReal…_

Around them, Shadow could almost feel the eyes of all the other 'chus staring at him and Light. The sound of someone walking towards him came from behind.

(Marxus…!) Bolt snarled, stopping to the right of Shadow. Even more of a surprise to Shadow, he could actually hear Bolt growling. Marxus' eyes widened, his smile now showing his fanged teeth.

(Good, you still remember me, Bolt…I cannot help but to be so…TOUCHED…)

He chuckled, uncrossing his arms. (…Of course, I remember YOU…)

(…does your little brother remember?)

Arcs of electricity shot from behind at him, obliterating the ground around him as he back-flipped away. As they stopped, he again resumed the position of crossing his arms. Looking behind, Shadow noticed Raika and Raisen approaching, both of their cheeks sparking while their faces and Bolt's shared looks of hate.

(…Damn you.) Came Raisen's voice, followed closely by his sister's. (…Mention him again and I won't miss next time.)

Marxus shook his head. (Oh, that's right…)

(…I erased him, didn't I?)

(I thought we said for you to not mention him!) Raika exploded out, fierce sparks of electricity pouring out from her cheeks like a waterfall of light. Again, Marxus infuriated Shadow more with another, low chuckle. (Calm down, little female…be thankful that I didn't take his SOUL. Sadly, I didn't have that kind of power yet, though I have it now…)

(…NOW, GUESS WHERE THOSE PICHU WENT.)

Marxus twisted his paw in a circle in front of him, summoning a barrage of small, bright spheres that seemed to be glittering in front of his paw. Sounds like tiny, almost inaudible cries seemed to be coming from them as he held them in his right paw.

(What have you done?) Raisen boomed, shocked and angered at this new revelation. (…Oh, I don't know…) Marxus replied with an insulting amount of sarcasm. (…maybe I've…sucked their very souls from them, I forgot.)

(Release them at once.)

This time Light spoke, her voice commanding and powerful, as if she had no fear of the Lucario in front of them. She took a step towards him, prompting him to narrow his eyes at her, though they were still at a distance. (Surprising that you have the courage to demand such a thing from me. I'd expect something like that from one of the others…)

The paw that was not holding the souls was charging black energy. (But then again, you're not really Light herself, are you…)

_Not…Light…?_ Shadow asked himself, his attention now averted towards the glowing Raichu in front of them, staring down Marxus without any traces of fear. Her ominous glare kept at the Ethereal lord.

(…No, I am not. You know that very well, Marxus. And you know exactly who I am, don't you?)

His mouth formed a line now, for the first time showing a degree of seriousness that Shadow had never seen from him before. (I know who you are…why would I not remember you, or those Knights from over one and a half MILLENIA ago…)

(…Lightforce.)

His paw thrust forward, firing a beam of dark energy like fire and lightning mixed into one at her. Just when Shadow was going try to push her out of the way she drew both of her own paws back, slamming them together to release her own, powerful aura at the oncoming attack.

The center of the collision between the two energies exploded with power, with the very space in it becoming warped and erased from existence by the opposite powers of light and dark. The ground in the center of the beams, maybe ten yards away from the users of the attacks, was becoming shredded and warped inward into the beam to where it was becoming like a small hill.

(Still as…powerful as you were then, I see.) Lightforce said past the effort she was giving to stop Marxus' attack.

(Of course, little Raichu. And this is with ONE paw at my disposal…) His wicked smile appeared on his face once more. He let his right paw fall, jumping to the left to dodge the rest of the beam coming from Lightforce.

(Millenia? How the hell can you be over a thousand years old?) Shadow exclaimed.

(Think about it, Shadow…Dr. Namba was never very careful with the HUNDREDS of experiments he performed on so many Pokémon…and so, I was able to reincarnate into a body that the 'good doctor' had been experimenting with.)

He raised his paw in front of his face, clasping it as he lowered it back to his side while speaking. (He had been trying to create something meaningful to give to his superior, so he tried to create a 'super soldier' of sorts by concentrating pure dark energy into the soul of this creature…However, it would seem that he went a little too far…he let the poor soul writhe in unimaginable agony as its mind was destroyed by the darkness, controlled by it, corrupting its soul to irreparable conditions…)

Teeth locked together in Shadow's jaw as Marxus continued his horrifying tale. (In the end, it was enough to where my mind came back into existence, and, being the GREATFUL being that I am, I took this body for my own as the one who once inhabited this body finally died in a chasm of madness…)

(Thus, as you can see, this body is mine now, as it has been for now around six years…)

(We don't care about your sick beginnings, bastard! Return those Pichu NOW!) Raika demanded, also finding the guts to speak out. Raisen took a step towards Marxus as well, static emerging from his cheeks. Shaking his head, Marxus seemed to freeze in place.

(Ugh!)

They all turned to see Raika being restrained by Marxus' arm against his chest, the top of her yellow-furred head pressing on the bottom of his chest spike. The image of Marxus that was where he was last vanished as Bolt's teeth clenched. (Let go of her!)

(Not until I show her some manners…I was simply trying to explain how I am here now …)

Raika struggled against his arm, choking heavily as he tightened his restraint on her neck. By this time all of them, including Raika, were already having sparks raining down from their cheeks.

It could be seen now that some of the 'chus in the distance were again trying to fight off attacking Ethereals. (Enough of this, call your demons off now!) Raisen bellowed, hearing the sound of more screams.

Marxus cocked his head at them beginning to float off the ground with Raika still in his grasp. He looked to his left paw, with the white, glowing souls of Pichu still hovering above it, then down to his hostage. (Oh, the FUN is just getting started…now that my good 'friends' are entertaining the rest of the 'chus out there…I think I'll give you some entertainment of my own…)

Shadow watched as Marxus sent the spheres into the air, still hovering above his head while he brought his left paw over Raika's head. Suddenly, Raika cried out, writhing in raw agony as dark energy shot down on her from Marxus' paw.

_Reikon Nottori!_

Her eyes seemed to grow empty, ears falling to the sides of her head as Marxus made a last ripping motion in the air above her skull, causing a transparent white image of Raika to separate from her body.

(NO!) Bolt and Raisen yelled at the same time, seeing Raika's soul minimize into one of the many baseball-sized spheres over Marxus' head as he dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

(What's the matter? She's just joined my collection is all…)

Hearing the cold, malicious statement Marxus just made, Shadow snapped.

(Shadow Flare!)

Bolt looked back to see Shadow thrust his own arm forward, partially covered with the black aura that jetted out like an airborne blaze of black fire at Marxus.

However, Marxus simply placed his paw in front of himself, catching the aura and absorbing it into his body like a sponge with water. He laughed yet again. (It seems that you're the first one here to let your temper get the better of you, Shadow…good. You have proven to me that you are beginning to embrace the dark power inside of you.)

Shadow growled. (I have it, so I might as well put it to good use, like for killing you and getting those souls back!)

Lightforce gave a worried yet calm look to Shadow before looking back to Marxus. (Like he said, dark one, you WILL return those souls at once.)

(It looks like it's going to be four against one, demon!) Raisen added in, his own white aura shining in his fists while Bolt continued his glare at Marxus, bright energy igniting on his body as well.

(Very well then, you 'chus seem to be worthy opponents…) Marxus said, eagerness showing in his voice as he looked up at the souls over his head, which all promptly flew several yards into the air above in a circle. (If you manage to defeat me, I will give you back the souls…however, if I defeat you…)

(I will take your souls as well.)

(Why not just give them back and save yourself the wait to die, you son of a bitch!) Shadow yelled, his short claws digging into the ground.

Marxus floated back to the earth, his paw to his chin in mock thought. (…Why do you value life so very much? No matter what you do, no matter how much you cling to your pathetic lives…you are destined to die anyway. Not even the legends themselves can live without the fear of death someday. Even if I HAPPEN to absorb those souls right now, increasing my lifespan by how long they would have lived…I would still die.)

(You will be taking the lives of NO ONE today, Marxus. I won't allow you to do what you did so long ago!) Lightforce bellowed furiously, clenching her fist as it exploded full of her white aura.

(I'm afraid that this time you cannot stop me. I may be weaker than I was then, but you no longer have the power you had then either. In short…)

His body flared with his powerful dark aura, sending a mass chill through Shadow as he felt the unyielding force of the evil power. The sensors on the back of the evil Lucario's head lifted as he stretched his right paw in front of him in a stance. At the same time, all of the 'chus got into their own respective stances as Marxus spoke once more.

(…All of you shall die here…)

The Ethereal lord smiled as his power concentrated into a ball at the front of his forward paw.

(HA HA HA HA HA!)

The energy fired out from his paw like a cannonball. Swiftly, Shadow dashed out to Marxus' right, feeling the aftershock of Marxus' attack as he threw his paw back. On his far right, Bolt was launching a mass volley of extremely bright jolts of lightning at Marxus, each leaving behind a distinct, fog-like white aura that reminded Shadow of tracers.

(Very powerful indeed, Bolt. Very reminiscent of your father! Ha Ha!) Marxus laughed out, acrobatically dodging every shot of electricity that Bolt got out at him, whether rolling, jumping off the ground with his paw, or just ducking. Amazingly, at the same time he was somehow dodging a similar wave of electrical strikes from Raisen, though they were nowhere near as rapid as Bolt's.

Black electricity began to fire out from behind Bolt as Shadow had begun launching his own volleyes of his dark-aura in fused electricity at Marxus.

(Yes, you're putting on quite a show for me, aren't you?) Marxus mocked, now deflecting some bursts of electricity back at Bolt, Raisen AND Shadow at an unthinkable speed. Flip, spin, punch. Marxus continued to block and redirect shots at him before stopping as the two Pikachus and Raichu stopped launching their attacks at him.

(…I think the lesser important 'chu needs to take a rest, wouldn't you say…?) Marxus said in a whispered voice.

"_Yes, one needs to go, reader."_

They watched as Marxus quickly put both arms out, almost shooting into the shadows of the grass of the meadow. (Look out on the ground!) Lightforce yelled from behind them. Shadow himself relized that this was likely the same kind of attack that his AntiReal had pulled back in Pallet Town…

(Where did he-HAHK!) Raisen choked, the breath blasted out of his lungs as Marxus appeared out of the ground under him, slamming both of his paws into Raisen's chest. The sheer speed of the attack launched Raisen over a hundred feet into the air with a small stream of blood following from where Marxus' claws had dug into him.

Raisen peered down over his chest as he began to descend, seeing Marxus closing in fast, giving a deranged look like the demon he was.

A flash of light blinded Raisen for a few seconds, and as his view returned he saw Marxus diving back towards the ground with Light trading blows with him. The next thing he knew, he was hitting the ground head-first before seeing no more…

(Son of a bitch!) Shadow yelled as he saw Raisen hit the ground over a hundred yards away, knocked out. As he looked back to Marxus, he saw that Ethereals had appeared in front of him. Likewise, he saw Bolt being confronted by the creatures as well. They slowly backed up towards each other, looking around at the ring of Ethereals.

Shadow looked over his shoulder at Bolt. (These things?)

(They must be trying to stop us from helping Light…err…Lightforce…whatever. It looks like we're going to have to fight our way to her.)

(Right. No fucking Ethereals are going to keep me from sending Marxus back to oblivion!) Shadow replied while taking aim at an Ethereal now…

(Indeed, you still battle well, despite your size. Now tell me, does your vessel know at all what is happening?) Marxus scoffed in-between acrobatic leg sweeps and punches, all exploding in a ball of dark aura combined with her white aura.

(No, she does not…!) Lightforce replied with a slash of her tail that rebounded off Marxus' arm. Another flash happened between them as a wave of air smacked Shadow. In the distance, the sharp crack of trees could be heard under the thunder that accompanied lightning, zapping across the clouds swirling above.

The screech of an Ethereal to Shadow's right was like music to his ears as he tore his tail through it, glowing with his dark aura. Seeing an opening, Shadow launched from the small gathering of Ethereals, tossing streams of darkness at Marxus while missiles of light shot from Bolt's paws at his right.

Looking at Bolt, he nodded as Bolt gave a similar gesture back. If things weren't so serious, Shadow could swear he would smile at the irony.

_Heh…to think, about two weeks ago I would've never thought I would fight alongside Bolt…_

(Excellent, you've both decided to join the fun!) Marxus laughed as he kicked off the ground, the black and white energy bolts slicing into the air under him and in front of Light. He used his front paws to flip up onto his feet several yards away, immediately crossing his arms once more. Shadow and Bolt slid to a stop, focused glares on Marxus as he tauntingly motioned with his right paw, signaling for Shadow to come closer. (It is time for you show me how much you have gained from the dark, Shadow.)

Lightforce's glowing arm extended in front of Shadow like a gate. She gave a commanding look to him over her shoulder. (Stay back. It's exactly what he wants you to do.)

He glared at Marxus with a clenched jaw, eyes then looking back to Lightforce. (So what do you expect me to do, then? I'm not going to stand around while you fight this bastard by yourself! I don't care whether you're Light or someone else; you're not going in alone!)

(…He's right. We have to work together to defeat him.) Bolt added with vicious white charges still coursing around his paws. Lightforce slowly raised her head back to Marxus, who had begun tapping his foot impatiently.

(Are you quite done? Strategy is just a guise for desperation, after all…And I'm getting the urge to just leave with the souls now.)

Her eyes narrowed at him.

(Be careful.)

She took off towards Marxus with renewed energy, and as she drew closer Marxus got into his own fighting stance, eyes wide with anticipation. (Good, we can start again!)

Alongside Shadow, Bolt nodded. (Shadow, let's go!)

Air threw his ears back with the sudden rush of speed, and more black static crackled all over his body like a small storm. He felt the power surge within him as he called upon it, blasting forward at Marxus, who was already preoccupied with a high-speed fist fight with Lightforce.

Jets of Shadow and Bolt's aura-charged electricity ran across her view, cutting through air and earth alike as explosions of black and white criss-crossed in front of her, whether from them or from her fight with Marxus. A small blast from a jolt of Shadow's dark electricity threw her off Marxus, but as she flipped from her front pat to her standing legs, she saw Marxus rubbing at a spot on his chest where's Shadow's attack apparently hit. Lightforce could see a very small, but sure trickle of blood from under his paw leak onto his tan chest fur.

Despite the damage, however, Marxus showed no sign of pain. (Good job, Shadow…you have become the first one to make me bleed in this battle…)

His paw rose from the wound, revealing a spot on his chest that appeared burned, with center showing a small hole in his flesh. Either way, Shadow was astonished at how little damage his attack had actually caused. Brandishing right his paw towards them once again, Marxus planted his foot forward, staring at Lightforce.

Suddenly, they had instantly disappeared from where they were once standing, now engaged in another high speed fist-fight. Marxus jumped hundreds of feet back, landing with a great wave of dark energy as Lightforce launched like a missile at him. Shockwaves exploded from in-between their fist, creating similarly deafening booms of sound each time their paws made contact.

(Ha!)

Lightforce saw Marxus dodge another swipe of her tail, rolling to the side to dodge a diving kick Shadow made. Again he jumped, back-flipping as Shadow punched at him three times with aura-infused fists. Spinning around, Marxus caught Bolt's fist just before he was about to hit the Lucario's head.

(White Lightning Blade!)

Electricity streamed into Bolt's free paw, immediately combining with his aura to form the bright, white static rod. Within the second, he swung as hard as he could at Marxus' head.

The blade exploded upon contact, dissipating into static off Bolt's arm as Marxus was thrown back, letting go of Bolt in the process.

Seeing an opportunity, Shadow quickly amassed dark energy into his paw, roaring as he jumped up and punched.

However, Marxus' eye shot open as he caught a hold of Shadow's paw, forcing Shadow onto his back as Marxus flipped onto his feet, spinning around to kick Shadow square in the top of his head. The 'chus eyes seemed to bulge as his body flew past Bolt, crashing into the ground. Groaning, Shadow slowly rose.

(Augh! Why you…!)

Shadow could see Marxus dashing at him, paw forming a sphere of black that left a gaseous trail in its wake. Behind him, however, Lightforce was running up even faster, her body alight with white static.

(White Volt Tackle!)

Dust and blades of grass shredded under Marxus' feet as he spun around, redirecting his paw at Lightforce. (Dark Superpunch!)

Her hind legs made contact with her front as she lunged forward, both front paws swinging forward as Marxus' fist made contact with them.

(Woah!) (Get down!) Shadow and Bolt yelled respectively as as gigantic screech came front the center of contact before the rampant energy exploded outward, ripping up the ground and uprooting the grass as Shadow was briefly deafened and blinded by the blast…

A moment later, Shadow's vision began to fade back in, his hearing returning with a symphony of blasts similar to, but not nearly as loud as the blast that had deafened him. Shaking his head, Shadow saw Lightforce again engaging Marxus, with Bolt also rising from the broken ground.

Lightforce kicked off of a slap of soil sticking out from the shredded earth, making distance between her and Marxus as white aura blasted like white lasers from her paws. Quickly, Marxus ran towards her, dodging and deflecting each burst as he closed the distance until he was right in front of her.

With a grin, Marxus threw his knee up, hitting Lightforce's arm upwards and leaving her nearly defenseless before bringing up the rest of his leg to kick off of her other arm.

With a grunt, Lightforce got back onto her feet, staring up to Marxus as Bolt and Shadow approached, Shadow still rubbing his head. (Shadow, are you alright?) She asked, concerned, Shadow mumbled under his breath, looking up at Marxus. (Yeah, I'm fine…damn it, he'll pay for that…)

Marxus soared backwards, stopping at a high elevation as he threw his paws in front of him. Spheres in front of him swelled with dark power, roaring like flame jets as his mouth formed a smile once more.

(Dark Aura!)

Shadow growled back at Marxus as he began to see several balls of energy rain from Marxus' paws like hail, homing in on them. (I'll get the-Shadow!) Bolt said as he walked forward, cutting himself off as Shadow himself stepped up in front of Bolt

(Bring it! Dark Aura!) Shadow yelled, raising his paws to the demon as his own dark energy blasted out from his paws. To his anger, Marxus audibly laughed at him. (Very brave of you, but I question how you think you can defeat MY abilities with aura…!)

Marxus vanished from behind his assault of aura as the two separate bursts collided in mid-air.

(Shadow, look out!) Lightforce's voice yelled at him, to which he suddenly felt a presence behind. Before he could turn, he felt a powerful fist punch him into the air, with an explosion of dark energy not far behind form where he once was. Unfortunately, the direction he was going sent him right into the remaining volleys of dark aura that Marxus had been attacking him with.

(Agility!)

To his surprise and relief, he felt himself being pulled out of the air before the energy hit, which instead obliterated the ground below as he rolled to soften the landing. Again, the sound of far-off screams could be heard from the many 'chus around them in the midst of continued battle with more Ethereals. Getting up, he saw Bolt in front of him with more white energy in his paws.

(Don't underestimate him, Shadow! That could've been it for you!) He scolded as he now concentrated the power to his right arm.

(White Lightning Blade!)

Power focused into a beam in his right paw, its end like the edge of a sword covered in white static all over. In the next instant, Bolt was rushing at Marxus.

Thunder clashed overhead. Wind whirled in his ears.

His paw clasped, and a voice much like his seemed to speak right into Shadow's mind:

"_We need me, don't we?"_

…_Piss off._

Blasts of white and black boomed in his vision as he rose, ignoring the jeers in his head that was surely from his AntiReal. In the air, he could again see an aerobatic display of skill occurring between Lightforce and Marxus, chaotically and erratically smashing paws together in fantastic displays of power between two opposite forces. On the ground, a similar display was going on as Bolt appeared to be fighting fiercely with a clone of the Lucario, tearing and slashing at him with his electrical blade that whipped and flipped from one paw to the other in a fantastic display of swordsmanship.

The ground clone of Marxus blocked another strike with his own, black blade of his sinister aura. They exchanged glares, Bolt's one of intense concentration that was masking his intense contempt for the one who had killed his brother, while Marxus's seemed to show only enjoyment. (Your ability with the elemental blade techniques is quite impressive indeed, Bolt…but novice compared to the Knights…

…However, you are about as good as your mother.)

(…urg…I suppose you WOULD know, wouldn't you?) Bolt snarled back, making one last collision of blades before jumping back and launching more bursts of lightning at Marxus.

_Light…or, Lightforce seems to have Marxus covered there…so I'll help Bolt out then._

His paw ignited with dark energy and electricity, again hearing AntiShadow's voice:

"_So, we draw on some of our power, but it will be pointless without our true power…"_

_All you have to worry about is whether or not I'll kill you the next time we meet._

"_Hmph. Good luck then, me. We will need it."_

A bead of sweat dropped from Bolt's brow as he put his right paw to his left shoulder, pulsing with a burning sensation. He breathed out, one eye half closed in response to the pain surging through his arm.

(Amazing what dark power can do, wouldn't you think? Allow me to show you once more…) Marxus said as he raised his arm into the air, concentrating heavy amounts of dark power into his arm, crackling and bursting out from his paw while making the air cold. Taking his paw off his shoulder, Bolt winced as he drew electricity into his paws once more.

_Curses…_

(Heh…goodbye, Bolt.) Marxus spoke once again as he swung his paw at Bolt, not seeing Shadow lunging at him from the same side his arm was on.

(No you don't!) Shadow yelled as he grabbed onto Marxus' elbow, kicking as hard as he could into his upper arm. The black sphere shot out, missing Bolt by several feet as the latter used the opportunity to begin charging a new attack…

At first, Shadow saw Marxus' pupils shrink in shock as a largely audible snap sounded from his upper arm where Shadow's hind paw planted, and he could feel the arm under his right hind paw give way. With little seconds to react, Shadow managed to block Marxus' other arm and use it to rebound off of him, landing to his right.

_This is as difficult as it was last time…_

(White Iron Tail!) Lightforce yelled, her thunderbolt-shaped tail easily shredding through a line of Ethereals. Around her, the 'chus were continuing to hold their own against the Ethereals, though they were noticeably faltering with cries and yells here and there, usually accompanied by the otherworldly screeches of ruthless Ethereals. Back to a group of 'chus behind her, she scanned around her.

(Come out, Marxus! Enough hiding behind your fiends!)

(First, allow me to make silence for our battle…and don't worry, I shall INVITE the other two as well.)

She saw a wave run through the grass, and in response she immediately raised her paws in front of her. (Protect!)

Amazement showed on Shadow's face as he saw the Marxus clone actually laughing at the sight of his arm broken into virtually two pieces, hanging off by tendons.

_What the…fuck is wrong with this…thing?_

His laughter subsided, his body freezing in place as Shadow felt a wave of what seemed like very cold air pass through from behind him. Chills ran across him as he saw Marxus in front of him fall backwards like a corpse, fading away like a very dark gas.

(…Shadow, do you hear that?) Bolt asked, slowly raising his paw to his ear despite the pain in his shoulder. Shadow's ears twitched slightly as he tried to hear anything suspicious. He shook his head, confused. (I don't hear anything besides you and I talking.)

(Exactly…there's no sound around us…no cries from the other 'chus, no grass swaying, not even the wind blowing…look, the grass is still.)

As the words sank in, Shadow made a small gasp, looking around at the rest of the meadow. Like Bolt had said, it was all still, like everything had been turned to stone. He could see a slight after-image of his arm as he looked to the spot where he was standing.

(What's going on here?) Shadow asked to no one in particular, realizing that his question seemed to be echoing. In the distance, he could see all the 'chus and Ethereals frozen in place, with sparks, aura, and electricity hanging still in the air as well. Faces stopped in excruciating pain, showing horror at the frozen claws of Ethereals tearing through their hides, or fierce expressions as their aura blasted holes through the creatures' black visages.

A dim glimmer appeared from Lightforce's eyes in the distance as she stepped out from the crowd, looking around herself as she approached Bolt and Shadow. Even from afar, Shadow could see that the grass stayed parted where she stepped, leaving behind a trail of flattened grass from where she came from.

(Do you have any idea of what's happening?) Bolt asked once she got closer. She nodded, though facing away from him and still scanning around them. (It seems that Marxus has frozen the flow of time around us…this means he really doesn't want what he would call 'distractions' from anyone else but us…) Her gaze shifted over her shoulder, turning towards Shadow though looking past him. (Isn't that right, Marxus?)

(How very right you are, Lightforce. There was too much noise coming from our fellows over there and from our environment, so I decided to simply silence them…)

Shadow jumped forward, sliding to face where Marxus' voice echoed from. His teeth bore as he saw the demon Lucario floating a few feet in the air before them, arms crossed. Once again, his unchanging, sinister grin caused a small amount of unease within Shadow.

(...It's as silent as the Void…yet it still does have things within, matter…while the Void has nothing, all but endless darkness…)

(…It makes me wonder, when will it all disappear…when will all things be destroyed…when will everyone and every being finally die…?)

Marxus shook his head, sighing. (…I do know this, though: I WILL be the last to go, AFTER I make sure everything else has drowned in chaos and destruction…)

(Enough! None of that shall come to pass, not now and not at any time in eternity!) Lightforce defiantly spoke, her fierce eyes locked on his. (Your plan did not come to pass over a thousand years ago, and I refuse to let it succeed this time. THIS time…I will make sure that you are destroyed, and correct the mistake the Knights and I made then!)

His smile turned into a frown, his eyes actually showing anger as his aura flared around him, sending chilling waves at them in short intervals.

(There's something that you do not seem to understand, Lightforce…the ways of the Knights have changed in these days. Individually, they have indeed honed their skills to where today's Knights…or, Pokémon Masters, as they're now called…are now worth five of them from then…but there are almost none who could call themselves such today. So far I have only seen maybe four throughout my time in this era, whereas then there were maybe one hundred to oppose me…)

His smile slowly began to return as he landed on the still ground, his sinister aura pulsing on the ground like waves on the ocean. (…With so little force, there is no way for you to stop me once my plans come to fruition…)

(…And with the war still going between Kanto and Team Rocket, no one will be able to aid you until it's too late…)

Black energy ran across his body, inciting his smile to fully come out as Shadow braced himself, glaring at Marxus. (…There will be no heroes to save your world from joining the void. Time and space will be meaningless. Light and Darkness will not exist. Existence will belong to us Ethereals…those who do not truly exist anyhow. To save you the pain of seeing your world die…I will kill you all here.)

His arm crossed over his chest, the energy running across his body now forming a dark, transparent force-field around him. A great humming noise came from it as more and more dark energy ran rampant inside the sphere around Marxus. (Bolt, Shadow, behind me!)

Shadow snapped out of his glare at Marxus, looking to see Lightforce charging her own, intensely bright energy around herself. She was staring at him intently, an exasperated look on her features as she called to him again.

(Shadow, get over here now!) Bolt boomed from behind her as the pitch of the screech in Marxus' energy grew higher and more destructive. His eyes glued on Marxus, Shadow backed up until he was behind Lightforce, hearing a laugh from the demon. His scarlet eyes glowed as the energy around him focused around him more, leaving a black, gas-like outline around his body while some of it whirled about him. Shadow slowly got on all fours, his ears and tail erect. Sparks danced on his cheeks as he saw Marxus put his left paw forward, his right paw to his side with swirling dark energy in its palm. Eyes narrowing, the aura sensors on the back of Marxus' head rose up.

(Prepare yourself…HA HA HA HA HA!)

The energy in his right paw shot out into six separate spheres, swirling as they formed lines to each other in front of his palm. As the balls swirled faster, they formed a large disk in front of Marxus, slightly transparent as the three lines crossing over the center of it focused into one, pitch-black circle.

The thing that got Shadow the most was that Marxus had managed to charge this in a matter of SECONDS.

(Marxus, how dare you even think of doing this!) Lightforce's horrified, firm voice yelled while her energy began to flare up like a mighty wind fanning a wildfire.

(Oh, I think it…and I will do it. But first…I need one of you to offer a memory to me…) Marxus said as the disk floated into the sky, stopping right below the ring of souls that was already there.

(Which one of you shall it be…)

The disk was flat against the sky. As he continued to stare up at it, Shadow could see the dark circle in its center transform into an eye, black with a red center. What looked like blood vessels ringed the outer edges of it, seeping in towards its center like tiny, scarlet creeks. Suddenly, it widened as its unnerving view stopped on Shadow.

(Shadow, move!) Lightforce commanded, moments before the eye lit up.

(Huh?) Shadow gasped as he saw a strange symbol, like an 'X' with strikes on the ends of it that all faced the same way, appear under him.

(Get out of the way!) Bolt yelled, charging to the side with Lightforce to dodge.

On instinct, Shadow lunged as far as his legs would allow him to as the eye opened completely to launch a massive beam at where the symbol was.

Even with time stopped, Shadow could feel a rumble under his paws, his gaze back on Marxus. The Lucario sighed. (Oh well…I believe I can give you some fun myself.)

Marxus turned to Shadow, smiling as he began walking towards him, unfazed by the sparks and dark aura that began flowing from the 'chu. His arms outstretched as a transparent copy split from him, becoming solid as it fully separated from the real Marxus. The copy turned towards Lightforce and Bolt, his paws still outstretched as energy formed around it.

(What?) Bolt said as a wall of dark energy erupted from the clone, halving the meadow in an instant and leaving Shadow alone with the real Marxus.

Shadow growled as he saw the dark wall cut him off from Lightforce and Bolt. He knew exactly what this meant as the real Marxus continued to approach him. (Throughout this fight so far, you seem to have been mostly watching, Shadow. Don't worry…for now YOU are the one who shall fight me…)

(…And die in the process…)

(I don't think so, Marxus. Last tiem you were using Light's body…so this time, I don't have to hold back…)

Bravery fueled him now, running through his blood like magma. The power showed in Shadow's eyes, beginning to turn them blood red…

"_There is no way that we will defeat him without our true power."_

(He's right, Shadow…without the darkness, you are destined to die here.) Marxus spoke, shocking Shadow. (You can hear him?)

(Why would I not…I am, after all, the master of all Ethereals. Sadly, I am mortal right now, so I cannot truly afford to die…)

Shadow's paws balled, feeling the dark energy flowing through him again, much like before…

"_We need me…"_

…_No. Your power is all I need. If you're really a part of me, then you will give me your power!_

"_So be it, me."_

(…Shadow…) Lightforce spoke, her commanding voice suddenly mellow, like Light's mind had managed to speak up from beneath the psyche of Lightforce…

_Whoever you are, please, you have to help Shadow!_

_I know._

The clone of Marxus had his arms crossed, smiling at them from his side of the force-field. Power erupted from his paws, ready to battle both Bolt and Lightforce…

Meanwhile, on the other side, the real Marxus began walking in a circle with Shadow on the opposite side, both feeling the other's power channeling around them.

Shadow's eyes glowed scarlet.

(So, you have decided to use the power…good. That will make this interesting.)

(I'm going to fucking send you back to whatever hell you came from…) Shadow growled back, fangs showing from his jaw. (…I'm going to hate myself for using this power…)

(…But if I have to, I will!)

There's a reference to a group from the world's past that most today would consider 'evil' in this chapter. Do you think you can find it? If you can tell me what it is, you will get a mention at the end of next chapter. See you next time!

_Reikon Nottori:_ Japanese, "Soul Capture"


	26. Chpt XXV: Haunted

Chapter XXV: Haunted

August 29, 2061 6:52 p.m.

The sun hung frozen on the west side of the sky, blanketed the several billows of dark, swirled clouds that hung still as a painting over the meadow. Like statues, the several Ethereals and various Raichu, Pikachu and Pichu stared frozen at attacking Ethereals, their battle stopped along with the rest of time.

A great wall of purplish-black energy cut the field in half, the lonely apple tree in the middle like a marker on a crossroads in the center of the barrier. On one side stood a Raichu, a Pikachu and the demon's copy…

On the other side stood Shadow and the Ethereal lord himself.

(Very good…More and more you are coming to be exactly to my liking.) Marxus' deep, phantasmal voice echoed at Shadow. (Dive deeper into the pain, anger and suffering that you have felt…and let yourself become consumed by the power, so that you can destroy everyone and everything that caused you all this anguish.)

Heavy, rabid breaths came from Shadow. (Fuck you…you just think all the troubles I have are just some sick way entertaining yourself…and what pisses me off even more is that you act like you can understand me.)

Deep, blood-colored eyes made daggers at Marxus. (…There's maybe only two people that could understand me, and yet they're not the two I could confide in to just let it all out.) Shadow said, thinking of Ash and Bolt and how they must feel about having their own worlds crumble around them, then Xepher and Light's roles in allowing him to realize the truth about Team Rocket.

(So what you're telling me…is that you still cannot believe that the life you knew is gone…?) Marxus said shallowly, obviously finding twisted amusement from his own words.

(…It seems to me…that though you are a strong and hardened warrior on the outside…)

(…on the inside, you are basically just a Pichu, waking up to find that both of your parents are dead…a pathetic, fragile creature crying for your mother and father, knowing that they will NEVER return to comfort you…) Marxus spoke further, punctuated by laughter in his speech.

A loud, almost beastly growl flowed out from Shadow's throat. He seemed to be shaking out of sheer anger, all of his lightning-yellow fur erect with crackling electricity. Then, as if giving the cruel, sickening punch-line of a madman's joke, Marxus spoke once more:

(Oh wait…you don't HAVE a mother and father, do you…)

(…isn't that right, CLONE?)

Suddenly, the anger building in Shadow exploded outward like a massive dam failing…

On the other side of the wall, Bolt grimaced, seeing dark energy explode from Shadow's body, accompanied by a roar, showing both pain and madness as Shadow charged at Marxus.

(Heh heh heh…it seems that Shadow has snapped…) The Marxus-clone said to them, smiling as he looked back over his shoulder to Shadow attacking the real Marxus, then back to Lightforce and Bolt.

(Curse you…) Bolt said, breathing out to keep his cool. (You always have to play on our darker memories like the coward you really are…)

(I'm no coward…I just find it to be entertaining. What's better than to see someone try and FAIL to cope with their past…?)

Lightforce switched her view from Marxus to Shadow, seeming to be in her own world as she watched Shadow rabidly launch a wild assault at Marxus…

_He's playing right into Marxus's trap…I must find a way to break this barrier, and quickly…_

(You're no different than the way you were so long ago, are you…)

Her eyes sharpened. (…I would think that over a thousand years in the Void would teach you something…)

(Which brings me even greater joy in seeing Shadow explode in front of us. However, you cowardly mice wouldn't understand anyway. All you ever wanted was peace, the same as the pathetic humans and all the other Pokémon of this world…) Marxus responded, walking forward towards them.

(But sadly, the only way a group of people or Pokemon can bring peace to themselves in inevitably through the one thing they don't want: war. Just take a look at the war happening in Kanto now.)

His paw stretched out ominously, the echoed sounds of Shadow attacking the real Marxus on the other side of the wall passing by. (It is only destiny that the inhabitants of this place will destroy themselves along with everything, so I cannot fathom why you wouldn't want me to eliminate it all and make it easier for you to accept destruction…)

(War only happens…because of THINGS like you trying to ruin everything! So don't give us any talk about us destroying ourselves!) Bolt's fierce voice boomed. (I refuse to let you laugh at the scars we have that were forced on us and get away; you're going to go back to wherever in hell you came from!)

Lightforce crossed her arms, a strong glare focused on the Lucario. (The only one who will be accepting destruction today is YOU, Marxus.)

As the echo of her last words dissipated into the soundless, frozen meadow, dark energy began to once more charge into Marxus's paws. He was evermore smiling, shifting attention back to Shadow fighting his real form on the other side of the purplish-black wall of energy behind him. (Heh…I wonder if I shall use the technique against him once more…that was very close before. And I assure you, he WILL remember what it feels like…)

"_It seems to me that we're STILL too weak…how disappointing."_

(Why…won't…you…DIE!) Erupted the rabid bellow from Shadow's throat, each pause occurring as he made another attempt to rip through his sinister foe with his Iron Tail. Each time he thought he had successfully cleaved through Marxus, he only found it to be an after-image as Marxus would continually spring up out of nowhere from behind.

(Aw, are you having trouble, Shadow? I thought that you were better than this…) Marxus taunted as he quickly shot out from another portal on the ground several yards from Shadow, slowly descending back onto the ground with psychotic, malicious eyes practically staring into Shadow's very soul.

Marxus motioned to the sky above, where the bright soul spheres still hung in a majestic halo. (You are not doing very well to be trying to get the souls back from me. To think, there's thirty-eight Pichu up there, waiting to be saved…and yet here you are, unable to land a sufficient amount of hits against me. Imagine how much loath Bolt will have for you when he sees that you let me take his sister's soul along with the Pichu's…)

The grass ripped under Shadow's paws as he clenched them. The sound of a low growl continually radiated out of his maw, his fur standing on end with static racing across his entire body.

And once again he heard his AntiReal's voice:

"_How about we surrender complete control of our body to our dark side?"_

_Hell no. Knowing you, you'll make me turn on Bolt and Light._

"_It looks like we don't get it, do we…" _AntiShadow's voice echoed through his mind deviously. _"I'm a part of you, channeling all of your negative emotions and getting stronger as you get closer to the dark. Since I channel said emotions, I too have a bit of loath for Marxus…"_

_Yeah right. You fucking bowed to him back at Pallet._

"_All Ethereals must do so, and answer his call no matter what. To tell us the truth, me, for some reason, I actually hated him even before we knew him."_

The sound of a small chuckle from AntiShadow caught Shadow's attention even more. _"There are also…some things he knows that we should, but we do not. "_

_Like what, exactly?_ Shadow asked in his head, getting annoyed by this little conversation. After all, he knew that he should rather be concentrating on the battle at hand then be listening to his AntiReal antagonize him in his mind.

"_Did you know…that he's been manipulating the course of our life from the start?" _

…_What?_

"_Just ask him, me."_

(Why are you just standing there, Shadow? Don't tell me you're too worn out already.)

As if snapping out of a trance, Shadow gasped, blinking several times as his eyesight focused on Marxus about thirty yards away. A growl began to form in his throat once more.

(…How long have you known about me?) Shadow asked as calmly as he could, though he still sounded quite angry. Silence ensued as the echo of his voice ceased along the still grass.

He glared as Marxus uncrossed his arms and began walking slowly toward him.

(Do you really wish to know? I will tell you then…)

(I've known of you since before you awoke, five years ago. And since then…I've made sure that we would meet like this.)

Shadow shuddered a bit on the inside. _So it's true…_

Marxus looked out to his clone fighting Lightforce and Bolt on the other side of the energy field, who were beginning to get the upper hand on it. His foot swished slowly across the ground as he looked back to Shadow, eyes half closed. (You see, I have controlled the majority of your path in this thing you call life…from even before you knew of Team Rocket, I have controlled many things…and PEOPLE, especially…that have made an impact on your life.)

His evil eyes turned once more to Lightforce and Bolt. (And it all began five years ago, when Pallet Town was attacked by Team Rocket.)

(…Isn't it wonderful how so many people were shocked and somewhat confused about how Team Rocket went from a criminal organization, stealing Pokémon…to a paramilitary terrorist organization who is trying to take over Kanto?) He said further, watching as his clone caught Bolt by the leg and threw him high into the air.

Once again, his mad view shifted to Shadow, who was listening to every word. (Yes, it was MY little surprise…instilling in Giovanni's head to begin making weapons and training grunts in combat. He was so very willing to do it…he just needed a little mental 'persuasion', heh heh heh…)

Marxus lifted his arms out to his sides, paws outstretched to make the figure of an apocalyptic preacher. (And so it began. With his feeble old wit under my control I pulled the strings of his mind to make the new Team Rocket attack Pallet Town and wipe it off the face of the planet. Thus began a war that he thought he himself had thought of…but it was I, instead.)

The patch of ground around Shadow was bare from the electricity around him eroding it away ever so slowly. The faint sound of battle crossed over the barrier as Marxus lowered his arms, his malevolent voice speaking once more. (And like the war, I manipulated him into ordering the more…scientific staff of Team Rocket to create deadlier, more powerful weapons to be used, and with it, came Project ECLIPSE…)

(…And with it, came YOU. Yes, Dr. Xepher may have kept it a secret from Giovanni, but it was the orders he gave…put into his mind by me, of course…that gave Xepher the initial thought of creating a Pokémon infused with the power of darkness.)

(That Pokémon, dear Shadow…was YOU. In his eyes, Xepher saw both the answer to ensuring Giovanni's trust in him and in creating a warrior that could eventually be used to destroy Team Rocket…but at the same time, you have become a crucial piece of my ambition. You will play a great part…in how I will meld this world with mine.)

(Do you really think I'll just play along? Go to hell! I'm not going to be used again, ESPECIALLY by you!)

Fists tightening, Shadow launched himself into the air, arms outstretched as his dark aura once again flowed from his body like smoke billowing from a wildfire. Below, Marxus watched intently, his smile widening once again as Shadow dove towards him with a mighty roar.

(It is futile.)

(Ggh!) Shadow cried out as Marxus quickly activated his own dark power to shoot towards Shadow as he came down, mightily smashing his paw into the Pikachu's chest. Cringing in midair as the air blasted out of his lungs, Shadow landed back on the ground, sliding backwards with his front paws to his abdomen. Inhaling as much air as he could, Shadow quickly reacted as Marxus came down upon him with his foot.

(Hurk…Ha!) Shadow grunted, holding his ground as the full force of Marxus's attack hit, small spikes of pain imbedding in his chest from the claws on the Lucario's paws. Catching his leg, Shadow held on to it as he spun around to throw Marxus away.

(Heh…) Marxus said as he rolled back to his feet, dark energy already formed into dark spheres around his upper paws that brightly flashed. Holding his paws in front of him at Shadow, the energy separated into six spheres. From there, the spheres connected to each other with lines up their energy crossing across where Marxus's paw was.

(I missed the first time…but I assure you, this will hit this time…) Marxus spoke as Shadow saw the spheres begin to swirl, going faster and faster until they formed a disk in front of the ethereal lord.

(You're going to try to do that to Shadow AGAIN?) Lightforce exclaimed, seeing the disk from Marxus's paw begin to ascend into the sky from the other side of the barrier. Looking up to see it as well, Bolt grimaced. Tweny feet from them, the clone of Marxus held his left paw to his chest, a steady stream of blood running down from a hole on the left side of his chest. Though a small crack of scarlet was running from his mouth, the clone managed to smile at the spectacle. (Yes, I'm trying it again…sad that this clone only has half the ability of my real self, otherwise it would be YOU two in this condition…)

(Oh well. This time I will make sure…that Shadow feels the power of all he's slain.) The Marxus clone spoke one last time, his eyes closing as he dropped backwards like a dead man, disappearing into the ground.

(All the ones he's…slain? What does he mean?) Bolt asked, immediately turning to Lightforce. She shook her head, glaring towards the flying, black disk on the other side of the barrier.

(…It means…he's going to know just how much pain he's caused in his life…)

(…all at once.)

Her view shifting from the disk in the air over Shadow to the barrier separating them, Lightforce began to charge white energy into her paw. Eyeing the wall with her paw clenched, she charged towards it, fiercely ramming her paw into it.

A burning sensation immediately engulfed her paw, her teeth clenching as she forced herself to push on it, charging more and more of her energy into it.

(Here.) Bolt said, approaching with his own energy charging into his paw. With a small grunt, he also plunged his fist into the barrier, wincing as he felt dark energy scalding him. Above them, the disk once again turned into a demonic looking eye, staring down towards Shadow…

(What the hell is that?) Shadow asked, still awed at the appearance of the eye above. His body felt cold, numb as the eye continued to stare down at him, unblinking.

(It's time to face the blood you've shed…)

Shadow gasped, turning around as Marxus grabbed hold of him from behind, restraining him as the X-like symbol from before appeared under Shadow. Shadow found himself shaking, unable to move as if he was hypnotized by the eye above.

(Shadow! No!)

With a small amount of struggle, Shadow was able to see Lightforce screaming for him at the corner of his eyesight, trying to force her paw through while Bolt was doing the same next to her, an almost panicked look on his face.

As he saw the eye brighten overhead, Shadow tried to move, or to flail, do something to escape Marxus's grasp. (It's time for you to face the ultimate nightmare. Know how much that you have caused…and make it entertaining.)

His arm moved very slowly, as if tied to five-hundred pound weights. He could not even charge electricity into himself as Marxus stepped back, throwing him directly at the eye.

(NO!) (Shadow!) He could barely hear Lightforce and Bolt screaming before the eye widened fully, firing a massive beam at him that blinded his vision…

…

…

"_Can you hear me?"_

_Who are you?_

"_Who are…we?" "I'm sure you know." "You're the reason we're here." "Why?" "Why'd you do this to me?" "It's all your fault…" "Why did you kill me…?"_

_L…Leave me alone…!_

"_Was there any real reason why?" "Can you even grasp what you have done to us?" "Do you know our pain?" "Did you even think of the consequences?" "I don't even think you care what you've done!" "Our friends and family are crying over our bodies…" "With no knowledge of who did this!" "We didn't even get to say goodbye!" "Can you imagine what our friends feel?" _

"_And our families?"_

"_HOW WE FEEL?"_

…

Lightforce stood frozen in shock, seeing Shadow writhe and make silent screams from within the black sphere that engulfed him, floating between the eye and the 'X'-like symbol under him.

(Ah, I can hear the symphony of voices screaming at him…every single one of them that he's killed, all at once…Thus brings new meaning to the term that you know as guilt.) Marxus said, looking up gleefully at the horrid sight.

Her muscles in her arm strained now from the intense concentration of white energy roaring across her body and into the force field, slowly but surely giving way as she and Bolt pressed forward. Her jaw tightening, Lightforce let out a mighty roar as she blasted her energy into the barrier through her paw, feeling her paw coming out the other side. (Keep going!)

(Urrrrrgh!) Bolt growled, forcing himself through the burning sensation as dark energy whipped around him from the barrier. With a massive push, Lightforce dug her other paw into the barrier as well.

(Hmph. Here they come to end my fun…) Marxus said with mock sadness, eyes half closed in annoyance as Lightforce slowly spread her paws apart to rip the barrier. Straining, she motioned for Bolt to go through first while she held it. His red eyes watched Bolt come through, his body already rampant with electricity as Lightforce stepped in as well, paying no attention to Marxus and instead to Shadow, stuck inside the black sphere. Inside, she could see him continuing to spasm all over, as if his entire body was being assaulted by an unseen, merciless force…

…

It felt like his arm was being broken, like he was getting impaled. The next moment, he could swear that his head was punched in, then the second like he had been sliced in half from the waist down.

He could not speak, he felt like he could not even breathe, feeling his blood splash and burst out of him relentlessly, the voices around him still screaming to him.

It was his own private hell, trapped with no means of escape, as all the Pokémon and people that he had killed slowly destroyed his mind with a barrage of all the strikes he had delivered upon them that had killed them. With the attacks came no numbness, no pause, only raw, unrelenting pain. If he could scream, he would. If only he could speak, move, cry out. There was no help for him, no way out, no end to the punishment handed to him from all of those he had killed.

And the only thing to keep him company was the empty blackness all around him.

…

(How do you like this masterpiece? A chorus of agony backed up by hundreds of angered souls, continually tearing his mind to bits…)

(…What is wrong with you…?) Bolt spoke, disturbed by the show of pain that Shadow had to be going through. He could actually see Shadow furiously clawing at the edge of the bubble around him, trying to make it stop. His eyes seemed to be focused on nothing, as if he couldn't see outside of the dark prison.

Continuing to stare at Shadow's ordeal, Lightforce's paws clenched, again filling to the brim with her energy. Her view shifted slowly to Marxus, her powerful, bright eyes showing both immense worry and absolute hostility. (Marxus…you're going to regret this…!)

(Odd…You're usually so calm…)

Marxus fully turned around, looking to his paw as he twisted it over to show his palm. (Is that you speaking…or your vessel?)

(To be honest…both.) She replied fiercely. Her paw went to her chest, her view turning downward. (It's because of her feelings for him…)

(…And the fact that I won't let you do this again…) She continued, her glare unyielding at the Ethereal lord. (…not to anyone, after how you killed so many of my friends and allies with this very same technique…)

Her paws continued to glow with white energy as she slowly drew them together in front of her, her eyes lighting even more when the energy in her paws began to focus into a massive, blinding sphere. Before long, tendrils of white electricity snapped out from her body, forming a dome around her of translucent white, flashing as more and more electricity stormed across it. All the while, Marxus watched in anticipation, doing nothing to stop her.

Lightforce and Bolt watched as Marxus stepped back from the sphere holding Shadow, by now unnecessary as Shadow's struggle appeared to have lessened quite a bit. The Pikachu's paw just lightly seemed to scratch up upon the side of the bubble, almost lifeless but still going. His eyes were still wild, bloodshot with a look of unreal fear upon him.

…

It still kept coming.

Blow after blow, one second he thought he was finally dead, the next he found that he had still not passed on, proof being another merciless, unrestrained strike across his body. He didn't know if he had lost no blood or all of it by now; nor did he know if this was a nightmare or if this was real.

It sure did not feel like any kind of dream or illusion.

Somehow, the phantoms all around him still refused to relent, obliterating and smothering him with their unyielding vengeance. Torturing his body and mind with the very same strikes that had he had killed them with.

…

(I think he's had enough…tell me if his mind has been broken or not.) Marxus said, callously raising his paw to the spherical prison. Almost at once, the sphere faded back into dark energy that returned to Marxus's paw. With sphere gone, Shadow's body dropped to the ground, with no attempt to break the fall. A small, hard thumb echoed across the frozen field as the Pikachu hit the ground, facedown into the earth.

_No…!_

First it was just a few, slow steps, and then Bolt broke into a full run towards Shadow, Lightforce just watching from where she stood, unable to move out of shock.

Sliding to a stop, Bolt flipped Shadow onto his back, shaking his shoulders to try to get a response. (Shadow, can you hear me? Answer!)

The only sign Bolt got that Shadow was still alive was his weak, shallow breathing. Other than that, a corpse-like stare stood out on his face, looking up towards the bundles of dark clouds up above, lightning stopped in its tracks in each cloud.

(Aww…is he dead? I was hoping he was going to be alive so that I could do more…) Marxus said with a mockingly sad tone. (Well, I could use this as an example…)

His paws touched in front of him, his arms stretched as he brought them apart, then swiftly brought them back together as a wave of dark energy blasted from him, a warping, ripping sound in its wake.

Lowering his arm from his face, Bolt could see the grass in front of them rise back up after the mass of energy that just passed through. Behind, he could once again hear 'Chus and Ethereals fighting at the edge of the meadow.

_He's unfrozen time…_

However, just behind the tree line Bolt could see a grayish wall all around, leading up to the sky above, whirling in a powerful thunderstorm. Strikes of lightning exploded on contact with the gray dome, sending streaks of static all across it. Wind managed to blow ever so steadily inside, just barely making the golden-colored grass sway.

He felt his paw move slightly, and upon looking back down to Shadow, Bolt saw that the Pikachu was stirring, shakily trying to raise himself.

(Here, let me help you.) Bolt said as he took a hold of Shadow's paw, immediately feeling Shadow's entire arm spasm before Shadow almost dropped back to the ground, only staying up because of Bolt supporting him. Again, Bolt raised him onto his feet.

Shadow could still hear his own heartbeat. The pain was gone, but the immense fear that had stayed with him throughout the entire experience was still there, causing him to stare forward, focusing on nothing in particular. Not even the sight of Marxus on the left side of his vision really affected him, compared to the nightmarish attack that was just unleashed upon him. In a way, he was still unconscious.

(Shadow, can you hear us?) Lightforce asked, quickly running to his side as Bolt held his arm over his shoulder, slightly picking Shadow up. A low, quiet groan escaped from Shadow's mouth as he shifted downward, almost falling down again.

(Come on, stay up.) Bolt commanded, trying to give Shadow some leverage with his shoulder. Angered and saddened at the sight, Lightforce spun around to face Marxus. (How could you do this?)

(I suppose that he doesn't feel too well right now, does he…after so many years, it seems that I haven't lost my skill at breaking people's minds.) Marxus said, turned away from them and looking at the chaos that once again ensued at the edge of the meadow. Both Lightforce and Bolt could hear a low chuckle coming from Marxus, malevolently enjoying the sight of 'chus slowly but surely getting killed by the Ethereals.

The sound of the gut-wrenching screams and ripping flesh sent an icy chill through Bolt, himself watching Ethereal's claws tearing into the unfortunate 'chus who got in the way. White and black energy shot around the scene as experienced members of both clans continued to try to repel the dark creatures using their abilities with aura. Less experienced 'chus appeared to be trying to flee back into the woods.

(How sad that your race is so naturally weak…yes, there are some of you who become very strong, very proficient with your dark and white energies along with the energy of your element…)

Marxus's paws raised to the sides of him, towards the thunderous sky above. (…But on the other hand, the majority of you never truly learn how to control such power…until it's too late, like now. I see so many trying to flee…the outer barrier will stop them, of course. )

(…Monster…)

Bolt and Lightforce snapped to see Shadow, slowly raising his head up, his shocked look somewhat gone now, though he was still a little shaky. With a sigh of disappointment, Marxus turned around towards them. (…It seems…that I either must improve the Nightmare technique…or you have a strong mind, Shadow. Either way, impressive, to say the least…)

With a grunt, Shadow removed his arm from Bolt's shoulder, balancing himself by spreading his hind legs out slightly. Breathing heavily with an almost uncontrollable shakiness, static began to spread from Shadow's cheeks. Through sheer willpower, he managed to make himself stop shaking.

(…Now…now I don't know whether I'm more apprehensive…or more pissed…!)

Marxus tilted his head, peering up to the stormy sky once more, seeing the ring of souls circling where the sun would likely be on the edge of the horizon. (Good…still more time for you to try to save the Pichu..and your sister, Bolt.)

(Don't worry about it…we'll get them back, and you will regret coming here in the first place.) Bolt responded. On Shadow's right, Lightforce's aura rose. (Get ready Marxus…your fall is near!)

(Indeed, I would not be surprised if this could be my last battle…)

The three 'chus watched as Marxus slowly landed on the ground once again, aura beginning to flare up. Almost at the same time, Bolt and Lightforce drew into their own stances next to Shadow as the evil being spoke once more. (You three are collectively very powerful, even separately…I have already seen what you can do before, and so now…I wish for you to come at me with all your might…)

He chuckled even more as he raised his right arm above his shoulder with his left to his front.

(…Give me the pleasure of crushing your hopes…)

…

She sat on the cold, metal fold-up chair with her hands clasped together on her lap. Her long, burnt orange hair fell down past her shoulders like cascades of water. Body armor, all but cosmetically the same as the normal Kanto soldiers, was covering most of her body. Her helmet lay sideways on the ground, leaning on the foot of the chair with a crack on its visor. A fire sat in front of her, slowly licking away at chunks of blackened wood in front of her. Hearing approaching footsteps, she looked up to see a very familiar face coming forward. Sighing, she looked back to the flames.

"Hi Ash."

"How's your leg, Misty?" He asked, taking a seat on a nearby folding chair. The sounds of helicopter rotors could be heard in the distance, muffled by the sounds of Kanto soldiers and Pokémon in the encampment all around.

"Doing better…By the way, I met that scientist Xepher you were talking about earlier. He's a pretty smart guy, maybe even smarter than Gary…not exactly as laid back though. He seems to be a bit of a worrywart."

Ash laid back on the chair, looking over to her as he made a slight smirk. "He has every right to be stressed, considering he had to be watching his back for about six years already. Espionage in Team Rocket is hard to do… if you don't do what they tell you to do, they probably kill you…"

He looked back to the fire, his brow creasing. "…bastards."

Misty's hands tightened around each other, a cold feeling creeping up her spine. True, she could probably never know how he felt…to have your entire hometown destroyed, including some people he had considered the closest to a complete family…

In fact, from what she had heard, almost all of his Pokémon were either captured or mercilessly killed during the battle.

All of it just changed him from one day to the next. The week before it happened, she remembered him visiting Cerulean City with a few of his Pokémon. Though he had matured already from when she first met him as a good-hearted, though sadly ignorant ten-year-old, he still had a good amount of comicalness in him…

But when she saw him, bandaged up at the Pokémon Center in Pewter City, he had then reminded her nothing of the boy she once knew.

His sense of humor had vanished, and his usual smile was nowhere to be seen. Added to that, he was absolutely silent, just giving the thousand-yard stare to the tiles on the floor. He didn't even seem to acknowledge her when she first walked up to him, even when she sat next to him, trying to make him talk…

Misty straightened up in her chair, trying to forget the subject. "…I heard that Light escaped from the Rocket's HQ. Where is she?"

At first, he made no reply, simply continuing to stare down the flames. With a crackle of sparks as a burning piece of wood collapsed into cinders, he turned his head towards her. "Do you remember Shadow?"

"…How can I forget Shadow? Sure, I was fighting that speedy little Pichu, but when I saw Light fighting him…It was like nothing I've ever seen before."

Misty ran her hand through her hair. "That little Pikachu is some sort of demon or something-"

"Wrong."

"What?" She asked, astonished that Ash seemed to be defending a Rocket agent. With a shrug of his shoulders, Ash continued. "Shadow is by no means a demon. Yes, I'm pretty sure he went rabid on you and Light back in Celadon, but you have to agree, it was probably a huge mental shock to him. I mean, he thought Light was his friend, and then he sees her with you, an enemy…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Misty replied while peering up towards a rather large Charizard flying overhead, the mass pumping of its wings creating small gales that seemed to be fanning the already magnificent inferno on the end of its tail.

"Wait a minute, I was asking about Light."

"Exactly." He responded, also looking up at the sight of the mighty dragon-like Pokémon. "Light is with Shadow. They're both somewhere in the forest near the coast around Pallet with Bolt."

A small amount of excitement showed on her face. "You mean that they've captured Shadow?"

"No. I'm actually happy to say…that Shadow's on our side now."

"…wow. If you're serious, then that's just unexpected. I never thought that I would be his ally." "Heh, who knew…" He replied with a voice of seriousness, his mind suddenly racing.

_What is this feeling?_

"Is something wrong, Ash?" She asked, noticing that he suddenly seemed a little worried about something.

Ash stayed looking up towards the emerging stars, his mouth a line as wind flailed his hair somewhat. "I don't know…Something doesn't feel right…"

_Something's wrong here. I feel as if…_

_All three of them are in danger…_

Congrats to PhoenixFlare023 for getting the question from last chapter right. Yes, it was the Nazi Swastika…I would like to let it be known that no offense was intended upon anybody.

Aside from that, see you for chapter 26!


	27. Chpt XXVI: The Requiem

It's over 12,000 words, and it's all fight. There's a little break in the middle for those who want to take a break. Otherwise, get ready…set…

…READ!

Chapter XXVI: The Requiem

August 29, 2061 8:22 p.m.

The grayish dome barrier all around extended past the tree line, shimmering as great blasts of lightning smashed upon it from above. Below hundreds of Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu ran or fought for their lives, hunted by the looming ethereal all around with no way to escape the dome.

Meanwhile, near the center, a ring of many bright, shimmering spheres spun in a great circle, high over the apple tree in the center of the field. Many yards to the East of the tree, three 'chus stood at the ready, one shaken up as the great Ethereal opposite them grinned malevolently.

Another flash lit up the skies above them as Marxus's otherworldly laugh pierced their ears.

With time unfrozen, one could actually see the grass around them bow down as each pulse of power rippled through Lightforce and Marxus, canceling each other out as waves from them met one another.

(So, which one of us will try to strike first…you three, or I?) Marxus spoke confidently, slowly making eye contact with Lightforce.

(It's not going to matter; this battle will not end in your favor, Marxus! Whether it is I, Bolt, or Shadow that deals the final blow, we will end you here and now!) She shot back at him, Bolt and Shadow to her right, ready to fight.

Marxus's eyes swung across them ominously. Suddenly, he lunged at Bolt with his left arm full of dark energy.

(I don't think so!) Bolt yelled as he ducked underneath the jab and spun on his front paw to slice Marxus with a powerful Iron Tail, humming as it quickly ripped through the air. Just as he was about to hit, Marxus flipped back, immediately firing off a quick burst of dark energy at Lightforce as he rushed Shadow this time.

Grass flattened as Shadow rolled back with Marxus's leg smacking the air where he once was. With a spin, his paws once again became filled with resonating dark energy. Getting back to his feet, Shadow quickly flipped over a black charge that was thrown at him by Marxus. With another spin, Marxus wound up his arm behind him…

A thunderbolt-shaped tail flew at Marxus from the side like a flying guillotine. White aura flashed off it as Lightforce cut through the Lucario.

(Ha ha ha!)

In the next second, Lightforce cried out as she was hit hard in the back from a dive kick from Marxus, materializing out from thin air behind her. The image of Marxus that she just tore her tail through froze and turned jet-black before vanishing.

(Hmph. That hurt…) Marxus said calmly as he reached to his back, returning his paw with a streak of blood on it. (It seems that even though I used my Reversal….you managed to cut me. I should be quicker…)

(Try this!)

Marxus spun around on his heel, using his elbow to block a Thunderpunch that Bolt struck with. Even as electricity ran up his limb, Marxus swiftly dodged or blocked even more blows Bolt threw at him. Seeing an opening, Shadow ran forward and brought his own paw over his shoulder, jumping high as electricity exploded like a bomb all over his body, concentrating it into his fist as he swung downward at Marxus's head.

(We will have none of that, Shadow.)

A copy of Marxus quickly split off from the real thing, taking the blow for the real Marxus. In a shower of sparks and electricity, the copy caught Shadow's supercharged paw.

Acting fast, Shadow swung forward to plant his hind leg into the copy's head.

As soon as his paw made contact, the copy seemed to fall back just a few inches before giving way into a black vapor as Shadow went through where its head once was.

(Dark Pulse!)

Sweat dropped through Shadow's fur as he landed, immediately jumping high backwards to dodge the wave of dark energy that Marxus used to repel them from him. Far in front of Shadow, Bolt and Lightforce ducked behind a dome of her energy to protect themselves.

As soon as the wave dissipated, Shadow sliced through the grass towards Marxus once more. The ground under him burnt up as he hastily ripped a path through the field, electricity surging in his blood.

A strike of lightning seemed to crack the sky just as his body exploded with electricity. His eyes alight with his own static, Shadow shot at Marxus like an electrical bullet.

Marxus's gaze narrowed on Shadow, raising his arms up to block with just half a second before the Pikachu's Volt Tackle made contact…

Shadow kicked his legs as hard as he could into the soil, bounding off of it with both of his front paws balled into fists. Electricity crackled around him, roaring with power as he smashed his paws into Marxus's guard.

Marxus grunted, the force of Shadow's Volt Tackle causing him to slide backwards for a few feet. In the few seconds that they slid back, Shadow and Marxus's eyes locked. (Impressive…)

Bright yellow electricity ran all across Marxus as he forcefully threw Shadow off of him. Sparks flew from his body while he somewhat struggled to stand.

Behind him, Shadow could see Lightforce coming in towards Marxus with her tail glowing a hot white.

A whistle went through the air as her tail swung fast at Marxus. A small amount of remaining static stung the air as the Lucario spun around, again throwing up his right arm to block. With a final twist, Lightforce's Iron Tail crashed into his limb.

A small spray of blood flew off of Marxus's arm as Bolt suddenly came diving in from high in the sky like a bomb, electricity streaming behind him from his paw. Looking up, Marxus seemed to stand perfectly still as Bolt's aerial Thunderpunch tore right through and blasted a massive hole in the ground. Electricity ran up the sides of the crater and struck erratically into the air with long, stringy tendrils from where he was.

Bolt looked down at Marxus's body below him, his brow crasing in frustration as he saw it turn jet black below him. (…Darn it…he dodged…)

The body dissipated into thin air. Immediately, he jumped high out of the crater before Marxus came rocketing down, the force of his downward kick smashing the ground even more, even creating small fissures that split the ground out of the crater.

(A pity that us Ethereals cannot feel as much pain as you can, otherwise I would probably be writhing on the ground. No matter…my right arm doesn't look to good, though…) Marxus spoke, raising his arm for all to see blood slowly trickling out of a torn and blackened area of flesh. Like each step was a beat of Shadow's uneasy heart, Marxus slowly stepped out of the crater.

A low growl vibrated through Shadow's throat, standing upright with his paw to the right channeling black static. Marxus eyed the rising charge and chuckled. (What are you going to do with that, Shadow?)

Shadow stood silent, concentrating more and more dark energy into his paw as his eyes quickly flashed a brilliant blood-red. His locked teeth showed through his mouth…

"_Calling on our dark power again, I see."_

_Yeah. Why does it matter to you?_

(Now, if only there was a clock ticking away, reminding you how fast you should try to defeat me. I think those of your kind slowly being annihilated over there would agree. Now…)

(Shadow, calm down.)

Lightforce was instantly at his side, her own white static charging in her paw. (If all three of us coordinate our attacks like before, we can defeat him.)

(Lightning Blade.)

Electricity zapped in a concentrated beam next to Bolt as he slowly began to approach Marxus. He quickly looked towards Lightforce and Shadow, nodding to them before making a sudden rush at the Lucario with his static blade.

Lightforce abruptly seized Shadow by the paw that was charging dark energy, almost throwing him off balance. His head turned to her, shock sowing as Bolt's static blade whipped and twirled around him at Marxus several yards away.

(I'm sorry…this will probably hurt!) She said hastily as her energy flowed into the dark energy Shadow had in his paw. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain ran through his arm as she pulled her paw away.

(Augh…what are you doing?)

(Bolt, watch out!) Lightforce yelled as she aimed her paw, now shining with silvery power, at Marxus.

Her teeth clenched as the energy began to rapidly expand, as if growing unstable. She looked to him, extending her other paw as the power grew more and more unstable. (Shadow, give me more of your dark power!)

He hesitated at first, then slowly he grabbed onto her paw, focusing his dark energy through it.

_She knows what she's doing. _

The energy grew smaller now, far more focused as it began to make a humming similar to a generator. The hum grew more and more higher pitched as more of his dark energy flowed into her. In the next moment, she let go of Shadow's paw and put both of her together.

(_Hakumei Taihou!_)

Shadow could see the power implode slightly before blasting out from her paws in a massive beam of both static and fiery gray. She recoiled slightly, a pained groan escaping from her clenched jaws as the attack homed in on its target…

Marxus dodged another strike of Bolt's Lightning Blade, his hind claws running through the topsoil as Bolt rolled very far to the side. Behind where the Pikachu once was, Marxus saw a massive, powerful silver laser coming straight at him.

Around them the Earth rocked with the force of a mammoth earthquake. Shadow dropped to all fours, feeling the ground below him shudder and churn below. Chunks of rock ripped up from the ground, taking bushels of grass with them. He could actually hear trees cracking and even falling around him.

Waves of cold and hot air hit him with each massive wave of white and black energy that passed them from where the beam was destroying the ground. In the distance, he could hear the other 'Chus ducking for cover or crying out in terror. The waves actually seemed to be vaporizing the remaining Ethereals where they stood, each issuing out their distinctive, gut-wrenching screech as they disappeared.

Struggling to just keep his footing, Shadow could just barely see the massive wall of dust that flew towards him and Light. Dirt whipped around him, smacking his face and clinging onto his fur. Even though he had his mouth tightly shut, he could just barely taste soil on the tip of his tongue.

The winds quickly died down, leaving behind the sound of settling dust and cracking tree limbs. In the distance he could still hear the sound of 'Chus fighting Ethereals.

He quickly rubbed the dirt out of his eyes, blinking several times while shaking out his fur. Looking ahead, he was awed at the result of the attack.

A great depression in the ground showed itself, blackened with dust steadily falling back on it. Nearly all the grass around it was gone, save for a few remaining strands that were bent flat away from the crater. The earth was greatly uneven, rock jutting up in row upon row.

Somehow, even though the ground around it was ripped and thrown up, the apple tree in the center was mysteriously still standing, though a great mound of dirt now rested on its side. Splinters ran across the tree where rocks hit and embedded themselves in the bark. To his relief, he could also see Bolt standing amongst the rubble, apparently having shielded himself with a dome of electricity. Behind him were two 'Chus, lying unconscious behind him, a Raichu, and a Pikachu.

_He must have been able to grab Raika and Raisen somehow…_

(…aaaugh…huhh…)

(Woah, are you okay?) Shadow said as he noticed Lightforce just barely standing, looking like she was about to tumble over. Her once shining white eyes looked almost glazed with exhaustion as Shadow approached. He helped her stay steady on her feet with an arm supporting her. Labored breaths came from her maw, Shadow actually feeling her raise and lower herself with each breath.

(…It hit…but it wasn't enough…) She whispered, keeping eyes towards where her attack hit.

(What…!) Shadow said, turning to where she was looking, to the blackened crater.

Bolt sighed as he lowered his arms from the dome, making it dissipate into the ground. He too nervously watched the crater, eyeing it intensely until…

(RRRAAAUGH!) Marxus roared as he shot out of the hole with a shower of debris in his wake, levitating above the hole as he took many, deep breaths. His view was turned downward, his left arm hanging lifelessly to his side with dark red blood trailing down from his shoulder.

Deathly silence overtook them; the only thing that seemed to make the occasional sound was thunder hitting against the dome overhead.

White aura flared up around Lightforce again as she took a step forward with Shadow.

(…Heh…heh…heh...)

Both of them froze in their tracks as the ominous sound of chuckling grew louder. Marxus slowly looked up at them, revealing a stream of scarlet trailing down from his head. His chuckling stopped as he shakily raised his right arm to wipe away the blood streaming from his mouth.

(White and dark energy, combined…truly, a chaotic mixture…powerful enough…to cause even me this much physical damage…)

A chill ran across Shadow as Marxus landed on the ground with his left arm swinging back and forth aimlessly at his side.

_How is he still up? _Bolt asked himself as he jumped up to a larger jut of soil poking up from the ground, static once again firing up all over him.

(…I think…that I might just…die here …) Marxus spoke once again while taking a few haggard breaths, shakily walking forward on a bloodied left leg towards Lightforce and Shadow.

(…but even then…your struggles would not end…your struggles will NEVER end…)

(…Shadow…)

Lightforce turned her view to Shadow. Long strands of electricity crossed over his body as a menacing glare showed upon his face.

(As if this bastard doesn't piss me off enough…)

(Careful, he wants you to get angry.) Lightforce spoke as calmly as she could, also feeling a hint of malice beginning to well up in her. Her eyes locked on Marxus as he continued his fatigued approach. (He wants you to hate him…so that you unleash the dark side of yourself.)

(Aww…why do you HAVE to ruin the fun, Lightforce? Telling him exactly what I'm trying to do…) Came Marxus's disappointed voice as he stopped, looking towards Bolt. The Pikachu returned with his own glare, a beam of electricity once again forming at his right paw while his demeanor seemed to keep calm.

(I'm just trying to replicate what I did…)

(…with Bolt's dear little brother.)

Many more volts surged through the Lightning Blade at Bolt's arm, crackling off and scorching the broken-up ground under where he stood. His bright yellow fur seemed to be glowing with each streak of electricity going through him as he stared down Marxus.

(…Demon…taking pleasure in the pain you've caused us…and to add to it, you just love to sow chaos…like how in reality, YOU are the reason that Pallet Town was destroyed and that we're at war…) Bolt spoke fiercely through the rampant sound of static running through his arm and into the air around him in small wires.

Feeling flowed through his body like his own blood. (…Because of you…So many of my friends…so many innocent people and Pokémon…my parents, my brother, and maybe even his mate…are all dead. You've even dared to try to kill my other brother and you've taken my sister's soul…)

Bolt looked down at his brother's and sister's bodies behind him, both knocked out. His fist tightened as he looked back to Marxus, resolve from years past filling him.

His wrist twisted towards Marxus to point the Lightning Blade at him. (This will be the end of you.)

(Definitely…) Shadow added in, concentrating dark aura into his paws. Marxus turned to look towards him, his piercing, unrelenting gaze hiding a new plan forming in his mind.

Shadow got on all fours as Lightforce took a few more breaths next to him.

Her breaths ceased as Shadow looked to her. The glazed look in her eyes vanished beneath the returning glow of brilliant, blinding white as she too lowered herself onto all of her paws, the flowing, almost fiery appearance of her white aura contrasting from the static black all over Shadow.

She nodded confidently to him, and in the space of time she was looking upon him, she smiled. (You remind me so much of a 'Chu I knew a long time ago…you're just as strong as he is…and from what I've seen from…your friend's eyes…you're just as brave.)

With another crack of thunder overhead, Lightforce was returning Marxus's threatening gaze.

The demon raised his right paw towards them, swirling dark energy washing over it until it seemed to turn a sinister jet black.

Shadow watched uneasily as Marxus slowly turned his arm towards Bolt, then back to them. His eyes seemed to be alight with murderous intent.

His psychotic smile returned as his arm drifted back towards Shadow and Lightforce. His claws motioned up and down on his paw as the energy focused into a great ball of black in front of it.

(With this…there shall be blood, yes…PLENTY of blood…)

_Stay calm…dodge if I need to._

Bolt's ears stood erect, his muscles almost twitching from the anxiety of waiting for Marxus to strike. Far to his left, the 'Chus that were fighting Ethereals were silently beginning to retreat back into the forest. His view swung back to Marxus, who was still weighing his options on who to attack.

(How unfortunate that I'm somewhat mangled like this already…otherwise I would just come at you instead of an energy attack. I would enjoy ripping my fist through your chest…but sadly, I don't have many options…)

His aura began to circle around him like a small, dark tornado. Dust again picked up off the ground around him as he stopped his arm on Shadow and Lightforce. His eyes widened with a degree of mad glee as the ball of black in front of his paw formed several rings around itself like an atom as he lifted his paw over his head.

Lightforce tensed as she saw the rings appear, making a very slight gasp. (Run as fast as you can if he throws that at us.) She said quickly to Shadow while still watching Marxus.

(How powerful is it?) Shadow replied while still channeling dark static. Her jaw clenched. (Think of it like getting hit by…say, a heavy mortar that paralyzes you if it doesn't kill you.)

His breathing quickened slightly; he knew very well what a heavy mortar could do, after seeing so many obliterate armored vehicles and take out entire buildings by themselves.

(You saw those through Light, I assume?) Shadow asked another stroke of thunder sounded overhead. Silently, she nodded as Marxus took a single step towards them.

(Say goodbye.) Marxus spoke before taking another step at them, his arm bending back as Shadow tensed his legs to sprint. The Lucario laughed as he swung his arm forward…

…while suddenly spinning around on his heel, throwing the ball of dark energy at the unsuspecting 'Chus at the edge of the meadow.

(NO!) Shadow and Bolt seemed to cry out at the same time, unbelieving what they were seeing. Within moments the ball crashed into the ground to the right of the 'Chus, violently exploding upon contact with the ground.

Shock and awe overwhelmed him; then anger flooded into the mix within Shadow as black flame exploded from the point of impact, churning the ground inside-out and engulfing hapless 'Chus in dark aura. Screams sliced through the air like white sound as several were viciously thrown into the air while covered in black flame or knocked to the ground to be covered by the explosion itself. Jets of black flame -covered rock rained down like hellfire around the area, immediately lighting the grass and trees on fire as they landed, disintegrating in small but fiery explosions.

And all throughout the destruction, Marxus had his arms raised to his sides, laughing. (They were all just begging to die…you say that they were unable to move from fear, I think they just wanted me to end their misery. I'd think it'd be miserable to live life as a part of a species that is usually so very weak…)

(SON OF A BITCH!

Marxus's feet ripped tracks in the broken soil as he spun around, instantly crashing his arm against a powerful Iron Tail from Bolt. As soon as he landed back on the ground Bolt came at him again, holding back angry tears as his static crackled all around them with his barrage of Thunderpunches.

(What's the matter, Bolt? Did I do something you didn't like?) Marxus asked malevolently in between dodging and parrying each bone-crushing punch. The earth under them literally shook with the force of a Thunderpunch Bolt threw that ended up hitting the tattered ground.

Another flash of yellow came at Marxus from his left, dark energy rippling about it. With a slight grunt Marxus twisted around to kick at Shadow as he rabidly slashed at Marxus with his own Iron Tail. Rebounding, Shadow threw his arm back while dark energy rapidly enveloped it, his eyes once again flashing an infuriated scarlet. (Shadow Flare!)

His arm swung back forward, blasting forward in a surge like black fire and static together. Unfortunately for Marxus, it was from just about five feet in front of him.

Marxus crossed his arms in front of him as the searing power of the Shadow Flare ripped across his torso. He forcefully uncrossed his arms, throwing back some of the energy in small, fiery waves around him.

Shadow ran up to Marxus as he was still somewhat recovering, jumping high over his head with his paw lit up with electricity. (Bastard, you're going to regret that you did that!)

(HA HA HA!)

The Lucario flipped backwards, launching himself upward in an upside-down aerial kick. The claws on his feet seemed to gleam excitedly as Shadow's paw made contact.

(Augh!)

Shadow could feel the claws bury themselves into his paw before being ripped out as Marxus forced back down, leaving behind ribbons of blood. Large amounts of electricity jolted through the demon, almost causing him to fall flat on the ground before steadying himself enough to flip back to his feet.

(Can you hear them crying? Can you?) Marxus laughed as Bolt concentrated electricity into both paws, the bottom of his eyes gleaming from the reflection of the light.

Bolt raised both arm to the sky as electricity shot upward into the sky, turning high in the air. The sound of thunder cracked overhead as jagged, bluish-yellow bolts of lightning rained down towards Marxus.

Lightforce came running in from behind Marxus, white electricity coursing all over her as lightning obliterated the ground around them. His right arm useless, Marxus could not use his Reversal; thus he jumped left to just barely avoid the attack by mere inches.  
She slid to a stop several yards away as Shadow with two spheres of dark energy in his paws, teeth clenched with hatred of the Lucario. He roared as he thrust his fists as hard as he could at Marxus, trails of wispy black following each swing of his fists and tail as Marxus equally returned with swift kicks and punches.

(Does the power feel good, Shadow? Does it help you deal with the emotional troubles you've been having lately? Ha Ha!) He spoke as he jumped high into the air to dodge a final, unrestrained swing that Shadow made. Shadow growled in frustration as he saw dark energy form in Marxus's left paw.

(Dark Aura!) Marxus shouted before several large orbs of his power shot out of his left paw like missiles.

_Damn it…despite the fact that his arm's fucked up, he's still going! _Shadow protested in his head while he maneuvered to escape the blasts caused by each ball of dark energy, exploding left and right all around him and sending rock and dust into the air as the glow of the fire at the edge of the meadow grew as the 'Chus remaining alive there were still trying to escape…

_Urgh…come on…move…! _

The fire behind him was growing rapidly, and Jax knew it. Despite the fact that his entire body felt like it was about to give out on him, Jax clawed his way forward, trying to escape the growing inferno. He felt lucky enough that he had survived, even luckier to still be moving. He could still hear the dying screams of some of his fellow 'Chus around him, such as one who was similarly dragging itself away from the fire in front of him on his left. However, he could see the grass coated scarlet as it made it way forward on her belly, her Shirozu symbol hidden by blots of blood running on her arm. Jax looked to her as she groaned in pain one last time before her head rested on the ground, her body now unmoving. Unwilling to accept the same fate, Jax continued to fight his waning body, even through the sight of many corpses littering the ground…

(Get up…come on…!) Era yelled at the Pikachu she was dragging away from the flames. Fortunately for her she was far enough into the forest to not be hit by the attack, but a chill had run through her spine upon hearing several of her kind suddenly cry out in terror as an explosion rocked the ground. Now here she was, trying to drag a Yamino Raichu to safety. Its breathing came out heavy and raspy; a large wound blotted on its back like someone had gone and torn part of its hide off. It was covered in burns as well, losing blood every second. She looked back towards the flames, sickened by the amount of dying that were also dragging themselves on the ground or walking aimlessly to the forest with a look of sheer shock from their gruesome wounds…

White lightning raced through the rubble towards Marxus in mass groups from Lightforce's paws. Static crackled into the air with each hit of the ground, Lightforce running as fast as she could on two legs while simultaneously keeping up her barrage of electricity. Marxus flipped forward on his paws, acrobatically dodging a wide shot Lightforce made before beginning to launch his own aura back at her, attacking each time his paws were off the ground. Soon they were running almost parallel to each other at a distance, strikes of electricity and dark aura crossing and exploding upon contact with the other.

She rolled as she charged up once more, throwing her paws to the sky with a powerful roar of (Thunder!) to launch a large arc of lightning into the sky.

Another loud battle cry sounded above as the Thunder attack came down with Shadow in it, arms swept back. He came hurdling down upon Marxus like a living bomb, his fists out in front of him.

(Now how did you get in the lightning so fast?) Marxus said as he jumped back just in time to make Shadow miss, instead blasting another crater into the ground. Wiry-yellow streaked across the ground as Shadow ripped his paw out of the ground with a grunt. In his wake, Bolt streaked in, practically flying through the air from momentum as he jumped up with both paws alive with electricity.

(Why don't you chew on this!) Bolt yelled as he slammed both paws into Marxus's upheld arm, noticing a slight wince that Marxus made upon getting his arm hit once more. The Lucario's eyes flashed as his aura flared up around him like a great, black fire when Bolt recoiled backwards with Shadow coming back in to attack.

(Dark Pulse!)

Shadow slid to turn around, sprinting away from the wave of dark energy coming at him. Bolt ran alongside, looking back towards the black wave that Marxus sent at them before seeing Marxus drop backwards with his eerie smile.

(Shadow, jump backward!) Bolt quickly instructed, lifting his front paws off the ground and sliding on his hind legs before bouncing back over the lowering black wave.

Shadow's hind paws tore small rifts in the ground as he too slid to jump back, however instead he found Marxus launching out of a portal at high speed in front of him with his foot forward.

Blankness shot through Shadow's mind for a second, feeling himself almost black out from the painful force of the kick hitting square in his chest. (Urgh…!) Shadow cried out as his body was thrown backwards. Again pain erupted through him as the Dark Pulse hit from behind, searing his back.

_Aw, damn it! _Shadow thought in his head he was barely able to land on his feet, falling to all fours as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly Bolt was at his side, lifting his head towards his. (Shadow, go with Lightforce, hurry!)

(Urgh…got it!) Shadow replied as his chest throbbed painfully, Bolt running past while charging electricity once more. Looking over his shoulder upon hearing footsteps, he could see Lightforce approaching hastily, her paw out to him.

(Shadow, come with me!) She asked, her eyes almost hypnotizing to him. With a pause, Shadow silently but quickly nodded to her before she took off towards the flames in the distance, himself following close behind while looking back towards Bolt.

_Hold on, Bolt!_

Strings of electricity whipped around Bolt as he used his Agility to make a quick jab at Marxus. A small wave of his static continued forward off his arm as Marxus turned on his left heel to dodge. Eyes locked on his target, Bolt spun around with an Iron Tail, rapidly make swipes at Marxus with both his tail and right paw.

Bolt's mouth looked like it was about to curl into a snarl as he finally connected a single Thunderpunch into Marxus's chest, though the cost of this came in the form of Marxus simultaneously smashing his own paw full of dark energy into Bolt's left shoulder.

Gasping from the pain, Bolt landed back on his right paw and flipped onto his feet, the blood running cold on the left side of his chest for a few seconds before heating up again. He panted, seeing Marxus also grab at his own abdomen, one eye closed tightly while he was slightly bent over. His smile still came through his own heavy breathing, electricity crackling all over his body as Bolt got up, shaking his head out rapidly.

_His dark energy must have actually temporarily stopped my heart there…urgh, come on you two, hurry!_

(…were you feeling…a little cold there…?)

The Pikachu steadied himself as Marxus drew back to full height. Within seconds, Bolt switched from glaring to charging Marxus once more, using his speed to flank him with his eager fist ready to Thunderpunch him into oblivion.

Traces of static ran up Marxus's already fatiguing body as he swung his leg behind him to block another series of punches thrown by Bolt, blocking each with expert movement of both his leg and his useable arm. As he flipped back once more, he saw Lightforce standing with Shadow by the growing inferno, her glowing white eyes ever focused on him.

Lightforce and Shadow stood in the silhouette of the fire behind them, her paw once again gripping his as black aura flowed up her arm to her other paw. Slowly, she flexed her paw forward, black and white aura fusing into a silver sphere in front of it as she carefully began to take aim at Marxus again. More and more Shadow felt his energy being pumped out of his body and into her, with each passing second making the sphere grow more and more concentrated.

Sweat ran down his face, exhaustion building and building within him, though he hid it with a fierce, intimidating snarl. Small groans escaped from his teeth as Lightforce continued to draw power from him, wind actually generating fierce gust from the sphere he was helping to generate. Slowly, she looked to him while pressing the back of her hind legs into the soil for more, teeth just barely visible under her lips.

As she looked at him for those few seconds while continuing to hear the sounds of Bolt and Marxus fighting, he swore he could hear her voice in his head:

"…_Shadow, thank you."_

He felt her shakily release his arm, bringing her to her other paw as the sphere screeched with power, discharging small strikes of static-like jets from itself. She painstakingly began to steady herself in preparation, resisting the waves of pressure emanating from the sphere that were numbing her paw…

...

-Break Time-

Please take a little time to rest your eyes at this point in time. Proceed when you are ready to do so.

-End Break-

...

Bolt slid back after another parry, panting tiredly while keeping both paws up to fight. Marxus instead lowered his own arms, chuckling to himself.

(Disappointing, Bolt. I thought that by now you would have defeated me…perhaps I should just leave now and take away your sister's soul along with the rest of them.)

Bolt's fur stood on end as he charged himself full of electricity once more, trying to keep going through his exhaustion. With a laugh, Marxus fell backwards into the earth.

_Oh no…!_

Bolt's instincts drove him to turn around to see Marxus's left fist rising up out of the ground, with no way to dodge out of fatigue.

Pain shot through Bolt's head as his mouth was forcibly shut hard by the direct hit to his jaw. A faintly audible cry escaped his mouth as Marxus's paw gripped his hind leg while he was in the air, laughing like a maniac as he brutally slammed Bolt into the ground.

(AUGH! GUH!) Bolt choked as he was quickly picked up by his neck scruff and raised until he was level with Marxus's cold, mad sight. Coughing up small droplets of blood, Bolt defiantly returned Marxus's glare with clenched teeth as he kept the electricity around his body going.

The Lucario stared deep into Bolt's eyes, intently watching Bolt struggle against his grip. (How quickly the strong fall against those that are stronger…wouldn't you agree? After all, your mother and father were very good examples of this…)

Muscles tensing with anger, Bolt struggled even harder in Marxus's grasp, trying to break free. Again, he heard Marxus sadistically taunting him (…You should have learned from their mistake, little one…I would think that now they are very disappointed in you for letting yourself fall like this…)

His small claws were starting to actually dig into Marxus's flesh. Small bursts of static sprayed across the Lucario's body, arcing and penetrating into him. All this seemed to do, however, was make Marxus tighten his grip even further to the point where Bolt could not breathe.

(…Even more…you are just as pathetic as they and your siblings are…)

Pain built in Bolt's jaw as his teeth grinded hard against each other. Bravely he continued to struggle, digging his claws as hard as he could into the flesh on Marxus's arm, drawing more and more blood from the small pricks on his skin. Suddenly, as he felt Marxus's grip waver for a second, he chose quite a rabid option.

Bolt bit down as hard as he could into the Ethereal lord's arm. Immediately he could taste the metallic flavor of blood and muscle as he ripped into it. He felt part of his canines actually crack into Marxus's bone and shred splinters off of it. Upon impulse to cause as much damage as he could to the one who killed his parents, Bolt flooded his mouth with as much electricity as he could.

Dust was thrown up from under his paws as he ran. Far behind him Lightforce kept her paw steady, eyeing him worriedly as he sprinted towards Marxus.

Shadow could smell another scent of blood in the air now, overwhelming the odor of Bolt's that was already in the air.

_Just hang on for a few more seconds!_

(…Pathetic rat…) Marxus breathed out with widened eyes, his smile reduced to an almost emotionless glare. Static burned into his arm as he felt most of it go numb, with the sharp pain of Bolt's teeth running rampant through his arm.

(Oh, look here…my other arm can move…)

Bolt saw Marxus's other arm slowly raise up to his side, his twisted smile returning as he looked back to the Pikachu. (Tough luck…now that you've upset me…)

Quickly, Marxus's paw grabbed onto Bolt's neck, and without a second thought ripped Bolt off of his arm.

Twinges of pain ran across Bolt's jaw, feeling his teeth throbbing after the quick separation from Marxus's arm. Again, he found himself dangling by his neck in Marxus's grasp.

A demonic chuckle drifted into Bolt's ears from above him as Marxus shakily raised his other blood-drenched arm to the top of his yellow head, dark energy running over it...

Bolt felt his neck abruptly snap back as he was thrown into the ground once more. Sharp pain flashed through his head as it smacked violently into a jut of rock.

He choked a little; feeling like a knife had stabbed into his chest and his neck before being driven into the back of his skull. A spray of dust flew onto him as he saw the blurry, disoriented image of Marxus rip a groove in the soil with his hind paw, quickly turning to intercept Shadow.

CRACK!

Dark energy surged out in a spherical wave where their paws made contact. Dust plumed up all around them as Shadow recovered on the ground, teeth clenched with a fierce look of loathe as he shredded ground under him with rampant electricity.

At this time, Lightforce began to step forward, her pace speeding up rapidly as she now raised her paw to her side, the silvery energy slicing through the dark of the approaching dusk.

It was to defeat him, to end his life here.

For all he had done to them here.

For all he had done in her own past.

Muscles burned in Shadow's body, his bones on the verge of breaking as he managed to hold his ground against the Ethereal lord's punch.

(This would be unexpected of your species, Shadow…)

(How very FREAKISH…)

(Why you…how in hell do you have the right to call ME a fucking freak!) Shadow angrily retorted while pushing Marxus's paw back and then quickly slashing at him with an Iron Tail.

Marxus simply sidestepped to the left and twisted around to bring both of his paws crashing into Shadow's back.

Shadow felt the force of the Lucario's attack throw him several feet into the air, agonizing pain washing across his back. Groaning, Shadow managed to bring both of his paws up in front of him to launch daggers of lightning down at Marxus.

Blasts of electricity tore even more blemishes into the already churned up ground, creating a large screen of dust and smoke that was augmented each time another bolt of electricity shot through it and ripped up the earth even more. Out of the dust, Marxus jumped back, his paw still covered in black aura.

The blood red of Marxus's eyes were just barely in her vision as she saw him stop for mere moments before turning around fully towards her…

(_Hakumei Taihou!_) Lightforce screamed powerfully, gray aura exploding out from her right paw as she continued to roar. Shards of earth ripped up off the ground from the extreme magnitude of her attack, and the attack itself sliced pain into all parts of her body.

He stretched his arm as far as he could outward, forcing a great deal of his dark energy into his working left paw. In seconds, Lightforce was upon him, the blinding white of her eyes a contrast to the absolute black in his paw…

Instead of continuing to fall back towards the ground, Shadow found himself rising again, along with layer upon layer of cracking and shattering rock and soil in the earth. Cross waves of white and black slapped his body every second while an unspeakably powerful BOOM flooded his senses.

Heat like fire ran across him while cold like ice seemed to explode from within. He felt helpless in the face of this awesome power; a power that was tossing him, blinding him, and deafening him. An absolute force, a mighty harbinger of peace and chaos, an emotion of both rage and joy, and most of all…

…The medium between darkness and light.

…then came calm.

He saw a ring of white spheres circling far overhead, and behind it the vast expanse of space. The gray dome that had once covered the entire area was flickering; no, now it was fading from his view into nothing.

Eerie silence filled the air around him. The scent of burning crossed his nose.

Soon feeling returned to Shadow's body, however the greatest feeling he was having was pain. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt his bones ache like they were broken, and his muscles burn like a massive cramp had overtaken his entire body.

(…Aaah…ugh…aahh…)

Shadow strained to sit up, discovering the multiple cuts and streams of blood that lay all across his body. Scarlet and dust turned blotches of his fur into a sickly dark orange.

(Move…come on…) Shadow spoke to himself as he struggled, eventually forcing himself to stand on two feet. The sight that met him on the ground was even more awe-inspiring than before.

Dust hung in the air like that of a heavy fog-of-war. Small fires glittered here and there, with the one, great fire at the edge of the forest seemingly extinguished. He noticed, however, that he was now at the edge of the meadow himself, with the location where the fire was on the opposite end of the field.

Breaths for him came in small shudders.

Two figures stood in the center of the field, tens of yards from each other. One stood tall and obscured by a dark mist, while the other, short and illuminated by its own aura, stood with its paw forward to the other figure.

(…)

…Shadow tiredly stared at the two figures, beginning to drag his feet forward towards them…

(…Li…ght…)

Each step he took felt like walking in an earthquake. His heart beat slowly, each pulse like a drumbeat.

(…)

The taller, obscured figure hunched over, stepping back a few feet with his paws to his chest.

(…Li…ght…)

As he got closer, he saw the shorter figure suddenly hunch over as well, falling to all fours. The silhouette's head bent low, rising up and down like it was taking heavily labored breaths.

Cold ran across him:

…_Light!_

Willpower compelled his legs forward, each violent protest of his body ignored as he raced towards the short silhouette on all fours, plowing through the expanse of burned grass and jumbled ground.

Her blood's scent ran across his nose…

…the same with the other figure.

Plip. Plip.

The sound of her own blood falling off of her wound became apparent to her, along with the overwhelming pain that froze her. It felt like someone had just blasted a hole clean through her chest. It felt painful, cold, and burning all at the same time.

Lightforce's ears hung lifelessly at the sides of her head, her bright aura still flowing around her like a white flame.

Was she ready to just fall to the ground?

Almost.

Weakly glowing eyes stayed trained on her foe, who was also suffering from his own massive wound. The color of his naturally dark-blue fur appeared to be a deep, reddish violet. Tremors ran all across him, and even more of the scarlet was draining from his mouth like a small fountain. The white center of his pupils flashed dangerously between the circle of black surrounding it, and around small capillaries were creeping into the scarlet of the outside of his eyes…

(…Light…!)

Her aches did not prevent her from slowly turning her head to see Shadow walking slowly to her, stopping in front of her with a look of awe and exhaustion. Paleness showed from under his fur, amplifying the already deathly look of his soiled coat.

(…Are you two…alright?)

Bolt slowly lumbered over from opposite of where Shadow came from, small trails of red exiting the left edge of his mouth. A small hole had been torn through his right ear, and many cuts ripped holes in his hide. To Shadow's surprise, Bolt was somehow supporting BOTH of his siblings on his shoulders, Raisen actually seeming to be somewhat conscious now while Raika was still unresponsive.

(I should be asking you the same thing…) Shadow replied before looking to the figure across from them. With a change from a worried expression to an angry one, Shadow took a step towards Marxus.

(Ha…ha…ha…)

Awe formed inside Shadow. Spasms racked Marxus as he lowered his arm from his chest, blood dripping off of his paw. Scarlet began to rapidly paint the ground the ground around him as he drew to full height. Lightforce lifted herself onto her hind paws, a weak glare coming off of her face as she held her front paw to her wound. Sure enough, pain spiked through her, making her fur bristle on end. A certain degree of numbness was overtaking her.

(What's…happened…?)

Raisen slowly looked over the entirety of the obliterated field. Small tears could be seen in his eyes as he saw each, horrific detail of what was once a peaceful meadow. Grunting slightly, he almost fell if not for Bolt strongly tugging his arm across his shoulder, breathing tiredly…

(Ha….ha ha…ha…)

Shadow felt paralyzed in shock; it was sheer madness, unknown to every living thing in the world. Insanity written upon that sinister, smiling face like nothing he had ever seen before…

(...I stand…a fountain…of blood, heh heh heh…)

Marxus took a sharp, wheezing breath, looking up to the sky. (In the end…it seems…that even I cannot…escape death…)

(…Die already, then. Nobody's trying to make you live!) Shadow snarled, snapping out of the paralysis of shock. Marxus responded with a chuckle, making them all stiffen a little.

(Not…yet…)

Again wind picked up as Marxus crossed his arms over his chest with streaks of black circling around him. The wind picked up into a mighty gale as Marxus began to float up into the air, the aura around him growing darker. Even the air around them seemed to thicken with an ominous dark.

Shadow watched as all the dark in the air seemed to begin imploding inward to Marxus, to which he opened up his arm and stared up to the sky with a crazed stare.

(…no…you're not going to do…what I think you are…ugh!) Lightforce stammered out as she fell on her front paws, weakly breathing.

A chill swept Shadow as he heard her words. (…What's he doing?)

(He's…going to…ah!) She cried out when blood droplets began forming at her mouth. Even when she had used that attack on Marxus, he had been able to counter somewhat with a Dark Punch. If it wasn't for the great amount of energy that had been enveloping her, she was sure that she would have been gutted.

She lifted her head up, forcing herself back onto her hind paws, lifting her front paws up and holding them together. As white energy filled them, she spoke urgently:

(He's going to try to destroy this whole area!)

(WHAT?) Shadow yelled in alarm. Static charged to his left where Bolt stood, a low growl coming from him. (Raisen, can you walk? We've got to get Raika to a safe distance!) He yelled at his brother.

Raisen slowly recoiled his paw from around Bolt's neck, almost falling back as he gained his balance. Nodding to him, he helped Bolt carry Raika away.

By this time Marxus was already beginning to be completely obscured by the rush of black cloaking him. Dust choked the air all around as lightning flashed again from above. The shrill sounds of wind howling and trees falling ran through Shadow's ears.

Lightforce's eyes blasted through the shade of dust in the air as she, like Marxus, began to unleash unrestrained torrents of white energy from within...

Suddenly, the gale began to blow inward towards Marxus as the aura around him completely formed into a black sphere. Chunks of rock and billows of soil began to rip up from the ground and race into the sphere.

Shadow cringed as he tried hard to keep his balance, a strange gravity slowly pulling him in towards the black hole. Blasts of energy randomly exploded from the sphere as more and more things were pulled in, whether they be rock, soil, or even large tree limbs. The worst part of this was the fact that the sphere with Marxus inside was growing.

She remembered very well what happened last time. It had cost her so much…so many allies, her lover among them. All because of an attack even greater than this…

But that was then. She knew what she had to do this time, and even if it ended up destroying what was left of her sentience in this world…

She had to do it.

(Shadow, unleash all the dark energy you can on me now!) Lightforce yelled at him through the howl of the earth beneath them being torn apart. He looked towards her with a confused and shocked expression. (What?)

(Trust me; I know what I have to do!) She yelled back at him, extending her arm out towards him. All the while, the black sphere continued to expand, beginning to flash dangerously.

(SHADOW!) She yelled with desperation. Hesitating, Shadow brought his paw forward and let fly all the dark energy he could muster. All his hate, sorrow, fear, pain…all the negative parts of him rocketed straight towards her.

A small cry, followed by a long, strained growl came from Lightforce as blackness began to fuse into her white aura. Splashes of shadow mixed in with light, and her power flooded out of her in an explosion of black, white, and silver which began to focus back into her. She kept her gaze on Shadow, teeth clenched in her look that told Shadow to keep going.

(No, you keep on going further into the forest! Take her farther away!) Bolt commanded his brother while looking back towards the scene. Raisen dug his hind paws into the soil while keeping a tight grip on Raika's fainted body. (What about you, brother?)

(I have to go back and help them, now go!)

Amazingly, Shadow could actually start to see the massive surges of energy from both her and Marxus's sphere clashing with the other in deafening booms.

Her groan had grown into something more of a fierce scream now. The fur on her hide stood on end like spikes.

She nodded at Shadow as he sent one final surge at her. His vision had grown a little blurry from the intense extraction of his power.

Still, more and more chunks of ground and forest flew into the black hole. Lightforce pointed her paw towards it as a bright light shines from its center, with the faint sound of Marxus's laugh…

She groaned a little more as she struggled to contain the combined powers within her. Her arm lowered, and instead she got on all fours, in a position to lunge.

(RAAAAAAAH!) She screamed as she fearlessly bolted straight into the center of the blackness, silver following all around her as the sphere exploded outward…

Even from a mile away, a where a lone Pidgeot was watching from its perch on a tall tree, the spectacle could be seen as it encased the entire area in a bright silver. He quickly shielded himself with his wings as gray overtook him, blasting waves of hurricane-force wind and almost ballistic speed projectiles at him. Within he could hear the cries of hundreds…no, THOUSANDS of Pokémon in the area, the majority of them sounding like 'Chus.

Time seemed to run in slow motion for him as he saw her dive into that pit of inky blackness. Immediately after Shadow could see nothing…

What was this, though?

He could definitely see something, it seemed so ghostly…

_A gray Pikachu stood on the tip of the cliff, rising over the edge of the vast ocean beneath. A lone apple tree stood next to her, its mighty branches unmoving in the wind. He stood at the other side of the cliff, trees forming a frame all around him. _

_He walked forward towards her. As he grew closer the Pikachu began to turn around, her emerald green eyes reflecting the dim rays of the sun, shrouded in clouds. _

_Was she smiling? No, it was a frown…no, a smile. It was strange…every step he took towards her seemed to change her expression…_

_Storms raged overhead; It was the same cliff, but this time it was approaching dawn. Again he was walking towards a Pikachu, this one with a dull yellow fur that seemed to indicate either age or power. _

_Interestingly, he seemed to be taller than most Pikachu, with great amounts of muscle to boot. Turning, the Pikachu glared towards Shadow with a mouth that seemed to be a line on his face. Large amounts of static randomly discharged from his cheeks each second as he approached…_

…

The screeching sound halted around him. Looking around, he saw that he had landed just about a hundred yards from where he was standing before, mysteriously unscathed from the blast. He didn't even feel it push him back…

Far ahead of him, he could see Lightforce and Marxus again standing opposite of each other. White energy weakly surrounded her as traces of silver static ran all around the area. She breathed heavily, falling onto her paws.

Fear ran through Shadow as he saw Marxus somehow taking a step forward despite the damage to his body. Blood was now completely covering him, soaking his entire being in odd shades of scarlet and deep purple.

As soon as his step landed, however, Marxus stood still…

…and promptly fell backwards like a puppet whose strings were just cut.

…_We…_

…_We beat him …_

Ignoring the ache of his body, Shadow began to run towards her with traces of excitement showing. He could see Bolt also approaching from a different direction, albeit with a noticeable limp in his steps.

Enough.

She could take no more…

Exhaustion took her in its grip as her legs collapsed under her. Instantly her chin became half-buried in churned up soil. Behind her, her tail twitched slightly.

A warm paw met her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Shadow staring into her face, Bolt coming up behind him.

(…You…you did it…) He wearily said, looking over towards the body of the Lucario. As if in turn, Bolt turned and took a few, limping steps towards the body of the demon, whose eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly ajar…

(…HA…)

Bolt gasped, recoiling back as Shadow looked up towards Marxus with alarm. (Impossible…!)

Shadow looked to Lightforce again, seeing the fear and disbelief in her eyes as she, too, stared at the Lucario.

(Now…I…really am…dying…)

(How the fuck are you still alive, damn it!) Shadow shouted as he stepped away from Lightforce, paws balled up as he angrily stomped towards Marxus. Stopping by his head, Shadow glared down at the Ethereal lord with shaking arms that were charging black static. Marxus chuckled, weakly looking up at Shadow through half-closed eyes and a blood-covered smile.

(Go on, Shadow…kill me…let all of you pain and hate be unleashed…) Marxus said weakly, sadistically enjoying the enraged reaction he was getting from Shadow.

(Shut up!) Shadow screamed as he angrily stomped down as hard as he could on Marxus's tattered left arm.

(AUGH! Ah HA HA HA!) Marxus laughed madly, feeling the bones in his left arm splinter even more. Scarlet stained Shadow's fur as he angrily stomped again.

(HA HA HA! MORE! Show me just how much pain…you have felt over all these years…of your PITIFUL life!) Marxus yelled maniacally. (Take it all out on me…let me experience the pain of just how WORTHLESS you feel!)

(Shadow, stop!) Bolt yelled as he grabbed Shadow from behind, feeling the dark energy that was rapidly emerging from all across the mad Pikachu. Even from behind him, Bolt could see the red glow of Shadow's eyes. Intently, Marxus watched as Shadow growled viciously at him, being slowly dragged back from him.

He groaned. (Why did you have to ruin the fun, Bolt?)

(What has this world done to you that makes you want to tear bigger holes into the pain we already feel? What makes you think what you do is justified?) Bolt angrily replied as he let Shadow go. Instead of rushing back towards Marxus, Shadow actually managed to stay there, though intense fury still ran deep within him.

Marxus chuckled a little as he looked up to the sky, his vision dimming with every second that passed.

His blood began to run cold.

(This world…is nothing BUT a game…you live your life, enduring hardships day after day…and what do you get out of it?

…Death. No matter how much you try, no matter what you try to do to stop it…you end up…passing on into the abyss…)

Much to their surprise, Shadow and Bolt witnessed Marxus's body begin to ignite in a black flame. All the while, he continued his apocalyptic speech:

(…Thus, I lived to truly make this a game… by doing what I wanted to do…and in this case, I wanted to make others…ENTERTAIN me…)

(…And thus, I have killed, destroyed, and manipulated both people and Pokémon…all for the reason of making them see how useless they truly are…and once they see, they are far more willing to do things…that would entertain me…)

(…And in it all, I have found that all life is nothing…nothing more than being completely pitiful. To seek eternal life to avoid death is just even more pitiful…by denying death, you only waste yourself away even further…)

The flames grew until they finally engulfed his entire head. With a sharp breath, Marxus continued despite the black flames rapidly eroding his body.

(…it was fun to manipulate so many…to cause this war…that is now shedding gallon upon gallon of blood onto the earth. It was fun…to ruin so many lives, just so that I could see them cry themselves into madness…and most of all…)

Marxus slowly turned his heads towards Shadow, his face now being burnt away by the fire.

(…It was fun…to give you nothing more…than a life of lies…)

(…SHADOW…)

(…but just remember…)

(Your nightmare…is just beginning…!)

Marxus broke into laughter, eerie and psychotic as his body was completely burnt away in plume of flame. And throughout all this time, he continued to laugh until his last breath…

(…)

Shadow stared at the black scar in the ground where Marxus was just lying. The demon's horrific words echoed through his mind, a remnant of the lunatic's way of thinking…

A haunting memory that would probably stay with him until he died…

(…Look…)

Bolt was pointing upwards towards the sky. Looking up, Shadow saw the shining souls floating far off the ground begin to spin inwards towards each other. As they collected into one, shining sphere, they shined brilliantly like a star. In the next second, they shot down into the surrounding forest all near each other. All except for one shot down into area west of the meadow, while the one shot towards where Bolt told Raisen to go with Raika…

(…It's over…) Shadow mumbled as his head lowered, eyes glazed over. Tiredly, he took a slow step towards Lightforce, passing Bolt…

Before falling flat, unconscious.

Bolt slowly moved to examine Shadow, picking up his chin gently. Seeing that he was out cold, Bolt instead walked towards Lightforce. (You've done it. He's gone…)

She nodded quietly, smiling with content. Her eyes slowly dimmed out, returning to Light's normal hazel brown as she also fell asleep from exhaustion.

Bolt carefully walked back towards Shadow, grunting as he picked him up and supported him on his shoulder while moving back towards Light. Smiling despite the pain that still existed in him, he carefully picked her up and supported her over his other shoulder, beginning the walk to drag them towards the apple tree, which was somehow still standing in the middle of the field despite all the carnage around it.

Very sorry it took so long. I hope that it was worth the wait, though! The next chapter will likely be the end of this story, so you might want to check the "COMPLETE" section after this. Tell me what you thought of this massive chapter!

Hakumei Taihou-Japanese, "Twilight Cannon"


	28. Chpt XXVII: Forward

I would like to thank all readers for any support and for inspiring me to continue on with this story. I could just be sitting around, but thanks to all of you, I can keep going...and so with this, we conclude the first 'book' of the SHADOW series!

Chapter XXVII: Forward

September 1, 2061 9:10 a.m.

_He kept falling, descending headfirst further and further into the unknown. There were no scents, no sights, nothing. He couldn't even see his own paws…_

_Suddenly he felt himself lightly being flipped over, his descent slowed to a stop as he landed on a plane of blackness…An invisible ground, leading to an from oblivion. _

_He could hear his own breaths echoing into the endlessness, the sound of his feet tapping on the ground as he walked forward, trying to find some sign of life._

_(Shadow.)_

_The familiar voice made him turn around in hope that it was really who he thought it was. As soon as he saw the figure, however, his hope mutated into anger. (…You…!)_

_(Of course it's me, Shadow…) _

_The Light with bright, scarlet-red eyes smiled devilishly as she began to walk towards him, snickering. (…Don't you recognize your own lover?) She said, her voice suddenly sounding just like her 'real' self. _

_(You aren't Light!) He yelled painfully, by this time at the edge of breaking. (You and the rest of them…you've destroyed everything! She's gone now because of you! What else do you think you can take from me, you bitch!)_

_The AntiReal continued her narcissistic advance, enjoying every moment of this. (How can you say that to the one you've loved for so long? After all the time we've shared together, in both before…and after Team Rocket…?)_

_The shadows beneath them seemed to flow across her feet like a low-floating mist, dispersing and reforming with every step she took towards him. Crossing her arms, her smile faded as her eyes turned into the warm hazel of her 'real' self. _

_(I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him, Shadow…we were just too weak…)_

_Another growl emerged from his throat, his mind just about ready to snap. (I'm to fucking break you!) _

_Her frown became a sinister smile. (Do it, I will still be able to give you what I have left for you…)_

_(My pain, hate, and fear…all of it will become YOURS.)_

…

…The air around him smelled of soil. The ground beneath him was soft, like he was on a mat of grass…

Strange. He could've sworn that most f the grass had been ripped out during the battle. Where was all the wind?

(…Ah…!) Shadow gasped as he woke up, shocked by the strange dream. He was breathing a little heavy before calming down little by little, trying to get his cool back. Uneasily, he looked around himself, as to make sure he was in no void. Instead, he found himself lying on a mat of grass inside his and Light's burrow.

(…How'd I get here?) Shadow asked himself as he sat up, noticing the tangle of tree roots and soil above him. Judging from the way it looked, he was sure that this was the burrow that Bolt and his sibling gave Shadow and Light.

Just to be sure, he looked over to her bed, immediately seeing her form lying comfortably on her own mat of grass. Even though he was sure it was morning, she still looked pretty much out. He wasn't surprised, considering the array of cuts, bruises and other wounds that were on her body.

Were those leaves on her?

For the first time, Shadow noticed that there were also strange-smelling leaves stuck to various parts of his own body, covering most of the places that felt sore or raw. He sniffed at one, needing a moment to separate the scent from that of his own.

_Aloe leaves…?_

Strange. He never saw any aloe plants in the forest near here. Besides, even if there was, he was sure that most of it was probably uprooted…

…like so many other things.

Looking up from the leaves, he got to his feet and walked to Light's side, gazing down at her face with so many questions forming in him…

(…How are you two people…?) Shadow asked, aware that she was asleep still. Either way, he continued. (…You're the Light I know…)

(…And at the same time you're a 'Chu I don't know…)

(…Who is…the other Light?) He just about whispered into her ear, almost in an attempt to somehow get an answer from the one who had played the biggest part in defeating Marxus.

Light's ear perked slightly before settling back down, her breath stopping for a moment as if she was waking up. Instead, she slowly turned onto her side and curled up, her tail lying down in front of her like a fence.

He gently ran his right paw through her soft head fur, a questioning frown upon his maw. The touch seemed to relax her, her ears folding down slightly as she released a tranquil sigh.

He stayed standing there for a span of a couple minutes, watching her sleep. Finally, he silently turned around, looking to the exit of the burrow.

_I wonder what's happening outside…_

Breathing out, Shadow moved towards the exit, climbing up the small tunnel once he was there. Loose soil flooded between the digits on his paws, continuing the brief climb. Carefully, he made a small leap over a water trap that was there to keep water from flooding the burrow. A curb of dirt marked the exit, falling down the tunnel as he drove it down with his paws while climbing out.

Small sprinkles of water zoomed down across his vision. Here and there very small spots became dark before lightening back after the sprinkles drained through the ground. Above the sky was overcast with billowing sheets of clouds arranged in rows across the whole horizon, with breaks in their ranks ever so often. Sticks and juts of gravel dotted the ground all around.

And just as numerous as those sticks and rocks were 'Chus.

All across the entire field, the majority of them were carrying stalks of grass by the roots and planting them all over the field where the earth had been torn out. That being the majority of the meadow's center. Some were even moving around the soil itself, such as a group far to the left and in front of Shadow who were piling dirt into the crater left behind from Lightforce's first beam-like attack.

(Awake at last, hero?)

Turning around, he was met by the smirking face of Raika. She looked over him, specifically at the aloe leaves on him. (Are those helping you feel better at all?)

(Yeah...I should be the one asking if you feel okay.)

(I'm fine…that was a horrifying experience to say the least, but I'm okay. Because of you, my brother and your mate, all those children and myself are still alive. Thank you, Shadow. I can only imagine how intense that battle was, after seeing the shape in which the field is in and how many 'Chus were killed…)

Shadow grimaced, looking back towards the wide array of young and old 'Chus re-planting the meadow. (…Do you know how many are dead…?)

She stood silently, as if either trying to prepare herself for what she was going to say. Meanwhile he continued to listen, waiting for her to speak. With a slight bow of her head, she spoke:

(…I'm not exactly sure…all I know is that when I woke up this morning I could smell a strong scent of blood from those burned-out trees.)

With point to them, Raika indicated which trees she meant. Unsurprisingly to him, he saw that where she was pointing to was the same spot where Marxus had launched a dark bomb towards a large group of 'Chus the last night. Indeed, even from the distance he was at, Shadow could smell blood himself. He could even make out small, scarlet splotches in the surrounding area that randomly painted the scorched ground.

That was not all that was there; he could actually see a few 'Chus either carrying away injured 'Chus, such as with two Pikachu who were carrying away another that seemed to have broken his arm. Shadow could see him whimpering between them, his arm limply hanging off his side with a bend that was definitely not supposed to be there near his paw.

Two or three small groups were huddled in three separate circles around who were likely more grievously injured. In fact, to his awe, Shadow could see a Raichu crying out in pain and heavily biting her lip through tightly shut eyes on the ground as a 'Chu in the group around her was trying to ease a long stick out of her that had bloodily impaled her, practically nailing her to the earth.

(…There were a lot of 'Chus there when…fucking Marxus launched that attack at them…)

(I heard. I was talking with Era a while ago, and she said she had to pull about ten 'Chus out of the fire…in any case, you defeated him. You and Light are probably going to be as well known in the clans as my brothers…maybe even my parents.)

(Well I don't want to be some sort of legend…I don't deserve it. Not even a little.) He replied drearily, noticeably entering a depressive mood that confused Raika.

(What do you mean you don't deserve it, you're a hero! Heroes deserve rewards for what they've done, so why don't you want anything?)

(…Because of what I've done before all of this.) He said, his mind heavy with the thoughts of all the things he had done before, in Team Rocket. Sure, he thought it was all right, but even then he knew inside that it was wrong what he was doing…

Any yet he had done it. He had done all of it. So many, human and Pokémon alike, had been sent into death's clutches by his hand. Every second he could recount someone he had killed, and even how he had ended their lives.

Swiftly, like using Thunderbolt to incinerate them.

Brutally, like punching through their skull.

Slowly; slitting their throat with an Iron Tail and letting them bleed out, clutching their neck with intense fear written on their faces.

…Even Thunderpunching them so hard they crashed through the floor and landed in the level below it.

Slowly, he shook his head, his view turned low. (…If you knew about everything I've done before this, then you would never say that I'm any kind of hero. Sure, this makes amends for many things I've done…

…But I have a long way to go before I can think of myself as a hero.)

Raika uneasily rubbed the side of her head, concern alight in her emerald eyes. (…Well…thanks anyway…)

She began walked past Shadow, keeping a worried glance at him until she got on all fours and swiftly rushed to help the other 'Chus behind him re-plant the meadow.

Without a further word outside but hearing a chorus of voices within, Shadow turned towards the edge of the forest and began walking.

Without an exact destination, he began to walk.

Past the trees and 'Chus at the edge of the meadow, like a lone soldier filing through what was once a battlefield.

…

The gentle breeze flicked down the tuft of her above his eye, bringing with it loose leaves that tossed around in circular patterns. The sound of rushing, bubbling water became apparent to him. His ears perked up a little at the noise and he stopped to catch the waft of wet soil passing him, though he kept his head turned low.

_(This world…is nothing BUT a game…you live your life, enduring hardships day after day…and what do you get out of it? _

…_Death. No matter how much you try, no matter what you try to do to stop it…you end up…passing on into the abyss…)_

The voice seemed to echo all throughout the trees around him as he continued to silently march on forward.

_(…Thus, I lived to truly make this a game… by doing what I wanted to do…and in this case, I wanted to make others…ENTERTAIN me…)_

Shadow could feel his fangs emerge from his mouth in a snarl; fists balled up tightly at his sides as his steps became heavier, almost as if he was trying to jam his feet into the earth.

_(…And thus, I have killed, destroyed, and manipulated both people and Pokémon…all for the reason of making them see how useless they truly are…and once they see, they are far more willing to do things…that would entertain me…)_

_(…And in it all, I have found that all life is nothing…nothing more than being completely pitiful. To seek eternal life to avoid death is just even more pitiful…by denying death, you only waste yourself away even further…)_

Black static began to run through the digits on his paws. The grass under him began to shred with each whip of electricity slicing through it. All around, he could hear the alarmed scurrying of various Pokémon, afraid of the terrible power that was beginning to overtake him.

Again, the Ethereal Lord's deep, layered voice rebounded through his mind:

_(…It was fun…to give you nothing more…than a life of lies…)_

_(…SHADOW…)_

Shadow's head fully tuned upwards, scarlet flashing in and out of existence over his eyes. The ends of his fur began to prick up, alive with the electrical energy caressing his body. Black slashes burned into a thick tree nearby from the static running off of Shadow's body. Slowly, he raised his fist, growling as he continued to hear the demon's voice:

_(…but just remember…)_

_(Your nightmare…is just beginning…!)_

(SHUT UP!) Shadow roared angrily as he slammed his fist into the tree, shattering it bark and sending jagged pieces of it everywhere. This time he smashed his other fist into the tree, receiving a loud crack from it and another shower of splinters.

Rapidly he began to viciously assault the tree, carving greater and greater damage into it while being fueled by the psychological onslaught of what he swore was Marxus laughing at him.

It was because of him that he existed.

It was because of him that he was in Team Rocket.

It was because of him that he killed so many…

…all for a false cause. All so he could watch from a distance…

…And laugh at his pain.

The once mighty tree issued a groan, pieces on it's inside rapidly snapping as Shadow breathed in and out heavily. Looking up at the tree, a single tear rolled down his miserable face as he walked away, leaving it to violently tumble to ground.

Storms continued to rage in his head. The black static around him had died down, but he still felt just about hopeless. He shoved himself through the dense bushes in front of him, beginning to see the dim reflection of the sun off the ripples of the nearby river ahead.

He stopped in a small window of sunlight that flooded through a gap in the branches overhead, sighing to himself as he looked back at the crumbled tree far behind. Tendrils of static were continuing to burn grooves into it, further destroying the crumpled trunk.

(...With little outbursts like that, I could never be any kind of hero…)

He lowered himself to into the embrace of the warm bushel of greenish-tan grass beneath him. Small static jolts popped from his cheeks and ran down his face and into the ground as he stared up into the sky. Above, a hole in the rippling clouds allowed the brilliant rays of the sun to bathe him in their heat. The long yellow and black-tipped ears on his head laid back on the ground, allowing him to take in the tranquil rush of the river beyond and the chatter of the forest around him.

Many more questions sprang into his head as he closed his eyes, thinking.

(…Why me?) He asked himself, eyes staring straight up as the sun became shrouded by a thin, passing cloud. (…Why, of all things, do I have to deal with all of this…)

(…Team Rocket…)

(…Ethereals…)

(…Myself…)

All the others didn't have to deal with what he had to. None of the 'Chus, save for Bolt and maybe Light, didn't have to have their world torn apart. None of them had to be so very…different.

(…Why can't I have lived a life like theirs…?)

_Because there's something special about you._

(!) Shadow's eyes shot to his left, where a strange cold had begun to pervade.

An old, mossy oak tree stood there with stones lined in a circle around its base. Leading into the hole at its base, several smaller stones were stuck into the ground like a small, makeshift patio.

How did he get here? Of all places…he ended up here…

At the burrow of Bolt's parents, where he and his siblings once lived…

Shadow stared at the entrance, a strange emotion drawing him to go in. He didn't belong there, yet he had the strangest feeling…

The impulse to enter was strong. He didn't know why, but the feeling was powerful, almost intoxicating.

…_Is there someone in there?_

Getting to his feet, he began creeping towards the entrance. The cold air emanating from the entrance brushed through his fur, chilling his very bones in anxiety. Fur spiked on the back of his neck, feeling the ominous air pass through his coat. Even so, he looked down into the face of the hole, sensing another presence.

Silently, he lowered himself down and pulled himself into the entrance, slowly and somewhat nervously climbing down the shaft until he found himself in the burrow.

The weak thunderstones on the walls dimly lit the cavern like before. The chill in the air completely surrounded him with the aura of a ghost. Again, that strange, nostalgic feeling sprung forth in his mind like when he last came here.

_Why do I have this feeling when I'm here?_

(Hmph. Strange to see you here, Shadow.)

Shadow turned towards the hole several steps in front of him on his left, where seconds later the cut-up and bruised Bolt emerged from his parent's chamber.

The younger 'Chu shrugged, scratching his head. (I wasn't really looking to come here at all…I just took a walk…just trying to think things over.)

(Hm. And what exactly were you thinking about?)

Cold rose in Shadow's chest. This was definitely one of the things that he did not want to talk about, even with Light, let alone Bolt.

Yet Bolt just asked the question. This was definitely not a question that Shadow wanted to answer right now.

Considering this little situation, he supposed he had no choice in the matter.

(…Well, I have no idea what I should do now. I want to stay here and forget about the war, but I know that I'd just be leaving behind you guys to deal with something I helped cause. Besides, even if I did try to help, the guys in the Kanto Army would probably shoot me on sight because of what I did in Team Rocket.)

Bolt nodded, crossing his arms with a stern look. (Let me ask you this; what do you think is right, Shadow? Should you run away from your problems, or will you face them and help us fix everything?)

The thunderstones lining the wall gleamed in Bolt's eyes as he looked up to them. His view seemed to drift to each individual, lightning-infused stone. With a sigh, he turned around to face the entrance of his parent's room, motioning for Shadow to follow. (Come with me.)

"_Heh. This is the part where he kills you."_

Of all things, he had to hear his AntiReal talking to him.

_Shut up. _

His eyes again met the sight of the two, ghostly Pikachu floating mere centimeters above a wasted straw bed, with an appearance of sleep that made them seem both dead and alive.

Bolt stood looking down at his parents from the foot of the bedding as if he was somehow trying to talk to them. Without picking up his view from them, he spoke to Shadow as he stopped just a foot from the entrance:

(My mother and father always believed that you had to do what your heart told you to do. Their hearts told them that even if their own clans hated them in the end, they would somehow be together…)

He sat down, head bowed in a sort of reverence for the 'Chus lying in front of him. (…my mother was the Yamino leader's daughter, and my father the Shirozu leader's son. Do you know what kind of shock it gave the clans when both of them ran away together?)

(I imagine that it was pretty big?) Shadow answered, receiving a nod as Bolt faced him with the silhouette of a smirk on his face.

(Yes…Basically, what I'm trying to tell you is that no matter what, you need to do what you think is right, even if it means alienating everyone else in the process. What my parents did was what they felt was right, and in the end the two clans actually agreed to share this meadow.)

The words thoroughly went through Shadow's mind, and even as Bolt fully rose from sitting in front of his parents, he was still giving thought to his options. (So what do you think will be right, Shadow? Will you go back to Kanto with me to stop Team Rocket?)

Many images were flooding through his mind like a video in his head.

Everything in the past had some weight on this decision, whether significant or not.

Pockets of loath formed in his memory. He had, after all, heard similar things before. All promises that he was helping to build a better world, all promises that it would be better for him in the end…

And in the end those promises were revealed to be empty.

Besides, he had no right to fight alongside them. They were only killing to defend their home, and to destroy the very force that Shadow had thought were the 'good guys' in this war before. Nothing like what Shadow had done…when he thought he was fighting for the vengeance of his inexistent parents, he was really just doing Team Rocket's dirty work, killing left and right, all for a false cause…

But this was no false cause. It was real. Kanto's people were fighting to defend their homes, unlike the forces of Team Rocket. Blood, sweat, and tears had been shed by these people to save themselves from this threat.

Yes, it was no fake cause...it was very real.

…

(So you don't know where Shadow is then?) Asked the Raichu to Light, her voice becoming a little depressed. Light waved her head no. (I just recently got up, after all…from what Raika told me, he had gone walking into the forest.)

Era shifted her feet, sighing. (Well, he better get back soon…I have to thank him for what he had done last night with you and Bolt to defeat that monster.)

Light scratched her head. She couldn't really tell Era that it wasn't her, mostly because Era would be pretty skeptical, and she didn't want to get in any type of fight right now, whether it is physical or just talking. Her body was still aching quite a bit; she was surprised that she was even able to get up. Even now her eyes were drooping, like she was about to pass out.

(Looking for me?)

Bolt and Shadow walked up from behind them, Shadow carrying what looked like a small bushel of Oran berries over his shoulder.

(…I see you had reduced a tree back there to a mangled heap of burnt splinters, Shadow.)

(Yeah…I'm still not actually feeling well though. Heh, I might have to knock another one down.) Shadow replied to Bolt in a mock-joking voice.

Ahead of them, Light and Era approached, Light's pace somewhat quicker than Era's. She stopped in front of Shadow, looking him over with concern. Strangely to him, he saw that her eyes were dull, but still had that glimmer in them that he was used to. Obviously, she was still exhausted from the strain that LightForce had put on her body the last night.

(…Shadow...are you okay?)

(I'm fine…listen, Bolt wants to go back to Ash… )

(…And I'm pretty sure that you probably have to go with him, right?)

(Yes.)

(Where are you going?) Era asked, curious. Her paws were held to her hips as she continued on. (Why do you have to leave?)

(I want to know that too, brother.) Raisen spoke as he approached with his own paws covered in blotches of soil. Feelings of curiosity and alarm were going through him. (Do you have to go back…and continue fighting in the human's war?)

(I'm afraid so, you two. Light's coming with me, too. As for Shadow…) Botl said while giving Shadow a look of disappointment. Shadow turned his head so that he only had a slight view of Bolt, crossing his arms while keeping slight eye contact.

Another sight crossed his line of vision, and his heart panged at the sight of Light's face showing distress, her eyes widening slightly with a frown on her maw.

(…Like I said before, I'm sick of all of this…)

(Shadow, please don't stay behind, they could really use your help.) She hastily tried to reason with him, her frown returning as he shook his head.

Those ruby-red, weary eyes of his met the mellow hazel of hers.

(…But at the same time, I want to stop Team Rocket…and…)

(…Light…I want to keep you safe. I know he's gone, but…I just can't help it. I want to return your kindness to me with my own to you. I…)

(…I love you too, Light.)

A smile crept across Bolt's mouth, Light's face ever locked on Shadow with a glimmer of her own feelings showing through on her expression.

Shadow looked to Bolt, shifting the leafy berry branch on his shoulder. (So when are we going to leave then, Bolt?)

(As soon as you and Light are ready to.) He replied, immediately looking back at Raisen. (Is everything going to be alright around here, brother?)

Raisen nodded, his thumb pointing back over his shoulder. (As long as something like that doesn't happen again…)

His arm lowered back to his side, shrugging. (I'm sure that we'll all be fine here. It's a little disappointing that you and them only stayed for just over a week. I mean, I've just barely gotten to know those two.)

(You should be glad Raisen; I haven't even been able to hold a conversation with Shadow!) Era said lightheartedly, trying to lift the mood. Shadow gave a smirk at the comment. (What do you expect? This is only the second time I've seen you before.)

(True…well, I better go and help out. I shouldn't be talking when I could be trying to lead a clan through this kind of time.)

Frail puffs of dirt lifted off the ground with her steps as she proceeded past Raisen, turning her head back. Nodding to all of them, she broke into a run.

Fur folded over on his head as he ran his free paw through it. (Well, are we going to get going any time soon?)

(We can go now if you want.) Bolt replied. (Yeah, let's get going then. Lead the way.)

(I suppose this is goodbye for now, brother.) Bolt said wearily to Raisen, extending his paw.

Raisen dejectedly took Bolt's paw and shook. (…Come back in one piece, that's all I ask.)

(…Hmph. What am I saying? Nothing your enemies have could defeat you. If you, Shadow and Light were able to kill that…THING, then I know that you'll come back.)

(You're leaving already?) Raika said as she too approached with some apples in her arms. Carefully, she tossed one to each of them before taking a bite out of her own.

(I'm afraid so. But like I've told Raisen here, we'll be back.)

(…Okay then. Stay safe…brother.) Raika said, walking up to him and embracing him only like a sister possibly could.

Something Shadow never knew. Just something he hoped that he could learn one day, seeing her give Bolt a small loveshock that was immediately returned.

His view turned to Light, who was actually already looking to him. In her eyes held the powerful aura hidden within her, the aura he could feel watching him. Both of them, her and the other Light's, gazing lovingly at him like his guardian angel…

…

_My new invention has worked perfectly over the week. The blood sample I took from him has allowed me to monitor where he has been during his time in the forest, along with Bolt and Light. From what I can see, they are all now proceeding northward, their direction taking them towards the roadway connecting Viridian and the old League-Mt. Silver checkpoint. _

…_So he's decided to actually go with them. To tell the truth, I'm actually a little surprised, considering what he said when I left him with Light…then again, this is unsurprising._

_After all, she's going. And I have the feeling that she's probably the main reason why he's going. That, and the fact the he's probably going to try to repent for what's he's done in Team Rocket. _

…_It makes me proud to see him set off on the right path like this. To think, when I first saw him…killing the test enemies during his training I seriously had the notion that he would turn out as bad as the other Rocket Pokemon…_

_It's just not in his blood to be a war machine…But now I see that he's going to do the right things now. Shadow's going to help us destroy Team Rocket, and I can only hope that he can recover what is lost to him in the process. _

…_And to think, It was I, Xepher, who gave him the spark of life…_

…_and it was Light who gave him the vision to see through Team Rocket and divert the otherwise dark road he would've taken. Through her, he has been able to experience something he cannot possibly remember: a sort of family. She has given him love, and he is returning it. Perhaps after this whole nightmare is over, they will go on and live together. And in return, he gives back everything she gives in kind…now that they are together like this, they could be the very reason why we will win in the end, and vanquish Team Rocket. _

_Yes, he and her could very much lead us to the destruction of those terrorists and save us all. With all of our combined strength…myself, the others in this base, and everyone and everything else in all of Kanto…we will stop this menace. _

…_Why do I have this feeling, though? _

_Namba is dead; I killed him with my own hands. I'm sure that Zero is dead as well, considering that Shadow punched him through five feet of concrete floor…not to mention, all of the grunts that were killed in the escape._

…_But then again, Shock Squadron was not in the base at the time. Even now, they have taken over for the Rocket regulars and have defeated most of the 3__rd__ Battalion at Celadon…to think, Shadow was once part of that squadron. If they were in Team Rocket HQ at the time of our escape…then it would've been much harder to escape alive. _

_Something else is going on there. The threat of this…weapon they are trying to make keeps me up at night, thinking that the next morning I might find…_

_No. Not even they would be crazy enough to use it, now that Namba is dead. _

_But enough of that. Not even they could beat Shadow, I know it. That Pikachu will be here soon…and then I can truly say what I need to. _

_Thus, with that I bid him my goodwill in this message:_

_Good luck, Shadow._

Tell me what you thought of the whole story! Any review is helpful to me, so that in the future I can improve and make this better. Again, my thanks to you all, and I hope to see all of you when I bring in the next part.

By the way. SHADOW II is up! Go and check it out! (navigate through my profile and you'll find it.)


End file.
